Quelque part dans le temps
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Avez vous déjà eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un moment? Venez vous évader avec Candy et Terry dans cette nouvelle aventure!
1. Chapter 1

**_Quelque part dans le temps..._**

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_« Deux îles dans le brouillard »_**

Il y avait du brouillard dehors. C'était la veille du nouvel an. Elle était sur un paquebot et il y avait une soirée à l'occasion de la nouvelle année, mais elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut, après avoir fait un drôle de rêve. Il n'était pas très clair. Elle était seule dans la cabine, elle voyageait seule. Elle n'avait aucune envie de danser ou de célébrer la nouvelle année, car à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve, ça semblait si réel, et elle sentait... Incomplète. Parfois il lui arrivait de penser et de rêver éveillée. Elle s'habilla, il était presque minuit, elle allait aller sur le pont du bateau. Il y avait du brouillard. Elle portait une robe rose pale moulante et elle laissa ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire un chignon, elle était un peu lasse. Elle prit le châle assortit à sa robe et alla à l'extérieur sur le pont. Elle regardait l'eau bouger, elle essayait de se débarrasser de l'impression de tristesse. Le vent frais soufflait dans ses yeux et faisait couler des larmes.

Un homme sortit de la fête qu'il y avait sur le bateau, et alla sur le pont du bateau pour prendre un peu d'air, quelques minutes avant minuit. Il essayait d'éviter une femme qui s'était accrochée à lui et qui voulait passer le reste de la soirée avec lui... Jusqu'au matin dans sa cabine... Il avait aussi besoin d'air. Il regarda au loin il vit une femme accoudée qui regardait l'océan. Le vent soufflait, et ses cheveux bougeaient. Il ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux d'elle, il était comme figé sur place en la regardant. Il s'avança doucement il vit qu'elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit le besoin de la consoler. Le vent souffla plus fort et fit voler le châle qu'elle avait sur ses épaules dans sa direction. Il ramassa le châle et s'avança vers elle. Elle se retourna pour regarder où son châle était, et elle vit qu'il l'avait dans ses mains il était sur son trente et un en smoking et très très séduisant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il eut un coup de tonnerre dans leur cœur. Ils eurent l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, mais elle semblait perdue dans le brouillard...

_**Lui:** Salut, Je ne connais même pas ton nom,_

_Mais j'espère que c'est tout comme  
Que ceci est plus qu'un simple « salut »_

_**Elle:** Salut, Est-ce que je souris et je pars?_

_Non, Je crois que je vais sourire et rester  
Pour voir ou ça peut aller_

_**Les deux:** Parce que la dernière fois que je me suis senti comme ça_

_Je tombais amoureux (se)  
Je tombais et je sentais que je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureux ,  
Oui la dernière fois que je me suis senti ainsi,_

_C'était il y a longtemps, avant que je sache  
Ce que j'éprouve maintenant avec toi._

Il se décida de prendre la parole et briser le silence.

- Salut, c'est à vous ça je crois... dit-il

- C'est bien la couleur de ma robe, dit-elle

Il lui donna le châle et elle le prit, leurs mains se touchèrent pour quelques secondes. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique et lui aussi.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous avez l'air triste. C'est la nouvelle année, il faut célébrer... Pourquoi une si jolie frimousse comme la votre a-t-elle des larmes ?

- C'est le vent froid qui soufflait dans mes yeux...

- Oh... Vous avez des taches de son... Sur votre beau petit nez, elles sont adorables...

Elle sourit intérieurement au compliment, mais elle ne voulait rien laisser voir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer d'un prétendant qui alla se coller à elle pour le reste de la soirée. Et puis il était beau, très séduisant, il avait certainement de la compagnie déjà. Tant mieux, car elle voulait aller dormir. Mais être en présence de cet homme... Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle avait l'impression ... L'impression... Que tout devait se passer comme tel. Qu'elle devait rester en sa compagnie, elle se sentait bien en sa présence... Mais non, c'était quoi ça ? Elle devait retourner dans sa cabine... Mais elle ne bougea pas

Il était sorti sur le pont du bateau pour fuir une compagnie féminine envahissante et le voila devant une femme... Il ne voulait aller nulle part. Il voulait rester là avec elle, la voir fut comme dans un rêve, comme il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer la femme de ses rêves... La femme de ses rêves ? Ça faisait quelques minutes qu'il venait de la voir, mais c'était comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Et c'était quoi ça à propos des taches de son ? C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à lui dire ? Il ne parlait pas généralement ainsi... Taches de son ? Il ne sait pas d'où ça venait...

Taches de son ? Se dit-elle, il lui parlait de ses taches de son ? Eh bien c'était un grand changement par rapport à ses dragueurs habituels, qui lui disait crûment qu'ils voulaient la mettre dans leur lit. Il ressemblait à un adolescent maladroit et elle trouva ça tellement mignon. Elle décida de répondre.

- Mes taches de son sont adorables ? Dit-elle en souriant, vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ? Ou votre petit frère de 16 ans vous a aidé ?

Il eut l'impression d'être un adolescent de 16 ans en effet, en train de parler pour la première fois à une fille qu'il venait de rencontrer... Taches de son ? Mais elle souriait, alors ça avait l'air de marcher... A l'intérieur on entendit tout le monde crier : BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bonne Année, Melle Taches de son..., dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux...

- Bonne Année, répondit-elle en souriant...

Ils continuaient à se regarder, sans pouvoir s'arrêter et sans savoir pourquoi. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand il entendit ;

- Oh hé ! Dit la voix d'une femme, te voila ! Je te cherche partout ! Tu m'as abandonnée...

Il maudit cette femme pour son interruption. Son interlocutrice elle en profita pour partir.

- Votre compagnie vous manque, dit-elle je vais vous laisser...

- Non, attendez, comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appelez encore ?

- Je n'ai rien dit... Au revoir Monsieur, merci d'avoir attrapé mon châle..., dit-elle en s'éloignant...

Il voulut la retenir, mais la jeune femme de la fête était à son niveau et lui tenait le bras.

- J'ai trinqué la bonne année toute seule, sans toi ! Tu étais dehors tout seul !

- J'avais besoin d'air..., dit-il, mais je n'étais pas seul, j'étais avec...

- Je ne vois personne... Il fait froid ; retournons à la fête...

Il regarda et il ne la vit plus, elle avait disparu comme par enchantement. Etait-elle vraiment là ou l'avait-il imaginée ?

- D'accord, retournons à la fête, dit-il sans grand enthousiasme

Il retourna à la fête avec elle sans cesser de penser à la jeune femme aux taches de son.

La jeune femme retourna dans sa cabine et enleva ses habits pour se mettre au lit. Elle pensa à la rencontre qu'elle avait faite sur le bateau ; il était tellement beau et ses yeux bleus... Mais, non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir... Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une relation amoureuse pour le moment. Mais... Elle s'est sentie tellement bien pendant ces quelques minutes passées en compagnie d'un jeune inconnu... Enfin, elle allait dormir. Demain le bateau arrive au port et elle allait reprendre la routine.

L'homme réussit à se débarrasser de sa compagnie envahissante et alla dans sa cabine. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la jeune femme aux taches de son... Mais ce n'était pas tout, c'est comme s'il avait déjà vécu ça... Mais on dit que c'est l'impression que l'on a lorsqu'on rencontre son âme sœur, on dit que l'âme sœur c'est notre âme, scindé en deux, que nous partageons avec notre autre moitié... Enfin, mais il n'avait passé que quelques minutes avec elle et... C'était comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours... Elle avait refusé de lui donner son nom, elle jouait les difficiles... Il se coucha sur le lit en pensant à la demoiselle aux taches de son.

Le bateau accosta à New York et la jeune femme descendit avec ses bagages. Elle alla prendre un taxi qui devait l'amener dans son appartement de la 5ème Avenue. Les portiers amenèrent ses bagages au 3eme étage. Elle défit ses valises. Elle mit un jogging pour être plus à l'aise et alla chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Elle écouta ses messages téléphoniques, il y en avait des tonnes des ses amies. Elle appela une de ses meilleures amies...

- Allo ? Patricia ? Bonne Année !

- Candice-Blanche ! Bonne Année !

- Pitié... Candy !

- Comment tu vas ? Tu viens d'arriver ?

- Oui, c'est bon de ne plus être sur l'eau... Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien, dit Patricia, au travail aussi, j'ai une nouvelle élève, fille de diplomate africain, elle parle tout plein de langues comme toi...

- Un des avantages de la diplomatie, le seule désavantage c'est les déménagements...

- Mais on dirait que tu n'arrêtes pas de voyager quand même...

- Je sais, à part être diplomate comme mon père, je voyage de temps en temps dans mon travail... C'est superbe...

- Ça devait être marrant d'arriver dans un pays ou on ne parle pas du tout la langue...

- Oui, apprendre une langue c'est fascinant...

- Tu es douée, il faut dire que tu le fais depuis que tu es petite...

- Oui, c'est normal pour moi, dit Candy en riant

- Alors ton charmeur, tu as des nouvelles ?

- Non, j'espère qu'il ne me trouvera pas dans ce nouvel appartement. On ne laisse personne monter sans mon autorisation... Et je leur ai donné sa photo pour qu'ils soient sur leur garde...

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

- Non, Patricia, Daniel Reed est un obsédé... Il n'était pas mon patron, comme il ne travaillait pas dans la compagnie, alors je ne peux même pas l'attaquer en justice pour harcèlement sexuel...

- Mais il est plein aux as, et il est fou de toi...

- J'ai dû quitter mon emploi que j'aimais pour en trouver un autre... Et je me suis arrangée pour le patron soit un vieil homme...

- Mais certain vieux sont vicieux...

- Celui-ci est fidèle à sa femme et ne voit rien sans ses lunettes...

- Mais dis-moi pour quoi tu t'habilles mal pour le boulot...

- Je ne veux pas courir le risque ce soit un vieux vicieux, dit Candy en riant...

- Tu n'es pas possible Candy, dit Patricia en riant, je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, j'adore tes histoires comiques...

- J'ai fait une rencontre sur le bateau...

- Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom... Je l'ai rencontré peu avant minuit hier soir...

- Peu avant minuit ? Minuit a sonné quand tu étais avec lui ?

- Oui...

- C'est l'homme qui t'est destiné...

- Quoi ?

- Oui, on dit que la personne avec qui tu te trouves à minuit, est la personne avec qui tu es sensée passer le reste de tes jours, ton âme sœur...

- Vraiment ? Et bien moi je ne crois pas à toutes ces croyances...

- Toi qui voyages tant ? Tu devrais être plus flexible à ce genre de chose.

- Bon disons, que je n'y fais pas trop attention...

- Il était comment ?

- Il avait des cheveux longs, des yeux d'un bleu profond, il était grand et il m'a parlé de mes taches de son...

- De tes taches de son ?

- Il a dit qu'elles étaient adorables...

- Et bien pour quelqu'un qui ne t'est pas destiné tu l'as plutôt bien décrit, il t'a marqué on dirait. Tu l'as bien regardé en tout cas...

- Mais non..., dit Candy

Elle ne l'avait pas si bien regardé que ça... Ou l'avait-elle bien observé... ? Mais non, elle l'avait à peine vu. Mais comment connaissait-elle tous ces détails jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière sur le pont tu bateau.

- C'est bizarre..., dit Candy il ne faisait pas si clair, il y avait du brouillard...

- Je sais que tu ne portes pas de lunettes comme moi, mais d'après ce que tu me dis, tu ne devrais pas l'avoir si bien vu que ça...

- Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu te donner autant de détails ? Maintenant je commence même à douter de moi-même...

- Je te l'ai dit, il est ta destinée... Tu dois l'avoir connu dans une vie antérieure...

- Ne sois pas ridicule Patricia...

- Mais il était beau, il t'a marqué... Tu te vois avec lui ?

- Je...

Elle eut un flash en train de danser avec lui... Mais est-ce elle ? Ou était-ce son imagination ? Son esprit, était en train de lui jouer des tours... Non, son imagination travaillait trop...

- J'en sais rien, dit-elle après un silence... Enfin parlons d'autres choses, cette histoire me rend confuse...

- D'accord,dit Patricia, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé en classe l'autre jour...

Elles se mirent à parler de leurs boulots, elles parlèrent de leurs vies, elles regardèrent un film à la télévision.

Avant qu'elle aille au lit, elle reçut on coup de fil de sa mère.

- Allo chérie ?

- Maman !

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien... Comment va Bangkok ?

- Très bien et toi New York... ?

- Toujours pareil. C'est toujours ma ville favorite...

- N'oublie pas, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux

- Je sais, maman. Mais j'ai mon travail que j'aime

- Ton charmeur te laisse tranquille ?

- Il ne sait pas où j'habite et s'il le sait, il ne passera pas la porte d'entrée en bas...

- Chérie, tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

- Maman, l'attention de cet homme est un supplice je t'assure, il ne veut rien entendre ! Il m'a fait fuir un travail que j'aimais... Et je n'éprouve absolument rien du tout pour lui...

- Le jour où tu tomberas amoureuse, je vais aller célébrer au restaurant !

- Tu viendras me chercher j'espère..., dit Candy en riant

- Je vais envoyer un jet privé te chercher ! Dit sa mère en riant

- Comment vont les autres ? Et Papa ?

- Tout le monde se porte bien. Bonne nuit, bébé

- Bonne nuit maman...

- Et Voila ton père...

- Papa ?

- Ma petite grande fille ! Dit son père

- Comment vous portez-vous Votre Excellence... ?

- Très bien merci... Et toi ?

- Je suis bien arrivée et j'ai hâte de retourner travailler

- Tu sais je peux te trouver du boulot avec moi, comme ça on sera toujours ensemble...

- On va t'accuser de favoritisme...

- Je me fiche de ce que les gens disent tu es ma fille et je veux te garder près de moi...

- Il faut bien que je vole de mes propres ailes papa...

- Tu as toujours été une forte tête... Je plains ton futur mari...

- Papa !

- Je vais te laisser dormir, bonne nuit chérie

- Bonne nuit papa, à demain...

Elle raccrocha le téléphone en souriant. Elle parlait à ses parents tous les jours. Georgie et Laurent Grey. Laurent était Ambassadeur de la Grande Bretagne en Thaïlande pour le moment. Elle avait grandi en changeant de pays presque tous les ans. Elle adorait voyager, comme ses parents. Elle alla se coucher, mais pas sans avoir pensé au jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré sur le pont du bateau.

L'homme arriva dans son appartement pour y déposer ses bagages. Il devait prendre l'avion pour l'Europe encore dans quelques jours. Il ne faisait que voyager... Son travail l'amenait partout dans le monde. Son appartement était vide, c'était le jour de l'an ; la femme de ménage n'était pas là. Il se changea et s'assit au salon et alluma la télévision pour regarder les nouvelles. Après les nouvelles, il y avait une pièce de théâtre ; « Roméo et Juliette ». Il se souvint avoir joué Roméo à l'école. A l'époque, il rêvait de devenir acteur, mais il avait dû reprendre les affaires de famille quand son père s'est retrouvé malade après un infarctus du myocarde. Son projet de devenir acteur avait été mis en attente définitivement... C'est peut être pour ça qu'il sortait souvent avec des actrices... Karina Blake, Susanna Mann... Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était des futilités... Des passe-temps... Sur le bateau il avait rencontré une jeune femme, aux taches de son qui ne lui avait même pas dit son nom, mais il avait eu l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Elle ressemblait à une fille à laquelle il pensait depuis qu'il était petit, des cheveux blonds ondulés, des taches de son. A chaque fois qu'il se dessinait à l'école, il dessinait aussi une petite fille aux taches de son... Sans savoir pourquoi. C'était son rêve et il avait rencontré son rêve, mais il l'avait perdu. Pendant les quelques minutes où il était avec elle sur le pont du bateau, il s'est senti tellement bien, comme si les choses devaient être telle quelle... Tout avait un sens... Mais où allait-il la trouver, elle ne lui avait pas donné son nom, alors il n'avait rien, que l'image dans sa tête. Il appela sa mère.

- Allo maman ? Bonne Année !!!

- Terrence Philippe Richard ! Bonne Année mon chéri !

- Tu adores m'appeler par mes 3 prénoms, c'est pas trop long pour toi ?

- Bien sur que non, mon chou. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, je viens d'arriver...

- Tu repars quand ?

- Dans 3 jours...

- Tu n'arrêtes pas... N'en fais pas trop...

- Ne t'en fais pas, si je me surmène je vais m'arrêter et me reposer...

- Comment va ta vie amoureuse ?

- Je... Ne sais pas...

- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu es tombé amoureux ?

- Maman, tu te souviens comment je me dessinais petit à l'école ?

- Oui, tu avais toujours une petite fille avec des cheveux blonds ondulé... Avec des yeux verts...

- Tu as une bonne mémoire...

- Tu la dessinais pratiquement sur tous tes croquis... Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi... Pourtant il n'y avait aucune petite fille qui lui ressemblait dans ta classe...

- Je sais, elle était dans ma tête, dans mes rêves et je m'amusais toujours avec elle, elle savait grimper aux arbres...

- Oh, c'était la fille de tes rêves que tu reproduisais dans tes dessins, quoi... Ton amie imaginaire...

- Je ne sais pas si elle était imaginaire...

- Comment ça, elle était réelle ?

- Dans ma tête oui... Dans mes rêves...

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- J'ai rencontré une jeune femme sur le pont du bateau hier soir peu avant minuit. Il y avait du brouillard, je suis sorti prendre l'air et je l'ai vue... Elle avait des cheveux blonds ondulés des yeux verts et des taches de son sur le nez...

- Tu dis qu'il y avait du brouillard, mais comment as-tu fait pour la décrire aussi bien ?

- Je...

- Ou tu décris ton amie imaginaire que tu voyais dans tes rêves ?

- Tu me fais douter de moi-même...

- Elle t'a dit ton nom ?

- Non, elle a disparu dans le brouillard

- Tu l'as peut être imaginé...

- Tu me fais douter de moi-même, elle a disparu quand ma compagne nous a interrompu, comme pas enchantement...

- Ton imagination est en train de te jouer des tours, mon chéri...

- Probablement, car je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, que quand j'étais avec elle...

- Avec la personne qu'on imagine, tout est toujours parfait...

- Peut être, maman. Mais ce que j'ai éprouvé imaginaire ou pas, je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé ça depuis...

Il s'arrêta de parler. Depuis... Qu'il était avec la fille aux taches de son dans ses rêves...

- Depuis mes rêves...

_« La dernière fois que je me suis senti comme ça..., se dit-il dans sa tête, la dernière fois que je me suis senti comme ça , je tombais amoureux, je tombais et je sentais, que je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureux... »_

Mais qu'allait-il penser là ? Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça ! Mais...

- Oh... Et bien mon chéri, tu ferais mieux de revenir sur terre... Dans le vrai monde avec de vrai femmes réelles. Comment se porte tes petites actrices ?

- J'en sais rien maman...

- Tu penses en épouser une ?

- Non... Pas du tout... ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit...

- Terrence, tu dois te marier et fonder une famille

- J'ai tout mon temps et étant donné que je ne compte me marier qu'une seule fois, je dois choisir minutieusement...

- Bien sûr chéri... Tu ne veux pas finir comme ton père...

- Faire une fusion de compagnies au lieu d'un mariage d'amour... Très peu pour moi... Je vais te laisser maman et continuer à regarder « Roméo et Juliette »

- Tu aurais voulu devenir acteur n'est-ce pas ?

- Papa avait besoin de moi...

- Je t'ai toujours dit, quand tu trouveras le temps, prend un petit congé et viens au théâtre, pour t'amuser ça détend de faire ce que l'on aime...

- D'accord maman, je vais y penser. Merci.

- Je t'aime mon chéri

- Je t'aime maman... Bye

- Bye chéri...

Il raccrocha et continua à regarder Roméo et Juliette à la télévision. Comment aurait été sa vie s'il avait fini par devenir acteur ? Il ne le saura peut être jamais. Il pensa encore une fois à sa rencontre sur le pont du bateau avec la jeune femme blonde aux taches de son. Elle était parfaite, comme il l'avait toujours imaginé dans ses rêves... Sa mère avait raison, ça devait être le fruit de son imagination. Il ferma les yeux et son amie imaginaire aux taches de son revint dans ses rêves et il se sentait bien et il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

_Je t'ai rencontré par hasard, je n'ai pas réalisé_

Que ma vie allait changer pour toujours

Je t'ai vu debout là-bas

_Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans l'air_

_Les rêves, sont ma réalité_

_La seule sorte de vraie fantaisie_

_Les illusions, c'est commun_

_J'ai essaye de vivre dans les rêves_

_Ça semblait être écrit ainsi_

_Les rêves sont ma réalité_

_Une différente sorte de réalité_

_Je rêve d'aimer la nuit_

_Et aimer semblait si juste_

_Même si c'est seulement une fantaisie_

_Si tu existe chérie ne me résiste pas_

_Monte-moi une nouvelle façon d'aimer_

_Dis-moi que c'est vrai_

_  
Montre-moi ce qu'il faut faire_

_Je sens quelque chose de spécial en toi_

_Les rêves, sont ma réalité_

_La seule sorte de réalité_

Peut être que ma folie est passée

_Je vois comment la vraie chose peut être_

_Les rêves sont ma réalités_

_  
Un monde merveilleux ou je voudrais être_

_Je rêve de te tenir toute la nuit_

_Et te tenir semble si juste_

_C'est peut être ma réalité  
Je t'ai rencontre par hasard, je n'ai pas réalisé_

_Que ma vie allait changer pour toujours_

_Dis-moi que c'est vrai_

_Les sentiments nouveaux_

_Je sens quelque chose de spécial en toi_

_Les rêves sont ma réalité_

_Un monde merveilleux ou j'aime être_

_Les illusions sont communs_

_  
J'ai essaye de vivre dans les rêves_

_Même si ce n'était qu'une fantaisie_

_Les rêves sont ma réalité_

_J'aime rêver de toi près de moi_

_Je rêve de t'aimer la nuit_

_Et t'aimer semble si juste_

_C'est peut être ma réalité_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_« La promesse »_**

La journée s'annonçait bien. Candy se réveilla de bonne heure, le décalage horaire n'était pas tout à fait passé encore. Elle s'apprêta dans ce que son amie Patricia appelait, « son déguisement ». Mais elle trouvait que c'était une bonne façon de passer inaperçue… Elle ne voulait pas que l'incident avec Daniel Reed se reproduise. Tous les hommes n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé

Elle travaillait depuis une semaine pour les Entreprises Legrand comme assistante, lorsqu'elle rencontra le fils du grand patron ; Daniel. Il avait été immédiatement très impressionnée par elle. Elle avait essayé de le rabrouer gentiment, mais il ne semblait ne rien vouloir entendre. Elle accepta de dîner avec lui pour essayer de se montrer sous un mauvais jour, mais rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait déranger Daniel Reed. Il semblait l'aimer encore plus et le fait qu'elle avait accepté de dîner avec lui, n'avait fait que lui donner de l'espoir.

- Daniel… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi…

- Mais bien sûr que tu l'es, tout le monde est amoureux de moi, je suis jeune, beau riche, un beau parti quoi…

- Mais tu ne sembles pas m'entendre, je ne t'aime pas…

- Moi je t'aime comme un fou, Candy, tu seras ma femme !

- Non ! Mais tu es têtu comme une mule, ma parole ! Quelle partie du « non » ne comprends-tu pas ?

- Tu joues simplement aux difficiles…

- Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Je démissionne, dis à ton père que je suis désolée…

- Candy, attends…

- Non, aurevoir Daniel…, dit-elle en prenant ses affaires pour partir

Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Il se mit à l'attendre devant son immeuble tous les soirs. Elle avait donc déménagé et donné la photo de Daniel aux portiers pour qu'ils ne le laissent pas entrer sous aucun prétexte. Elle était calme pour un temps. Elle avait trouvé un autre travail dans une autre compagnie, son patron était vieux et avait des enfants mariés. Mais elle utilisait son déguisement quand même. Elle entra dans le parking sous terrain de la compagnie pour laquelle elle travaillait. Elle vit Daniel Reed qui se dirigeait vers elle, elle paniqua un peu, mais elle s'est dit qu'il ne la reconnaîtra sûrement pas. Et il passa outre, à son grand soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à changer de boulot à nouveau.

Elle sortit de son souvenir pour s'apprêter pour aller travailler. Une autre journée de travail, la routine avait repris.

Terry était en Angleterre, à Londres en voyage d'affaires. Il dormait lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il poussa un juron et il répondit. Il entendit la voix de sa sœur hystérique…

- Terry !!! Terry ! Tu dois m'aider !

- Salut à toi aussi Dinah….

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les formalités… !

Terry avait envie de hurler, il avait déjà du mal à s'habituer au décalage horaire, mais le souci de cette folle, qui se fichait qu'elle le réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, était bien sûr son caprice du moment sans doute.

- Dinah, il est trois heures du matin à Londres…

- Terry tu dois m'aider, il veut me quitter…

- Qui est-ce qui veut te quitter cette fois-ci ? Dit Terry d'un ton las…

- Daniel… Il ne veut plus de moi… Parce qu'il l'a retrouvée !

- Tu ne fais aucun sens…

- Je suis enceinte ! Et c'est de ta faute !

- Quoi ?!

- Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dit ou quoi ? Cria-t-elle affolée

- Dinah… Recommence, depuis le début et doucement…

- D'accord… Je sors depuis un temps avec Daniel Reed, des Entreprises Reed…

- Ce playboy stupide ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ?

- Terry ! Il est l'héritier des Entreprises Reed…

- Je suis sûr que ce détail l'a rendu plus attirant à tes yeux… Il est aussi stupide et idiot…

- Terry ! Arrête !

- Mais c'est un bon à rien, Dinah… Tu mérites mieux…

- Je suis enceinte…

- Super ! Que Dieu nous aide ! Et comment est-ce que tout ça, c'est de ma faute ?

- Il a retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait avant, alors il veut la reprendre, il se fiche que j'attende son bébé…

- Attention, il ne faut surtout pas abandonner le futur héritier des Entreprises Reed dans son sein…. L'irresponsable !

- Terrence, s'il te plait…

- Il refuse de t'épouser pour une autre femme…

- Il dit qu'il s'occupera du bébé, mais il ne veut pas de moi… A cause de cette… Cette poufiasse ! Cette blonde décolorée ! Ce boudin ! Elle a tout pour m'envier ! Elle est laide comme un pou ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi… !

- Encore une fois, comment est-ce que tout ça c'est de ma faute, que tu te sois fait engrossée par un bon à rien de fils à papa qui veut te quitter ?

- Elle travaille pour notre compagnie…

- Qui ?

- La blonde ! Ma parole, tu m'écoutes ou pas !?

- Oh… Et ça me rend responsable de ta situation actuelle ? Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? C'est clair, comme de l'eau de roche ! Que je suis bête !

- Terrence ! Je peux me passer de ton sarcasme ! Je suis assez stressée comme ça !

- Je ne suis pas responsable des gens que ma compagnie emploie…

- Il l'a vu lorsqu'il est venu me chercher à la compagnie un jour, et c'était fini…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Je ne peux pas être une jeune fille mère, papa va faire une autre crise cardiaque…

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant de t'envoyer en l'air avec un bon à rien ! Tu as entendu parler de la pilule ? C'est plutôt efficace…

- Terrence ! Ce qui est fait est fait… Je l'aime tellement…

- Dinah…. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu peux la faire renvoyer, disparaître…

- Ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Tu dois faire quelque chose, tu peux la séduire pour qu'il se désintéresse d'elle… Aucune femme ne te résiste… Comme autrefois à l'école…

- La séduire et la laisser tomber ? Tu veux qu'elle m'accuse d'harcèlement sexuel ou quoi ? On est plus à l'école…

- Ou l'épouser, si tu préfères ce que tu veux… Tu dois m'aider… S'il te plait… ! Mais il faudra que tu fermes les yeux, car elle n'est pas terrible…

- L'épouser ? Me mettre la corde au cou avec une fille que dis être pas très attirante, pour que ton bon à rien t'épouse toi ? Ça sera tout ? Tu ne voudrais pas je fasse la paix dans le proche orient et dans le monde, ou que je trouve la cure pour cancer tant que tu y es ?

- Bon l'épouser c'est un peu extrême… Amuse-toi avec elle et laisse-la tomber comme ça il ne voudra plus d'elle… Ne lui fais aucune promesse comme ça elle ne t'accusera pas d'harcèlement…

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, et tu le sais. Un simple commentaire verbal peut être considéré comme un harcèlement sexuel de nos jours… D'après ce que tu me dis, il est obsédé par elle, même si je la séduis il voudra peut être toujours d'elle…

- Alors je ne sais pas, envoie-la dans une de nos succursales dans un autre pays…

- Tu te crois dans un soap opéra ou quoi ? On ne peut pas disposer ainsi des gens et en faire ce que l'on veut ! Elle peut refuser de partir et démissionner…

- Terrence avec tout l'argent que nous avons, notre vie est un soap opéra… Alors, dis-moi que tu vas la séduire…

Terry réfléchit pendant un moment, sa sœur lui demandait son aide, comme autrefois à l'école. Il séduisait les copines des filles dont les copains intéressaient Dinah. Il n'aimait pas Daniel Reed du tout, et il ne voulait qu'il soit avec sa sœur. C'était un ce bon à rien, mais, sa sœur était enceinte et la santé de son père était assez fragile comme ça, il risquait de se sentir mal en apprenant que sa fille préférée était dans l'ennui…

- Je ne te promets rien, dit-il enfin, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne vais pas la renvoyer pour ce motif, si elle travaille dans la compagnie, c'est qu'elle est qualifiée pour le boulot. Je vais la faire transférer à mon service…

- Merci Terry, dit Dinah soulagée… Je t'ai réveillé… Je m'excuse, il doit être 3 heures du mat là-bas…Je vais te laisser dormir…

- Attends, tu ne m'a pas donné son nom…

- Candice-Blanche Grey…

- Candice-Blanche Grey, dit-il comme dans un rêve

Il eut l'impression que ce nom ne lui était pas étranger, qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part…

- D'accord je vais me renseigner pour voir dans quel département elle travaille

- Merci Terrence… Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Dinah…

Il raccrocha et se rendormit. Il allait s'occuper de ce problème une fois en Amérique. Sa sœur avait encore fait des siennes et il devait arranger la situation comme à l'accoutumée…

semaines plus tard, Candy fut convoquée dans le bureau de son vieux patron.

- Candy…, dit-il comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien Monsieur Pitt, et vous ?

- Oh je suis un vieil homme, je vais prendre ma retraite plus tôt que prévu…

- Oh… Pourquoi donc ?

- Ma santé n'est pas bonne et je ne suis plus un tout jeune homme… Et le grand patron m'a offert un très gros bonus et je peux quitter mon emploi tout de suite.

- Mais que va-t-il arriver à votre département ?

- Il sera absorbé par un autre, mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça et vous êtes transférée au 22ème étage chez le grand patron…

- Quoi ???!!!

- Oui… Il a besoin d'une personne qui parle plusieurs langues comme vous

- Mais…

- J'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez trop qualifiée pour le travail que nous faisions ici… Vous auriez dû demander un poste plus haut… Et avec le grand patron il y a de la possibilité pour de l'avancement…

- Mais….

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Transférée au 22ème étage ? Chez le grand patron ? Elle n'aimait pas trop être surprise, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir maintenant un poste où elle pourra utiliser son talent de langes.

- Vous devez aller le voir maintenant pour une entrevue…, dit Monsieur Pitt

- Une entrevue ? Maintenant ? Mais je ne suis pas préparée ou habillée proprement…, dit Candy surprise

Elle regarda son accoutrement et ses fausses lunettes son chignon mal fait, elle ressemblait à une vagabonde… Et elle devait voir le grand patron au 22ème étage ? Et bien quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire !

- Vous êtes tout à fait présentable…, dit Monsieur Pitt

- Pour ici, mais pour le grand patron…, dit Candy

- Vous pourrez venir habillée correctement demain. Maintenant filez ! Le patron attend…

- D'accord.

Candy soupira et elle alla prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au 22ème étage… Elle arriva et elle se trouva déplacée… Tout le monde était sur son 31 ! Et bien peut être que le patron n'allait pas l'engager… Ce qui serait une bonne chose, car d'après les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues, il était jeune et très séduisant, célibataire et un vrai don juan. La réceptionniste, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, la regardait avec dédain, elle s'appelait Dawn Thackeray.

- Vous désirez ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je m'appelle Candice-Blanche Grey et j'ai une entrevue avec le patron… dit Candy

- Prenez place, dit la réceptionniste qui la regardait avec un air moqueur…

_« Elle va se faire rabrouer en un minute, avec cet accoutrement ! » Dit la réceptionniste dans sa tête _

Candy vit le regard moqueur de la réceptionniste, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était devenue lasse tout à coup. Elle voulait aller voir ses parents et accepter la proposition de son père. Au moins elle sera loin de Daniel Reed en Thaïlande. Le téléphone de la réceptionniste sonna. Elle répondit.

- Melle Grey, dit la réceptionniste, le patron va vous voir maintenant, c'est par là…

Elle lui montra la porte.

- Merci, dit Candy d'un air absent

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Il y avait le bureau de l'assistante qui était vide et une autre porte qui menait au bureau du « Big Boss ». Elle frappa…

- Entrez ! Dit une voix d'homme

Candy entra et elle se dirigea vers le bureau en souriant. Lui avait le dos tourné et se retourna quand elle arriva à son bureau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent…. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

_« Je ne l'avais pas imaginée, se dit-il dans sa tête, je savais qu'elle était réelle ! Que diable fait-elle dans cet accoutrement ? Et c'est elle la rivale de Dinah ? Oh non ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de l'aider ? »_

Candy parlait aussi dans sa tête ;

_« C'est l'homme du pont du bateau. Il a bien les yeux bleus… J'avais bien vu… Mais il ne faisait pas très clair… C'est lui le grand patron ? Superbe ! Et moi qui suis habillée comme une vagabonde ! Mais il m'a vue en robe de soirée, s'il m'a seulement reconnu ! Daniel ne m'a pas reconnue l'autre jour… »_

Mais ils devaient être tous les deux professionnels alors ;

- Melle Grey dit Terry, bonjour. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance…

- Bonjour Monsieur Grandchester, dit Candy en lui donnant la main

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs…

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous apprenez que votre département a été supprimé et que vous devez changer de patron…

- Mais c'est un changement pour le mieux. Monsieur Pitt va pouvoir se reposer avec le gros paquet que je lui ai donné et vous, vous pourrez travaillez pour moi si vous êtes qualifiée. J'ai vu votre curriculum vitae il dit que vous parlez plusieurs langues ? Demanda-t-il en français

- Oui, mon père est diplomate, répondit-elle en français

- Ah oui ? Il a quel grade ? Demanda-t-il en italien

- Ambassadeur extraordinaire et plénipotentiaire, répondit-elle dans la même langue

- Ambassadeur, vous êtes la fille de l'Ambassadeur Grey… Très impressionnant, dit-il en Allemand, et vous êtes allée à l'école dans tous ces différents pays ?

- Oui, j'allais dans les écoles locales pour pouvoir apprendre la langue plus rapidement, fit-elle dans un allemand impeccable

- Une très bonne idée, dit-il en espagnol, au lieu d'aller dans les écoles Américaines. Et vous aimiez apprendre les langues ?

- Oui, je n'aimais pas quitter mes amies… Mais maintenant j'ai des amies dans le monde entier avec lesquelles je corresponds…, répliqua-t-elle dans la même langue en souriant

- C'est bien de prendre les choses du bon coté, dit-il en portugais…

- Il faut être optimiste dans la vie, dit-elle en souriant en portugais

- Habari ? Demanda-t-il en swahili

- Muzuri… dit-elle en souriant

- Mon swahili s'arrête là… Et bien Melle Grey… Vous m'avez impressionné énormément, je n'ai jamais vu une personne qui parle autant de langues… Il y en a même sur la liste que je ne parle pas… Vous m'avez battu ! Dit-il en anglais et en souriant

- Je trouve que ce que vous connaissez est aussi très impressionnant… dit-elle

- Je vous engage à être mon assistante, mon interprète, vous allez m'accompagnez partout en voyage d'affaires à travers le monde, dans les dîners, les réceptions mondaines qui seront pour des raisons professionnelles bien sûr. Et au fur et à mesure votre grade augmentera, car vous êtes trop qualifiée pour ce poste… Et votre accoutrement, je ne sais pas si vous étiez en train de plaisanter, mais je suppose que pour la réception de ce soir vous saurez trouver la parfaite robe ?

- Je n'essayais pas d'être non professionnelle, j'ai seulement eu des problèmes dans mon ancien boulot, alors je me suis dit que si j'apparaissais moins attirante, peut être que les hommes ne songeront qu'à travailler en ma présence…

_« Tu serais attirante avec un sac de pommes de terre ! » dit Terry dans sa tête._

- Monsieur Pitt pourrait être votre grand-père…, dit-il à haute voix

- Deux précautions, valent mieux qu'une…

- En effet. J'aime votre pensée de prendre des initiatives, mieux vaut prévoir que guérir… Vous avez eu des problèmes dans votre poste précédent ? Vous avez porté plainte contre votre employeur?

- Non, il n'était pas mon patron, mais son fils qui ne travaillait pas dans la compagnie, alors je ne pouvais pas tellement aller me plaindre… Et son père ne comprenait pas que je ne sois pas intéressée par son fils, qui d'après eux deux, était un beau parti…

Terry pensa à ce qu'avait dit sa sœur. Mais cette jeune fille ne paraissait pas le genre à prendre le fiancé d'une femme enceinte. Et on dirait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir ce Daniel… Et on dirait à l'entendre que c'était lui qui la poursuivait et qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre, au point où elle s'était déguisée pour paraître moins attirante.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'aurai la parfaite robe ce soir, à quelle heure dois-je être prête ?

- A 20 heures

- Je serai prête Monsieur…

- Maintenant, Martha va vous montrer votre bureau pour que vous puissez vous y installer et elle vous montrera tout ce que vous ne comprenez pas. Elle va prendre sa retraite bientôt, elle est restée pour montrer les ficelles à la nouvelle

- Je peux donc assumer que j'ai la place que vous m'avez offerte

- Bien sur Melle Grey, bienvenue à bord…

- Merci Monsieur Grandchester, dit-elle en souriant et lui donnant la main

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Ensuite elle sortit du bureau. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur rencontre. Peut être ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça la dérangeait. Elle voulait qu'il la remarque… Mais qu'était-elle en train de penser ? C'est son patron a présent. Il était automatiquement hors jeu… Mais son cœur n'était pas d'accord, son cœur lui disait autre chose. Mais elle fit la sourde oreille. L'amour ne fait que compliquer les choses…. Elle alla voir Martha pour se présenter. Cette dernière était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui était chaleureuse, elle lui montra les ficelles et comment le système fonctionnait.

- Voila, vous apprenez vite, dit Martha, je n'aurai aucun souci à me faire quand je ne vais plus travailler, mais encore une chose, pourquoi vous cachez-vous derrière ce déguisement ?

- Comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'habille d'habitude ?

- Voyons… Une personne comme vous si cultivée… Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est comme ça que vous habilliez dans les ambassades ?

- Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me démasquer en moins d'une heure…

- Pourquoi ce déguisement ?

- Pour paraître moins attirante ?

- Oh, vous êtes tombée sur un qui n'entendait votre « non » systématique

- Quelque chose comme ça…

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce patron est peut être un don juan, mais il ne sort jamais avec les personnes qu'il emploie… Pour éviter les problèmes d'harcèlement sexuel…

- Vous me rassurez, dit Candy en souriant

Mais intérieurement, elle était déçue… C'est, bizarrement, une chose à laquelle son cœur ne dirait pas non… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ça encore ? Elle devait rester professionnelle !

Dans son bureau, Terry n'en revenait toujours pas. La fille des ses rêves littéralement, la fille qu'il voyait dans ses rêves depuis qu'il était petit, celle qu'il avait vraiment vue sur le bateau, il ne l'avait pas imaginée, allait maintenant travailler côte à côte avec lui. Il était aux anges. Sa sœur et son problème stupide, lui avait rendu un très grand service. Elle lui avait demandé de la séduire… Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il ne sortait jamais avec ses employées pour éviter les problèmes d'harcèlement sexuel… Il devait rester professionnel. Professionnel avec la femme de ses rêves ? La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti comme ça il tombait amoureux dans ses rêves…

_Parce que la dernière fois que je me suis senti comme ça_

_Je tombais amoureux (se)  
Je tombais et je sentais que je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureux ,  
Oui la dernière fois que je me suis senti ainsi,_

_C'était il y a longtemps, avant que je sace  
Ce que j'éprouve maintenant avec toi._

La réceptionniste bouda lorsqu'elle vit que le patron avait engagé Candy. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait pas les habits qu'il fallait. Elle allait remplacer Martha ? Mais… Elle aurait voulu avoir cette place ! Ce n'était pas juste, d'où venait cette vagabonde pour lui voler sa place si honteusement ?!

Candy rentra chez elle à la fin de la journée et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qui venait de lui arriver. La vie était parfois si pleine de surprises et cette nouvelle année s'annonçait pleine de surprises. Elle appela Tricia qui était avec Annabelle, une autre de ses amies d'enfance.

- Salut les filles…

- Candy tu vas bien ? Dit Patricia

- Oui… répondit Candy

- Comment était ta journée ? Demanda Annabelle qui avait pris un autre téléphone

- Oh pleine de surprises…, dit Candy

- Raconte ! Dit Patricia

Elle leur raconta comment son département avait été supprimé et qu'elle avait été transférée au 22ème étage, chez le grand patron.

- Tu travailles pour le grand patron ? Dit Annabelle, il est comment ?

- C'est l'homme du bateau…

- L'homme du bateau ? Dit Annabelle sans comprendre

- Ah oui, Annabelle tu ne sais pas…. Je m'excuse…, dit Candy

Elle lui raconta l'incident du bateau.

- Wow ! On dirait que le destin veut vous mettre ensemble… dit Annabelle

- Non, c'est mon patron, il n'est pas question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec lui…, dit Candy

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu te sens bien avec lui…, dit Annabelle

- Oui… Mais… C'est comme si… C'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde… Comme si je le connaissais déjà, mais je viens tout juste de le rencontrer, ça ne fait aucun sens…, dit Candy

- Le coup de foudre…, dit Patricia

- C'est justement ça, on dirait que ça toujours été là… Enfin, je dois sortir avec lui ce soir…, continua Candy

- Sortir avec lui ? Dit Annabelle

- Pour le boulot bien sûr…. Une réception, dit Candy

- Le boulot ? Une réception pour le boulot ? Dit Annabelle, wow, ton travail doit être très amusant… J'aimerai bien moi, sortir avec des beaux partis pleins aux as, rien que pour le travail…

- Il y a un autre nom pour ce que tu dis, dit Candy en riant

- Call girl ! Dit Tricia en riant

- Désolée, dit Annabelle en riant, mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens décrire ce que tu fais….

- Ça va Annabelle, dit Candy en riant toujours, pour moi c'est normal, j'allais avec mes parents dans les réceptions, c'était très amusant

- Alors tu seras dans ton élément, dit Patricia… Bonne chance et j'espère que tu vas bien t'habiller…

- Oh il m'a démasquée en une seconde, car il m'a reconnue tout de suite… Enfin je crois…, dit Candy

- Tu crois ? Dit Annabelle

- Et bien il n'a pas parlé de la rencontre du bateau… Peut être qu'il ne s'en souvient pas… dit Candy

- Et bien tu vas travailler côte à côte avec lui, tu pourras le lui rappeler…, dit Annabelle

- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'on se rapproche ? Il n'en est pas question !

- Ok, Candy…, dit Annabelle, fait comme bon te semble, mais tu as l'homme parfait, il grand beau et plein aux as !

- Et il est mon patron…, dit Candy, bon je vais prendre un bain pour me préparer pour la réception, bonne soirée…

- Amuse-toi bien, dit Patricia

- Je vais travailler…, dit Candy

- Tu seras payée des heures supplémentaires ? Dit Annabelle

- Je suppose…, dit Candy

- Veinarde ! Dit Annabelle, tu t'amuses et tu te fais payer ! Bye !

- Bye, dit Tricia en riant

- Annabelle, tu me donnes encore l'impression que je suis une prostituée !!! Au revoir les filles, dit Candy en raccrochant

Elle alla se faire couler un bain et elle y mit des sels de bains de bain mousseux et elle s'y glissa et elle y resta pendant une heure, après avoir pris une douche d'abord. Elle somnola un peu.

- _Terry__! Appela un garçon _

_Terry s'était levé il était derrière un arbre. Candy qui était couchée sur l'herbe, se leva aussi et ils se regardent._

- _Oh… dit Candy, Terry…_

_Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment sans dire un mot._

- _La mère supérieure est furieuse après toi! Dit le garçon_

_Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et regardèrent le garçon._

- _C'est une vieille chouette ! Dit Terry en partant_

_Candy resta là et le regarda partir._

- _Est-ce qu'il m'a même reconnue ? Je me le demande… Avec lui, qui sait ?_

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. C'était quoi ça… ? Elle verra ça plus tard pour le moment, elle devait se préparer pour la réception. Et elle sortit du bain pour s'apprêter.

Terry était en train de se préparer pour la réception lorsqu'il reçut un coup de fil de son autre sœur, Cassandra.

- Terry ?

- Cassandra ! Où es-tu ?

- Quoi, tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais, mais où je suis ?

- C'est parce que tu es toujours à l'autre bout du monde…

- En effet, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais bien, je vais aller dans une réserve aborigène où il n'y a pas de téléphone, et je ne pourrais pas vous appeler…

- Tu es en Australie, alors ?

- Oui….

- Tu as appelé papa ?

- Oui, et maman… Et Chris, je n'ai pas pu avoir Dinah. Tu pourras lui dire où je suis… ?

- Oui,

- Merci, Terry. Je t'aime… Je dois y aller.

- Ok, bonne chance. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha sans avoir pu lui parler de l'affaire Dinah et la femme de ses rêves. Cassandra était la cadette après Dinah et Junior. Elle aimait voyager, aller à l'aventure dans les coins reculés du monde. Junior s'occupait de la branche de leur compagnie à Londres. Et Dinah, elle habitait New York et menait la belle vie et elle était maintenant dans le pétrin avec ce bon à rien de Daniel Reed. Ils étaient tous issus du mariage de son père avec sa femme. Lui était le produit de son père avec l'actrice Ella Baker. Son père ne l'avait pas épousée… Mais il l'avait pris son fils et élever. Sa partie américaine l'avait amené à transférer ses affaires à New York, il voulait être près de sa mère. Et maintenant, la femme de ses rêves habitait aussi New York. Cette femme qu'il dessinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il l'avait dessinée et offert à Cassandra à mainte reprise.

- _Terry__! Appela un garçon _

_Terry se levé il était derrière un arbre. Candy qui était couchée sur l'herbe, se leva aussi et ils se regardent._

- _Oh… dit Candy, Terry…_

_Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment sans dire un mot._

- _La mère supérieure est furieuse après toi! Dit le garçon_

_Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et regardèrent le garçon._

- _C'est une vieille chouette ! Dit Terry en partant_

Le flash s'arrêta et Terry était confus. C'était bien elle qu'il voyait, elle était plus jeune, mais c'était bien elle avec qui il était dans ses « rêves ». Et bien il allait maintenant passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et cette pensée le rendit très très heureux.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_« La réception »_**

Candy s'apprêta pour la réception elle mit un robe mauve claire moulante qui dessinait son corps. Elle laissa ses cheveux tombés sur ses épaules car elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur pour faire un beau chignon. Elle mit des bijoux que ses parents lui avaient offert en cadeau, le collier était en or, avec des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet assortis. Elle se maquilla légèrement pas trop. Son patron fut ponctuel à 20 heures pile, il sonna à sa porte. Elle avait laisse les instructions aux portiers pour le laisser monter des qu'il arrive. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et il était devant elle ; il était vêtu en costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment.

_« Je comprends pourquoi ce bon a rien de Reed est obsédé par elle, elle est ensorcelante… » se dit Terry dans sa tête._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part ? » Se dit Candy dans sa tête._

- Bonsoir Monsieur Grandchester, dit-elle en souriant

- Bonsoir, Melle Grey, vous êtes éblouissante…vous êtes prête ?

- Merci et oui, allons-y dit-elle en prenant son manteau

Une limousine les attendait devant l'immeuble et ils y entrèrent.

- Dites-moi, Melle Grey, votre père est ambassadeur, vous n'aimeriez pas travailler avec lui ?

- Oh il me la proposer plusieurs fois, mais je voulais être un peu indépendante…si vous ne m'aviez pas engagé, je serai allée a Bangkok rejoindre mes parents…

_« Elle n'aurait même pas perdu son boulot si Dinah ne m'avait rien demandé… dit-il dans sa tête»_

- Et travailler à l'Ambassade avec votre père ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Il allait me prendre comme engager local…et j'aurai peut être trouver un beau diplomate a épouser…

- Je suis heureux d'avoir votre expertise des langues…

- Je suis ravie que le plaisir que j'avais à apprendre les langues soit devenu lucratif…

- Ça devait être amusant de changer de pays…

- A part laisser mes amis à chaque fois, c'était un véritable plaisir de changer de pays et de découvrir toutes ses nouvelles cultures, coutume et nourriture…

- Je le vois aussi pendant mes voyages, mais ils sont plus brefs qu'un séjour diplomatique…

Ils continuèrent à comparer leurs notes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la réception. Elle resta près de Terry pendant la réception et elle joua l'interprète pendant tout le temps. Il était question de parler avec des hommes d'affaires du monde entier pour construire des multinationales dans différents pays. Quand les affaires furent conclues, Candy alla bavarder avec des gens qu'elle connaissait.

- Candice-Blanche, dit une voix d'homme…

- Daniel Reed, c'est bien ma chance…quelle mauvaise surprise

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

- Bonsoir Daniel

- Je t'ai vu dans le parking des Entreprises Grandchester, avec ton déguisement… j'ai failli éclaté de rire. Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'aurai pas reconnu ? Je t'aurai reconnu couverte de boue. Et tes jambes, ta démarche…

- Bravo, Daniel tu m'as reconnu, félicitations ! Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas que je voulais m'éloigner de toi ! Excuse-moi, j'ai d'autres gens à voir…

- Candice-Blanche, dit-il en la retenant par le bras, attends…

Terry la cherchait des yeux et il la vit entrain de parler avec Daniel. Il lui tenait le bras et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se dégager.

Candy était ennuyée d'avoir Daniel lui tenir la bras, il en profita pour mettre son bras autour du cou de Candy et son bouton de manchette s'accrocha au collier de Candy.

- Daniel…. Dit Candy

- Je suis coincé, Candy, je t'assure que ce n'est pas une ruse…

- Vraiment ? Avec toi tout est une ruse, tu vas te dépêcher de me lâcher s'il te plait dit-elle avec le sourire pour ne faire une scène

La scène ressemblait à deux amoureux entrain de rire. Et Terry avait une expression froide sur son visage. Daniel parvint à se libérer et il en profita pour embrasser Candy sur les lèvres en passant. Elle voulut le gifler et elle le maudit d'avoir profiter du fait qu'ils étaient dans un réception mondaine où les journalistes cherchaient la moindre chose pour faire une histoire….

- Daniel, dit-elle en souriant, la prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses, je vais te tuer…

- Je t'aime aussi Candice-Blanche, dit-il en souriant

Candy s'éloigna de lui et elle rencontra une de ses amies qu'elle avait rencontrée à l'Ambassade en poste en Roumanie. Elle s'appelait Dora et elle était la fille de l'Ambassadeur d'Uruguay. Elle parlait comme Candy, plusieurs langues.

- Candice-Bianca, dit Dora en la serrant dans ses bras…

- Dora ! Dit Candy

- C'était quoi ça ? Avec ce petit morveux ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le sentir…

- Ça n'a pas changé, il a profité du fait que nous étions en public…

- Tu aurais du le gifler…

- Et faire la faire le une des journaux demain matin ? Très peu pour moi…Où est ton mari ?

- Thomas, il doit être quelque part entrain de parler avec des connaissances…tu es seule ?

- Non, je suis entrain de travailler en fait…

- Travailler ?

- Oui, je suis ici avec mon nouveau patron…

- Nouveau patron ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton petit vieux monsieur ?

- Il a prit une retraite anticipée… dit Candy en souriant, je travaille maintenant pour le grand patron…

- Le grand patron, le don juan ?

- C'est un don juan ?

- Oui, il sort avec des mannequins, des actrices à tout bout de champs…

- Et bien il parait qu'il ne sort pas avec ses employées pour éviter les harcèlements sexuels…

- Au moins il a du bon sens…

Thomas, le mari de Dora arriva et il salua Candy en l'embrassant sur les joues. Il était un diplomate français…

- Candice-Blanche ! Quelle bonne surprise !

- Thomas ! Dit Candy en souriant, comment tu vas… ?

Terry de son côté était entrain de parler avec des connaissances, mais il gardait l'œil sur Candy, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il la surveillait. Elle parlait maintenant avec un couple…qui peuvent-ils bien être ? Il voulait aller lui demander, mais il était en colère à cause du baiser de Daniel Legrand. Etait-elle entrain de jouer les difficiles ? Allait-elle vraiment prendre Daniel à sa sœur enceinte ? Mais elle ne semblait pas être ce genre de personne et pourtant, elle l'embrassait en public…

Candy fini de parler avec ses amis et elle rencontra une vieille connaissance…

- William…

- Candice-Blanche… dit-il en souriant…

Il sa serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda William

- Je vais bien…

- Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas ton monde…

- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'y ai grandi…

- Je sais, je veux dire que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'y venir seule sans tes parents…

- Je travaille, si tu veux bien le croire…

- Tu travailles… ?

- Oui, avec mon nouveau patron…

- Oh la chanceuse… tu grandis dans les soirées mondaines et maintenant tu y travailles…

- Etonnant n'est-ce pas… ?

- Je suis à New York pour quelques jours, tu veux sortir avec moi demain soir ?

- Demain soir, d'accord, je ne sais pas si mon patron a des projets, mais je serai ravie de te voir demain soir William… dit-elle en souriant

Il la tenait par la taille et Terry la guettait de l'œil. Qui était-ce ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait ? Il s'approcha et il vit que c'était le patron des Entreprise Andrés…

- Melle Grey ? Dit-il

- M. Grandchester, je vous présente William André, un des mes amis….

- Enchanté, dit William en souriant, M. Grandchester, j'ai vu vos multinationales dans le monde et je suis très impressionné. Vous donnez beaucoup de travail à la population locale…et vos salaires sont plus élevés que les autres multinationales

- Merci, dit Terry en souriant, enchanté de vous connaître aussi. Melle Grey, vous êtes prête à partir ?

- Oui, bien sur. William, appelle-moi demain et laisse-moi un message…

William se pencha et il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Je te vois demain, quelque soit l'heure…on passera la soirée ensemble

Ils avaient l'air tellement intimes et Terry étaient entrain de mourir. C'est lui qui l'avait amené à la réception et elle embrassait d'autres hommes ? Mais qu'était-il entrain de penser ? Elle était son employée, elle avait sa vie privée qui ne le regardait pas. Dora et Thomas arrivèrent pour lui dirent aussi aurevoir.

– Dora, Thomas, dit Candy, je vous présente mon patron, Terrence Grandchester… M. Grandchester, Dora et Thomas Vauquier

– Enchanté, dit Terry en souriant

– Dora et moi nous sommes connus en Roumanie, elle est la fille de l'Ambassadeur d'Uruguay et elle a épousé un diplomate français, Thomas…

– Oh, superbe, alors la vie de voyage continue avec votre mari…dit Terry

– Oui, dit Dora, c'est comme si je n'avais pas quitté mes parents…

– Vous parlez aussi plusieurs langues, M. Vauquier ? Demanda Terry

– Oui…ma femme n'a rien sur moi… dit Thomas en riant je parle même sa langue maternelle, l'espagnol…

– Je ne peux même pas le critiquer avec mes parents, dit Dora en riant…

– C'est marrant dit Candy en riant aussi, bon Dora, je t'appelle tout a l'heure ok ?

– Ok, bye Candice-Bianca, M. Grandchester…dit Dora

– Aurevoir, Mme Vauquier, M. Vauquier, M. André dit Terry

– Aurevoir, dirent les deux hommes et Dora en même temps

Dans la limousine, Terry regardait Candy. Elle était dans son élément à la réception, elle parlait si facilement avec tout le monde, elle était tellement amicale. Le téléphone cellulaire de Candy sonna.

- William ! Dit-elle en souriant, je suis toujours dans la limousine, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'habite la porte à coté ?...Mon numéro est toujours le même, mais mon adresse a changé depuis la dernière que tu étais ici… oui…le petit morveux, tu as deviné… en tout cas, à moins qu'il me mette un fusil dans le dos…et encore, je dirai toujours non…on se parle tout à l'heure appelle-moi quand je serai à la maison et on va parler…tu veux passer ? Et passer la nuit ? D'accord ça fait longtemps, oui on a du temps à rattraper…appelle-moi dans une demi heure…

Terry écoutait sans rien dire ; il était blessé. Elle allait passer la nuit avec cet homme qu'elle avait embrassé sur les lèvres…

- Vous avez passer une bonne soirée M. Grandchester ? Tout est allé comme vous le vouliez ?

- Oui, merci…

- Vous n'avez pas l'air content…

- Je suis un peu fatigué…dit-il pour ne pas montrer qu'il était jaloux

- Oh… je vais passer le reste de la soirée avec un vieil ami…

- Il est seulement un vieil ami, si je ne suis pas trop indiscret ?

- Oui, on se connaît depuis toujours. Il voyage beaucoup aussi…

- Il a rien de plus entre vous ?

- Oh, on s'amuse à flirter parfois, mais rien de sérieux…

- C'est votre petit ami… ?

- William ? Oui, on peut dire que c'est mon petit ami, il se comporte comme tel et on fait ce que font les couples…

Terry se sentit blessé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il la voulait libre. Elle lui appartenait…depuis toujours… mais c'était la troisième fois qu'il la voyait…il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Candy.

- Merci pour cette belle soirée même si c'était dans le cadre du travail…

- A demain Melle Grey

- A demain M. Grandchester, dit-elle en lui souriant

Il se sentit fondre en voyant son sourire, il lui sourit aussi.

- Passez une belle soirée avec votre petit ami…

- J'y compte bien… bye.

Elle entra dans son immeuble et la limousine s'en alla. Elle enleva sa robe de soirée, ses bijoux et ses chaussures. Elle appela sa mère pour lui parler de sa journée.

- Bonjour, maman !

- Tu as l'air bien contente !

- Je reviens d'une réception avec mon patron

- Une réception ? Avec ton patron ?

- C'était pour le travail…

- Pour le travail…

- Il avait besoin d'une experte en langues…

- A une réception ?

- Maman…

- Et bien je sais que je n'aimerai pas que ton père sorte avec son assistante a une réception…

- Je suis sure que papa t'amènerait avec lui, tu es une experte en langues aussi non ?

- Oui, dit sa mère en riant

- Mon patron n'est pas marié, heureusement…

- Heureusement ? Depuis quand ? Le vieux monsieur a perdu sa femme ?

- Non, maman, j'ai été transférée au 22ème étage ce matin, chez le grand patron…

- Oh… et a quoi il ressemble celui- la ?

- Jeune, cheveux longs brun, les yeux bleus et il est grand beau et fort…

- Oh wow ! Et il est encore célibataire ?

- Oui… alors je n'aurais pas de problème avec une femme jalouse…

- Et ça te dérangerait, parce que…. ? Candy, as-tu un faible pour ton patron ?

- Non…

Elle avait un faible pour son patron, mais elle n'étais pas prête a en parler a sa mère. C'était trop récent et trop bizarre… Mais, sa mère n'étais pas stupide.

- Candy… ?

- William arrive dans quelques instant, dit-elle pour changer de sujet

- Et tu vas encore lui dire non, s'il te demande en mariage ?

- Maman !

- Combien de fois faut-il que tu le rejettes pour qu'il comprenne que tu ne veux pas de lui ? Les 100 premières fois ne lui ont pas fait comprendre…

- Maman ! Il vient passer la soirée avec moi, c'est tout…

- Hum hum… et tu vas l'embrasser, dormir dans ses bras et ensuite tu vas dire encore « non » quand il va te demander en mariage… C'est pas étonnant qu'il continue à espérer !

- Maman !

- Je te taquine, chérie… passe une bonne soirée avec William. Et on parlera de ton patron une autre fois… aurevoir bébé… Je t'aime

- Merci. Aurevoir maman. Je t'aime. Dis bonjour a papa…

Elle raccrocha le téléphone avec un sourire ; sa mère la lisait comme un livre. Elle pouvait sentir que Candy éprouvait quelque chose pour Terry seulement en entendant sa voix quand elle parle de lui…

William l'appela et elle lui donna l'adresse. Il arriva et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée a parler en se tenant dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

- Comment tu vas ? Demanda William

- Je vais bien

- Ton patron a l'air sympa…

- Oui…

- Tu as un ton quand tu parles de lui

- Quel ton ?

- Le ton rêveur

- Oh…c'est parce que j'ai l'impression de le connaître…

- Comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien… c'est bizarre, quand je suis en sa présence, c'est comme si c'est l'ordre naturel des choses, comme si ça devait toujours être comme ça…

- Tu te sens bien avec lui ?

- Oui…j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu…je l'ai rencontré sur le bateau le jour de l'an…c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté quand nous nous sommes regardé…

- Le coup de foudre quoi…

- Non, c'était plus que ça… c'était très très intense…

- Il en a de la chance

- C'est mon patron, je ne peux rien faire avec lui…

- Harcèlement sexuel ?

- Oui…

- Alors démissionne…

- Et s'il n'éprouve pas la même chose que moi ?

- A voir la façon dont il te regardait, je dirais qu'il pense beaucoup a toi…

- Je ne vais pas risquer mon travail pour quelque chose qui n'est peut être pas réciproque…je vais continuer a travailler avec lui et on verra…

- D'accord, comme tu veux…

Ils parlèrent dans le salon et ils s'endormirent sur le canapé.

Terry était chez lui entrain de penser à Candy, à la réception. Il avait été déçu qu'elle l'ait laissé pour aller causer avec ses amis ; mais elle avait fait son travail avec lui et lorsqu'il était terminé, elle est allée voir ses connaissances. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste avec lui, pas qu'elle aille flirter avec Daniel Reed, qui avait enceinté sa sœur et qui ne voulait plus d'elle à cause de Candy. Et ce William, qui alla la voir si tard dans son appartement ? Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Mais la pensée qu'il allait la voir au bureau le lendemain le rendit calme. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver, mais il était sur d'une chose, la présence de sa nouvelle assistante aux taches de son le rendait heureux. Il fit un rêve ou il était petit avec un homme sur un bateau. Et il vit aussi une femme entrain de courir en criant son nom…

Candy dormait toujours dans les bras de William sur le canapé au salon et elle était entrain de rêver. Elle se vit dans une maison avec pleine d'enfants, il y avait une religieuse et une autre femme potelée, qui s'occupaient d'eux. Elle était heureuse.

Elle se réveilla avec le sourire dans les bras de William.

- Candy… dit-il, ça va ?

- Je vais bien, je dois aller m'apprêter pour aller travailler…

- Ok… je vais m'apprêter pour partir aussi…

Elle alla prendre une douche et William alla dans une autre salle de bain de l'appartement pour se doucher. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Juana sa femme de ménage avait arrange la table. Il l'accompagna à son bureau.

- Merci pour la merveilleuse soirée, me réveiller dans tes bras est un vrai délices…

- Hum hum, fit quelqu'un…

Elle se retourna et elle vit son patron qui venait aussi d'arriver devant l'immeuble.

- Bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle en souriant…

- Melle Grey, dit-il froidement

- Bye William, dit Candy

- Bye Candy, M. Grandchester…,dit William

- M. André dit Terry

Elle entra dans l'immeuble avec son patron, après avoir embrassé William.

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez un peu en retard, dit Terry

- J'ai l'habitude de dormir tard et me réveiller tôt, ne vous en faites pas, mon travail n'en souffrira pas…

- C'est bon de savoir que vous avez la conscience professionnelle

- Toujours monsieur, je peux vous l'assurer...dit-elle en souriant

Il la regarda et il se sentit fondre devant son sourire. Cette femme avait le don de l'adoucir sans même faire un effort. Ils commencèrent leur journée de travail et ils n'arrêtèrent pas de travailler pendant toute la journée. Ceux qui les voyaient ensemble avaient de la peine à croire que ce n'était que le deuxième jour qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. La réceptionniste était jalouse. Elle avait vu Candy arriver très bien vêtue professionnellement et elle était très belle, non seulement ça, elle était tellement en harmonie avec le patron qu'il devait probablement se passer quelque chose entre eux. Elle se mit à raconter ça à qui voulait l'entendre….

Quelques semaines plus tard la rumeur arriva aux oreilles de Terry. Il convoqua Candy.

- Candice-Blanche, dit-il, il y a une rumeur qui circule sur nous deux…

- Oui, à propos de notre harmonie professionnelle ?

- On dit que c'est plus que ça…

- Laissez-les donc dire, vous et moi savons la vérité, c'est tout ce qui est important. Notre relation est strictement professionnelle…Mais je vais faire mon enquête et faire taire les rumeurs… je n'aime pas qu'on dise des mensonges sur moi…Je vais vous faire part du résultat…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous…vous êtes l'assistante parfaite…

- Merci, monsieur.

- Ma sœur vient me chercher tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner, faites-la entrer dans mon bureau uniquement si je suis seul…

- Bien monsieur.

Candy retourna à son travail. A l'heure du déjeuner, Dinah Grandchester se pointa au bureau pour chercher son frère…Elle portait un tailleur de grand couturier avec chaussures et sac assortis.

- Est-ce que mon frère est là ? Demanda-t-elle froidement à Candy

- Melle Grandchester, bonjour, dit Candy en souriant, il aura fini dans un instant, il est avec un client…prenez place, je vous en prie

Dinah ne répondit pas et la toisa et alla s'asseoir. C'est donc elle l'objet d'affection de Daniel ? Elle n'est pas un boudin, au contraire…Ses amies lui avait rapporté l'incident de la réception l'autre soir où Daniel avait volé un baiser à Candy et elle en était malade. Le téléphone de Candy sonna. Elle répondit en appuyant sur l'intercom ;

- Oui…

- William André, sur la ligne 2

- Merci… dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton, William ? Où es-tu aujourd'hui ?...Athènes ? _Kalimera_ …non je déjeune ici aujourd'hui, le patron déjeune avec sa sœur…te savoir en Grèce me donne envie d'une moussaka… sans l'ouzo…

Elle continua a parlé à William pendant un moment. Quand elle raccrocha, Dinah la regardait méchamment.

- Je croyais que les employées n'avaient pas le droit de recevoir des coups fils personnels, à part pour les urgences…

Candy la regarda et elle se demanda d'où venait l'hostilité. Elle était la sœur de Terry, pas sa petite amie.

- M. Grandchester me permet de recevoir des coups de fils personnels…dit Candy le plus calmement du monde

- Vraiment ? Rien que vous ? Vous devez être une employée bien privilégiée alors…

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez et je n'aime pas ça du tout, dit Candy calmement

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parles, nous sommes entre femmes non ?

- Vous êtes venue attendre votre frère pour le déjeuner, pas critiquer ma façon de travailler…

- Je peux vous faire renvoyée en une minute, petite intrigante… !

- Oh allez-y ! Je m'en moque éperdument… j'ai une cinquante d'emplois qui m'attendent…Je ne vais pas trembler parce que vous me menacez de renvoi, Melle Grandchester. Je suis ici pour travailler et je n'apprécie pas que vous veniez ici vous montrer condescendante parce que votre nom de famille est sur l'immeuble…

- De quel droit osez-vous me parler de la sorte ?! Dit Dinah en colère

La porte du bureau de Terry s'ouvrit juste à temps. Il marcha avec son client jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il revint vers les deux dames qui avaient eu le bon sens de se taire devant le client.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? Demanda Terry

- Ta nouvelle secrétaire a la langue bien pendue… dit Dinah

- Dinah, tu peux venir dans mon bureau, maintenant, dit Terry

Il savait que sa sœur avait attaqué Candy car elle était jalouse, et cette dernière n'avait fait que se défendre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Dinah, c'était quoi ça ?

- Elle a réponse a tout…

- Tu ne peux pas venir ici la déranger dans son travail

- Mais ça fait un bout de temps, il n'y a que des rumeurs et il parait que Daniel l'a embrassé dans une réception mondaine. Où étais-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas son gardien, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut…

- Mais je croyais que tu l'avais engagé pour la séduire…

- Dinah, laisse-moi faire mon travail, tu seras satisfaite à la fin, d'accord ?

- Mais tu lui permets de recevoir des coups de fil personnel…

- Oui…

- Elle a reçu un coup de fil d'un certain William en Grèce…

Le cœur de Terry se serra, William, encore ce William…

- Sa vie privée ne nous regarde pas…

- A part celle avec le père de mon bébé… Terry, bientôt je ne pourrais plus cacher mon état aux parents…

- Nous trouverons une solution pour que ton bon a rien t'épouses, si ça traîne, va rester en France en attendant ….

- Il n'est pas question que je quitte Daniel pour le moment, surtout avec ton assistante dans les parages…

- Dinah tu dois te calmer… je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de la situation et je vais le faire. Descends m'attendre au rez-de-chaussée, je dois parler à mon assistante…

- Tu vas lui passer un savon ? J'aimerai bien voir ça …

- Dinah, descends !

- D'accord dit-elle en riant, je m'en vais… mais elle cachait bien son jeu, la première fois que je l'ai vu elle était insignifiante…

- Apparemment elle essayait de passer inaperçue à cause de ton mec…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Elle ne veut pas de lui, sinon elle l'aurait déjà eu…Dinah, ton mec est obsédé par elle…

- Je le sais Terry. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu la rendes inaccessible à ses yeux…mon bébé…

- Vas m'attendre en bas, j'arrive.

Dinah sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans un regard pour Candy. Terry appela Candy dans son bureau.

- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, en générale je suis plus diplomate que ça…mais j'ai perdu mon sang froid…

- Ce n'est rien, Candice-Blanche. Ma sœur est un peu sur les nerfs…et elle oublie qu'elle n'a aucune autorité sur mes employés…

- Je n'aurai pas du répondre à ses provocations, c'était très inapproprié et ça ne se reproduira plus.

- J'en suis sur. Je vais déjeuner avec ma sœur et vous pouvez m'appeler sur mon cellulaire si vous avez besoin de moi.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Candy retourna à son bureau et Terry alla déjeuner avec sa sœur. Candy resta pensive, elle se demandait pourquoi la sœur de Terry avait une dent contre elle ? Et bien la sœur de Daniel, Liza avait bien une dent contre elle sans aucune raison apparente. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'entendre…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_"Roméo et Juliette"_**

Terry était chez lui entrain de parler au téléphone avec sa mère. Elle lui avait envoyé deux tickets pour le théâtre. Elle savait qu'il aimait beaucoup le théâtre et qu'il y allait quand il avait le temps.

- Merci maman, c'est très gentil de ta part…

- De rien, je sais que tu aimes ça…amène ton actrice…

- Amener une actrice au théâtre ? Non…

- Un de tes mannequins alors…

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie des les voir ces derniers temps…

- Terrence Philippe Richard, que se passe-t-il ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'aimes plus la compagnie des femmes ?

- Si, mais…

- Tu es tombé amoureux ?

- Et bien, je le crois….

- Alléluia !!! Finalement !!Qui est-ce ? Je dois la voir et l'embrasser…

- Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de l'incident du bateau…

- La petite fille de tes rêves et de tes dessins ? Je croyais que tu l'avais imaginé…

- Non…

Il raconta à sa mère ce qui s'est passé avec sa sœur.

- Ta traînée de sœur qui s'est fait engrossée par un bon à rien plein aux as, t'a donné sans le savoir la chance d'être avec la femme de tes rêves ?

- Maman, ne l'appelles pas comme ça…

- Ton père sera ravi…alors maintenant tu passes du temps avec la femme de tes rêves, tu ne peux rien lui dire car elle travaille pour toi, mais c'est aussi pour la rendre moins désirable aux yeux de Daniel Reed ? Terrence, tu es en train de vivre un véritable soap opéra….

- A qui le dis-tu ?

- Mais elle si tu parviens a l'avoir, elle sera très fâchée d'apprendre que tu ne t'intéressait qu'a elle uniquement pour la tenir loin de Daniel Reed…Terrence !

- Je vais essayé de lui expliquer…C'est la fille de mes rêves ; littéralement, maman

- Ta sœur va se faire un plaisir de lui dire a quoi elle a servi, la petite traînée, elle se fait enceinter et c'est toi qui doit tout arranger sinon ton père va faire une autre crise cardiaque !

- Maman calme-toi…

- Terrence, depuis que tu sais dessiner, tu te dessinais à coté d'une petite fille avec des cheveux blonds bouclés et des taches de son. Après notre conversation le jour de l'an, je suis allée chercher tes vieux dessins, je les ai gardé ; elle était sur chaque dessin, Terrence…

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit réelle…

- Tu es sure que c'est elle ? Ce n'est tout de même pas la première blonde aux taches de son que tu rencontres…

- J'en suis certain, quand je suis avec elle, tout a un sens…mais elle sort avec d'autres hommes…

- Elle sort avec d'autres hommes ?

- Oui, elle travaille pour moi, maman je ne peux pas sortir avec elle…

- Mais, entre temps, elle est avec d'autres hommes… et si elle se mariait ?

- Je prie le ciel que ça n'arrive pas…

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas que tu l'aimes?

- Et si ce n'est pas réciproque ? Elle a eut des problème dans son ancien travail… je ne veux pas la faire fuir, je vais la travailler graduellement et je lui dirai que je l'aime au moment opportun…Je ne veux pas courir le risque de la perdre… en attendant, je travaille avec elle tous les jours et je suis aux anges…

- Ok….Mais Terry arrange la situation avec ta sœur, ou tu vas perdre la femme de tes rêves…

- Je sais…merci pour les tickets maman…

- Amène la femme de tes rêves…comme récompense pour un travail bien fait

- Elle fait toujours bien son travail et elle parle des langues dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence…

- Terrence, je ne t'ai jamais entendu aussi passionné à propos d'une femme ! Ne la laisse pas s'échapper…

- Il faudra que je sois mort pour que ça arrive. Je dois te laisser, aurevoir maman…

- Aurevoir chéri, passe une bonne nuit

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se mit à penser à Candice-Blanche. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser a elle. Mais quelque chose le retenait de faire le premier pas. Il voulait une explication ; pourquoi est-ce qu'il rêvait d'elle sans l'avoir jamais vu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la dessinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Tant qu'il n'aura pas les réponses à ses questions, il n'allait rien faire.

Candy passait son temps au téléphone avec sa mère en Thaïlande. Elles se parlaient tous les jours.

- Comment va ton travail ?

- Maman, je me sens mieux au bureau qu'à la maison…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, au bureau je suis avec lui et je me sens aux anges

- « Lui » ? Ton patron ?

- Oui…

- Candice-Blanche…

- Je sais, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ; j'aime être en sa présence…

- Tu es amoureuse de lui

- C'est plus que ça, maman… je ne sais pas l'expliquer et tant que je n'aurai pas d'explications, je ne vais rien faire

- Et si tu trouves tes explications ?

- Et bien je vais démissionner et lui déclarer ma flamme…

- Whooa ! Tu es mordue ! Candy, après toutes ces années et tous ces hommes de différents pays…

- J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours…c'est drôle…

- J'espère que tout va s'arranger pour toi ma chérie… tu me manques…

- Tu me manques aussi maman…

- Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ?

- Aurevoir, maman ; je t'aime

- Aurevoir bébé, je t'aime…

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et elle resta songeuse ; son patron…elle entendit une musique qu'elle n'entendait que dans ses rêves, dans sa tête, une musique qui semblait être un souvenir, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait, elle savait seulement que cette musique la rendait heureuse quand elle l'entendait… Le téléphone sonna encore et elle décrocha ;

- Allo ? dit-elle

- Candice-Blanche ?

- Monsieur…

- Appelez-moi Terrence…

- Terrence, bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous avez besoin d'un dossier en particulier, ou que je travaille sur une traduction ?

- Non, rien de tout cela. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose…

- Oui…. ?

- Ma mère a un théâtre a Broadway et elle vient de m'offrir deux billets pour « Roméo et Juliette » et voulais vous récompenser pour votre dévouement au travail en vous amenant au théâtre voir la pièce…

- « Roméo et Juliette », dit Candy comme dans un rêve

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça ou vécu ça… ? Elle eut un flash, elle se vit entrain de lire une lettre avec un billet aller simple et un ticket pour « Roméo et Juliette »….Le flash s'arrêta.

- Candice-Blanche ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oh oui, Monsieur dit-elle sortant de sa rêverie, je veux dire Terrence… j'accepte volontiers….

- Demain soir à 20 heures je viendrai vous chercher…

- Je serai prête. Merci Monsieur d'avoir penser a moi…

- De rien. A demain alors…

- Bonne nuit Mons…Terrence

- Bonne nuit Candice-Blanche…

Elle raccrocha et elle resta pensive… « Roméo et Juliette »…Elle décida d'aller dormir et d'arrêter de penser. Son imagination travaillait un peu trop. Elle s'endormit en écoutant la mélodie qu'elle entendait dans ses rêves dans sa tête. Elle se dit qu'elle finira bien par la trouver un jour en CD, car il existait de millions des mélodies de part le monde, la sienne finira bien par apparaître quelque part.

Le lendemain au bureau. Terry avait rendez-vous avec une femme d'affaires qui avait reprit les affaires de son père. Elle s'appelait Kate Blackwell. Son père avait trouvé des diamants en Afrique du Sud et il était mort d'un anévrisme au cerveau brusquement quand elle était dans le sein de sa mère. Son frère aîné avait été kidnappé et tué par des rebelles en Afrique du Sud. Depuis elle avait apporté ses affaires en Amérique, loin de la violence sud africaine et elle était aussi une mère de famille. Elle se trimbalait avec ses enfants, quand elle se retrouvait coincé sans baby-sitter… Elle avait donc ses 5 enfants avec elle et elle les laissa dans le bureau de Candy il y avait 3 filles et 2 garçons.

- Restez sages dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau de Terry

Les enfants se mirent a crier déranger et a faire beaucoup de bruit, a sauter sur les fauteuils sur la table… Candy en eut assez elle décida d'essayer de les calmer.

- Arrêtez de déranger ! Dit-elle fort

Les enfants se calmèrent et le regardèrent.

- Asseyez-vous tous, je vais vous raconter une histoire….

- Ok, dirent les enfants, on adore les histoires !

- Ok… dit Candy en allant s'asseoir à côté d'eux, il était une fois, dans un orphelinat…

- C'est quoi un orphelinat ? Demanda une des petites filles

- C'est une maison où habitent des enfants qui n'ont pas de maman ou de papa…

- Oh…dirent les enfants

- Il était une fois, dans un orphelinat deux petites filles ; une blonde et une brune. On les avait trouvées le même jour par la dame qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat avec une sœur religieuse. Les deux petites filles s'appelaient Candy et Annie…Candy était la blonde et Annie était la brune…Elles étaient comme des sœurs et elles faisaient tout ensemble. Mais un jour, une famille est venu adopter Annie et elle a du quitter Candy….

- Oh… Candy était triste ? demanda une des petites filles

- Oui, très triste…elle pleura beaucoup. Annie lui écrivait des lettres, jusqu'au jour ou elle ne pouvait plus lui écrire…

- Pourquoi ? demanda une des petites filles

- Parce que la nouvelle maman d'Annie ne voulait pas que l'on sache que Annie était une orpheline…

- Mais pourquoi, puisque c'était la vérité ? demanda un petit garçon…

- Parce que certaines personne se soucient de ce que pensent les gens… et ils avaient honte…alors Annie le cœur brisé fut obligée de ne plus écrire a sa sœur et sa meilleure amie

- Pourquoi la famille d'Annie n'a pas adopté aussi Candy au lieu de les séparer

- Ils voulaient seulement une petite fille pas deux, même s'ils avaient les moyens de s'en occuper. Alors Candy fut très très triste et elle se jeta parterre sur la colline ou elle était allée lire sa lettre en pleurant, quand elle entendit une voix qui lui dit ; « Ne pleures pas petite fille… »

Terry et Kate sortirent du bureau et ils entendirent l'histoire de Candy. Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire et semblaient aussi passionnés que les enfants… Candy se rendit compte qu'elle avait des autres spectateurs et elle s'arrêta.

- Oh, votre maman est là…dit Candy

- OWWW dirent les enfants déçus, on veut connaître la suite…maman !

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ou je peux trouver ce livre ? Demanda Kate

- Euh non, c'est une histoire que je raconte a mes petits frères depuis toujours…dit Candy

- Oh…et bien vous devriez écrire un livre, car elle est absolument captivante…vous l'avez inventée seule ?

- Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir lu dans un livre…dit Candy

- Maman on veut connaître la suite ! Dit une petite fille

- Je peux vous l'envoyer par courriel dit Candy, je dois avoir ça sur mon disque dur à la maison

- Ça sera très gentil dit Kate en souriant, sinon il faudra que je les amène ici tous les jours pour qu'ils connaissent la fin de l'histoire… Venez les enfants. Merci Melle Grey…voici mon courriel

Elle lui donna une carte de visite avec ses coordonnées.

- Merci. Aurevoir les enfants. Aurevoir Mme Blackwell…dit Candy en souriant

- Aurevoir, dirent les enfants en s'en allant

Terry les accompagna à l'ascenseur et il revint dans le bureau de Candy.

- Votre histoire était très intéressante, j'aimerai aussi en connaître la suite…

- Vraiment ? Sans blague ?

- Sans blague. Si vous l'avez vraiment sur votre ordi à la maison, j'aimerai aussi avoir une copie de votre histoire et j'ai manqué de début…

- D'accord je vais vous envoyer aussi une copie, dit Candy en souriant

La journée de travail se termina et Candy rentra chez elle pour se reposer et s'apprêter pour le théâtre. Sa mère l'appela comme a l'accoutumée.

- Comment vas-tu chérie ?

- Je vais bien maman. J'ai raconté mon histoire aux enfants d'une cliente ce matin…

- Oh…

- Ils l'ont tellement aimé que la mère veut que je lui envoie la suite…

- Superbe, tu devrais publier cette histoire…

- Peut être…on verra. A propos je vais au théâtre avec mon patron…

- Oh….

- C'est pour me dire merci

- Merci…. ?

- Maman, il ne va rien se passer

- Hum hum…

- Mais je suis aux anges…

- Je te laisse te préparer alors…

Candy voulut appeler ses amies, mais elle ne voulait pas leur dire ce qui se passait en tête… Elle envoya des courriels avec son histoire a Kate Blackwell et a Terry. Elle s'apprêta pour le théâtre en mettant une robe champagne et en laissant ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Terry fut ponctuel et ils allèrent ensemble dans la limousine.

- Vous avez certainement déjà vu Roméo et Juliette, dit Terry

- En effet et en plusieurs langues… dit Candy

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce théâtre présente Roméo et Juliette, ça fait des années et des années…

- Oh…

- On dit que tous les acteurs qui ont joué Roméo et Juliette ont fini par se marier… il y en a même un, qui fut sauvé pas l'actrice qui jouait Juliette et il fut contraint de l'épouser et rompre avec la femme qu'il aimait…

Candy se sentit toute triste en entendant cette histoire. Son cœur faisait horriblement mal, pourquoi ?

- Quelle triste histoire, dit Terry, renoncer à la femme de ses rêves…

Il se sentit très très triste lui aussi. Ils se regardèrent sans savoir pourquoi.

- Bon, nous allons voir une tragédie, dit Candy, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être triste…

- Vous avez raison…. La prochaine fois, je choisirai une pièce plus joyeuse…

- Non, « Roméo et Juliette », est un classique

- J'ai joué Roméo à l'école, dit Terry, je voulais même devenir acteur à un moment donné…

- Oh, que s'est-il passé ?

- Mon père a eu une crise cardiaque et j'ai du prendre la relève…

- Et vous avez renoncé à votre rêve ? Quel dommage…

- Je le regrette parfois… mais ma vie est bien remplie…

- Mais vous n'êtes toujours pas marié…

- Je peux vous poser la même question…

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé chaussure à mon pied, dit Candy en souriant

- Moi non plus alors…

Ils se regardèrent encore intensément. Tout avait un sens quand ils étaient ensemble. La limousine s'arrêta devant le théâtre et ils sortirent. Ils se rendirent dans la loge pour regarder la pièce. Les trois coups de théâtre retentirent et la pièce commença. Candy eut l'impression de voir Roméo et Juliette, mais avec d'autres acteurs, dont Terry dans le rôle de Roméo… Elle se dit que c'est parce qu'il venait de lui raconter qu'il avait joue Roméo a l'école…Terry de son coté se vit sur scène entrain de jouer Roméo, c'était tellement intense…il était retourné à l'école… ou était-ce quelque chose d'autre ? Ils étaient tous les deux submergés d'émotions très intenses et très réelles. La pièce se termina et ils retournèrent chez eux. Ils étaient un peu confus. Cette soirée qui devait être innocente, s'est avérée très intense et très triste… Et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi.

- Merci pour la pièce, dit Candy en souriant

- Je vous vois demain au bureau

- Bonne nuit Terrence

- Bonne nuit Candice-Blanche…

Elle retourna dans son appartement très triste et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Quelque chose était venue troubler leur soirée et elle voulait savoir ce que c'était. Elle se changea et se mit au lit. Elle avait envie de voir Terry, d'être dans ses bras, d'être rassurée.

Terry était aussi un peu confus. Il avait envie d'aller sur scène et jouer Roméo… mais… il s'était vu sur scène entrain de donne la réplique à Juliette…Mais ce n'était pas la Juliette sur scène ou la Juliette qu'il avait eu a l'école….Il se mit au lit plus triste, car il n'était pas un acteur et confus car il ne savait pas d'où venait les images qu'il avait en tête. Mais il avait une soudaine envie de voir Candy et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il décida de l'appeler.

- Allo ? Dit la voix de Candy

- Candice-Blanche…

- Terrence…vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, je voulais simplement savoir si vous allez bien. Vous étiez un peu triste a théâtre tout a l'heure

- La tragédie qu'est « Roméo et Juliette » est triste en effet, ils s'aimaient tellement…c'est une triste histoire

_« Princesse Juliette, voulez-vous m'accorder cette valse ? » Entendit-elle dans sa tête._

Et elle fut remplit de joie tout a coup. Terry avait entendu la même voix dans sa tête et la tristesse était partie.

- Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, dit Candy en souriant

- Moi aussi, tant mieux alors…dit Terry en souriant aussi

- Merci d'avoir appelé Terrence

- Je ne voulais pas que vous gardiez un souvenir triste de notre sortie…

- C'était très beau Terrence, je vous assure…

- D'accord je vous laisse dormir alors…

- Bonne nuit Terrence

- Bonne nuit Candice-Blanche

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux en se sentant heureux sans savoir pourquoi. Et ils passèrent une très belle nuit à faire de beaux rêves.

Le lendemain, ils se remirent à la routine quotidienne dans la joie de travailler l'un a cote de l'autre ; le patron et son assistante…

- Candice, nous devons allez a Chicago dans quelques jours…

- Chicago…. Dit-elle comme dans un rêve…

- Oui, pour quelques jours seulement

- D'accord Terrence…dit-elle en souriant.

La réceptionniste les regardait et elle continuait à raconter que le patron et son assistante avaient une aventure. Leur complicité et leur chimie étaient palpables.

Candy alla déjeuner avec ses deux amies, Annabelle et Tricia. Ses amies remarquèrent qu'elle était plutôt de très bonne humeur.

- Candy, dit Patricia, pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse ?

- Je suis toujours joyeuse, Patricia, dit Candy

- Non, cette fois-ce c'est un peu plus…,dit Annabelle

- C'est ton nouveau patron, dit Patricia

- Patricia, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ; je préfère être au bureau que nulle part ailleurs au monde

- Tu préfères passer de longues heures à travailler que de faire autre chose ? Dit Annabelle

- Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Dit Candy

- Oui, tu es amoureuse de ton patron…dit Tricia

- Peut être, mais j'ai l'impression que ma place est auprès de lui…pour la vie…

- Alors dis le lui…dit Annabelle

- Mais je ne veux pas briser notre harmonie et je veux savoir pourquoi je me sens si bien avec lui…dit Candy

- Parce que tu l'aimes…dit Annabelle

- C'est plus que ça, je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais une fois que j'aurai compris…il m'a entendu raconter mon histoire inventée aux enfants d'une cliente, et il voulait que je lui envoie toute l'histoire par courriel…

- Ton histoire que tu racontes depuis que tu es petite, avec la petite fille qui s'appelle Candy, qui est orpheline et qui a une amie qui s'appelle Annie ? Dit Patricia

- Oui, dit Candy, je l'ai sur mon disque dur…

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'imagination, dit Annabelle, c'est une belle histoire, ou tu me dépends comme un peu faible…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi…dit Candy

- C'est normal d'inventer des histoires et donner son nom a l'héroïne…dit Patricia, mais la façon dont tu racontes l'histoire, on dirait que tu vie l'histoire

- Je suis seulement passionnée, dit Candy

- Oui, tu devrais publier cette histoire, dit Patricia

- A propos, j'ai regardé le feuilleton télévisé «Charmed » l'autre soir, l'épisode parlait de la nouvelle sœur qui racontait une histoire qu'elle aimait quand elle était petite, mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas une histoire, c'était une mémoire d'une autre vie vécue…fit Annabelle

- Que veux-tu dire Annabelle, que mon histoire serait une mémoire d'une autre vie que j'aurai vécue avant celle-ci ? Dit Candy surprise

- On ne sait jamais… dit Annabelle en souriant

- Annabelle, tu regardes trop la télévision ! Dit Candy en riant

- Oui, ça tu peux le dire, une mémoire d'une vie antérieure…. ? Quelle folie ! Dit Patricia

- Ok… c'était juste une théorie… dit Annabelle

Terry entra dans la restaurant avec une actrice de théâtre, Susanna Mann. Il alla s'asseoir sans voir Candy avec ses amies.

- Candy, regarde ton joli cœur…dit Annabelle en souriant

- Je le vois dit Candy en souriant

- Il sort avec cette actrice idiote ? Dit Patty

- Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut dit Candy d'un ton neutre…

- Mais ça t'ennuie n'est-ce pas ? Dit Annabelle

- Un peu, dit Candy

- Dis lui ce que tu ressens….dit Patty

- Non, je vais d'abord comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je sais que j'éprouve quelque chose, mais….

- Peut être vous connaissiez vous dans une vie antérieure, dit Annabelle

- Annabelle ne recommence pas, dit Candy

- Candy écoutes, tu cherches à savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse avec lui a part le fait que tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui… une vie antérieure peut être une solution possible…dit Annabelle

- Une vie antérieure ? Dit Candy…d'accord je vais gardé l'esprit ouvert. Je dois retourner au bureau

- Pourquoi si vite ? dit Patricia, ton patron est ici…

- Mais ma pause de déjeuner est terminée, dit Candy, je dois y aller les filles, je vais me repoudrez le nez

Elle alla se repoudrer le nez et en sortant, elle se heurta a un monsieur.

- Oh excusez-moi… dit-elle

- Ce n'est rien…

- Terrence, dit-elle en levant la tête

- Candice-Blanche…dit-il doucement

- Je retourne au bureau…

- Rien ne presse dit Terrence, vous pouvez rester avec vos amies et on retournera ensemble

- D'accord, merci Terrence. A tout a l'heure alors…

Candy retourna vers ses amies qui furent ravies de la voir rester plus longtemps. Quand son patron termina, il lui fit signe et elle alla le rejoindre a la porte. Il était toujours avec son actrice, qui ne semblait pas être tellement de bonne humeur et elle bouda de plus belle en voyant Candy.

- C'est qui celle-la ? Demanda Susanna brusquement

- C'est mon assistante, dit Terry

- Elle n'a pas sa propre voiture ?

- Elle venue avec ses amies

- Alors pourquoi ne retourne-t-elle pas avec elles ?

- Parce que je vais au même endroit qu'elle, dit Terry, on va te déposer au théâtre en passant…

Candy ne disait rien et elle regarda la scène amusée. Ils entrèrent dans la limousine tous les trois et Terry se mit à converser avec Candy en français.

- Mais enfin Terry ! dit Susanna

- Désolé Susanna, ce que j'ai a dire c'est confidentiel…dit Terry

Il continua à parler à Candy en français, en lui disant qu'il en avait assez de la compagnie de cette actrice et que vivement le bureau et le travail. Candy dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire. Une fois au théâtre, Susanna descendit et elle attendait que Terry lui fasse la bise, mais ce dernier ferma la porte après l'avoir salué. La limousine démarra et Candy éclata finalement de rire et Terry avec. Terry venait de réaliser comment la compagnie d'autres femmes était insipide à coté de celle de Candy. Ils retournèrent au bureau et continuèrent leur travail.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_« Le voyage à Chicago »_**

Candy était habituée à voyager ; avec un père diplomate, ça allait de soi. Mais faire son premier voyage d'affaires avec son patron était un délice dont elle savourait tous les goûts. Ils travaillaient bien ensemble et ils étaient en première classe ensemble, l'un à cote de l'autre.

- Candice-Blanche, dit Terry, je me demande ce que vous faisiez avec M. Pitt…il ne devait pas y avoir autant de travail avec votre niveau d'expertise…

- J'essayais de passer inaperçue…et il y avait de petits voyages, dit Candy, puisque nous en parlons, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Daniel Reed…

Elle lui raconta comment Daniel était devenu obsédé par elle après qu'elle ait finalement accepter de dîner avec lui à la requête de son père.

- J'ai du démissionner, il ne semblait pas entendre mon « non »… l'autre soir à la réception ; son bouton de manchette s'est accroché au collier que je portais et il en a profité pour me voler un baiser. J'aurai voulu le gifler, mais je n'avais aucune envie de faire la une des journaux…je lui ai simplement dit que s'il recommençait, j'allais le tuer…termina-t-elle en souriant

Terry se sentit soulagé d'avoir la vraie version, pas ce qu'il imaginait en tête après l'avoir observée de loin. Daniel Reed était après elle, pas l'inverse.

- Je vous ai vu à la réception…dit-il

- Au moment où il m'embrassait, je parie ?

- Oui…

- Et ensuite j'embrassais William et il est venu passer la nuit chez moi… qu'est-ce que vous avez dû penser de moi….

- Que votre vie privée ne me regarde pas, dit Terry

- William n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus, dit-elle pour le rassurer

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était….facile. Il lui en fut reconnaissant de lui avoir donné toutes ces précisions.

- C'est un bon ami, j'espère, car nous aurons besoin de lui en affaires

- C'est mon meilleur ami, dit Candy en souriant…

- Vous êtes une assistante de valeur, vos connaissances personnelles peuvent nous être très utiles…

- Remerciez mon père qui est toujours en bon terme avec tout le monde et qui n'hésite jamais à aider personne. Un bien fait n'est jamais perdu…Je parlais avec la femme de l'Ambassadeur du Congo, une fois ; ils étaient en poste en Italie et elle aidait tous les jeunes abbés et prêtre qui venait étudier au Vatican… des années plus tard un de ces jeunes prêtres travaillait dans la paroisse de la même ville où se trouvait la grande sœur de l'Ambassadrice et lorsqu'il apprit qui elle était , il l'aidait régulièrement avec des vivres gratuitement, en remerciement de ce qu'avait fait sa sœur des années auparavant…

- En effet, il était très reconnaissant…et c'est un très bon exemple à suivre…Mais il faut être bon de nature… et vous êtes très généreuse…

- Merci Monsieur. Vous allez me faire rougir…

- Allons, Melle Taches de son….

- Taches de son ? Alors vous vous souvenez de notre première rencontre sur le bateau ?

- Bien sur que je m'en souviens…

- Oh…, dit-elle un peu confuse, je croyais que vous ne m'aviez pas reconnue…

- Je n'oublierai jamais ces taches de sons, dit-il doucement…

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. « Melle Taches de son » semblait tellement familier pour elle et ses yeux trop bleus…

- Je vais aller me repoudrez le nez, dit Candy en se levant un peu brusquement…

Elle s'excusa et alla aux toilettes. Elle devait se ressaisir, sinon elle ne pourra pas continuer à travailler avec lui de si près. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle qui gérait si bien les situations. Elle retourna à sa place et ils se mirent à parler affaires en évitant soigneusement le sujet de leur vies personnelles. Une fois à Chicago, ils se rendirent au Congress Plaza Hôtel où ils avaient une suite avec plus d'une chambre.

- Mais, il n'y a pas de réservation pour moi ? Dit Candy

- Oh, je les ai changées, nous allons partager la même suite…ne vous en faites pas, il y a plus d'une chambre….

- Oh, je n'étais pas inquiète, dit Candy en souriant

- Vous aurez votre propre salle de bain et votre propre ligne de téléphone

- Merci, Terrence…

Ils travaillèrent toute la journée et ils s'arrêtèrent peu avant le dîner pour rencontrer leur rendez-vous d'affaires. Candy était devant son ordinateur et elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle se mit à rechercher « Lakewood ». Elle vit que l'endroit était réel. Elle se mit a chercher Maison Pony et elle vit que c'était un orphelinat… elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Elle décida de profiter de son temps libre le lendemain pour aller y faire un tour. C'était un orphelinat, elle allait y aller pour leur faire une donation. Elle voulait louer une voiture, mais quelque chose lui dit de prendre le train… Elle devait s'apprêter pour le dîner d'affaires. Lorsqu'elle fut prête avec sa belle robe de cocktail turquoise avec des chaussures assortis. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules.

- Vous êtes ravissante, Candice-Blanche…dit Terrence

- Merci Terrence

Elle ne souriait pas, ce qui n'était pas habituel.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, oui… j'étais simplement entrain de penser à quelque chose…

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, non, ne vous en faites pas….Je voulais simplement aller faire une donation dans un orphelinat près de Lakewood…

- Lakewood ?

- Oui, la Maison Pony…

- La Maison Pony ? Il y a une raison particulière ? Parce qu'il y a aussi des orphelinat ici a Chicago… attendez un peu, c'est le nom de l'orphelinat dans votre histoire….

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda.

- Mais vous avez dit avoir inventé cette histoire…

- Oui…

- Vous avez fait des recherches sur cet orphelinat pour votre histoire ? Et vous voulez aller le voir en personne ?

Ce n'était pas ça, mais elle préférait le laisser croire. Ça serait trop compliquer et trop bizarre à expliquer.

- Oui, dit-elle

- On pourra y aller demain après nos rendez-vous du matin, nous avons l'après midi de libre…

- Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

- Oui, je ne vais pas rester ici a m'ennuyer… j'aimerai voir l'endroit qui a influencé votre histoire

- D'accord, dit-elle

- Maintenant allons à notre dîner d'affaires…

- Vos petites amies doivent être jalouses, nous sortons beaucoup pour nos dîners d'affaires…

- Et bien la définition d'une secrétaire c'est une femme qui vit professionnellement auprès de son patron…

- Professionnellement… je suis contente que le nom ait changé, on dit « assistante » maintenant… secrétaire semblait…péjoratif, surtout que la plupart des secrétaires étaient les maîtresses de leur patron….

- Il faut dire qu'à l'époque le harcèlement sexuel n'était pas pris au sérieux…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…Mais en Afrique, ce n'est toujours pas pris au sérieux ; la plupart des hommes n'aiment pas que leur femme travaille…et les présidents de la république, se permettent d'harceler toutes les femmes du pays…

- Il faut dire que l'Afrique, c'est tout un autre monde….

- La promotion canapé, ça marche à tous les coups, il suffit de savoir avec qui…je connais un femme qui réussit à faire nommer son mari ministre en sautant de lit en lit….

- Wow…elle devait être ravie…

- …du résultat final… peut être, mais elle n'a pas aimé jouer la prostituée. Le harcèlement en Afrique, ne se passe pas seulement entre le patron et son employée, mais aussi entre le prof et ses élèves, le président et les femmes du pays. La plupart des hommes ferment les yeux car après que le président ait pris leurs femmes, ils avaient tous une grosse promotion ou leur poste au gouvernement était assuré…

- C'est très intéressant de converser avec vous, Candice-Blanche, j'apprends des choses dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence…

Candy sourit, ils arrivèrent à la table et ils eurent leur dîner d'affaires dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il y avait un orchestre qui jouait et les clients pouvaient danser s'il le voulait. Leur rendez-vous d'affaires c'était avec des hommes d'affaires africains du Kenya. Candy fut en mesure de briller devant Terry en leur parlant en swahili. Elle du même rabrouer un des hommes d'affaires, qui voulait qu'ils aillent plus loin. Elle regarda Terry qui comprit qu'elle demandait son aide. La musique d'un tango commençait…

- Candice-Blanche, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? Dit Terrence en prenant une rose sur leur table, excusez-nous, messieurs

- Je vous en prie dit un des hommes, j'ai toujours voulu voir comme se dansait le tango…

Candy sourit et elle prit l'autre main de Terry.

- Vous savez danser le tango, j'espère, dit Terry

- Je suis sortie avec le fils de l'Ambassadeur d'Argentine, il m'a appris le tango… à la verticale dit-elle en souriant

- D'accord, voyons voir ce qu'il vous a appris…

Ils étaient les seuls sur la piste et il se mire à danser le tango en parfaite harmonie, c'était comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours. D'autres danseurs voulaient aller sur la piste, mais ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Candy et Terry entrain de danser si bien. Les voir danser si intimement découragea l'homme d'affaires qui faisait des avances à Candy. Il se dit qu'elle appartenait à son patron. Candy et Terry terminèrent la danse et tout le monde les applaudit. Ils souriaient.

- Et bien, comment m'a-t-il enseigné ?

- Vous avez eu un excellent professeur, Candice-Blanche…

- A quoi ça sert de fréquenter des gens d'autres pays, si c'est pour ne rien apprendre ? dit Candy en souriant

Ils retournèrent à leur table et leurs invités les félicitaient. Celui qui draguait Candy lui parla encore un peu et elle éclata de rire. Ils terminèrent leur dîner et parler affaires et ils se séparèrent. Une fois dans leur suite, Terry lui demanda ce qui s'était passé après la danse.

- Oh, il a dit qu'il a compris que je vous appartenais et qu'après vous avoir allumer de la sorte avec le tango, que j'allais certainement passer la nuit dans votre chambre pour vous aider à vous calmer. Je lui ai dit que je partageais déjà votre chambre, alors il a dit que vous étiez un veinard et qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à votre place, c'est pour ça que j'ai éclaté de rire…

- Et bien s'il savait que je ne m'amusais pas autant qu'il le pensait, pour ne pas dire pas du tout….dit Terry en riant

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Terrence…

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi…

Au fond de son cœur, il avait envie de crier à l'homme de la laisse tranquille, qu'elle lui appartenait…Il la regardait intensément

- Je vais aller dans ma chambre me changer et appelez mes parents, si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas une seconde…

- D'accord, Melle Taches de son…

Elle sourit et elle se rendit dans sa chambre, elle se changea, se doucha et elle appela ses parents. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte et elle parlait une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Probablement pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle disait à ses parents… Quand elle termina ses coups de fils, elle sortit avec une chemise de nuit avec son peignoir. Le tout était en soie rose.

- Vous appelez vos parents tous les soirs ?

- Oui, je dois leur parler tous les jours, ils me manquent tellement… si ça ne tenait qu'a eux, je resterai avec eux pour toujours…mais je vais les voir dès que j'ai un moment libre…

- Où sont-ils encore ?

- A Bangkok… en Thaïlande…

- Exotique…

- Très… dit-elle en souriant… vous avez penser à un montant pour la donation à la Maison Pony demain ?

- Et bien, tout ce qu'on donne aux charités on peut s'en servir pendant les taxes, comme exemption…

- En effet…

- 100.000 dollars, devrait faire l'affaire ?

- 100.000 dollars ? Dit Candy surprise, oh…oui. Merci Terrence…

- De rien Candice-Blanche…vous voulez regarder un film avec moi avant de dormir ?

- Bien sur… dit-elle en souriant

Ils allumèrent la télévision et ils mirent une chaîne qui montrait de vieux feuilletons de science fiction.

- Candice… vous avez eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les africains ?

- Expérience ?

- Oui, vous êtes déjà sorti avec des africains ?

- Ça dépend ce que vous appelez par « sortir »… vous savez que j'ai visité plein de pays, alors j'avais des petits amis, un peu partout…tout à fait innocemment…

- Vous avez une préférence de race ?

- Non, un homme est un homme pour moi, quelque soit sa race…

- Bonne réponse… dit Terry en riant…

Ils continuaient à parler jusque très tard et ensuite ils allaient dormir. Candy pensa à ce qu'elle avait découvert sur la Maison Pony qui existait vraiment. Elle pensa à ce qu'Annabelle lui avait dit ; qu'elle avait une mémoire, pas une inspiration… mais non, c'était ridicule ! Ça n'arrive que dans les feuilletons à la télévision et dans les films… et pourtant…elle avait « inventé », une histoire avec le nom d'un vrai orphelinat. C'était peut être une coïncidence, et il y en avait beaucoup dans le monde…Mais son envie d'aller voir la Maison Pony devint de plus en plus forte.

Dans son lit, Terry était entrain de penser à la femme qui était dans la chambre à coté de la sienne. Il avait toujours eu toutes les filles qu'il voulait depuis l'enfance et l'adolescence. Mais celle qu'il aurait voulu avoir c'est celle de ses dessins, celle qu'il croyait qu'il avait imaginé dans sa tête, celle qui, pour lui, était parfaite…Et cette femme était dans la chambre à coté de la sienne. Il avait déjà commencé très mal en l'engageant pour que l'idiot qui avait engrossé sa sœur, ne s'y intéresse plus ; car il avait pour mission de la séduire. Quel méli-mélo ! Maintenant, il voyait comment il se sentait bien avec elle, et s'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, Dinah et son Daniel allaient se faire un plaisir de dire la vérité à Candy. Ça aurait été n'importe quelle autre femme, il s'en ficherait, mais c'était celle dont il rêvait, littéralement depuis sa plus tendre enfance…

_Il y avait beaucoup de brouillard sur le pont du bateau et le vent soufflait. Candy suivit son châle que était chassé par le vent et elle vit un garçon de loin, elle le prit pour un autre, mais en s'approcha et elle le vit entrain de pleurer. Elle voulut lui parler mais, elle fit demi-tour. Mais il l'avait déjà vu_

- _Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme_

- _Euh j'étais monté sur le pont pour prendre l'air et je voulais vous parler parce que vous aviez l'air tellement triste…_

- _Moi, j'ai l'air triste ? Mais ou avez-vous vu ça Melle ? J'ai l'air triste ? _

_Et il se mit à rire…ce qui surprend Candy_

_« Mais je suis sure de l'avoir vu pleurer… peut être que j'ai fait une erreur…non je ne me suis pas trompé ; il pleurait… » dit Candy dans sa tête_

- _Vous avez des visions et vous avez le visage plein de taches de son ! Dit le jeune homme_

- _Quoi ? Répétez ce que vous dites ! Dit Candy_

- _J'ai dit que vous avez le visage plein de taches de son et je suis désolé pour vous ; cela vous va mal !_

- _Comment ? Vous osez… et bien moi, j'adore les taches de son, je trouve ça très joli !_

- _Chacun son goût ! Mais j'aime mieux comme je suis…_

- _Je me moque de votre opinion ! Et puis d'abord, tous mes amis me disent que ça me va très bien !_

- _C'est leur goût après tout !_

- _Et puis, c'est la jalousie qui vous fait parler, avouez-le !_

- _Pfft ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Pendant que vous y êtes, dites que je suis jaloux de votre nez…_

- _Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez ?_

_Ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée d'un homme._

- _Mademoiselle, revenez a l'intérieur, ne restez pas la…dit l'homme_

- _Aurevoir Taches de son ! Dit le jeune homme en partant_

- _Moi, je ne vous dit pas aurevoir ! Dit Candy_

Candy et Terry se réveillèrent tous les deux en sursaut, dans leur chambre respective. L'alarme était entrain de sonner. Quel drôle de rêve ! Candy se leva prit une douche et se rendit dans le salon pour commander le petit déjeuner. Elle trouva Terry qui était aussi matinale qui avait déjà commandé le petit déjeuner. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, ils pensaient à leur rêve. Candy finit par sourire et dire.

- Bonjour Terrence, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui… merci. Et vous ?

- Moi aussi dit-elle en souriant, vous avez commandé le petit déjeuner ? Je pouvais le faire…

- Puisque j'étais déjà debout, dit-il…

- J'ai hâte d'aller à la maison Pony pour leur donner le cheque…

- J'ai hâte de me faire une image de l'endroit en question

- Et bien j'avais dessiné quelque chose il y a très longtemps…je crois l'avoir sur mon laptop… je vais aller voir…

Elle alla dans sa chambre et elle revint avec son ordinateur et elle lui montra les dessins, il y avait une maison, il y avait un grand arbre, il avait une colline…

- Pas mal… dit Terry en regardant, et bien mangeons, allons à nos rendez-vous puis à la maison Pony…

- Ok dit Candy…

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner quand le téléphone cellulaire de Terry sonna.

- Allo ? dit-il

- Terry ?

- Susanna…

- Comment vas-tu chéri ? Où es-tu ?

- Je suis à Chicago, en voyage d'affaires…

- Avec elle ? Ton assistante…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde…

- Ça veut dire qu'elle est là avec toi…

- Susanna, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Je voulais qu'on sorte ce soir, comme je suis libre et que je vienne passer la nuit chez toi….

- Comme tu le vois, je suis à Chicago, pour le moment

- Je peux prendre l'avion tout de suite et venir…

- J'ai des rendez-vous toute la journée, Susanna et mes soirées sont remplies aussi… je vais t'appeler des que je reviens

- Mais je peux être là pour la nuit, tu ne travailles pas toute la nuit…

- La nuit, je vais dormir, car j'ai des rendez-vous téléphonique pendant la nuit pour appeler l'étranger…

- D'accord dit Susanna tristement, je vais attendre que tu m'appelles quand tu reviens à New York…

- Aurevoir Susanna…

Il raccrocha. Candy était entrain de manger et elle avait le nez dans son assiette. Elle avait envie de rire. Le cellulaire de Terry sonna de nouveau…

- Allo ? Dit-il

- Terry…

- Karina…comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien Terry, tu ne m'appelles plus….

- Je suis occupé à travailler, Karina

- Mais ça fait des mois, depuis que tu es revenu de ta croisière à la nouvelle année…

- Vraiment ? Depuis la nouvelle année ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte que ça faisait si longtemps…

- Tu en as une autre n'est-ce pas, tu n'as plus besoin de moi… ?

- Karina, je travaille sur une fusion qui est très délicate, je n'ai pas le temps…je dois aller à mon rendez-vous…

- Et bien Susanna est ici, alors je suis sure que tu n'es pas avec elle… tu as peut être une prostituée comme dans le film « Pretty woman »…

- Une quoi ? Une prostituée ? Karina, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, je te laisse, aurevoir…

Candy était entrain de boire son café et elle failli s'étrangler quand elle entendit Terry parler de la prostituée…Elle souriait en le regardant.

- Prostituée ? Comme dans « Pretty woman » ? Dit Candy en souriant…

- Les femmes, vous avez de ces imaginations….

- Et bien vous les avez négliger, sinon elles ne se plaindraient pas…fit Candy avec une petite voix…depuis la nouvelle année ? C'était qui sur le bateau alors… votre conquête du moment ? Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous avez terminé de manger, on peut y aller ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant un bref instant. Oui, depuis qu'il l'avait vu sur ce bateau, il n'avait plus cherché d'autre femme, même s'il avait cru l'avoir imaginé au début. Elle était la femme de ses rêves, et elle existait, elle était réelle et c'est elle qu'il voulait et il allait tout faire pour la conquérir.

- Oui, j'ai terminé. Allons-y…dit Terry en souriant

Ils se rendirent donc à leur rendez-vous d'affaires, conclure les marchés et réviser les contrats.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_« La visite à la Maison Pony »_**

Candy et Terry revinrent de leur rendez-vous d'affaires pour se restaurer un peu dans la suite d'hôtel. Après le repas, Candy se changea et elle mit des habits beaucoup plus relax. Elle mit un jeans et un chemisier vert. Lui aussi était en jeans et polo bleu.

- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez venir avec moi, Terrence ? Demanda Candy, si vous avez autre chose à faire…

- Non, je viens avec vous. Je voudrais voir l'endroit qui a inspiré votre histoire…

- D'accord allons-y alors…

Ils se rendirent à la gare et ils prirent le train pour Lakewood. Une fois là-bas, ils prirent un taxi, jusqu'à la Maison Pony. Candy eut une sensation bizarre en arrivant là-bas. Il y avait une colline au loin, comme elle l'avait dessinée, mais la Maison Pony était beaucoup plus grande. La pelouse, le grand arbre était là. C'était inouï.

- Vous avez bien dessiné cet endroit, à part la maison…Mais votre histoire se passe au début du siècle, c'est normal que la maison soit différente

Candy ne répondit pas. Bien sur ! Son histoire se passe au début du siècle, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait dessinée la maison un peu moins moderne et plus petite… Mais était-ce vraiment la raison ?

- Candice-Blanche ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui…dit-elle un peu distraite…

Elle était un peu troublée de se retrouver dans cet endroit, où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, mais où elle se sentait si bien, où tout lui semblait si familier … Cet arbre, ce grand arbre, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle avait envie d'y grimper et c'est ce qu'elle fit !

- Candice-Blanche ? Dit Terry, que faites-vous là ?

- Je grimpe…

- Mais vous êtes une acrobate, ma parole ! Dit-il en souriant, attendez j'arrive…

Il se mit à grimper aussi sur le grand arbre. Candy était assise sur une branche et il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et ils regardèrent le paysage au loin.

- Comme c'est beau, dit Candy

- Oui, dit Terrence

Mais d'autres images se superposèrent sur le paysage ;

_« J'aime cet endroit, entendit-elle dans sa tête, le ciel, le lac, et même la foret est belle »_

_« Bien sur. C'est parce que je suis à coté de toi… »_

_« Non… »_

Et pourtant….

Le flash s'arrêta. Et ils se regardèrent, sans osez dire un seul mot.

_Parce que la dernière fois que je me suis senti comme ça_

_Je tombais amoureux (se)  
Je tombais et je sentais que je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureux ,  
Oui la dernière fois que je me suis senti ainsi,_

_C'était il y a longtemps, avant que je sache  
Ce que j'éprouve maintenant avec toi._

- Euh je crois, qu'il faut qu'on descende si on veut leur donner ce gros chèque, dit Candy doucement

- En effet, dit Terry, descendons

Il descendit en premier, elle le suivit, mais elle glissa, elle poussa un cri et il la rattrapa en riant.

- Euh, merci Terrence, dit Candy en souriant

Leur petit tapage avait alerté les gens dans la maison Pony. Une religieuse en sortit et une autre dame d'age mur ainsi que des enfants. Candy les vit et elle sourit.

- On a des spectateurs, dit-elle a Terry

- Oh… dit Terry en se retournant et la lâchant

La religieuse s'approcha d'eux.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oh oui, on s'excuse d'avoir grimper sur « le père »… mais c'était irrésistible…

- Comment savez-vous que l'on appelle cet arbre « le père » ? Demanda la religieuse surprise

Candy la regarda sans comprendre, que voulait-elle dire ?

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Candy confuse

- L'arbre, dit la religieuse, vous l'avez appelé « le père », c'est comme ça que les enfants l'appellent depuis des années…

- Euh, je n'en sais rien… dit Candy, j'ai du le lire dans un article…

- Un article ? Dit la religieuse, c'est possible…

Mais la religieuse ne semblait pas très convaincue. Candy décida de changer de conversation.

- Ma sœur, dit Candy nous sommes venus faire une donation pour votre orphelinat…

- Oh, dit la sœur en souriant, venez à l'intérieur alors parler avec Mme Godsen, la directrice…dit la religieuse, je suis la sœur Geneviève…la voila qui entre suivons-la

- Merci, dit Candy en souriant

- Oui, merci dit Terrence en suivant la religieuse à l'intérieur de la bâtisse

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse et Candy se sentit très à l'aise. La Sœur Geneviève les amena dans le bureau de la directrice, Mme Godsen qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Soyez les bienvenus a la Maison Pony, dit Mme Godsen

C'était un femme potelée et très très chaleureuse. Candy et Terry lui serrèrent la main.

- Prenez place, s'il vous plait, dit Mme Godsen

- Merci dirent Candy et Terry

La Sœur Geneviève alla s'asseoir à coté de Mme Godsen.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Mme Godsen

- Voila, je m'appelle Terrence Grandchester et voici mon assistante, Candice-Blanche Grey, dit Terrence nous aimerions faire une donation pour votre orphelinat…

- C'est très généreux de votre part dit Mme Godsen, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible, pour ces pauvres enfants…

Candy regardait sur les murs et elle vit des photos de l'ancienne Maison Pony, avant les travaux de rénovation. Elle était exactement comme elle l'avait dessiné… Et il y avait des portait sur le mur, d'une dame potelée avec des lunettes et une autre religieuse. La Sœur Geneviève suivit le regard de Candy.

- Ça c'est la maison avant les rénovations ; vers la fin du 19ème siècle, ces deux braves femmes fondèrent la Maison Pony pour les orphelins. Melle Pony et Sœur Maria…dit la Sœur Geneviève

Candy eut l'impression que sa tête était entrain de tourner…Tout ça devenait trop bizarre… Terrence ne semblait pas remarquer son trouble, car il pensait qu'elle était venue faire des recherches sur son histoire avant…Mais il avait aussi une impression de déjà vu, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Nous avons un cheque de 100.000$ pour vous, mesdames, dit Terrence

- 100.000$ ? dit Mme Godsen, comme c'est généreux de votre part !

- Et je vais désormais en faire quelque chose de régulier, attendez-vous à recevoir des donations de notre compagnie…

- Merci infiniment, M. Grandchester dit la Sœur Geneviève en souriant

- De rien, dit Terry, je trouve que le travail que vous faites est remarquable…ces enfants ont beaucoup de chance de vous avoir…

- Vous êtes comme leur maman de transition en attendant qu'ils grandissent ou se fasse adopter….dit Candy

- Vous voulez que l'on vous fasse faire le tour du propriétaire ? dit Mme Godsen

- Bien sur, si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Terry en souriant

- Pas le moins du monde dit la Sœur Geneviève

Ils firent le tour du propriétaire, ils visitèrent les chambres, les salles de jeux, les salles de séjour, les cuisines, les salles de nettoyage. Ils rencontrèrent les enfants qui furent contents d'avoir des visiteurs. Ils croyaient que c'était un couple venu pour adopter l'un d'entre eux. Candy se pencha pour leur parler en souriant. C'était une petite fille.

- Salut toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Aurélie…j'ai 4 ans…

- C'est un très joli nom dit Candy en souriant

- Merci dit la petite en souriant…

- Je dois partir dit Candy, mais je viendrai vous voir encore…

- Aurevoir Madame… dit Aurélie

- Aurevoir dit Candy

Elle sortit de la bâtisse avec Terry et elle se dirigea vers la colline Pony. La colline qu'elle avait dessinée dans les moindres détails. Terry la suivait et lui imaginait la colline avec de la neige…il imaginait ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est beau ici, dit Candy

- Oui, dit Terry

Elle avait cette sensation de paix et de bien être et une légère brise était entrain de souffler. Ils restèrent un peu et ensuite ils allèrent dirent aurevoir et ils allèrent prendre le train pour retourner a Chicago. Pendant tout le trajet, Candy était entrain de penser à mille et une choses, elle était confuse. Elle était allée là-bas pour voir l'endroit qu'elle avait dessiné sans voir, alors était plus confuse que jamais.

- Ça va Candice-Blanche ? Demanda Terry

- Oui…je suis seulement entrain de penser à la Maison Pony…

- C'est un endroit très chaleureux, ces enfants sans parents et sans famille

- Nous arrivons à Chicago…

- On a le temps de se reposer un peu avant notre rendez-vous de ce soir…

Ils se rendirent dans leur suite et Candy alla dans sa chambre pour appeler ses amies. Elle appela Annabelle.

- Allo, Annabelle ?

- Oui, Candy ?

- Annabelle…

- Candy tu sembles bizarre…tu es toujours en voyage d'affaires ?

- Avec mon patron, oui…

- Alors il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi tu sembles si bizarre ?

- Je pensais à ce que tu disais sur l'épisode de « Charmed »…

- Avec la mémoire d'un vie précédente ?

- Oui….

- Je croyais que tu trouvais ça stupide…

- Annabelle, quelque chose de bizarre est entrain de m'arriver ou ça toujours été là mais, je ne m'en rendais pas compte…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien pour commencer ; l'histoire des deux orphelines que je raconte, de la Maison Pony…et j'ai même des dessins…

- Oui, tu me les as montrés…

- Je ne sais pas mais je crois que c'est une mémoire d'une vie antérieure comme tu le disais….

- Candy, beaucoup de gens inventent des histoires en utilisant leurs propres noms et ceux de ses amis….

- Je sais…Mais Annabelle, la Maison Pony existe…

- Comment ça elle existe ?

- J'ai regardé sur l'internet…Lakewood, la Maison Pony, c'est aussi un orphelinat…

- Quoi ?

- Et ce n'est pas tout, la Maison Pony fut fondée vers la fin du 19ème siècle par une Mademoiselle Pony qui la dirigeait avec une Sœur Maria….

- Pas possible ! Dit Annabelle

- Il y avait des photos de la maison avant les rénovations, c'est exactement comme dans mes dessins, la colline aussi et l'arbre, le très grand arbre que les enfants appelle leur « père »…

- Candy tu me fais peur… tu aurais vécue au début du 20ème siècle, comme une orpheline ?

- Je ne sais pas Annie, mais tout ça semble un peu trop bizarre…et trop science-fiction…

- Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croie. Après notre discussion, j'ai trouvé d'autres histoires avec des gens qui ont des mémoires de vie antérieure. Il y avait une fille en France, qui n'avait jamais apprit l'anglais, mais qui répondait à sa mère en anglais, et quand elle a finalement apprit l'anglais a l'école, c'était comme une révision, elle parlait couramment en quelques jours ! Elle fit ses recherches et elle découvrit qu'elle avait vécue en Angleterre au 19ème siècle…Elle alla y vivre pendant un temps et elle se sentit chez elle, mais elle retourna en France quand elle perdit l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré là-bas qui lui semblait aussi très familier…

Candy ne répondit pas. Terrence lui semblait très familier… mais non… ça ferait trop de coïncidences…

- Il y a une autre histoire, dit Annabelle, avec une femme ici au Etats-Unis qui rêvait d'un village en Irlande ou en Ecosse, je ne sais plus, elle se mit a dessiner ce qu'elle voyait et elle découvrit exactement ou était le village. Elle y alla avec son mari et ses enfants et elle reconnut le village de ses rêves… après plusieurs recherches, elle découvrit qu'elle avait vécu dans ce village, et qu'elle était morte jeune et ses enfants avaient été séparés. Elle réussit a réunir les enfants qui étaient des adultes et qui furent très contents de se retrouver…

- C'est vraiment arrivé tout ça ?

- Oui… tu peux vérifier sur l'internet, il y en a plein comme ça…

- Alors, je ne suis pas folle ? Dit Candy

- Non, ma chérie, tu n'es pas folle, je peux t'aider à faire des recherches si tu veux, comme tu es souvent occupée à travailler et à voyager…

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Mais bien sur ! Ça serait un plaisir et c'est très intéressant. Avec tes voyages, et l'internet, ça sera simple et facile de garder le contact…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose arrive ?

- La plupart du temps c'est parce que ces personnes n'ont pas fini quelque chose dans leur vie précédente ou parce que le destin ne se s'est peut être pas réaliser comme il se doit, ou simplement parce que Dieu recycle nos âmes, tout simplement !

- Recycle nos âmes ? Dit Candy en riant

- Oui, même le grand patron ne peut pas continuer à créer des âmes maudites, autant les recycler et voir si elles iront mieux les autres fois…

- Annabelle, tu es vraiment marrante ! Dit Candy en riant

- Envoie-moi tout ce qui te semble familier, même les choses les plus insignifiantes, les musiques

- C'est marrant que tu dises ça, car il y a une mélodie que j'entends dans ma tête et dans mes rêve et que j'adore, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu ailleurs que dans ma tête… je la joue même au piano de temps en temps, sans en connaître les notes…

- Tu pourrais jouer et me l'enregistrer et me l'envoyer, si cette musique existe, on va la trouver, sinon, c'est une musique de ta vie antérieure qui n'a jamais officiellement vu le jour sur une partition…

- D'accord, Annabelle, dès que je retourne à New York, je vais l'enregistrer et te l'envoyer…

- C'est tellement excitant tout ça ! Dit Annabelle en riant, merci d'avoir pensé à moi Candy

- Annabelle, on ne trouveras peut être rien…

- Candy, tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose…Je vais trouver plus, j'en suis persuadée…

- Que le ciel t'entende…

- A propos, ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu sentais comme si tu connaissais ton patron depuis toujours ?

- Ça, c'est peut être l'effet du coup de foudre…

- Peut être bien, un second coup de foudre… envoie-moi aussi tout ce que tu sais sur lui…

- D'accord, Annie, mais je me sens un peu drôle de faire tout ça…

- Tu veux en avoir le cœur net ou pas ?

- D'accord…

- Que vas-tu faire si tu découvres que vous vous connaissiez dans une vie antérieure ? Tu vas le lui dire ?

- Il va me prendre pour une folle…mais je ne veux rien lui cacher, s'il s'avère que nous avions une vie antérieure ensemble…je vais le lui dire… Je dois le lui dire…

Elle continua à parler à Annabelle et à rire. Terrence l'entendit rire et il fut soulagé. Il avait sentit qu'elle était un peu triste à leur retour de Lakewood et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Candy finit de parler à Annie et elle s'apprêta pour la soirée. Elle sortit de sa chambre habillée avec une belle robe noire.

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Je vais à merveille Terrence

- Mais vous étiez un peu triste tout à l'heure à notre retour de Lakewood

- Oh… je vais mieux. J'ai parlé à mes amies et ma famille, je me sens mieux…

- Tant mieux alors… vous êtes prête à affronter une armée d'hommes d'affaires ?

- Toujours…dit-elle en souriant

Ils se rendirent au dîner d'affaires et ils purent conclurent des affaires et des marche lucratifs. Lorsque les associes s'en allèrent, ils restèrent à table entrain de parler avant de remonter dans leur suite. Mais le téléphone cellulaire de Terrence sonna.

- Allo ?

- Dinah…

- Terry ! Où es-tu ?

- A Chicago…

- Avec ton assistante ?

- Oui…

- Tu l'as déjà mise dans ton lit… ?

- Dinah, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça…

- Mais quand alors, le temps passe…

- Nous avons le temps dit Terry inconfortable

Candy se rendit compte qu'il voulait parler a sa sœur seul elle se leva pour aller se repoudrer le nez. Terry lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

- Dinah, tu dois cesser de m'appeler comme ça, je t'ai dit que j'allais me charger de ton petit morveux

- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça…

- C'est un enfant gâté, Dinah, qui voulait la secrétaire de son père et quand elle l'a rejeté il est devenu obsédé par elle

- Tu as la version de ton assistante…

- Elle ne ment pas, Dinah… elle ne veut pas de ton Daniel

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je sais tout ça, mais le temps passe…

- Ton ventre ne va pas se voir d'aussi tôt …Reste tranquille je vais t'appeler d'accord ?

- D'accord… je te laisse alors. Aurevoir Terry

- Bye Dinah…

Candy revint s'asseoir quand elle vit qu'il avait finit de parler. Terry la regarda. La situation avec sa sœur le rendait malade. Il aimait être avec Candy et plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il était persuadé qu'elle était la femme la femme de ses rêves, littéralement. Mais sa sœur et son problème…

- Ça va ? Demanda Candy en souriant

- Oui, problème de famille…

- Oh, je connais ça… on retourne dans notre suite ?

- D'accord…allons-y…Melle Taches de son…

_« Oui, je vous fais la promesse solennel, si ce canasson termines la course parmi les 3 premiers, de ne plus vous appeler « Taches de son », mais vous appeler comme il le faut, Melle Candy Neige André ! » Entendit Candy dans sa tête _

Elle sentit sa tête tourner un petit peu et elle vacilla, Terrence le rattrapa rapidement

- Candice-Blanche… ? Vous allez bien ?

- Juste un peu étourdie…

- Allons dans la suite, vous allez vous allonger

- Je vais bien, Terrence

- Je ne veux pas que la meilleure assistante que j'ai jamais eue soit malade pendant qu'elle travaille avec moi…

- Je suis la meilleure assistante que vous ayez jamais eue ? Dit Candy avec une petite voix

- Je ne dis que ce qui est vrai…

- Merci Terrence, c'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous…dit-elle en souriant

Ils allèrent dans leur suite et elle alla directement se coucher. Elle avait sentit qu'ils étaient entrain de se rapprocher et comme elle n'avait pas encore une claire idée de ce qui lui arrivait, elle préférait l'éviter pour le moment.

Terrence était dans la salle de séjour devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il avait les dessins que sa mère lui avait envoyés. Il y en avait une comme fond d'écran. Il était à cheval avec la fille aux cheveux blonds et aux taches de son. Les autres dessins apparaissaient comme séquence de photo comme « screen saver ». Il y avait une où il était avec elle sur un arbre… comme plutôt à la Maison Pony.

_« Taches de son ? C'est toi qui es dans ma tête depuis ma plus tendre enfance ? Ça ne peut être que toi, car depuis que je t'ai vu sur le pont de ce bateau, il n'y a aucune autre femme qui m'intéresse…C'est toi que je veux…et Dinah et son problème idiot…je vais clarifier la situation et j'espère que tu me pardonneras…parce que je t'aime depuis de la nuit de temps, je t'aimais avant la nuit des temps… »_

Il entendit une musique dans sa tête, qu'il jouait de temps en temps au piano… et cette musique le berça et il alla se mettre au lit pour dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_« Une visiteuse inattendue »_**

Le jour suivant, Candy et Terry devait aller visiter un hôpital de Chicago pour faire un don pour une clinique gratuite pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'assurance médicale et qui n'ont pas assez d'argent pour recevoir les soins nécessaires.

Candy se réveilla en rêvant de la mélodie qu'elle aimait entendre dans ses rêves. Elle se sentait heureuse et elle alla prendre sa douche et elle s'apprêta pour la journée. Elle trouva Terry entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner a table

- Bonjour, Terrence. Oh je suis encore en retard ? Vous avez déjà commandé le petit déjeuner…

- Bonjour Candice-Blanche. Non, je me suis réveillé à l'aube…alors j'ai décidé de commander le petit déjeuner…

- Oh, d'accord, dit-elle en souriant

- Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur…

- Ne suis-je pas toujours de bonne humeur ?

- C'est vrai, dit Terrence en souriant, nous allons à l'hôpital Ste. Joanna pour faire un don a la clinique gratuite… La branche de notre compagnie ici à Chicago veut que je le fasse puisque je suis ici…

- Oui, le grand patron est la, alors il faut en profiter…dit Candy

- Un peu de charité, c'est bon pour son âme, et ça ne fait de mal a personne

- Ça va aider beaucoup de gens, cette clinique gratuite dit Candy. Ma mère, faisait souvent ce genre de dons dans tous les pays ou nous allions, elle récoltait de l'argent chez les ambassadrices de différents pays et elles allaient ensemble faire des dons dans les orphelinats et les hôpitaux moins favorisé…Maintenant en Thaïlande elle continue son travail…

- C'est bon de savoir que les femmes des ambassadeurs ne font pas que se faire belle et se taire

- C'est l'image erronée que les gens ont. Les ambassadeurs travaillent et les femmes sont à la maison a ne rien faire. Il y a toute sortes d'association pour les femmes de diplomates, elles organisent des fêtes pour Noël, une collecte de cadeaux pour les orphelinats locaux des camps d'été ou des programme d'échange…

- On en apprend tous les jours…

- Vous êtes prêt a partir ? Dit Candy en souriant

Terry la regarda. Il voulait tant lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait… Elle était tellement belle avec ses taches de son. Il voulait l'épouser…Candy le regardait et elle sentait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle sentait aussi qu'il n'allait rien dire. Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour descendre. Terry la suivit.

- Oui, allons-y, dit-il

Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital Ste. Joanna qui était très grand. Candy eut une drôle d'impression en voyant la bâtisse, elle crut la voir différemment. Ils rencontrèrent le directeur de la branche de Chicago ; Thomas Steele. Il était blond et jeune, aussi grand que Terry et il souriait.

- Monsieur Grandchester, enchanté de vous voir, dit Thomas en lui serrant la main

- Moi aussi Thomas, dit Terry, voici mon assistante, Candice-Blanche Grey

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Melle Grey

- Moi de même dit Candy en souriant

Candy entendit dans sa tête ;

_« Tom ! Tom ! Merci Tom ! »_

C'était quoi ça encore ? Mais oui, dans son histoire, il y a un Tom qui se fait adopter par un fermier ; mais pourquoi entendait-elle une petite fille crier le nom de Tom en lui disant merci ?

- Vous êtes très jolie, Mademoiselle Grey, dit Thomas

- Merci, Monsieur Steele

- Appelez-moi Thomas…

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Candy… dit-elle en riant

Terry regardait Thomas entrain de flirter avec la femme de ses rêves. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part les rappeler qu'ils étaient là pour une œuvre de charité.

- Monsieur Steele ? Si on entrait à l'hôpital, dit-il

- Bien sur M. Grandchester, dit Thomas sans lâcher Candy des yeux, allons-y

Ils entrèrent à l'hôpital et ils furent accueillit par le directeur de l'hôpital qui les amena dans l'aile de la clinique gratuite. Candy marchait mais, l'odeur, l'atmosphère, tout lui semblait tellement familier. Ils finirent le tour de la clinique et il y avait des rafraîchissements pour le personnel et le les donateurs. Thomas ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Candy d'une semelle ce qui irrita Terry. Candy quant a elle continuait à parler avec lui. Ils étaient dans un coin de la salle.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je me sens…bien en votre présence

- Vous êtes un beau parleur…

- Peut être bien, mais vous êtes absolument charmante…dit Thomas, est-ce que vous voulez dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- Et bien je dois travailler ce soir, mais donnez-moi votre carte je vous appellerai si j'ai un moment de libre…

- Je peux venir vous voir à l'hôtel et on peut prendre un verre entre deux rendez-vous, dit Thomas en lui donnant une carte de visite

- Je vais vous appelez dit Candy en souriant

- Candice-Blanche, dit Terry un peu froidement, on peut y aller ? Vous avez fini ? Nous avons d'autres rendez-vous…

- Oui bien sur, Terrence, dit Candy

- Aurevoir, M. Grandchester dit Thomas

- Aurevoir, Thomas dit Terry sans sourire

- Aurevoir, Candy dit Thomas, c'est un très joli nom…

- Aurevoir Thomas dit Candy en souriant, merci

Candy et Terry sortirent de l'hôpital après avoir reçu de milliers de remerciements de la part du personnel médicale. Dans leur voiture Terry était silencieux et Candy se demandait pourquoi. Parce qu'elle parlait avec Thomas ? Mais… elle n'était pas sa petite amie, elle était son assistante.

- Terrence vous allez bien ?

- Oui, Thomas et vous, sembliez bien vous entendre…

- Oh, il n'essayait pas de me voler, ne vous en faites pas. Mais ce serait ridicule, puisque c'est la même compagnie de toute façon et je préfère travailler pour le grand grand patron…

Terry la regarda et il sourit. Elle essayait de le mettre à l'aise ou le rassurer, car il s'était sentit un peu vexé. Mais elle était officiellement son assistante. Elle était la femme de ses rêves, mais comme il n'avait encore rien dit, il ne pouvait rien déclarer. Mais c'était comme si elle avait sentit sa jalousie et elle le rassurait. Ils se comprenaient a demi-mot.

- Je suis heureux que vous aimez travailler pour moi…dit-il en souriant

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Le cellulaire de Terry sonna et il fut obligé d'y répondre.

- Allo ? Dit-il un peu irrité

- Terry ?

- Susanna…

- Terry, ou es-tu ?

- Je suis toujours à Chicago…

- Je le sais, mais tu n'es pas dans ta suite…

- Je suis ici pour travailler et comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas dans ma suite ?

- Parce que je suis au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel…

- Quoi ?!

- Je suis venu rester avec toi…Terry tu me manques…

- Tu aurais pu me parler avant…

- Tu n'étais pas disponible…

- Il y a une raison pour ça…C'est parce que je travaillais…

- Reviens vite, mon chéri…

- A tout de suite…

Il raccrocha le téléphone.

- Nous avons de la compagnie…

- J'ai entendu…

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne vous excusez pas, dit Candy en souriant, ce n'est pas de votre faute

- Si, j'aurai du lui dire que je ne voulais plus la voir…j'aurai cru qu'elle aurait compris quand j'ai cesse de lui telephoner…

Il se sentait un peu gêné, il venait de faire une petite scène de jalousie à cause de Thomas et le voila maintenant avec de la compagnie non voulue…Candy le trouvait tellement charmant. On voyait bien qu'il ne voulait pas de la compagnie de Susanna…. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et Susanna se précipita vers Terry et lui sauta au cou. Candy alla prendre la clé de la suite et alla prendre l'ascenseur. Etre en présence de Susanna, la mettait mal a l'aise…

_« Vous êtes certainement une fan. Terrence dort et il ne peut pas être dérangé… » Entendit-elle dans sa tête_

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était la voix de Susanna…pourquoi parlait-elle de fan ? Enfin, elle verra ça plus tard. Elle prit l'ascenseur et elle se rendit dans la leur suite. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour appeler son amie Annabelle.

- Candy ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Je continue mes recherches, tu as eu d'autres flashs ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un flash…mais c'était bizarre…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, mon patron sort avec une actrice…Susanna Mann…

- Oui…

- Elle est arrivée à l'improviste ici pour être avec lui…

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème…j'ai entendu comme une voix dans ma tête me dire que j'étais une fan et que Terrence se reposais et ne pouvais être dérangé…

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne fait aucun sens !

- Je sais…

- Ça doit être quelque chose de ton ancienne vie

- Mon ancienne vie… dit Candy comme dans un rêve, je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé m'entraîner dans ta théorie de « Charmed »…

- Et bien, c'est la seule explication qui fasse un sens…

- Et si on ne trouve rien ?

- Candice-Blanche, si c'est vraiment les mémoires d'une vie antérieure que tu as, il doit y avoir des traces quelque part, crois moi…et je vais trouver tout ce qu'il y a comme preuve…mais ça m'aiderait si j'avais un nom…

- Si j'entends un nom, je vais l'écrire et te l'envoyer tout de suite…avant, je ne faisais pas attention…

- Mais ton histoire… envoie-moi ton histoire…

- Mais tu la connais par coeur…

- Oui, mais maintenant je vais faire attention aux détails…

- D'accord, je dois avoir une copie dans mon laptop…je te l'envoie des que je raccroche. Je dois te laisser le patron est la avec sa…

- Cocotte ?

- Bye Annabelle, dit Candy en riant aux éclats.

Elle raccrocha et elle alla dans la salle de séjour et Susanna fut surprise de voir Candy dans la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda-t-elle à Terry

- Elle travaille avec moi…

- Elle reste avec toi dans la suite ?

- Oui, c'est plus facile pour travailler

- Tu aurais pu lui prendre une autre chambre, c'est pas comme si tu ne peux pas te le permettre

- Pourquoi, parce qu'il y a de la place dans ma suite ? Dit Terry

Terry alla dans sa chambre se changer et Susanna regardait Candy avec dédain.

- Vous ne me trompez pas pour une minute, dit Susanna à Candy

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler…

- Votre air de sainte ni touche…vous ne l'aurez pas, il est a moi…

_« Je ne suis qu'un fardeau, je veux en finir. Terry est amoureux de vous… » Entendit Candy dans sa tête. _

- Melle Mann, je suis ici pour travailler uniquement, dit Candy calmement

- Allons, nous sommes entre femmes, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais pensé le mettre dans votre lit…

- Je ne suis pas ce genre d'assistante. Je fais mon travail et c'est tout…

- Vous avez un des célibataire les plus en vue du monde et vous n'êtes même pas tentée ? Allez raconter ça à d'autres !

Candy se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Susanna, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne répondit pas et Terry revint dans la salle pour chercher Candy.

- Candice-Blanche, nous avons un appel en conférence, vous venez dans ma chambre ? Excuse-nous Susanna

Cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire a part regarder la télévision et bouder. Candy et Terry passèrent des heures dans la chambre entrain de travailler.

- Terrence, on peut prendre une pause, dit Candy, Melle Mann doit être impatiente

- Ça l'apprendra a venir me déranger dans mon travail…je n'ai pas le temps pour les distractions…

- Même plus tard avant de dormir et pendant la nuit ? Excusez-moi si je suis indiscrète…

- Non pas du tout… nous travaillons ensemble tous les jours. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous voulez, je ne vais pas me fâcher…

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. A chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, tout semblait si beau…

- Terry ! Dit Susanna, tu viens me tenir compagnie aussi ?

Terry soupira et lâcha le regard de Candy a regret.

- J'arrive Susanna, je fais une petite pause…dit Terry

- Je vais commander quelque chose pour deux pour vous dit Candy

- Vous ne mangez pas avec nous ?

- J'ai faim, Terrence, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me coupe l'appétit… dit Candy en souriant

Terry éclata de rire fort.

- D' accord, revenez dans une heure…

- Bien M. Grandchester dit Candy en souriant

Elle alla chercher son sac a main et elle sortit de la suite, après avoir commandé un repas pour deux. Elle descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel et elle rencontra Thomas Steele qui venait de voir un client.

- Candy ! Dit-il en souriant

- Thomas…

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose avec moi ?

- Oui, je suis venue pour manger…

- Sans le grand patron ? Je suis surpris qu'il vous ait lâché d'une semelle…

- Que voulez-vous dire… ?

- Je veux dire que le patron est très possessif en ce qui vous concerne…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au restaurant et ils prirent place.

- Je ne suis que son assistante…

- Beaucoup d'assistante passe dans les lits de leur patron…

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, dit Candy calmement

- Vous ne le trouver pas séduisant ?

- Thomas, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de M. Grandchester, nous sommes ici pour manger

- Je m'excuse si je vous ai offensé…

- Ce n'est rien.

- Vous n'aimez pas parler mal de votre patron…

- Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, il est parfait

- Parfait ? Il n'a pas essaye de …

- Non…dit Candy, il est très professionnel…on peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

- D'accord, dit Thomas en riant, vous l'aimez bien…

- Je dois dire que c'est le meilleur patron que j'ai eu… il parle presque autant de langue que moi…mais j'en parle plus. J'ai un avantage ; mon père est diplomate alors je changeais de pays très souvent et j'apprenais une nouvelle langue

- Diplomate ?

- Ambassadeur de Grande Bretagne…

- Oh, mais votre accent…

- Je prends l'accent américain quand je suis ici, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? L'accent britannique c'est très beau…

- Justement, j'ai toujours des mecs qui passent leur temps a me déranger a cause de mon accent…alors quand je fais l'accent américain…

- Ils vous trouvent moins attirante ? Je trouve ça difficile à croire…

- Et bien disons qu'il y en a qui aime tout ce qui est étranger…Si vous m'entendez parler avec mes parents, j'ai l'accent britannique…

- J'aime entendre l'accent britannique, dit Thomas d'un ton doux

- Alors je vais l'utiliser pour vous dit Candy avec l'accent britannique en riant

Elle termina de dîner avec Thomas et du le rabrouer gentiment. Il voulait dîner avec elle le soir. Mais Candy pensa a Susanna et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas laisser Terry seule avec Susanna ; surtout après avoir entendu les mots de la voix de Susanna dans sa tête.

- Thomas, nous avons un dîner ce soir avec des hommes d'affaire

- Dommage, j'aurai voulu vous voir encore…

- Mais je suis ici pour travailler. Je reviendra peut être a Chicago pour le plaisir et je vous donnerai un coup de fil…

- C'est une façon très gentille de me rabrouer, dit Thomas en souriant

- Je vous assure que je vous appellerai et nous allons dîner ensemble

- D'accord. Vous me devez un dîner…

- Je dois y aller dit Candy en se levant, mon heure de dîner est finie

- Le tyran est sévère ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Il n'est pas un tyran…

- Vous êtes bien la première personne a dire ça…tout le monde a peur de lui

- C'est parce que vous ne le connaissez pas, c'est tout…

- Et vous le connaissez bien n'est-ce pas ? Dit Thomas un peu vexé

- C'est mon patron, Thomas. C'est tout.

Thomas ne dit rien. Il avait vu le lien entre Candy et Terry, leur chimie était palpable. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-la, ou il y aura quelque chose dans un futur proche.

- Aurevoir Thomas, merci pour le déjeuner dit Candy en souriant

- Aurevoir Candy dit Thomas en souriant

Candy remonta dans la suite et elle trouva Susanna en peignoir. Cette dernière la regarda avec un air triomphant. Candy ne dit rien en voyant Terry le torse nu. Ils se regardèrent brièvement et elle alla dans sa chambre un peu vexée. Comment pouvait-il être intime avec une femme alors qu'elle était dans la même suite ? Mais il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait non, et elle aussi. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle trahi ? Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux…était-ce la véritable raison. Elle savait qu'elle était attirée par lui, mais on dirait que c'était plus que ça. Mais quoi ? Elle eut un flash et elle vit Terry et Susanna entrain de monter dans une calèche et elle criant de toutes ses forces pour attirer l'attention de Terry, mais il n'avait rien entendu et partit dans la calèche avec Susanna. Elle se sentit encore pire après ce flash. Cette Susanna, elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur…

Terry de son coté alla mettre une chemise et il se sentit mal aussi d'avoir blessé Candy. Ils ne s'étaient pas déclarer leur flamme mais ils avaient un accord silencieux. Il se vit dans la neige entrain de porter Susanna et le regard blessé de Candy. C'était quoi ça ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit très très blessé. Il devait la voir. Il mit une chemise et il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de Candy. Susanna était toujours en peignoir.

- Terry, tu vas ou ?

- Je dois parler à Candice-Blanche

- Dans sa chambre, tu as des secrets à lui dire ?

- Susanna, je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille…

- Mais Terry, je suis venue jusqu'ici pour être avec toi…

- Susanna, je suis ici pour travailler, pas pour m'amuser…

- Tu sembles t'amuser plus lorsque tu travailles avec ta petite assistante à la langue multiple !

Terry ne répondit pas et il se rendit dans la chambre de Candy. Susanna avait raison, travailler avec Candy était un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas avant. La présence d'une seule personne peut faire toute la différence ! Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Candy.

- Entrez ! Dit-elle

Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils se regardèrent, il y avait un lien entre eux qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais il était là.

- Terrence, dit-elle enfin, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Candice-Blanche… c'est a propos ce que vous avez vu…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème dit-elle en baissant les yeux

- Je voulais vous dire de ne pas vous fier aux apparences. Il ne s'est rien passé. Susanna a renversé du vin sur sa robe, c'est pourquoi elle est en peignoir….

Il voulait la rassurer, elle se sentit toute heureuse.

- Je ne vous manquerai pas de respect en amenant une copine ici et en ayant des rapports avec elle alors que vous êtes dans la même suite…

- Mais je n'étais pas là…

- C'est la même chose pour moi… je ne veux pas vous mettre mal a l'aise…

- Je sais qu'elle est venue sans invitation, Terrence, mais…

- Vous devez savoir que personne ne me force la main. Je ne l'ai pas invitée ; alors elle est indésirable et elle n'aura rien de moi…

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me dire ça…

- Si c'était nécessaire. Et tu le sais, dit-il doucement

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle sourit. Le tutoiement les avait rapproché.

- Merci Terrence dit-elle en souriant, merci beaucoup

- Je vais me débarrasser de Susanna dit-il et nous aurons une belle soirée en travaillant…

- Tu préfères travailler à la compagnie d'une jolie femme ?

- Et bien j'ai aussi la compagnie d'une belle femme en travaillant non ?

Candy rougit sous le compliment. Il la regarda pendant un moment et il sortit de sa chambre. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il raconta à Susanna, mais elle entendit des cris et Susanna entra dans sa chambre sans invitation.

- Et bien beau travail, il me dit de partir parce qu'il préfère rester travailler avec vous ! Mon œil ! J'ai probablement gâché vos plans pour la nuit et cette petite comédie des chambres séparées ne me trompe pas une seconde ! Vous êtes sa nouvelle conquête et vous vous cacher derrière votre soi-disant travail !!

Elle sortit de la chambre et de la suite en claquant la porte. Candy sortit de la chambre et elle vit Terry avec un air soulagé. Candy le regarda en souriant. Ils n'avaient aucun rendez-vous ce soir la. Candy avait refusé l'invitation à dîner de Thomas sous prétexte qu'elle avait un rendez-vous d'affaires avec Terry, mais elle savait que Terry était avec Susanna ; elle ne savait pas qu'il allait se débarrasser d'elle. Et elle était heureuse pas la tournure des évènements.

- Un de nos associés m'a donné des billets pour le match de basket des Chicago Bulls ce soir… ça te dirait d'y aller ? C'est le premier rang…dit Terry en souriant

- Avec plaisir dit Candy en souriant, ils jouent contre qui ?

- Contre les L.A. Lakers…

- Sublime ! Dit Candy en souriant je vais mettre quelque chose de plus relaxant

- D'accord, moi aussi…

Elle alla se changer et lui aussi et ils étaient en pantalons noirs tous les deux avec des chemises rouge et blanc ; les couleurs des Chicago Bulls. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils sourirent en se voyant et se rendirent au United Center ou allait se dérouler le match. Ils s'amusèrent comme des adolescents, en criant et riant. Ils achetèrent des souvenirs, des T-shirt des jerseys de l'équipe, des casquettes. Ils furent en mesure d'obtenir des autographes de la part des joueurs. Candy était heureuse ; Terry aurait pu aller voir le match de basket avec Susanna, mais il a préféré y aller avec elle et il s'était débarrassé de Susanna…

Une fois dans leur suite, ils se regardèrent. Tout ce qu'il avait a faire, c'est la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait qu'elle serait consentante, mais il voulait d'abord savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui semblait si familière, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était dans sa tête depuis sa plus tendre enfance, au point où il l'avait dessiné et au cours des années il s'était amélioré et il la dessinait presque parfaitement…

Elle aussi ne fit rien pour les mêmes raisons. Annabelle, avec ses histoires de réincarnation et de vie antérieure lui avait embrouillé l'esprit, et maintenant elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Merci Terrence pour cette belle soirée dit-elle en souriant

- De rien Candice-Blanche…bonne nuit

- Oui, bonne nuit, je dois appeler mes parents…

- Tu les appelles vraiment tous les jours, ou que tu sois ?

- Oui…ne t'en fais pas pour la facture, j'ai une carte de téléphone

- Je ne m'en fais pas… a demain…

- A demain Terrence….merci encore et bonne nuit.

- A propos, je voulais te demander, tu es britannique non ?

- Oui…

- Alors comment tu as l'accent américain ?

- Oh c'est juste une habitude que j'ai adopté ici, pour paraître moins attirante encore…, dit-elle avec l'accent britannique

- Oh…. Et bien je trouve que les deux accents vous vont bien…

- Merci, patron…

Elle entra dans sa chambre elle se déshabilla, mit sa robe de nuit ou plutôt ses short et son dessus et elle appela ses parents en Thaïlande.

- Maman…

- Candy ! Tu sembles très heureuse…dit sa mère

- Tu as entendue ça par mon « Maman » seulement ?

- Je suis ta mère, Candy, je te connais de A à Z

- Je viens de passer une très belle soirée

- Avec qui ?

- Mon patron….

- Oh…tu es amoureuse de ton patron ?

- Je me sens si bien avec lui…

- En es-tu amoureuse ?

- Je peux te le dire, maman…oui, je l'aime à la folie

- Oh Candy ! Finalement ! Et lui ?

- C'est mon patron, je ne veux rien faire…si ça ne marche pas, je vais gâcher une belle harmonie au bureau

- Candy, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est quoi la vrai raison ?

Candy savait que sa mère n'était pas dupe, elle la connaissait de A a Z comme elle disait, autant lui dire la vérité

- D'accord, maman je n'ai jamais pu rien te cacher de toute façon…Mais ça va te sembler un peu bizarre…

- Bizarre ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle raconta à sa mère, toutes les histoires, les impressions de déjà vu, la Maison Pony…

- Tu crois vraiment que vous vous êtes connu dans une vie antérieure ?

- Bizarre non ?

- Candy, après tous les voyages que nous avons eu, dans différents pays, les différentes cultures et croyances…la réincarnation n'est pas impossible…

- Tu ne penses pas que je suis folle ?

- La première fois que j'ai vu ton père, j'ai su à l'instant que c'était l'homme avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie…

- Juste comme ça…

- Oui…je n'ai rien laissé nous séparer et je l'aime aujourd'hui comme au premier jour, si pas plus…Qu'as-tu ressentit en le voyant pour la première fois… ?

Elle eut un flash dans le brouillard, mais c'est Terry qui pleurait, puis leur véritable rencontre le jour de l'an, elle ne voulait pas lâcher son regard…

- J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de tonnerre dans le cœur… dit Candy finalement

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, qu'il fasse le premier pas peut être ? Mais je voulais simplement résoudre cette histoire de mémoire antérieur et ensuite on verra

- Tu veux être sure que tu l'as déjà rencontré avant de lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

- Quelque chose comme ça. Si mes recherches n'aboutissent a rien, je vais lui dire ce que j'éprouve

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu fais ? Si tu crois l'avoir rencontré dans une vie antérieure, peut être qu'il a la même impression avec toi…

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Il va me prendre pour une folle…je ne veux pas courir ce risque…

- S'il est amoureux de toi, rien de ce que tu vas lui dire va le faire fuir…tu crois qu'il partage tes sentiments ?

- Je sais que lorsque je le regarde, je vois quelque chose de tendre et profond. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour…

Pendant ce temps-la, Terry avait appelé sa mère aussi pour lui parler de la magnifique soirée.

- Maman, ça devient de plus en plus dur de ne pas la toucher…

- Alors dis-lui que tu l'aimes et embrasse la…

- Je voulais d'abord voir clair dans cette histoire de dessin, maman. Je vais aller a Londres bientôt fouiller dans mes affaires d'écoles pour voir ces dessins…j'ai arrêté de dessiner quand j'ai repris les affaires de la famille après la crise cardiaque de papa. Mais j'ai laissé mes dessins à Londres…au château…Ceux que tu m'as envoyé sont ceux que je faisais enfant. J'ai continué a la dessiner au fil des années et je me suis amélioré

- J'aurai voulu les voir…Tu comptes lui montrer les dessins ?

- Oui…je compte la convaincre qu'elle est la fille de mes rêves, que je rêvais d'elle avant de la rencontrer

- Tu n'as pas peur de la faire fuir ?

- Je veux être honnête avec elle

- Mais tu lui a déjà menti…en l'engageant pour la tenir loin du cornichon qui a engrossé ta traînée de sœur

- Il faut que tu me le rappelle a chaque fois n'est-ce pas maman ?

- Terrence Philippe Richard, il faut bien que quelqu'un te le rappelle. Tu crois que ta sœur va se taire en la voyant. Elle est déjà jalouse parce que son amant est amoureux de ton assistante…

- Elles se sont rencontrées une fois au bureau et elles ont échangé des mots… j'ai du intervenir…

- Tu ferais mieux de trouver une solution vite, car le ventre de ta sœur va commencer à se voir et ton père va faire une autre crise cardiaque…

- Cette situation m'ennuie comme tu n'as aucune idée…

- Il y a une raison pour tout, Terrence…ta sœur et son problème étaient un moyen pour toi d'être avec la fille de tes rêves…

- J'espère qu'elle comprendra que je l'aimais avant de la rencontrer…

- Même si tu ne fais aucun sens ? Si elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, elle comprendra…vous allez être sur la même longueur d'ondes…Mais dépêches-toi de lui dire la vérité avant que ta traînée de sœur le lui dise d'une vilaine façon…

- D'accord maman, je vais faire un effort pour lui dire, le plus tôt possible…Merci maman. Bonne nuit maman…

- Bonne nuit chéri…

Il raccrocha et ferma les yeux. Candy aussi avait fini de parler à ses parents et elle ferma les yeux sur son lit.

_Candy arrive sur la colline retrouvée. Terry est couché sur l'herbe entrain de fumer._

- _Que faites-vous la, Terrence Grandchester ? Dit-elle en imitant la voix de la mère supérieure_

_Terry sursaute et se retourne surpris de voit Candy entrain de rire._

- _C'est toi. Tu m'as surprise. J'ai cru pour une seconde que c'était la mère supérieure. Tu veux une bouffée ? Dit-il en lui offrant sa cigarette_

- _J'ai cru t'avoir formellement interdit de polluer l'air que mon arbre respire. Espèce de malappris !_

_En disant cela, elle arracha sa cigarette, la jeta sur le sol et l'écrasa avec son pied. Terry est surpris et la regarde._

- _Et je t'ai apporté quelque chose dit-elle en lui donnant un présent qu'elle sortit de sa poche._

- _Un harmonica ? Dit Terry_

- _Oui, c'est mon instrument favori_

- _Ouais, je crois comprendre… ce ne serait pas par hasard une façon pour vous savoir quel goût ont mes lèvres ?_

- _Oh comment oses-tu ?_

- _Depuis quand n'a-t-on plus le temps de plaisanter ? Je te remercie j'accepte ton présent_

- _On ne sait jamais a quoi s'en tenir avec toi. Tu es impossible !_

_Et elle s'assit à coté de lui et elle l'écoute jouer de l'harmonica._

Candy et Terry se réveillèrent en sursaut, dans leur lit respectif. Ce n'était pas encore le matin. Candy alla prendre une douche en pensant au rêve. Elle prit son ordinateur et elle écrivit le rêve pour Annabelle. Elle voulait le faire quand elle avait encore tous les détails frais dans on esprit.

Terry resta au lit entrain de penser. Que signifiaient tous ces rêves ? Il s'y sentait tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Il voulait rester là avec elle pour toujours. Mais elle était dans la pièce à coté. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_« Le retour à New York »_**

C'était leur dernière journée à Chicago. Ils avaient fini leurs rendez-vous et ils devaient retourner à New York le soir. Ils venaient de finir leur dernier rendez-vous d'affaires, ils étaient libres en attendant l'avion du soir. Ils étaient au restaurant.

- Notre après midi est libre, dit Terry

- Je voulais me promener un peu a pied dans les rues de Chicago…

- Tu veux un peu de compagnie ? Demanda Terry

- Tu ne veux pas aller te reposer à l'hôtel avant le départ ?

- Tout seul ? Je vais m'ennuyer…je viens avec toi…

- D'accord dit-elle en souriant

Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Chicago et Candy avait l'impression de connaître la ville. Ils arrivèrent devant un théâtre et Candy se sentit un peu troublée et Terry aussi.

Terry se vit sur scène entrain de jouer le roi de France dans le « Roi Lear » et Candy se vit entrain de regarder la pièce seule à partir du poulailler. Ils se regardèrent intensément.

- Ça va Candice-Blanche ? Demanda Terry

- Ça va, dit-elle avec une petite voix et toi ?

- Je vais bien…le théâtre…

- Tu te rappelles que tu as renoncé à ton rêve de devenir acteur…

- Oui… dit Terry, en sachant bien que ce n'était pas la raison de son trouble

- Et bien tu devrais pendre un congé un jour et remonter sur scène juste pour le plaisir…

- C'est ce que dit ma mère…

- Elle a raison, ça te relaxerait…

- Je vais y penser sérieusement…

- J'aimerai te voir sur scène, dit Candy qui avait des images de Terry sur scène ; en roi de France et en Roméo…

_« Je t'ai déjà vu sur scène…Oh mon Dieu ! Serait-ce possible, que j'ai eu une vie antérieure avec Terrence ? » Se demanda Candy_

Terry, quand a lui se vit sur scène en roi de France dans le Roi Lear…Il se sentait si bien sur scène. Ce rêve était tellement beau…

- _Terry, un des employés a trouve ce mouchoir au poulailler, dit la voix de Susanna, il y a tes initiales dessus…_

_Terry prit le mouchoir et il reconnut le mouchoir avec lequel il avait pansé le bras de Candy en Ecosse…_

Le flash s'arrêta. Candy eut aussi un flash ; elle était dans la foule des fans entrain de crier le nom de Terry.

- _TERRY !!!! C'EST MOI CANDY, JE SUIS LA !!! TERRY !!!_

_Terry s'arrêta se retourna, mais Candy tomba, poussée par les fans et Terry ne la vit pas et continua son chemin suivit de Susanna Marlowe. Candy était triste…_

Le flash s'arrêta. Candy et Terry se regardèrent. Ils avaient ce besoin de se tenir dans les bras, mais… L'univers décida de les aider un peu. Un jeune garçon passait avec son vélo en pleine vitesse, sur le trottoir. Candy le vit de justesse et elle s'écarta et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Terry. Ce dernier en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras ; ces flashs qu'ils avaient eus les avaient attristé et sans savoir pourquoi être dans les bras de l'un et l'autre les avait rassurés. Ils restèrent ainsi plus longtemps que prévu et savourèrent la chaleur mutuelle de leur corps et le parfum qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux.

- Candice-Blanche, ça va ? Demanda Terry

- Oui… dit-elle en se dégageant à regret, je m'excuse…

- Ce n'est rien….

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapée

- De rien Candice-Blanche

- Je crois qu'on peut retourner à l'hôtel…, dit-elle toujours troublée

- D'accord dit-il…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur hôtel en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois dans leur suite, leurs bagages étaient déjà faits et tous ce qu'ils avaient a faire, c'est se rendre à l'aéroport.

- Tu es prêtre Candice-Blanche ?

- Je suis prête à retourner à New York…

- De toutes les villes du monde, tu as choisi New York pour y habiter…

- J'adore New York… J'ai vécu dans plusieurs villes du monde, mais New York, c'est ma ville favorite…J'aime aussi Londres… Paris… Bruxelles, Bucarest… et j'en passe ! Mais toi aussi tu aurais pu rester à Londres avec la compagnie

- Oui, mais ma mère habite New York, comme j'ai grandi sans elle, alors je voulais être près d'elle…

- Oh, d'accord…

- Je la vois toutes les semaines et je lui parle tous les jours…Mais je vais à Londres très souvent voir mon père et ma famille…

- Je vais à Bangkok quand je le peux pour voir ma famille…

- Tu ne voulais pas restera avec eux ?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à mon père je resterai avec eux pour toujours… ! Dit-elle en riant

Ils continuaient à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans l'avion. Le vol jusque New York ne dura pas et Terry la ramena chez elle.

- Merci patron pour ce séjour à Chicago…

- Nous avons quelques jours de congé, dit Terry je vous vois dans 3 jours…

- D'accord patron dit Candy en souriant, bonne nuit patron…

- Bonne nuit Candice-Blanche et merci pour tout

- C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir amené en voyage avec toi…

- Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi…

- Idem, dit-elle en souriant

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et ensuite elle entra dans son immeuble. Il allait lui manquer… On dit que son patron est l'homme avec qui on vit professionnellement, mais Candy avait envie de vivre avec lui pour toujours… Elle appela Annabelle quand elle se changea pour lui parler et lui demander ou en était ses recherches.

- Candy dit Annabelle, comment te portes-tu ?

- Je vais bien Annabelle, et toi ?

- Je vais bien…

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Tu es maintenant pressé de savoir ce que j'ai trouvé ; l'idée n'est pas si ridicule que ça…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ridicule, mais être à Chicago était très …très…intense et l'orphelinat, oh mon Dieu Annabelle, c'est incroyable… !

- Et ton beau patron…

- Mon beau patron, comme tu l'appelles ; j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, et quand je dis de le connaître, je l'ai rencontré et j'ai éprouvé des sentiments forts pour lui… Et cette Susanna…

- Oui, tu as parlé que tu as entendu sa voix te traiter de fan…et bien…il y a une histoire, je crois que tu l'as déjà entendue… qu'il y a presque 100 ans, une certaine Susanna Marlowe a sauvé la vie d'un acteur pendant la répétition et il a été obligé de rompre avec la femme qu'il aimait pour être avec elle…

- Oui, le jour ou je suis allée au théâtre avec mon patron, voir Roméo et Juliette, il m'a raconté cette histoire et ça m'a rendu très triste tout a coup

- C'est normal, c'est une triste histoire…

- Non, Annabelle, triste comme si j'étais concernée…

- Vraiment ? Susanna Marlowe a perdu sa jambe en sauvant l'acteur en question et elle était follement amoureuse de lui…

- Elle a perdu sa jambe… ! Dit Candy horrifiée

Elle eut un flash ; elle était sur le toit de l'hôpital entrain de s'accrocher à Susanna pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule jambe…. Le flash s'arrêta.

- Ça du être horrible… dit Candy tristement

- Candice-Blanche, tu as une drôle de voix, dit Annabelle, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Rien….

- Tu veux que je t'aide à voir ce qui se passe ou pas ? Tu ne peux pas me cacher ce que tu vois…

- C'est peut être insignifiant…

- Dans ce genre de chose, tout peut avoir une signification…allez, crache le morceau !

- Tu me connais vraiment trop bien Annabelle…

- Je sais, chérie. Et je t'aime aussi beaucoup. Allez…

- J'ai eu un de mes « flash » …

- Tu en as souvent ?

- Assez oui…

- Que disait celui-ci ?

- J'étais sur le toit d'un immeuble et je m'accrochais aux jambes de Susanna, seulement il en manquait une…

- Candy… oh mon Dieu ! Dit Annabelle…

- Tu connais le nom de l'acteur qu'elle a sauvé ?

- Oui, il avait obtenu le rôle de Roméo et elle de Juliette ; Terrence G. Grandchester…

- QUOI ???!!!!! OH MON DIEU !!!!

- Quoi ? dit Annabelle innocemment

- Mon patron, Annabelle…

- Oui… ?

- Il s'appelle Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester….

- Quoi ???!!! C'est peut être une coïncidence…je n'ai même pas fait le rapprochement…

- Oui, peut être…mais….ça fait beaucoup trop de coïncidence…

- Moi, je crois que tu as vécu au début du 20ème siècle avec ton patron actuel et que vous n'avez pas pu être ensemble, alors l'univers vous donne une autre chance…

- Tu crois Annabelle ?

- Nous n'avons que des morceaux du puzzle pour le moment, laisse-moi continuer mes recherches

- D'accord Annabelle, merci pour tout…

- Tu as vu autre chose ? D'autres rêves si tu préfères ? Endormie ou pas…

Elle raconta à Annabelle tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu… Annabelle prit bonne note…

- C'est très passionnant cette histoire, tu permets que j'écrive un article après sur ça ?

- Finissons d'abord avec cette histoire et on verra, d'accord ? Si tout cela est vrai, il faudra la permission de Terrence aussi…

- Tu penses qu'il vit la même chose que toi ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il aime être avec toi…

- Il aime être avec moi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il s'est débarrassé de sa cocotte pour aller au match des Chicago Bulls avec toi…?

- Oui, mais…

- Candice-Blanche, ouvre les yeux : ton patron est fou amoureux de toi !

- Et je suis follement amoureuse de lui…mais tant que cette histoire ne sera pas résolue… c'est comme si je suis bloquée…et pourquoi ne fait-il pas le premier pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, peut être que s'il est entrain de vivre la même chose que toi, il attend aussi d'avoir des explications claires ?

- Tu n'as peut être pas tort….enfin… trouvons vite la solution à cette histoire bizarre sortie tout droit de « Charmed »…

- Et bien ça prouve qu'ils se servent de la vie réelle parfois dans les feuilletons, je vais peut être écrire un livre sur votre histoire et on en fera peut être un film…

- Annabelle, arrête ! Nous n'en sommes pas encore là….

- Tu me permets d'écrire le livre au moins…

- Oui, bien sur, et tu fais toutes les recherches…et un article ne suffirait pas pour raconter ce que tu as trouvé… Je vais te laisser et je vais préparer quelque chose… Annabelle, j'ai une envie folle de voir mon patron… j'étais habitué a le voir toute la journée…

- Téléphones-lui…dit Annabelle en souriant

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- De quoi parlez-vous d'habitude ?

- Du boulot….

- Et bien trouve un autre sujet…

- On va voir, si l'envie devient trop forte… bye Annabelle et merci encore…

- De rien, et c'est moi qui te remercie pour mon nouveau projet…

Candy raccrocha le téléphone et elle s'assit sur le canapé de son salon et elle se mit à somnoler.

_Candy était endormie dans son lit, elle entend du bruit à sa porte._

- _Mais qui est la ? demanda-t-elle_

_La porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un tombe sur le sol. Candy est surprise. Cette personne essaye de se lever. _

- _Ohhh Terry ! dit Candy, mais que fais-tu ici, en plein milieu de la nuit ?_

_Elle enfila son peignoir et elle courut vers lui._

- _Excuse-moi, je me suis trompé de dortoir, dit Terry on m'a ouvert la mauvaise fenêtre_

_Candy alluma la lumière._

- _Oh mais tu es couvert de sang ! dit Candy, attends je vais m'occuper de toi !_

_Elle va chercher une serviette et elle retourne vers Terry_

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Terry ?_

- _J'ai fait le mur, et je suis sorti en ville et j'étais dans une bagarre…_

- _Oh… tu es tombé sur plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Je suis tombé sur toute une bande, oui… ils ont sauté sur moi par surprise pour me voler mon argent… quelqu'un qui passait par la, m'a pris et il m'a ramené ici_

- _Oh ton haleine sent terriblement l'alcool !_

- _Et après ? Dit-il en lui respirant au visage_

- _Ohh ! Dit Candy en le repoussant, en voila des façons de se comporter ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour m'être occuper de toi ! Tu_

- _Shuut ! dit Terry en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, aie ! Oh…_

_Il est en douleur, en tenant jambe._

- _Tu as des blessures de couteau ?_

- _Oui…_

- _Ça ne saigne plus, ça va déjà mieux_

_Candy va chercher un pansement en pensant_

_« Dans quelle partie de la ville était-il pour être attaquer de la sorte ? Certainement pas la ou la noblesse britannique va ! »_

_Candy est entrain de faire un pansement sur la jambe de Terry et il fait des grimaces._

- _Vas-y doucement, tu vas me faire mal !_

- _Quand on aime se battre dans les rues, il faut savoir souffrir !_

- _Doucement, tu en profites de cette occasion pour te venger, admets-le, Melle Tarzan !_

- _Non, pas Melle Tarzan, Mr. Grandchester, Melle Taches de son, ne l'oublie pas !_

- _Tu as une bonne mémoire, mais j'aurais du vous appelez petite peste !_

- _Ohhh ! Dit Candy en rougissant_

- _Oh… ça fait mal, laissez-moi le temps de reprendre mes forces et je vais m'en aller. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis_

- _Tais-toi ! Tu souffres assez comme ça. Ton front est brûlant, tu as de la fièvre !_

Terrence se réveilla chez lui en sursaut. Quel drôle de rêve ! Il alla chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Le téléphone sonna en réveillant Candy la tirant de son rêve.

- Tricia dit Candy…

- Candice-Blanche, je te réveille ?

- Non, je somnolais, c'est tout. Comme tu vas ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Ça peut aller

- Annabelle m'a raconté… tu as appelé ton patron ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que j'ai envie de le voir ? Non…

- Il a peut être envie de te voir aussi…

- Et bien il n'a qu'à m'appeler…

- Tu es têtue tu sais ?

- Je sais, je veux seulement voir clair dans toute cette histoire avant de faire quoi que ce soit…

- Tu as raison… je vais te laisser, tu travailles demain ?

- Non. Je suis en congé pour quelques jours…

- Chanceuse…

- Chanceuse ? Tu es institutrice, tu as deux mois de vacances chaque année !!!

- Je sais… dit Tricia en riant, je te taquinais ! Bonne nuit Candy

- Bonne nuit Tricia….

Candy alla dans sa chambre appelez ses parents avant de dormir.

Terrence avait reçu un appel de Susanna Mann qui était toujours fâchée d'avoir été rabroué à Chicago.

_« Elle ne peut pas comprendre que je ne veux pas d'elle ? Pour l'amour du ciel ! » Se dit Terry dans sa tête_

- Terry, je suis toujours en colère…

- Susanna, tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère…

- Je suis venue et tu m'as renvoyée…pour rester avec ta secrétaire !

- Mais, je ne t'avais pas invité à venir. Je devais travailler…

- Terry…

- Susanna, quand je veux te voir, je viens te chercher, n'essayes pas de me forcer a te voir, ça ne marchera pas…

Susanna Mann savait que Terrence était un beau parti. Elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser filer entre les doigts, surtout pas par une petite secrétaire ! Une secrétaire qui avait un avantage sur elle ; elle voyait Terrence tous les jours. Si elle savait !

- Excuse-moi Terrence dit-elle enfin, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, mais j'ai vraiment envie de te voir, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de moments intimes…

- Susanna…j'ai beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas tellement de temps libre

- Mais tu dois dormir non ? Je peux être là pour te tenir compagnie…

- C'est très gentil de ta part, je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi. Bonne nuit Susanna.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre… Susanna Mann, compagne pour la nuit… mais il ne voulait qu'une compagne pour la nuit et le jour, et c'était… Candice-Blanche Grey…Il ne la voulait pas uniquement pour la nuit, mais pour toujours… Il devait l'appeler.

- Allô ? Candice-Blanche ?

- Patron….

- Je ne te réveille pas ?

- Non… tu sais que je dors tard…

- C'est pour ça que je t'appelle, je voulais savoir comment tu allais…

- Je vais bien Terrence

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? Tu ne travailles pas…

- Je m'ennuie un peu, je dois l'avouer…c'était amusant de travailler en voyageant…

- N'est-ce pas bizarre que nous nous ennuyions tous les deux en vacances ?

- Nous sommes pas normaux, dit Candy en riant

- Reposez-vous bien, Melle Tarzan…

- Melle Tarzan ?

- Oui, tu grimpes aux arbres mieux que Tarzan…

_« Doucement, tu en profites de cette occasion pour te venger, admets-le, Melle Tarzan ! » Entendit Candy dans sa tête_

_« Non, pas Melle Tarzan, Mr. Grandchester, Melle Taches de son, ne l'oublie pas ! » Entendit Terry dans sa tête_

Il y eu un silence pendant un bref instant, un lien invisible les unissait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait ne voulait franchir le pas avant d'avoir compris ce qui leur arrivait exactement.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, dit-elle enfin

- Ça en est un…dit-il tendrement, je vais te laisser dormir maintenant…

- Merci pour le coup de fil Terrence dit-elle doucement, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit, Candice-Blanche…

Elle raccrocha en se sentant bien, elle avait envie de lui parler et lui aussi, il l'avait appelé parce qu'il avait envie de lui parler. Elle dormit très bien cette nuit là, en faisant de beaux rêves ou elle courait dans les champs de fleurs en riants avec ses petits amis.

Terrence ce sentit mieux après avoir parlé à Candy. Susanna, Karina…il ne pensait plus à elles, il ne pensait qu'à une seule femme…

_Cause the last time I felt like this, I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again…_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_« J'étais infirmière... »_**

C'était une très belle journée, et Candy décida d'aller se promener au Central Parc, qui se trouvait juste en face de son immeuble. Il y avait des femmes avec leur landau et des petits bébés. D'autres avec des bébés plus grands dans des poussettes. Il y avait d'autres enfants avec leur bonne qui jouaient sur les balançoires, les glissades etc. Elle était assise sur un banc et elle regardait les enfants jouer. Elle avait apporté une revue pour lire. Dans cette revue il y avait un article sur le couturier français, d'origine espagnole ; Paco Rabanne qui croyait dur comme du fer en la réincarnation. La réincarnation… avait-elle vraiment vécu au début du 20ième siècle dans un orphelinat comme elle le racontait dans cette histoire qu'elle croyait avoir inventée ? Une chose est certaine, elle avait des flashs des choses passées qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu mais qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu… Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'était le cas, alors elle n'allait pas laisser passer la deuxième chance que l'univers donnait à son âme. Mais elle voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé avant, peut être pour ne pas prendre pour acquis ce qui lui sera donné avec Terrence. Savoir pourquoi, elle n'a pas aboutie avec Terrence dans sa vie antérieure allait la rendre calme et les flashs allaient s'arrêter. Enfin, elle avait son cellulaire et elle décida d'appeler Annabelle pour aller voir où en étaient ses recherches.

- Allo Annabelle ?

- Candy ! Bonjour ! Ça va ?

- Oui, je m'ennuie un peu au parc, je peux passer te voir ?

- Oui, tu peux venir voir tout ce que j'ai trouvé et peut être que tu auras d'autres flashs…

- Je viens passer la journée avec toi Annabelle

- A tout de suite, alors…

Candy prit un taxi et elle se rendit chez son amie, qui n'habitait pas très loin, sur Park Avenue.

- Viens, entre Candy dit Annabelle

Candy entra et elle trouva, Vincent, le copain d'Annabelle torse nu couché sur le canapé du salon.

- Salut Vincent….

- Salut Candice-Blanche…, dit Vincent

Il était grand et il avait de longs cheveux châtain clair.

- Viens Candy, dit Annabelle, viens voir…

Elle l'entraîna dans une pièce qu'elle avait transformée en bureau pour son travail. Annabelle était journaliste et elle écrivait des articles de chez elle et les envoyait par courriel a son editor. Son ordinateur était doté de programme spécial pour accéder à l'inaccessible pour ses enquêtes.

- J'adore ton ordi, dit Candy avec tous les logiciels que tu as…

- Oui, c'est nécessaire pour une journaliste, je dois m'assurer que tout ce que j'écris est vrai, pour ne pas avoir à publier des démentis…Viens voir tous ce que j'ai trouvé… une liste des enfants enregistrés à la Maison Pony au début du siècle….

Candy regarda la liste et elle pu lire Candice Neige parmi les nombreux noms…

- Candice Neige…dit Candy, comme dans mon histoire et il y a aussi une Annie…trouvée le même jour….mon Dieu…

- Etonnant n'est-ce pas… ?

- Alors c'est pour ça que la maison Pony me semblait si familière ? Oh…

- Je suis entrain de continuer mon enquête sur Candice Neige…

- Annabelle, c'est trop bizarre…et troublant…

- C'est fascinant ! Dit Annabelle en souriant, tu vas, me laisser écrire un livre dessus

- Je parie que tu as déjà commencé à prendre des notes…

- Je suis journaliste, c'est ma seconde nature…

- Et voyons voir comment ça va finir…

- Et bien le début de mon enquête sur Candice Neige, me dit qu'elle a travaillé comme infirmière à l'hôpital Ste. Joanna de Chicago…

- Ste. Joanna, dit Candy, nous avons visité cet hôpital il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu l'impression de connaître l'endroit déjà….oh….

- Et ton beau brun ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'observe pas à tout bout de champs, tu sais !

_Elle eut un flash, elle était en uniforme d'infirmière du début du siècle et elle trouva une note dans sa chambre, elle se précipita à la gare et elle se vit entrain de courir dans le champs après le train ;_

_« Terry !!! Terry !!! C'est moi Candy !!» cria-t-elle_

_« Candy !! Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. Je sais où tu es maintenant. Je t'écrirai !!! »_

Le flash s'arrêta. Candy du s'asseoir, sa tête tournait un peu. Annabelle l'observait.

- Candice-Blanche… tu viens d'en avoir un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Un autre flash ?

- J'étais en habit d'infirmière entrain de courir après un train…

- Courir après un train ?

- Oui, je devais voir Terry….Terrence… oh mon Dieu !

- Ça va aller Candy. Tu viens de confirmer que Candice Neige était bien une infirmière à l'hôpital Ste. Joanna

- Ça devient fascinant, en effet et c'est effrayant…

Son cellulaire sonna et elle y répondit.

- Candice-Blanche ?

- Terrence…bonjour

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as une drôle de voix...

- Oh non, je vais bien…tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, j'ai fais la grasse matinée et je viens de me réveiller

- Tu n'aurais pas fait un drôle de rêve par hasard ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il était drôle, mais j'étais dans un train et je regardais une infirmière qui courrait dans un champ…

Candy ne savait pas quoi dire. Disait-il la vérité ? Pour une raison quelconque, Terry ne voulait pas lui donner plus de détails sur son rêve, de peur qu'elle le traite de fou ou névrosé. Lui dire qu'il rêvait d'elle tous les soirs était une folie qu'il n'allait commettre qu'en cas de force majeur.

- Oh dit finalement Candy, ça devait être agréable

- Elle était agréable à regarder en tout cas, je me suis senti bien en me réveillant…

- C'est bon de faire de beaux rêves, c'est bon pour notre santé…

- En effet.. . je voulais savoir comment tu t'es réveillé… je vais te laisser alors…

- Aurevoir Terrence, merci de m'avoir appelé

- Aurevoir Candice-Blanche. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi

- D'accord…

Candy raccrocha et Annabelle la regardait.

- Ton patron ?

- Oui…

- Que voulait-il ?

- Savoir comment j'allais

- Quel homme attentif…

- Et me dire qu'il a fait un rêve ou il était dans un train et il regardait une infirmière entrain de courir dans le champs après le train…

- Quoi ???!!! Il n'a pas donné plus de détails ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas demandé… ?

- Parce que ça semblait trop bizarre….

- Je crois qu'il est entrain de vivre la même chose que toi et qu'il n'ose pas te le dire de peur que tu le traites de fou…

- Annabelle, j'ai hâte que cette histoire se termine pour pouvoir enfin lui dire la vérité.

Elle passa la majorité de la journée chez Annabelle et elle rentra chez elle. Elle appela sa mère pour lui raconter ce qui se passait. Cette dernière l'encouragea à continuer ses recherches pour arriver a bout de cette histoire.

- Tu as des nouvelles de ta sœur Veronica ? Demanda, sa mère

- Non, pas du tout, elle est toujours en Belgique non ? Aux dernières nouvelles…

- On dirait qu'elle est entrain de nous éviter. Tu peux essayer de voir ce qui se passe et me le dire ?

- Bien sur maman… je te dirai ce que je vais découvrir…

- Merci Chérie… je te laisse et courage. Tu as l'homme de tes rêves et si tout ce que tu me dis est vrai, ça veut dire que tu l'as laissé partir dans ta vie antérieure…

- C'est peut être lui…

- Promets-moi que tu vas essayer de faire marcher les choses, quelque soit le résultat…

- Mais maman…

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu aussi heureuse et passionnée pour un homme. Tu es amoureuse de cet homme

- Oui, maman, je sais que je l'aime, mais…

- Promets-moi que tu vas essayer…

- Je te le promets, maman…merci. Aurevoir maman

- Aurevoir chérie…

Candy raccrocha et elle appela sa sœur en Belgique. Elle tomba sur un homme qui lui passa sa sœur.

- Ronnie ?

- Candy !

- C'était qui le monsieur ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi soeurette !

- Le monsieur, Ronnie…

- Le « monsieur ». Il n'y a que toi pour être aussi polie…

- Ronnie !

- Et bien, c'est mon petit copain…

- Il fait assez tard à Bruxelles, il rentre quand chez lui ?

- Candy, tu n'es pas ma mère et tu n'as pas à me contrôler…

- Veronica, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Il va passer la nuit ?

- Ce n'est pas un crime…tout le monde le fait…sauf toi, évidemment ! Tu es la fille parfaite ! Non, rectification, toi tu le fait platoniquement ! Il n'y a que toi pour dormir dans les bras d'un homme riche et beau et ne rien faire !

- Ronnie !

- Tu as un appartement luxueux sur la 5ème Avenue à New York et tu vis comme une sœur religieuse !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de petit ami, que je suis une sœur religieuse… et puis on parlait de toi, pas de moi ! Tu es sur la défensive, tu vie dans le péché avec ton mec, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Vivre dans le péché », est-ce que tu t'entends quand tu parles ?

- Tu évites la question, c'est oui n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais que tu es énervante quand tu devines tout ?!!

- Oh mon Dieu ! Veronica !

- Je sais, la fille de l'Ambassadeur de Grande Bretagne qui vit en concubinage avec le fils de l'Ambassadeur du Congo….

- Le fils de l'Ambassadeur du Congo ? Veronica…qu'est-ce qui t'est passé pas la tête ?

- C'est parce qu'il est africain que tu dis ça ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises, tu sais que ça n'a aucune importance pour moi…tu peux lui dire de prendre l'autre téléphone ? Je dois vous parler à tous les deux…

- Oh oh… une leçon de la part de la fille parfaite…. Emmanuel ? Tu veux prendre l'autre téléphone, Candy veut nous faire la morale…

Quelques secondes après, Emmanuel prit l'autre appareil et était maintenant en ligne avec les deux sœurs.

- Emmanuel ? Dit Candy comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien et toi Candy ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux… je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins. Que faites-vous tous les deux à vivre en concubinage ?

- C'est l'époque contemporaine, beaucoup de gens vivent ensemble… dit Veronica

- Ronnie, Emmanuel et toi aviez reçu le même genre d'éducation... qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous pousser à faire ça…demanda Candy

Il y eut un silence.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as une brioche au four…, dit Candy

- Et bien, si tu ne veux pas que je te le dise…, dit Veronica

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu ne sais pas te protéger ?

- Ça ne marche pas toujours et tu le sais….bien sur que tu ne le sais pas, tu es encore vierge ! Dit Veronica

- Ma virginité n'a rien à avoir dans ton problème, dit Candy

- J'aime Emmanuel et on veut se marier…

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça , mais tu aurais du faire les choses en ordre, c'est-à-dire ; école, fiançailles, mariage, bébé…pas, école, bébé mariage…

- C'est arrivé on n'y peut rien dit Emmanuel

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger… Emmanuel, où sont tes parents ?

- En Thaïlande aussi…

- Parfait, dit Candy et bien je vous donne quelques semaines pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ou je vais le faire…

- Candy, dit Veronica…

- Je suis désolée, Veronica. Maman est entrain de me déranger, tu as le choix entre annoncer la nouvelle aux deux familles ou je vais le faire…Enceinte ! Ronnie…enfin, c'est ta vie. Mais essaye de minimiser les dégâts avec les parents…

- Ça prouve que tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait comme toi…

- Je ne suis pas parfaite Veronica…ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Dis la vérité aux parents pour éviter le stress. Ton bébé n'a pas besoin de ça…J'ai hâte de le voir, un métis, il sera beau à croquer ! Félicitations ! Un bébé c'est merveilleux.

- Merci Candy… à la prochaine.

- A la prochaine, dit Emmanuel

- Bye et félicitations

Candy raccrocha et elle soupira. Et oui, ses parents allaient être déçus, mais ils étaient devant un fait accompli. Enfin…elle se mit à regarder son courrier et elle vit une invitation. L'orchestre Philharmonique de Vienne allait venir à New York dans quelques jours et il devait y avoir un grand bal. Une soirée dansante avec des valses pendant toute la soirée. Superbe. Elle se mit à penser avec qui elle allait danser, elle aura certainement beaucoup de cavalier, mais… L'ambassade lui avait envoyé plusieurs invitations pour ses amis et connaissances. La tenue exigée était un smoking pour les hommes et robe blanches pour les dames. Elle allait donner des invitations à ses amies et elles allaient s'amuser comme des folles à danser toute la nuit.

Après les jours de congé, la routine repris pour Candy qui était ravie de retourner travailler et surtout de revoir Terry. La rumeur sur Candy et le patron au bureau continuait. Candy et le patron voyageaient ensemble et ils s'absentaient en même temps. Elle était sa maîtresse, il n'y avait aucun doute. Dawn, la réceptionniste, continuait à propager les bruits. La chimie qu'il y avait entre Le grand patron et Candy ne pouvait qu'être que sexuelle. Comme était-elle parti du sous-sol au 22ème étage aussi rapidement ? Surtout le premier jour elle ne portait pas la tenue correcte. Comment a-t-elle réussi à se faire engager par le grand patron si vite ? La promotion canapé. Probablement.

Candy ne dînait pas souvent à la cafétéria de la compagnie. Elle dînait soit dehors avec ses amis, soit avec Terry pendant les rende-vous d'affaires. Elle descendit à la cantine pour le déjeuner et elle vit des gens entrain de murmurer en la voyant. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait Dawn, la réceptionniste avec d'autres assistantes des autres département. Il y en avait une appelée Rachel, qui ne mâchaient pas ses mots.

- Salut Candice-Blanche ! On ne te voit plus jamais ici…

- D'habitude je dîne avec mes amies dehors ou avec le patron, dit Candy innocemment

- Avec le grand patron ? Dit Rachel, ça doit être amusant…

- D'habitude c'est des rendez-vous d'affaires, dit Candy, on en profite pour manger, c'est tout…

- Et les dîners le soir, c'est aussi pour affaires ?

- Evidemment, dit Candy, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

- Que tu t'amuses beaucoup en travaillant, dit Dawn

Candy commençait à sentir le sarcasme. On la prenait pour la maîtresse de Terry !

- J'ai été transférée contre ma volonté au 22ème étage avec le grand patron…, commença Candy

- Contre ta volonté ? Dit Rachel, tout le monde veut travailler pour le grand patron…

- Et bien moi, j'étais heureuse dans mon sous-sol avec mon vieux Monsieur Pitt…, dit Candy, le département a été supprimé et le patron avait besoin d'une experte en langues…

- Experte en langues parlées ? dit Dawn ironiquement

Candy regarda Dawn et elle comprit qu'elle était jalouse. Tout le monde la regardait…

- Dawn, dit Candy très calmement, et assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, Je parle plusieurs langues, parce que mon père est diplomate et que je changeais de pays, pratiquement chaque année… Je pouvais rester à l'ambassade avec mon père et travailler avec lui. J'ai voulu gagner ma vie seule, sans l'aide de personne. Si tu convoitais la place d'assistance et que c'est moi qui l'aie eu, sache que c'est parce que je suis compétente et que je parle plusieurs langues. Le poste de réceptionniste ne te plait pas ? Suis une formation pour élargir tes capacités…cesse de raconter n'importe quoi sur moi…

- Mais, je…

- Je sais que c'est toi qui dis à tout le monde que je suis la maîtresse du patron. Tu vas t'arranger pour faire taire ses rumeurs avant qu'elles n'arrivent aux oreilles de M. Grandchester…Maintenant excusez-moi mesdames, je vais terminer mon repas dans mon bureau

Candy se leva prit sa nourriture et elle retourna dans son bureau du 22ème étage, un peu en colère. Elle rencontra Terry avec Karina Blake qui sortait de son bureau.

- Candice-Blanche ? Vous avez fini de déjeuner déjà ? Demanda-t-il

- Non, je dois travailler sur le dossier Thurman…

- Ça ne presse pas. Finissez votre repas à votre guise… je sors. Prenez des messages et appelez-moi en cas d'urgence dit Terry

- Merci, Terrence. D'accord, Terrence, dit Candy

Ils se regardèrent et il pouvait sentir que quelque chose la tracassait.

- Karina, dit-il, tu peux aller m'attendre en bas, au rez de chaussée ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un coup de fil important à faire…

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, malheureusement, avec le décalage horaire…

- D'accord, dit Karina en regardant Candy avec des yeux méchants…

Elle marcha vers l'ascenseur. Terry amena Candy dans son bureau.

- Candice-Blanche…

- Terrence, tout va bien…

- Je peux sentir que quelque chose t'ennuie

- Je viens de la cafeteria et j'ai échangé des mots avec Dawn…

- La réceptionniste ?

- Oui…c'est elle qui propageait la rumeur que nous étions amants…

- Vraiment ? Elle doit être jalouse parce que j'ai rejeté ses avances et son offre de devenir mon assistante…Je vais m'occuper d'elle

- Je lui ai dit de faire taire les rumeurs ou vous alliez vous charger d'elle

- Bien dit. D'accord, alors, voyons voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

- C'est gentil d'avoir retardé votre rendez-vous pour moi…

- Je veux que mon personnel soit à l'aise…

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle se sente mal et démissionne ; il aimait la voir tous les jours.

- Vous suivez le guide du parfait employeur à la lettre ; vous vous comporter en bon père de famille….

Terry sourit et ils sortirent du bureau tous les deux en riant. Dawn les regarda et elle baissa les yeux. Terry se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Candy s'assit et termina son repas. Candy pensa aux billets de la danse. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'inviter, ça ne serait pas professionnel et elle danserait avec lui pendant toute la soirée. Il a certainement une invitation et il a sûrement invité une de ses concubines…

Terrence revint de son déjeuner et quelques minutes plus tard, arriva Liza Reed, la sœur de Daniel. Le courant ne passait pas avec Candy, depuis l'époque ou elle travaillait avec son père…

- Candy, dit Liza froidement, tu es ici maintenant ? Daniel m'a bien dit que tu travaillais ici… tu as préféré un patron plus jeune ?

- Liza, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, dit Candy ironiquement

- Mon frère aurait fini par hériter de la compagnie de mon père tu sais ?

- Si je voulais un mari riche uniquement, j'ai plein d'autres propositions beaucoup plus intéressantes que ton frère…

- Oui, l'héritier des Entreprises André, par exemple ? William ? Tu continues à le faire marcher ?

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, Liza…

- Je me demande ce que mon frère voit en toi, il est follement amoureux et il fait la sourde oreille…

La porte du bureau de Terrence s'ouvrit et il vit Liza. Il avait un air contrarié.

- Liza, dit-il en forçant un sourire

- Terry ! Dit Liza en courant vers lui pour l'embrasser, je suis venue te voir pour te demander une faveur…

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Tu veux m'accompagner au bal de l'orchestre Philharmonique de Vienne ? S'il te plait dit oui ! Tu me dois bien ça… je t'ai aidé non…pour l'affaire Simonis ?

Candy ne disait rien elle regardait son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle aurait du demander à Terrence, mais… Liza entra dans le bureau avec Terrence. Il se passa un temps fou, d'après Candy, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Liza Reed aux anges…

- Tu viens me chercher à 19h30 le vendredi soir…

- Sans faute… dit Terry en souriant

Candy se sentit un peu vexée, elle regrettait maintenant ne pas lui avoir demandé d'y aller avec lui.

- Cette femme ne voulait pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de l'accompagner. Je lui devais une faveur…, dit Terry

Candy ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire.

_Terry sortit Eliza de l'eau qui s'accrocha a lui comme une sangsue._

- _Aucun de vous de savait nager …_

- _Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas nager ? dit Alistair_

- _Eliza sait parfaitement nager aussi d'ailleurs, dit Archie_

_Terry se tourna s'adressa a Eliza._

- _Tu sais nager ?_

- _Non, j'ai failli me noyer ! Dit Eliza en se collant a Terry de plus belle, espèce d'idiots, j'ai failli mourir ! dit-elle a ses cousins. Merci Terry de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit-elle avec une petite voix, allons nous sécher chez toi…_

- _Oui, Terry, tu peux t'enrhumer, dit Candy, tiens Eliza tu peux t'essuyer_

_Elle lui tendit un mouchoir qu'Eliza jeta parterre en la regardant avec dédain et se collant a Terry de plus belle…_

- _Allons chez toi comme c'est plus près… dit Eliza à Terry_

- _Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de bonne chez moi et personne ne pourra s'occuper de toi, dit Terry, à la prochaine…_

_Terry s'en alla. Eliza était furibonde. Le flash s'arrêta._

Candy et Terry se regardèrent intensément. C'était quoi ça ? Avait-il vu la même chose en même temps ? Mais comme ils ne voulaient pas en parler encore…En tout cas l'atmosphère était plus détendue après cette petite vision du passé. Terry sourit, et Candy aussi.

- Le dossier Thurman est prêt Terrence…, dit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux

- Merci, dit-il, j'aurai besoin de toi pour un appel en conférence…

- Je suis derrière toi…

Elle entra dans le bureau de son patron pour travailler, une chose qu'elle aimait faire pardessus tout, travailler avec Terrence Grandchester et lui non plus ne semblait pas pouvoir se passer d'elle….


	10. Chapter 10

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_« La valse de l'espoir »_**

Candy était avec ses amies dans son appartement entrain de s'habiller pour le grand bal. Elle avait donné des invitations à ses deux meilleures amies ; Annabelle et Tricia qui y allaient avec leurs petits copains.

- Candy, tu n'as pas de cavalier ? Demanda Annabelle

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas les cavaliers qui vont manquer à la soirée…, dit Candy

- Mais tu aurais pu inviter un de tes amis…

- Je ne voulais y aller qu'avec Terrence…

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas demandé ?

- Parce que…c'était trop… personnel. Je ne veux pas franchir la ligne entre professionnel et privé…

- Mais c'est ce que tu veux ! Dit Annabelle

- Je sais… mais j'ai regretté de ne pas le lui avoir demander…il y va avec Liza Reed…

- Liza Reed ? L'adorable sœur de Daniel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ?

- Apparemment il lui devait une faveur et elle est venue demander cette faveur…Dit Candy lasse

Elle songea au flash qu'elle avait eu au bureau après le départ de Liza.

- A propos, Annabelle, j'ai eu un autre flash au bureau ce jour là après le départ de Liza…

- Oh, et tu me le dis maintenant ?

- Je vais te l'envoyer par email…

Tricia les écoutait et elle était surprise de voir que les deux amies avaient pris au sérieux cette histoire…

- Vous êtes vraiment sérieuses ? demanda Tricia, je croyais que tu n'y croyais pas Candy…

- Je ne sais pas quoi croire sincèrement, Tricia, mais on verra ou va nous mener cette histoire…, répliqua Candy

- C'est fascinant dit Tricia, tu devrais écrire un livre dessus Annabelle

- Je suis en avance sur toi, Tricia…, dit Annabelle

- Mon Dieu, tu es sérieuse, et si ça se vend bien, on devient millionnaires ?

- Doucement, dit Candy, avant de commencer à compter le fric que vous n'avez pas encore, je dois résoudre mon problème d'abord…

- Bien sur, dit Annabelle, ça va de soit. C'est toi la vedette…

- Vous êtes prêtes, on peut y aller ? Demanda Candy…

- Oui, les mecs doivent être entrain de nous attendre en bas…Dit Tricia

Elles portaient toutes les trois de belles robes blanches et amples a la jupe pour pouvoir bouger plus facilement en dansant. La réception devait avoir lieu dans une des salles du building de l'ONU. Les cavaliers d'Annabelle et Tricia, les attendaient en bas dans une Limousine blanche.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, dit Vincent en voyant les 3 dames…

- Epoustouflantes ! Dit Sterling le copain de Tricia

- Merci messieurs ! Dirent les dames en même temps

- Allons-y dit Vincent, la soirée s'annonce bien.

Ils rendirent à la soirée en parlant de tout et de rien dans la voiture.

- Candice-Blanche, dit Vincent, tu n'as pas de cavalier ?

- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais passer ma soirée à danser, tu vas voir, dit Candy en souriant

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-il, mais tu vas me réserver une danse

- Si Annabelle n'a pas de problème, dit Candy

- Bien sur que non, Candy ! Allons ! Dit Annabelle

- Et une pour moi… dit Sterling

- Bien sur, dit Candy

- Vous aurez de la chance si vous parvenez à l'avoir pour une minute, dit Annabelle, vous n'avez jamais vu Candy dans une réception, surtout aux Nations Unies dans le monde où elle connaît tout le monde…

- J'ai hâte de voir ça…dit Vincent

- Annabelle exagère, dit Candy, je ne connais pas tellement de gens…

- Ne me croyez pas sur parole, vous aller voir, dit Annabelle en souriant

Annabelle en tant que journaliste, avait assisté à des réceptions mondaines et elle avait vu Candy à l'action…Candy sourit et Tricia lui serra la main.

- Avant la fin de la soirée, les hommes vont se battre pour danser avec toi…dit Tricia

Ils arrivèrent au building des nations unies et il y avait beaucoup de voiture. C'est pour ça que c'était plus pratique de s'y rendre avec un chauffeur, au moins, il allait s'occuper du parking de a voiture.

- Nous y voilà, dit Annabelle

- Wow, dit Tricia, je vois déjà 3 célébrités là-bas…oh merci Candy ! Tu es superbe !

- De rien Tricia, amuses-toi bien…

- J'y compte…

Il y avait des journalistes des photographes des cameramen. Candy et ses amis étaient aveuglés par les flashs de photographes. La salle était grande séparée en deux, une partie avec le buffet et la boisson, et une autre partie avec l'orchestre philharmonique de Vienne qui jouait de la musique douce en attendant que le bal ne commence. Candy en effet connaissait beaucoup de gens et elle le présenta à ses amis. Elle rencontra un jeune attaché militaire français qui s'appelait Michel Galant. Il s'était connu à Budapest, lorsque le père de Candy était en poste là-bas.

- Michel ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Candice-Blanche ! Dit Michel en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras, toujours aussi ravissante

- Et toi aussi. Le smoking te va aussi bien que ton uniforme militaire… mais je préfère quand même l'uniforme…

- Comment vont tes parents ?

- Ils vont bien, ils sont à Bangkok…

- Oui, je sais. Ça doit être intéressant d'être en Thaïlande…j'espère aller en Asie pour mon prochain poste

- L'Asie, c'est fascinant… où est ton autre moitié ?

- Francesca ? Elle n'est pas ici. Elle ne se sentait pas bien…

- J'ai appris pour son père, je suis désolée…

- Merci. Comme sa mère est américaine, elle passe quelques mois ici…

- Je passerai la voir pour lui présenter mes condoléances, tu crois qu'elle sera contente ?

- Bien sur, votre rivalité c'est de l'histoire ancienne…même si je serai avec toi aujourd'hui si seulement tu le voulais…

- Tu mérites une femme qui soit amoureuse de toi, Michel et cette femme c'est Francesca, pas moi…

- Tu es finalement tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un ? On est entrain de prendre de paris….

- Sur ma vie amoureuse ?

- Oui, on se demande dans combien de temps ça va arriver…

- Vraiment, vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire de votre temps ?

- Quand la fille de l'Ambassadeur de Grande Bretagne, qui est aussi la plus belle et la plus généreuse, refuse tous les beaux partis des ambassades, on commence à se poser des questions…

- Arrêtes de me faire rougir…Je te vois tout à l'heure Michel ? Je vais rejoindre mes amis…

Candy s'en alla pour ne pas continuer la conversation. Elle rencontre Dora et Thomas.

- Candice-Bianca ! Dit Dora, tu es seule ?

- Toute seule, comme une grande dit Candy en les embrassant

- Tu me réserves une danse alors ? Dit Thomas

- Bien sur, Thomas, tu es toujours sur mon carnet de dans, dit Candy en souriant

- Où est ton beau patron ? Demanda Dora

- Je n'en sais rien, il n'est pas venu avec moi et je ne sais pas s'il est déjà là…

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité ?

- Parce que c'est mon patron, Dora…

- Candice-Bianca, je te connais… tu as le béguin pour lui !

- Dorita…

- Et c'est un évènement… ne le laisse pas s'échapper. Pour une fois que tu es amoureuse !

- C'est mon patron, répéta Candy et il ne va rien se passer… je vous vois tout à l'heure

En marchant, elle rencontre Daniel Reed seul ; il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Salut beauté ! Dit-il

- Daniel…quel déplaisir de te voir…

- Tu vas me réserver une danse, moins

- Tu peux toujours courir…

- Tu n'as pas de cavalier… je me ferai un plaisir d'être le tien…

- Je suis sure que tu as amené une pauvre fille que tu t'es empressé d'abandonner. Va la rejoindre…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres filles, c'est toi que je veux

- Dommage pour toi, parce que je ne serai jamais avec toi…

Dinah Grandchester était debout près de son frère Terrence et de Liza Reed et ils regardaient Candy et Daniel.

- Que fait Daniel avec celle-là ? Dit Liza, il n'en a pas eu assez lorsqu'elle travaillait pour mon père ?

- Elle devait être bonne au lit, parce qu'on dirait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de la voir, dit Dinah amère

- Elle était la maîtresse de ton frère ? Demanda Terrence

- Oui, il s'en est lassé, alors elle a démissionné pour essayé de trouver un autre riche patron ; toi…, dit Liza

_« J'aimerai te dire que Candice Neige est une ancienne domestique, une fille d'écurie et une voleuse et qu'il ne serait pas convenable pour un fils de duc de s'afficher avec elle…entendit Terrence dans sa tête »_

- Je ne l'ai engagé que lorsque le département pour lequel elle travaillait a été absorbé par un autre, dit Terrence, elle ne cherchait pas de boulot dans mon département, c'est moi qui voulais une experte en langues

- Il n'y a pas qu'en langue qu'elle soit experte, dit Liza

- Liza, dit Terrence, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler mal de mon assistante, nous sommes ici pour danser. Je vais aller me servir, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Un martini, s'il te plait Terrence, dit Liza en souriant…

Terrence s'éloigna pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire, mais surtout pour s'éloigner de Liza et de Dinah. Les deux dames restées seules, étaient entrain de parler.

- Liza, tu sais bien que Daniel est après cette sainte ni touche…, dit Dinah

- Mais je ne veux pas que Terrence s'y intéresse…

- C'est trop tard, il ne jure que par elle… et je crois qu'il retarde même de la séduire parce qu'il ne veut pas s'en séparer….

- Alors je dois séduire Terrence au plus vite, faire comme toi, tomber enceinte…

- Pour moi c'était un accident, et ça n'a pas marché avec ton frère, il veut sa chère Candice-Blanche plus que jamais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous a cette blonde décolorée ?

- Je ne sais pas dit Dinah, mais son jeu de sainte ni touche fonctionne; tous les mecs veulent l'avoir…

- Sainte ni touche ? Tu crois qu'elle est vierge ?

- D'après ton frère, oui…

- Mon frère n'a pas réussi a la séduire c'est tout ! Personne n'est vierge à notre époque…

La danse avait commencé et les couples avaient commencé à valser sous la magnifique musique de l'orchestre philharmonique de Vienne. Terry rencontra Candy qui parlait toujours avec Michel.

- Candice-Blanche, bonsoir…,dit Terry en souriant

- Bonsoir Terrence, dit Candy en souriant

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Michel avait suivit leurs regards. Candy ne l'avait jamais regardé comme elle regardait cet homme, qui était-il ? Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle dit :

- Terrence, je vous présente Michel, il est attaché militaire, Michel, Terrence, mon patron

_« Son patron ! Se dit Michel dans sa tête. »_

Candy est amoureuse de son patron !

- Enchanté, dirent les deux hommes en même temps et en se serrant la main

- Vous êtes seul ? Demanda Terry à Michel

- Oui, ma fiancée ne se sentait pas bien, elle vient de perdre son père il n'y a pas très longtemps' l'Ambassadeur d'Italie, cancer du pancréas…

- Je suis désolé, dit Terry

- Merci, dit Michel

- Candice-Blanche, tes amies filles d'ambassaseur semblent avoir trouve des diplomates a épouser … je suis surpris que tu sois toujours célibataire…,dit Terrence

- Et bien, ce n'est pas les propositions qui ont manquées dit Michel en souriant, on prend même des paris en essayant de deviner quand elle sera finalement frappée par Cupidon…

- C'est marrant, dit Terry en souriant

- Moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle dit Candy, pendre des paris sur moi comme si j'étais un cheval…

- Et bien dépêches-toi de tomber amoureuse alors, comme ça va cesser…dit Michel

- Et je ne vais pas non plus me précipiter sur le premier venu pour que vous cessiez vos paris…dit Candy en riant

- J'espère bien, dit Michel car j'aurai voulu être ce premier venu

- Michel…

- Tu veux m'accorder cette danse, Candice-Blanche ? Dit Michel

- Bien sur. Excuse-nous Terrence, dit-elle en s'éloignant avec Michel

Terrence la regarda partir sur la piste de danse avec Michel. Il voulait danser avec elle, et il allait danser avec elle. Mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'est de danser avec elle pendant toute la nuit….Il retourna près de sa sœur et de Liza qui continuaient à parler de Candy.

- Te voila, dit Dinah, tu as fini de parler avec ta secrétaire ?

- Dinah…où est ton cavalier a propos ? Il ne te fait pas danser ? Demanda Terry

Dinah boudait. Terry en profita pour inviter Liza à danser pour aussi couper court à la conversation avec sa sœur qui prenait une drôle de tournure. Dinah s'impatientait, il faut dire que cet idiot de Daniel Reed ne faisait rien pour s'occuper de la situation de sa sœur.

Sur la piste de danse, Terry cherchait Candy des yeux, elle dansait toujours avec Michel et elle souriait, elle était tellement belle.

- Terry, dit Liza, tu regardes d'autres femmes pendant que tu danses avec moi ?

- Je danse avec toi, Liza, tu ne peux pas ne pas penser à autre chose ?

- On dirait que tu n'arrives pas à ne pas regarder ta secrétaire…Elle t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce que tu attends pour la séduire et t'en débarrasser…

- Tu vas arrêter de parler d'elle comme ça. Tu peux dire à ton frère de prendre ses responsabilités

- J'ai essayé, crois-moi et il n'a pas bronché. Je ne sais pas ce que cette blonde décolorée lui a fait, mais il a le même regard que toi quand il la regarde…

Terry ne répondit pas. Il détestait se trouver au milieu de cette histoire, mais il avait fait une promesse à sa sœur….en quelque sorte… Qu'il regrettait amèrement maintenant. La seule chose est qu'il ne voulait pas séduire Candy pour se débarrasser d'elle, il voulait l'épouser et vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, car il se sentait bien avec elle et qu'il la dessinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il va falloir qu'il dise la vérité à Candy, mais il devait choisir le bon moment, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Candy était avec ses amis entrain de parler.

- Annabelle a raison Candy, dit Vincent, tu connais beaucoup de monde…

- J'ai aussi beaucoup voyagé, dit Candy en souriant

- Et toutes ces langues que tu parles, dit Sterling, tu es épatante !

Candy éclata de rire, elle fut abordée par un homme d'age mur très élégant à l'accent britannique.

- Candice-Blanche ? Dit-il, bonsoir

- Oncle Olivier ! Dit Candy en lui sautant au cou…

- Comment tu vas ? Ton père m'a dit que tu étais ici à New York et tu ne viens même pas me voir ?

- Je suis désolée, je suis très occupée avec mon boulot

- Oui, ton père m'a dit que tu travaillais…tu aurais pu venir me voir…

- Oui, comme j'aurai pu rester avec mon père, oncle Olivier…Je te présente mes amis ; Annabelle, Tricia, Vincent et Sterling, mon oncle Olivier Lightfellow, l'Ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne a l'ONU…

- Excellence, dit Vincent et Sterling

- Enchantées Excellence, dirent Annabelle et Tricia

- Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles dit l'Ambassadeur, Enchanté de faire votre connaissance…

- Où est Tante Mirna ? Demanda Candy

- Sur la piste de danse, tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

- Bien sur Excellence…,dit Candy en riant

Elle alla danser avec l'Ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne sous les yeux fascinés de ses amis.

- On ne croirait pas à la voir et à l'entendre qu'elle connaît tous ces gens important, elle est si simple, dit Vincent, on ne croirait pas qu'elle parle toutes ces langues…

- Elle est vraiment fascinante, dit Sterling

- Et elle n'a d'yeux que pour son patron les gars, dit Annabelle en riant, vous allez nous faire danser ou vous aller vous extasier sur Candy toute la soirée ?

- Bien sur, dit Vincent, on va danser chérie ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Annabelle en riant

- Patricia ? dit Sterling

- Allons-y dit Tricia en riant

Les danses continuaient et tout le monde s'amusait. Candy vit Terry sur la piste lorsqu'elle dansait avec l'Ambassadeur. Leur regards se croisèrent pendant un très bref instant. A la fin de la danse, alors qu'elle marchait avec l'Ambassadeur, elle rencontra Terry avec Dinah, sa sœur.

- Terrence, ça va ? Demanda Candy en souriant

- Oui, Candice-Blanche, dit Terry

- Je te présente l'Ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne à l'ONU, Son Excellence Oliver Lightfellow, oncle Oliver, Terrence Grandchester, mon patron et sa sœur Dinah…

- Enchanté Excellence, dit Terrence en souriant

- Enchantée dit Dinah en souriant, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Le père de Candice-Blanche et moi étions en poste dans le même pays avant de devenir ambassadeur…c'était a Bruxelles…

- Oui, dit Candy et maintenant ils sont devenus ambassadeurs tous les deux…

- Superbe, dit Terry

- Je vois des gens que je connais, dit l'ambassadeur, Candy tu me suis ?

- On y va. A tout a l'heure Terrence, Dinah

Elle s'éloigna avec l'Ambassadeur. Dinah était entrain de bouder

- J'ai envi de l'étrangler ta petite secrétaire…, dit Dinah, quand vas-tu t'en débarrasser ?

- Je n'ai aucune intention de me débarrasser de la meilleure assistante que j'ai jamais eu…, dit Terrence

- Terrence mon ventre va commencer à se voir…

- J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que ton vaurien te reviendra…

- Terry arrêtes de l'appeler ainsi

- C'est un vaurien, Dinah, et tu le sais. Tu aurais pu trouver tellement mieux…Mais tu voulais l'héritier des Entreprises Legrand…

- Terry…

- Allons danser, dit Terry avant que Liza n'arrive

- Je me demande ce que tu fais avec elle ; tu ne la supportes pas

- Je lui devais une faveur…et à l'avenir je vais éviter ce genre de faveur… être avec Liza Reed ; c'est une plaie !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et ils continuèrent à danser.

Un peu plus tard, Candy était avec ses amies entrain de parler en mangeant et en buvant.

- Alors, vous vous amuser bien ?

- C'est sublime, dit Tricia, c'est comme ça que tu t'amuses dans les réceptions ?

- C'est la routine pour moi, dit Candy, j'accompagnais mes parents depuis que j'étais petite…

- Tu es habituée à faire la conversation avec n'importe qui, sublime ! dit Annabelle, mon article demain sera sublime, je vais passer une bonne partie de la nuit à l'écrire…

- Tant mieux pour toi, dit Candy, moi je vais dormir sur mes deux oreilles

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée de danser Candy ? Dit Tricia, tu passes ton temps sur la piste

- Pas du tout, dit Candy c'est tellement amusant de danser

Pendant ce temps là, Terry était entrain d'éviter de danser avec Liza, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile, car elle se collait a lui comme une seconde peau.

- Terrence, dit Liza, tu ne m'as pas fait assez danser…

- Liza…

- Je t'en prie, tu danses la prochaine danse avec moi

- Oui, dit Dinah, Terrence, ça fait au moins 5 danses que tu manques…

- Dinah, au lieu de compter combien de danse je manque, pourquoi tu ne cherches pas Daniel ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est…, dit-elle lasse

- Et bien cherche le…

Une autre valse commença et la musique était très belle et très familière à Terry. Il s'arrêta de parler et il fut figé sur place.

- Terrence, dit Liza on y va danser ?

- Non, dit-il en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux

Candy avait un cavalier qui voulait danser avec elle ; c'était Michel. Elle avait entendu la musique de la valse qui commençait...

- Tu veux m'accorder cette danse Candy ?

- Non, dit-elle en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux

Ses amis la regardèrent surpris. Que se passait-il ? Candy ne refusait personne, à part Daniel Reed. Candy continuait à chercher quelqu'un des yeux jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Terrence. Ils se regardèrent et ils se mirent à marcher pour se rencontrer. Ils étaient comme deux aimants attirés l'un par l'autre. La musique de cette valse les avait, en quelque sorte hypnotisés. Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse et ils se firent la révérence mutuelle et ils se mirent à danser. Sans avoir dit un seul mot, ils se regardèrent pendant qu'ils dansaient et qu'ils étaient envahis par une pluie d'images incompréhensibles, mais ils étaient entrain de danser et ils se sentaient bien ensemble, et ils n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer ; danser ensemble était une très bonne chose et la sensation était incroyablement grisante. Surtout que depuis le début de la soirée, ils rêvaient tous les deux que d'une chose ; danser ensemble. A chaque fois que Terry voulait danser avec Candy, elle était déjà sur la piste. Mais cette fois-ce en attendant la musique de cette valse particulière, ils savaient instinctivement qu'ils devaient la danser rien que tous les deux pas avec personne d'autre.

Les amis de Candy, la sœur de Terry et Liza Reed, avaient regardé la scène avec surprise, ils ne comprirent pas ce qui venait de se passer. Annabelle et son imagination fertile, se dit que ça avait certainement quelque chose à avoir avec leur « vies antérieures » et elle trouva ça fascinant. Candy avait dansé avec plusieurs cavaliers, mais elle n'avait pas vu la chimie qu'elle dégageait lorsqu'elle dansait avec Terrence Grandchester son patron, qu'elle avait peut être connu dans une vie antérieure. « Peut être » ? Annabelle était certaine que sa meilleure amie et son patron se connaissaient au début du siècle et qu'ils avaient du se séparer pour une raison ou une autre… C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait vraiment la connexion entre Candy et Terrence et il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit, ces deux-la étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Sur la piste, Candy et Terry continuaient à danser comme s'ils étaient sur un nuage.

_La musique d'une valse commençait au loin._

_« J'ai dansé cette musique avec Anthony »_

- _C'est joli n'est-ce pas ? Princesse Juliette, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de danser cette valse avec moi ? Dit Terry en se penchant devant elle en faisant une révérence_

_Candy accepte et ils se mirent a danser, elle sourit et elle se sent bien. Elle pensait a Anthony, la musique, mais c'est Terry qui la fait danser pourtant. La lumière du soleil a travers les branches, comme c'est beau._

_Le flash s'arrêta._

Candy continuait à danser et à savourer la joie s'être dans les bras de Terry.

- Candice-Blanche, à quoi rêves-tu comme ça ?

Candy eut une impression de déjà vu en entendant la question de Terry.

- Je pensais à cette valse qui me flotter sur un nuage…

- A moi aussi. C'est un plaisir de danser avec toi, Candice-Blanche

- C'est un plaisir de danser avec toi, Terrence…

- Tu veux danser les prochaines danses avec moi… ?

- Ta cavalière ne sera pas en colère ?

- Ma cavalière est une plaie dont je veux me débarrasser…

- Mais…

- Je t'ai aidé à Chicago avec l'homme d'affaires africain. Je te supplie de m'aider…

- Et moi qui croyais que tu voulais danser avec moi parce que j'étais une partenaire agréable !

- Candice-Blanche, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurai dansé avec toi depuis le début… je préfère danser avec toi pour le reste de la soirée, je dois me débarrasser de Liza Reed…

- Pour le tango à Chicago, d'accord Terrence, je vais rester avec toi aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi…

- Merci, Candice-Blanche…

Elle était heureuse parce qu'il préférait rester avec elle et lui ne demandait pas mieux que de passer le reste de la soirée avec Candy dans ses bras. La valse familière se termina et une autre commença. Candy et Terry continuèrent a danser ensemble pour le reste de la soirée sans quitter la piste et en s'assurant d'être a l'abris des yeux de Liza Reed. Candy et Terry étaient aux anges.

Annabelle vit se qui se passait et elle sourit intérieurement. Candy ne pouvait pas se passer de son patron. Si elle l'avait vraiment aimé dans une vie antérieure, cette fois-ci les sentiments seront aussi forts si pas plus pour essayer de corriger se qui s'était passé antérieurement.

Liza Reed boudait, Terrence avait disparu depuis qu'il était allé danser avec sa secrétaire.

- Où est ton frère ? Demanda Liza à Dinah

- Je peux te poser la même question, dit Dinah

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nos deux frères soient amoureux de la même blonde insipide et décolorée ! Elle est bonne…

- Elle ne fait rien, justement, et ils sont derrière elle comme des petits chiens… mais mon bébé….

- Ses airs de sainte ni touche ne me trompe guerre, c'est une traînée et arranges-toi pour le prouver à mon frère pour qu'il voie quelle genre de fille elle est…

- Même si c'est avec Terrence ?

- J'aime Terrence, mais si se mettre avec sa secrétaire va remettre du plomb dans la cervelle de mon frère et elle sera tellement en colère contre Terrence d'avoir été utilisée qu'elle démissionnera…

- Et si elle le poursuit en justice pour harcèlement sexuel ?

- Elle est bien trop bien éduquée pour ça… j'ai horreur de l'admettre mais la fille de diplomate est très bien élevée. Elle ne poursuivra pas en justice, quand elle était consentante…

- Oui, mais si elle apprend que Terry ne l'a engagée que pour la tenir éloignée de Daniel elle sera blessée…

- C'est un risque à courir, mais je suis sure qu'elle ne fera rien. Elle est bien trop bonne pour ça…

- J'espère que tu as raison

- Il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes Dinah….

Elles regardèrent la piste et ils virent Candy et Terry entrain de danser comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde….


	11. Chapter 11

_**Quelque part dans le temps… **_

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**« J'aurai voulu dansé toute la nuit… »**_

Candy et Terry continuaient à danser, danse après danse. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, c'était le temps de prendre un verre ou de prendre l'air à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse. Ils continuaient à éviter Liza Reed en se cachant, ce qui fut facile, au milieu de tout ce monde. Candy rencontra une de ses amies d'enfance, qu'elle avait connu en Afrique. Elle était africaine, congolaise ; sa mère était noire et son père était métis. Elle parlait français.

- Candice-Blanche ! Dit-elle en la voyant et souriant

- Fifi ! Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Je vais bien. Je te présente Terrence Grandchester, mon patron…Terrence voici une de mes amies d'enfance, Fifi Lukana… je l'ai connue au Congo. Son grand-père était de sang royal….

- De l'Empire Luba, dit Terrence, wow…

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, M. Grandchester, dit Fifi

- Oui, son grand père était l'arrière arrière arrière arrière petit fils…, dit Candy. Fifi , tu as appris pour Jocelyne ?

- Oui, elle est morte d'une maladie bizarre, vieillissement précoce… elle a laissé un petit garçon…, dit Fifi

- Franky doit être dévasté…, dit Candy

- Je sais…

- Tu penses l'appeler ?

- Il m'a fait très mal, Candy je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner. Il a épousé ma meilleure amie…

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Il est mon premier amour en tout…

- Le temps apaise les blessures. Si tu crois que tu peux mettre ça derrière toi et te mettre avec un autre, tant mieux. Mais si tu crois que tu peux lui pardonner et l'aider à élever le fils de Jocelyne…

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne, Fifi m'a envoyé une lettre avant sa mort en me demandant de lui pardonner. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir alors elle voulait que nous fassions la paix et … on dirait qu'elle me demandait d'être là pour Franky et son fils…

- Si tu l'aimes, si tu peux pardonner vas-y Fifi…, dit Candy doucement. Appelle-moi pour que l'on puisse en parler, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci Candy à la prochaine

Elle avait vu Liza qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle entraîna Terrence sur la piste et ils disparurent parmi les invités…

- Liza était entrain d'arriver en pleine vitesse…,dit Candy

- Merci Candice-Blanche, dit Terry en souriant

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit Candy, je ne la supporte pas. Quand je travaillais pour son père, elle venait chaque fois faire la maligne et jouer les patronnes….Alors si je peux la faire râler un peu, tant mieux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble et ils étaient tellement en harmonie et ils refusèrent de danser avec d'autres partenaire pour le reste de la soirée. Lorsque la soirée touchait à sa fin, Candy et Terry rejoignirent leur groupe mutuel.

- Candy, dit Annabelle, tu t'es souvenu que nous existons ?

- Je retournais une faveur, dit Candy en souriant

- Hum Hum, dit Tricia, tu es aux anges…

- J'ai passé une très belle soirée, dit Candy en souriant, on y va ?

Tout le monde se mit à quitter le bal et à retourner chez eux. L'ambiance était bonne.

Terry était avec Liza qui était en colère qu'il lui ait faussée compagnie.

- Liza, je t'assure que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé…

- Ouais c'est ça ! Tu voulais rester avec ta parfaite secrétaire ! Est-elle aussi parfaite sur la piste, qu'au lit ?

- Je ne vais même pas répondre a tes insinuations, dit Terry, allons nous en…

Daniel arriva pour amener Dinah chez elle. Elle l'avait à peine vu aussi de toute la soirée. Il regarda Terry avec colère, il avait passé la soirée à danser avec Candy ! Il ne pouvait même pas s'approcher d'elle.

- Daniel tu m'as négligé…, dit Dinah

- Mais chéri dit-il, dans ton étant danser beaucoup ce n'est pas bon…Grandchester, elle était comment ton assistante ? Tu ne pouvais pas la laisser tranquille ici au bal ? Il fallait que tu la fasse travailler sur la piste de danse…tu as négligé ma sœur…

- J'ai dansé avec mon assistante, Reed, je ne la faisais pas travailler… toi tu as ignoré la mère de ton enfant pendant toute la soirée…, dit Terry

Daniel ne dit rien et il prit Dinah et l'amena chez elle. Il passa la nuit avec elle pour lui faire plaisir et se faire pardonner. Mais il n'avait toujours aucune intention de l'épouser. Il voulait épouser Candy et il avait l'intention de tout faire pour que ça arrive.

Terry amena Liza chez elle et elle continuait à bouder, mais Terry s'en fichait ; il n'avait vraiment aucune intention de lui faire plaisir ou de se faire pardonner. Elle se calma en arrivant chez elle quand elle vit que bouder n'avait eu aucun effet sur Terry. Elle espérait au moins avoir un baiser… mais elle fut déçue… Et elle entra chez elle très fâchée. Mais elle s'y attendait un peu, Terry l'avait quand même largué pendant la soirée…

Candy était chez elle et elle flottait sur un nuage. Elle enleva ses chaussures et ses pieds purent finalement respirer et se détendre. Le téléphone sonna, et instinctivement, elle savait qui c'était…

- Terrence ?

- Candice-Blanche, je voulais m'assure que tu es bien arrivée chez toi…

- Merci

- Et te remercier encore de m'avoir tenu loin de Liza…

- Nous sommes quittes, n'en parlons plus…

- J'étais très impressionné par le nombre de gens que tu connais

- Ça paye de beaucoup voyager

- Et ton amie Fifi ? Elle avait l'air triste…

- Oh oui… une histoire de cœur comme d'habitude. Elle sortait avec ce garçon Franky depuis qu'elle était pratiquement en couches. Ses parents l'envoyèrent étudier en Belgique à l'internat et pendant ce temps là… Franky a commencé à sortir avec Jocelyne une des ses meilleure amies. Les parents africains sont très stricts et très sévères, pas question d'amener un garçon à la maison…

- Alors comment font les jeunes pour se voir ?

- Pendant l'école. Pour Fifi et Franky, leurs écoles étaient l'une en face de l'autre… elle allait dans la même école que moi pour filles et lui allait à l'école pour garçons…

- Comme c'est pratique, dit Terry en riant

- Seulement quand Fifi est partie à l'internat c'était une punition…Son père était très très sévère avec elle et il savait que la meilleure punition serait d'enlever Fifi de l'école à Kinshasa et l'envoyer ailleurs… Bienvenu était déçu, mais à commencer à sortir avec Jocelyne… il l'a même épousé ils ont eu un petit garçon et elle est morte il n'y a pas très longtemps…

- Mais il ne devait pas tellement l'aimer pour s'enticher avec la meilleure amie de sa copine aussi vite…

- Oh je pense qu'il l'aimait, mais tu sais ces jeunes ils vivent dans un milieu où tout le monde parle de tout le monde et être romantique et attendre celle qu'on aime, est considéré comme être faible. Une de perdue, 10 de retrouvées…Jocelyne était peut être amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps et elle a profité de la fenêtre d'opportunité qui lui avait été ouverte…et elle l'a épousé… et maintenant elle est morte…

- Et bien j'espère que ton amie suivra son cœur et qu'il va la guider dans la bonne direction.

- Moi aussi. J'ai passé une très belle soirée… je peux te le dire maintenant, je voulais t'inviter au bal…

- Vraiment et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Parce que nous sommes patron et employée et pendant que j'essayais de me décider, Liza Reed est arrivée et…

- Et bien tu m'as sauvé et nous avons quand même passé la soirée ensemble…comme j'aurai voulu que ça se passe…

- Tu n'es pas fatigué de me voir tous les jours au bureau ?

- Candice-Blanche, aucun patron ne serait fatigué de te voir tous les jours au bureau…

Il restait professionnel.

- Comme c'est gentil à toi de dire ça…, dit Candy

- Je ne dis que la vérité. Je vais te laisser appeler tes parents et dormir

- Merci, bonne nuit Terrence, dit-elle avec une petite voix

- Bonne nuit Candice-Blanche

Elle raccrocha le téléphone. Elle aimait tellement parler avec lui, travailler avec lui et surtout être dans ses bras. Elle avait adoré danser avec lui pendant le bal. Elle mit de la musique, c'était la bande originale du film « My fair Lady » avec Audrey Hepburn et Rex Harrison. La version musicale de « Pygmalion » L'histoire de la vendeuse de violets qui voulait apprendre à mieux parler. Quand elle réussit enfin à dire la phrase correctement « la pluie en Espagne est sans embruns », tout le monde était content et ils chantèrent et dansèrent. Une chanson du film vint à l'esprit de Candy « I could've danced all night ». Elle se mit à chanter, car les paroles de la chanson pouvait s'appliquer à elle ce soir là.

**Eliza**

Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!

Au lit! Au lit! Je ne peux pas aller au lit  
My head's too light to try to set it down!

Ma tete est trop legere pour que je puisse la coucher  
Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight.

Dormir, dormer, je me peux pas dormer ce soir

Not for all the jewels in the crown!

Pas pour tous les bijoux de la couronne!  
I could have danced all night!

J'aurai pu danser toute la nuit!  
I could have danced all night!

J'aurai pu danser toute la nuit!  
And still have begged for more.

Et supplier pour en avoir encore  
I could have spread my wings

J'aurai pu ouvrir mes ailes  
And done a thousand things

Et faire mille choses  
I've never done before.

Que je n'avais jamais faites avant  
I'll never know

Je ne saurai jamais  
What made it so exciting;

Ce qui l'a rendu si excitant  
Why all at once

Pourquoi tout d'un coup  
My heart took flight.

Mon Coeur s'est mit à voler  
I only know when he

Je sais seulement que  
Began to dance with me

Lorsqu'il se mit a danser avec moi  
I could have danced, danced, danced all night!

J'aurai pu dansé, dansé, dansé toute la nuit !

**Servant 1**  
It's after three now.  
Il est plus de 3 heures du matin maintenant  
**Servant 2  
**Don't you agree now,

Vous êtes d'accord non?  
She ought to be in bed.

Elle doit être au lit

**Eliza  
**I could have danced all night!

J'aurai pu danser toute la nuit!  
I could have danced all night!

J'aurai pu danser toute la nuit!  
And still have begged for more.

Et supplier pour en avoir encore  
I could have spread my wings

J'aurai pu ouvrir mes ailes  
And done a thousand things

Et faire mille choses  
I've never done before.

Que je n'avais jamais faites avant  
I'll never know

Je ne saurai jamais  
What made it so exciting.

Ce qui l'a rendu si excitant  
Why all at once my heart took flight.

Pourquoi tout d'un coup, Mon Coeur s'est mit à voler

I only know when he

Je sais seulement que  
Began to dance with me.

Lorsqu'il se mit a danser avec moi  
I could have danced, danced danced all night!  
J'aurai pu dansé, dansé, dansé toute la nuit !

**Mrs. Pearce**  
I understand, dear.

Je vous comprends ma chère  
It's all been grand, dear.

C'etait tres grand ma chère

But now it's time to sleep.

Mais maintenant, il est temps de dormir

**Eliza**  
I could have danced all night,

J'aurai pu danser toute la nuit!  
I could have danced all night.

J'aurai pu danser toute la nuit!  
And still have begged for more.

Et supplier pour en avoir encore  
I could have spread my wings,

J'aurai pu ouvrir mes ailes  
And done a thousand things

Et faire mille choses  
I've never done before.

Que je n'avais jamais faites avant  
I'll never know

Je ne saurai jamais  
What made it so exciting.

Ce qui l'a rendu si excitant  
Why all at once my heart took flight.

Pourquoi tout d'un coup, Mon Coeur s'est mit à voler  
I only know when he

Je sais seulement que  
Began to dance with me

Lorsqu'il se mit a danser avec moi  
I could have danced, danced, danced

J'aurai pu dansé, dansé, dansé  
All night!

Toute la nuit !

Sur cette note joyeuse, elle appela ses parents. Sa mère se rendit compte de sa bonne humeur.

- Candy ? le bal ? Demanda sa mère

- C'était merveilleux maman ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse !

- Je peux le sentir…j'ai hâte de finalement rencontrer l'élu de ton cœur et je ne plaisantais pas, nous irons célébrer ça au restaurant…je suppose que tu as dansé avec ton patron…

- Il essayait d'éviter sa cavalière, alors on s'est pratiquement caché sur la piste de danse pendant le reste de la soirée…

- Il évitait sa cavalière ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il invité alors ?

- C'est elle qui l'a invité, il lui devait une faveur, il était forcé d'accepter…

- Alors tu l'as sauvé, comme lui t'a sauvé de l'homme d'affaires africain à Chicago…

- Tu as une bonne mémoire maman…J'ai rencontré oncle Oliver

- Il se plaint que tu ne vas jamais le voir

- Je vais faire un effort. J'ai aussi vu Michel Galant…sans Francesca

- Oui, la pauvre, j'ai parlé avec sa maman, Deirdre elle est dévastée…

- Et Fifi Lukana…

- Elle n'est pas retournée chez Franky encore ?

- Elle est encore très blessée…

- Elle s'en remettra et elle va retourner avec lui, tu verras

- J'espère, car c'est le seul homme qu'elle aime… bon je vais te laisser et aller au lit

- Tu vas dormir sur un nuage…, dit sa mère, bonne nuit chérie…

- Bonne nuit maman, dit à papa que je l'appelle demain

Elle raccrocha et elle continua à chanter en se mettant au lit. Annabelle l'appela, elle avait fini son article.

- Candice-Blanche, tu peux me dire ce que c'était avec ton patron… ?

- Quoi ?

- La façon dont vous vous êtes dirigé l'un vers l'autre pour aller danser, on dirait que vous étiez hypnotisés…

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était Annabelle, en entendant cette musique, c'est comme si je n'avais qu'une idée en tête ; danser avec Terrence…

- Et lui aussi apparemment…tu doutes toujours que vous vous connaissiez antérieurement ? Votre chimie est palpable…

- J'aimerai avoir des preuves matérielles…

- Je travaille la dessus…, bientôt, dit Annabelle, bon je vais au lit à demain…bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Annabelle et merci

Elle s'endormit en rêvant de Terry et elle en Ecosse entrain de s'amuser.

Terrence se mit au lit en pensant à Candy à son parfum et surtout au fait d'avoir dansé avec elle pendant si longtemps. Il avait oublié le reste du monde et il était tellement heureux. Liza Reed boudait, il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Il avait passé la majorité de la soirée dans les bras de Candy. Il pensa aussi à la musique qui les avait attiré l'un vers l'autre…il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part… oui, dans ses rêves avec la fille au Taches de son, avec Candy. Car il était maintenant persuadé que c'était bien Candy qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. La femme de ses rêves…

Les jours qui suivirent furent comme à l'accoutumé. Mais Daniel Reed avait vu la connexion entre Candy et Terry et il commençait à venir la voir à son bureau pour l'inviter à déjeuner, et à chaque fois, Terry s'arrangeait pour dire que Candy était occupée ou dire qu'elle devait déjeuner avec lui.

- Ton patron est amoureux de toi, dit Daniel

- Ne dis pas de sottises…, dit Candy

- Il va finir par te harceler… j'espère que tu l'amèneras en justice

- Daniel je dois travailler, tu peux me laisser tranquille ?

- Je sais que tu es professionnelle et que tu es trop intelligente pour mélanger travail et plaisir… je te fais confiance…

- Tu n'as pas à me faire confiance, car je ne suis pas ta petite amie. Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas…

- Oh que si ça me regarde ! Tu es ma future femme…

- Dans tes rêves…

- Je vais t'épouser Candy…

- L'espoir fait vivre…

L'interphone sonna, c'était Terrence qui demandait à voir Candy dans son bureau.

- Tout de suite, Terrence, dit Candy en se levant

- Il sort avec ma sœur, dit Daniel, tu les as vu au bal ensemble…

Candy ne répondit pas et alla dans le bureau de Terrence. Daniel ne put que sortir, il dérangeait Candy et il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de son patron, si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

Candy était reconnaissante à Terrence, parce qu'il la sauvait à chaque fois. Lui se sentait mal, car il l'aidait mais à la fin, quand elle saura la vérité, elle va penser que c'était pour la tenir loin de Daniel à cause de Dinah.

- Candice-Blanche, je peux vous demander une faveur ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant

- Oui ?

- Ma mère organise un spectacle de charité pour les enfants défavorisés, il y aura une pièce musicale d'après Cendrillon de Rogers et Hammerstein…

- Oh… j'adore cette version et je connais toutes les chansons par coeur…

- Parfait. Alors tu veux venir avec moi, pour aider avec les enfants ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ce genre d'hommes…

- Quel genre d'homme ?

- Celui qui aime aider les orphelins et les pauvres en personne…

- Ces pauvres enfants ont la malchance de ne plus avoir de parents ou leurs parents sont trop pauvres et les ont abandonnés…Si je peux aider à les rendre heureux je le fais

- Sans compter toutes les donations que tu fais…tu es généreux Terrence

- Merci. Alors tu veux venir ?

- Avec plaisir ! Je t'ai dit que c'est ce que fait ma mère dans les différents pays où nous sommes en poste, et parfois je l'accompagnais quand je n'étais pas à l'école…

- C'est le samedi matin chez moi…

- Chez toi ?

- Oui, nous avons une villa à Connecticut et c'est là-bas que se passeront les festivités…je vais te donner l'adresse…

- D'accord, il y aura des journalistes ?

- Oui, quelques uns pas trop…

- J'ai une idée. Je peux amener mon amie Annabelle ? Elle est journaliste et elle voudra certainement écrire un article pour son journal

- Bien sur…

- Et mon autre amie, Patricia est institutrice dans une école privée. Alors je voudrais, si c'est possible, faire gagner des bourses aux orphelins qui le méritent pour qu'ils puissent aller dans de bonnes écoles privées et recevoir de bons crédits…Je peux sponsoriser quelques bourses et je peux demander à ma tante Mirna, l'Ambassadrice, aussi de sponsoriser quelques enfants

- Quelle bonne idée, je vais sponsoriser quelques bourses aussi…

- Merci Terrence. Je vais me mettre au travail…

- D'accord, mais nous devons aller déjeuner…

- Ah oui. J'ai oublié qu'il fallait manger !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ils sortirent pour aller déjeuner. Ils sortirent en parlant et les membres du personnel les regardaient. Ils travaillaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Le samedi en question, Candy se rendit de bonne heure à Connecticut à la villa des Grandchester. Elle était vraiment très grande et elle avait un très grand jardin, une piscine, une court de tennis, des tables de ping-pong. Ils avaient fait mettre un très grand podium pour la pièce de théâtre. C'était un beau jour, le soleil brillait. Candy fut reçue par un majordome qui l'amena voir Terrence qui se trouvait à table avec ses parents et sa famille qui étaient tous là pour l'occasion.

- Candice-Blanche, je te présente, mon père, ma belle-mère, ma mère…tu connais Dinah,

- Enchantée, dit Candy en souriant

- Enchantés, dirent les parents…

- Et lui c'est mon frère Christopher…

- Ravi de faire finalement votre connaissance, Candice-Blanche. Mon frère n'arrête pas de dire qu'il a trouvé la meilleure assistante du monde

Candy rougit et sourit.

- Je ne fais que ce qu'on me demande, dit-elle

- Et elle est modeste en plus, dit le père de Terry, Terrence me raconte comment vous travailler, si j'avais eu une assistante aussi compétente, je n'aurai peut être pas eu ma crise cardiaque…

- Ne blâme pas l'assistante Rick, dit la belle-mère de Terry ton régime alimentaire laissait à désirer…

- Oui, et maintenant je suis punis à jamais…, dit-il en souriant

Candy regardait son assiette et elle vit qu'il mangeait des fruits frais, pas de œuf ou rien de gras…

- Assieds-toi Candice-Blanche…, dit Terry, il y a une place ici à coté de moi…

- Merci…

Candy prit place à coté de Terrence et on lui servit du thé.

- Terrence me dit que vous êtes la fille de l'Ambassadeur Grey, dit la mère de Terry

- Oui, dit Candy

- C'est à vous que l'on doit la contribution et la présence des femmes des ambassadeurs ?

- J'ai demandé à ma tante Mira, l'Ambassadrice de Grand Bretagne ici, si elle voulait y participer et elle à demandé à ses amies les autres ambassadrices de venir aussi…

- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, dit la mère de Terry

Dinah était entrain de soupirer. Cette fille était ennuyante ; une vraie sainte !

- Vous avez dû beaucoup voyager, dit le père

- En effet, dit Candy

- Elle parle des langues dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence, dit Terrence

- Vraiment ? Dit Christopher en souriant, vous m'intriguez, Candice-Blanche

Dinah était la seule à ne rien dire, Candice-Blanche, lui tapait sur les nerfs et si Daniel venait il allait encore lui courir après comme un petit chien. Le petit déjeuner se termina Candy alla se repoudrez le nez.

Les parents de Terry étaient dans un autre salon entrain de parler de Candy.

- Elle est tout à fait charmante, dit le père, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un ?

- Parce qu'elle a tous les critères de la fille que Terry dessine depuis qu'il est petit, dit la mère de Terry

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le père

- Elle ressemble à la fille que Terry dessinait ; cheveux blonds boucles, yeux vert et des taches de son…

- Quoi… ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, parce que tu vivais avec lui. Moi, j'ai tous les dessins qu'il m'envoyait et je les observais attentivement…

- Oh, il aurait trouvé la fille de ses rêves ? Dit son père, mais elle travaille pour lui, ça ne serait pas prudent de commencer une relation amoureuse…

- Tu y vas un peu vite en besogne la, dit sa femme, elle ne fait que travailler pour lui…

Candy finit de se repoudrez le nez et elle alla a la recherche de Terrence. Elle le trouva dans une des nombreux salons entrain de jouer du piano et elle fut surprise d'entendre ce qu'il jouait. La musique, cette mélodie qu'elle entend dans ses rêves, elle ne l'avait pas imaginée, elle existe ! Elle était comme en transe.

Terrence termina de jouer et il entendit quelqu'un applaudir. Il se retourna surpris de voir Candy.

- Bravo, dit Candy, c'était magnifique et c'est mon morceau préféré…

- Quoi ? Dit Terry surpris, mais…

- Je l'adore depuis toujours…

- Depuis toujours ? Mais c'est impossible…

- Comment ça c'est impossible ?

- Oui, Candice-Blanche, impossible !

- Pourquoi, puisque tu viens de jouer le morceau ?

- Je sais, mais… à moins que… non, c'est impossible… !

- C'est impossible que ce soit mon morceau favori ?

- Oui…

- Mais pourtant c'est le cas…, insista Candy, pourquoi dis-tu que c'est impossible ?

- Parce que ce morceau, c'est moi qui l'ai composé et je ne l'ai jamais vendu…

- QUOI ???!!!!

- Oui, j'entends toujours cette musique dans ma tête et j'ai décidé de la jouer sur le piano sur écoute sans connaître les notes…

- Non, c'est impossible, dit Candy surprise, je connais cette musique…

- Comment peux-tu la connaître, elle était dans ma tête… ?

- Elle était dans ma tête aussi, je peux la jouer si tu ne me crois pas…

Elle alla s'asseoir a coté de lui et elle se mit à jouer la belle mélodie un peu mélancolique et Terry se mit à jouer de l'autre coté du clavier. Ils firent un quatre mains magnifique et quand ils terminèrent, ils se regardèrent intensément.

- Alors cette mélodie doit exister quelque part, dit Terry, je l'ai pourtant cherché partout comme un fou…

- Moi aussi…

- Le fait que tu connaisses aussi cette musique veut dire qu'elle est quelque part pour que tu puisses l'entendre et la connaître aussi…Peut être que je suis comme ces gens qui entendent quelque chose dans leur enfance, et ne s'en souviennent pas et ensuite compose la musique en croyant que ça vient de leur tête…

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… peut être, dit Candy

Le bus avec les enfants arriva et une bonne vint les avertir et ils durent couper court à leur conversation pour s'occuper des enfants.

Candy pensa à la musique qu'elle avait enregistrer et donnée à Annabelle. Cette dernière n'avait rien trouvé qui ressemble à la mélodie que Candy lui avait donnée. Elle en parlera à Annabelle après, la journée des festivités, s'annonçait bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Chapitre 12_**

**_« Il y a dix minutes… »_**

Le car qui amenait les enfants à la villa était là. Ils furent heureux d'être dehors et ils coururent tous à l'arrière de la maison, se précipiter sur les jeux la nourriture et la boisson. Les autres invités arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. Les amies de Candy, Annabelle et Tricia arrivèrent aussi.

- Candy, dit Annabelle ça va ?

- Oui et vous ? Vous avez trouvé facilement ? Demanda Candy

- Oui…c'était facile ! Dit Annabelle

- A propos, dit Candy, je dois te parler…

- Ok…, dit Annabelle

- Excuse-nous Tricia, dit Candy

- Ça va je vais aller voir les enfants là-bas

Candy entraîna Annabelle dans la salle ou elle avait joue du piano avec Terry plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Annabelle

- Je voulais te demander, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur la musique que je t'ai donnée ?

- Non pas encore…je ne pense pas qu'elle existe…

- Mais je la connais, je l'entends dans ma tête et je la joue…

- C'est peut être une mélodie inventée dans ta vie antérieure dont tu ne te souviens pas…

- Je m'en souviens, justement…et trop bien. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler

- C'est de quoi alors ?

- Ce matin, il y a quelques minutes même, avant que les enfants n'arrivent, je suis entrée dans cette pièce et Terrence jouait du piano…

- Il joue au piano ? C'est assez commun…

- Oui, je sais, mais la mélodie, c'est celle que je t'ai donnée…

- Quoi ? Comment la connaît-il… ?

- Je lui ai dit que c'était ma mélodie préférée, et il m'a dit que c'était impossible…

- Impossible ?

- Oui, car c'est lui qui l'a composé et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vendue…

- QUOI ???!!!

- C'était ma réaction aussi, alors je lui ai dit que je la connaissais et je l'ai joué avec lui. Il était stupéfait. Mais comme je connaissais aussi la mélodie, il s'est dit que c'est probablement une de ces choses qu'on entend quelque chose enfant et qu'on oublie et ensuite on croit l'avoir composé….

- Et qu'as-tu dis… ?

- Je l'ai laissé croire et les enfants sont arrivés et nous sommes sortis

- Candy, tu en veux combien de preuves… ?

- J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus concret…

- Quoi de plus concrets qu'une mélodie dont seulement vous deux connaissez l'existence ?

- On ne peut pas garantir que c'est le cas… il me faut une preuve par écrit par exemple…

- Ok, dit Annabelle, c'est que tu peux être sceptique….

- Sceptique ? Avant que j'ouvre ma bouche et me ridiculise en parlant d'une vie antérieure, je veux avoir les preuves pour défendre ce que je dis…

- Tu as raison. Il peut de traiter de folle et s'enfuir…, dit Annabelle

- Sans blague ! Allons dehors voir comment se déroulent les choses.

Elles sortirent et elles se mirent à aider les enfants, à les servir et les surveiller. Pour la pièce musicale de Cendrillon, il fallait surveiller les costumes et les ajuster selon la taille de la personne. Candy se reposait dans un des salons, et elle en profitait pour vérifier ses messages sur son cellulaire et sur celui de son appartement, quand la mère de Terry vint la voir avec ce dernier sur les talons.

- Candice-Blanche, dit Terry, nous avons une crise…

- Une crise dit Candy surprise, que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien voila, dit la mère de Terry, l'actrice qui devait jouer Cendrillon s'est trouvée mal…

- Mal ? Dit Candy

- Elle a mangé des fruits de mers alors qu'elle était allergique…, dit la mère de Terry

- Oh…

- Et maintenant elle est toute enflée…, doit Terry

- Oh…

- Et ce n'est pas tout, dit la mère de Terry, on dit que le malheur ne vient jamais seul, l'acteur qui devait jouer le prince est bloqué sur l'autoroute avec une panne…

- Mon Dieu ! Dit Candy

- On ne doit pas décevoir les enfants et tout ce monde, dit Terry, Candice-Blanche, nous avons besoin d'aide…

- Comment puis-je vous aider ? Demanda Candy

- Et bien tu m'as dit que tu connaissais toutes les chansons de la pièce…, continua Terry

- Oui…, dit Candy

- Nous avons besoin d'une Cendrillon…,dit Terry

- Une Cendrillon ? Moi ? Dit-elle surprise

- Oui, s'il te plait tu nous sauverais la vie…, dit Terry

- Euh… mais…il nous manque toujours le prince…, dit Candy

- Je vais jouer le prince, dit Terry

- Toi ? Dit Candy surprise

- Je connais aussi toutes les chansons par cœur…,dit Terry

- Oh…tu aimes Cendrillon ? Dit-elle en souriant

- Les chansons sont belles…, dit-il

- En effet…Mais, on n'a pas répété…, fit Candy

- Vous pouvez relire les rôles très vite et improviser, pour les chansons, vous connaissez les paroles, alors…, dit la mère de Terry

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant, nous ne pouvons pas décevoir les enfants…

Candy dû lire le rôle en quelques minutes avec Terry et essayer le costume pour être sur que ça lui allait. Annabelle vint la voir.

- Tu vas jouer Cendrillon avec ton vrai prince ? Superbe… on dirait que le destin ne fait que vous mettre ensemble, dit Annabelle

- C'est une coïncidence, dit Candy ne vas pas y lire une histoire de vie antérieure…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit pour voir que ton prince et toi êtes destinés à être ensemble….

- Annabelle, arrête, ce n'est pas le moment, je dois apprendre le rôle

- Je vais te souffler et on va faire des pancartes avec le dialogue…

- Parfait…

- C'est pour les enfants, ils seront heureux ; pense à ça.

- D'accord…

Mais elle pensait qu'elle allait être avec Terry sur scène, et ça lui semblait tellement drôle et excitant à la fois. La pièce commença et Candy avait un peu le trac. Mais elle regarda le visage des enfants et ils paraissaient tous tellement contents, ce qui donna du courage. Elle chanta les chansons du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais une chanson en particulier la fit sentir très près de Terry ; celle où Cendrillon arrive au bal et se met à danser avec le prince ; « Ten minutes ago »….

**Prince: **Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came

Il y a dix minutes, je t'ai vu, j'ai regardé quand tu entra

Through the door my head started reeling you gave me the feeling

Par la porte. Mon Coeur se mit a tourner, et m'a donné l'impression

The room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago, I met you, and

Que la sale n'avait pas de plancher ou de plafond. Il y a dix minutes, je t'ai rencontré et

we murmured our how do you dos I wanted to ring out the bells and

Nous avons murmuré nos 'comment allez-vous » , je voulais sonner les cloches,

fling out my arms and sing out the news. I have found her, she's an

Et ouvrir mes armes et chanter la nouvelle. Je l'ai trouvé, c'est un

angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes. We are dancing, we are

Ange, avec la poussière d'étoile dans les yeux. Nous dansons, nous

flying, and she's taking me back to the skies! In the arms of my love,

Volons! Et elle m'amène dans les cieux! Dans les bras de mon amour

I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. And I like it so

Je vole, au dessus des montagnes, des prairies et des vallons. Et j'aime tellement ça

well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.

Que je pense que je ne redescendrai plus

I may never come down to earth again.

Je ne redescendrai peut être plus jamais sur la terre

**Cinderella:** Ten minutes ago, I saw you. You looked up when I came

Il y a dix minutes, je t'ai vu, tu as regardé quand je suis entrée

through the door. My head started reeling you gave me the feeling

Par la porte. Mon Coeur se mit a tourner, et m'a donné l'impression

the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago I met you and we

Que la sale n'avait pas de plancher ou de plafond. Il y a dix minutes, je t'ai rencontré et

murmured our how do you dos. I wanted to ring out the bells and

Nous avons murmuré nos « comment allez-vous ». Je voulais sonner les cloches, et

fling out my arms and to sing out the news.

Et ouvrir mes armes et chanter la nouvelle

**Prince:** I have found her.

Je l'ai trouvée

**Cinderella:** I have found him, he's the light of the stars in my eyes.

Je l'ai trouvé, il est la lumiere des etoiles dans mes yeux

**Prince:** We are dancing

Nous dansons

**Cinderella:** We are flying

Nous volons

**Prince:** And she's taking me back to the skies

Et elle me ramène dans les cieux!

**Cinderella:** In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen.

Dans les bras de mon amour je vole, au dessus des montagnes, des prairies et des vallons

**Prince:** And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.

Et j'aime tellement ça que je pense que je ne redescendrai plus

**Both:** I may never come down to earth again.!

Je ne redescendrai peut être plus jamais sur la terre !

Cette chanson aurait été parfaite pour leur rencontre, car ils avaient eu tous les deux l'impression de se connaître, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Cette chanson les avait encore rapprochés. Candy dansa avec son prince sur scène et elle eut l'impression de flotter sur un nuage et Terry semblait être au septième ciel aussi.

Pendant une des pauses, Candy était entrain de se changer. Elle enleva la belle robe de Cendrillon pour mettre celle en haillon. Elle était en sous-vêtement et seule. Terry passait par là et il vit, son corps était beau et les sous-vêtement qu'elle portait, était vert comme ses yeux. Elle mit la robe en haillon, mais elle essayait d'atteindre la tirette derrière son dos, sans succès.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit la voix de Terry

Candy sursauta et se retourna. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

- Terrence, tu me regardais ?

- Je t'ai vu, mais voir ne veut pas forcement dire regarder…

- Espèce de voyeur ! C'est très mal !

- Heureusement que je suis là, sinon qui allait de fermer la tirette ? Tu dois entrer en scène dans une minute…vite

Elle se retourna et il lui ferma la tirette et elle courut sur scène. Mais elle avait eu une drôle d'impression de déjà vu…

_" La robe est large ; comme ça je ne serai pas gênée pour courir en cas de danger. Oh ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? N'oublions pas la perruque ou on pourrait me reconnaître. Youpi ! "_

_Soudain, un rire retentit dans la forêt. Elle lève les yeux et est surprise de voir Terry la regarder, assis sur la branche d'un arbre._

_" Si l'habit ne fait pas le moine, la jolie robe fait la grande dame !_

_- Mais… vous êtes tout le temps resté perché dans votre arbre et vous m'avez regardée changer de costume ?!!!_

_- Je vous ai forcément vue, mais voir ne veut pas dire regarder._

_- Oh ! C'est très mal !!! "_

Le flash s'arrêta. Elle devait se concentrer sur son rôle et son regard croisa celui de Terrence. Avait-il vu la même chose qu'elle ? Non il fallait se concentrer sur la pièce. On verra ça plus tard.

A la fin, Cendrillon embrasse le prince et Candy avait un peu peur. Devait-elle faire un vrai baiser ou un pour le cinéma ? Elle allait laisser Terry décider… Lorsque la scène arriva enfin, Terry se pencha et il mit ses lèvres sur celles de Candy, elle ferma les yeux. Le baiser, destiné à un public d'enfants, fut doux et chaud et merveilleux.

_Elle dansait avec Terry au bord du lac, il s'arrêta et il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pendant un long moment, c'était bon, doux et léger…jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse et…_

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent ils se regardèrent en souriant. Les applaudissements retentirent. Et tous les acteurs sortirent pour saluer les spectateurs. Les enfants étaient très contents et très heureux. Candy alla se changer et Annabelle l'aidait à enlever sa robe.

- Alors ? Dit Annabelle

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Candy

- Le baiser…

- Oh… et bien j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà embrassé…

- Vraiment ? Tu continues à douter ?

- Non, je te crois maintenant…Oh Annabelle c'était très bizarre et très beau en même temps. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pendant un baiser et j'en ai embrassé des mecs…C'était magnifique…

- Je suis contente pour toi…, dit Annabelle, allons à la fête maintenant

Terrence de son coté était aussi émerveillé par le baiser. Sa mère vint le voir pour le remercier encore de l'avoir aidé avec le spectacle.

- Terrence, dit sa mère, tu as l'air d'être sur un nuage…

- Je le suis maman…, dit Terrence en souriant

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état… oh bien sur ; le baiser !

- C'était merveilleux, j'ai vu des feux d'artifice

- Tu l'as vraiment embrassé… ?

- Je n'allais pas laisser une occasion pareille passer, maman !

- Tu te compliques la vie, Terrence. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes et épouses-la ! Avant que ta sœur ne gâche tout pour toi…

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- Oui, je sais, tu veux savoir pourquoi tu la dessines depuis l'enfance…

- Entre autres choses… maman, je sais ce que je fais. Je vais lui avouer mes sentiments au moment opportun…

- Ok, j'espère que tout va bien se passer, dit sa mère, allons à la fête…

La fête continua et les élèves qui avaient les meilleures notes obtinrent des bourses pour différentes écoles privées. La bourse venait avec un fonds pour les livres et les uniformes. Les enfants étaient ravis et ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à s'endormir…Les donations affluèrent pour aider ses enfants. La journée fut une réussite. Annabelle put faire des entrevues avec plusieurs gens et elle avait un très grand article. Elle utilisa un des ordinateurs de la villa, que Terry lui avait prêté. Quand elle termina son article, elle fit des recherches sur le projet « Candy vie antérieure ». L'ordinateur en question, sur lequel elle travaillait, avait des logiciels dont elle n'avait pas accès chez elle, pour les recherches. Elle avança beaucoup dans son projet. Tricia avait aimé octroyer des bourses à ces petits enfants.

Candy était avec Terrence dans un des salons entrain de se préparer à partir.

- Merci encore Candice-Blanche pour ton aide

- Ce fut un plaisir, Terrence

- Conduis prudemment

- C'est drôle de voir ta mère et ta belle mère dans la même maison…

- Ce n'était que pour aujourd'hui et elles ont faits un effort incroyable pour être polies…

- Et bien c'était pour une bonne cause…, dit-elle en souriant

Ils marchaient vers la porte en souriant, quand ils rencontrèrent Daniel Reed qui venait voir Dinah.

- Candice-Blanche ! Dit-il en souriant, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue pour la journée de charité, dit Candy

- Oh Dinah m'en a parlé j'aurai du venir, si je savais que tu serais la, je serais venu…, dit Daniel

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris la cause des enfants défavorisés n'était pas suffisante pour toi pour venir ? Dit Candy, tu es d'une générosité Daniel…

Daniel, rougit et il alla à la recherche de Dinah en se maudissant de ne pas avoir su profiter de l'opportunité de paraître bon et généreux devant Candy.

Terry accompagna Candy jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à Daniel.

- Merci encore Candice-Blanche, je t'appelle tout à l'heure pour être sure que tu es bien arrivée…

- Tu n'as pas besoin…

- Tu sors de chez moi, alors je veux m'assurer que tu arrives bien à destination, ne discutes pas…, dit-il en souriant

- D'accord, dit Candy en le regardant dans les yeux, je vais attendre ton coup de fil alors… Bonsoir Terrence

Elle démarra et elle retourna chez elle, en pensant au baiser, ce merveilleux baiser. Elle pensa aussi au flash qu'elle avait eu….Il était tombé bien à propos…pendant la scène du baiser dans la pièce…ce qui ne fit que rendre les choses plus intenses, le baiser doublement meilleur. Terrence pensait aussi au baiser et au flash qu'il avait eu, dans lequel il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser et il l'avait fait et ça avait été magnifique. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui dire qu'il l'aimait sans la faire fuir à cause de l'histoire de sa sœur et Daniel.

Annabelle appela Candy une fois chez elle, toute excitée par ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

- Candy ! Dit-elle tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien j'étais sur l'ordi des Grandchester et comme j'avais un peu de temps, j'en ai profité pour faire des recherches sur ton projet. Ils ont des logiciels pas possibles sur leur ordi, il était très puissant. Enfin je t'envoie ce que j'ai trouvé tu es devant ton ordi ?

- J'y vais…, dit Candy en marchant vers son ordinateur pour l'allumer

- Je t'envoie ce que j'ai trouvé, répéta Annabelle, tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux…

- Ok, dit Candy en ouvrant son courriel, c'est quoi ?

- C'est un document… J'ai tapé « Candice Neige André » et « Terrence Graham Grandchester »…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Annabelle, c'est un document d'une école en Angleterre, Londres, le Collège Royal de St. Paul…

- Oui, tu y étais comme élève, du moins ton autre toi du début du 20ème siècle et Terrence aussi….

- Oh mon Dieu ! Répéta Candy, c'est pas possible ! Il faut que j'aille dans ce Collège à Londres, il existe toujours ?

- Oui, il existe encore…

- Je dois aller voir ça Annabelle, merci infiniment !

- De rien, je te laisse digérer ça… bonne nuit Candice-Blanche…

- Bonne nuit Annabelle et merci encore…

Elle raccrocha, elle était sur un nuage. Elle avait maintenant une preuve… mais ce n'était que des noms sur un vieux registre s'inscription d'une école à Londres. Elle devait aller à Londres pour voir cette école, pour se sentir dans cette école. Mais son travail ? Elle devait demander à Terrence quelques jours de congé pour aller faire un tour à Londres.

Terrence appela comme promis pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien arrivée chez elle.

- Terrence…

- Candice-Blanche, tu es bien arrivée…

- Oui Terrence…

- Tant mieux, je peux maintenant dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

- Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter inutilement…

- A propos, Candice-Blanche…

- Oui ?

- Nous devons aller à Londres la semaine prochaine…

- A Londres ?

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous dans la branche de Londres…

Candy ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait.

- Londres…Oh mon Dieu… ! Dit-elle

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais te demander quelques jours de congé parce que j'avais des affaires à Londres….

- Quelle coïncidence…, dit-il, quelles genres d'affaires ?

- Personnelles, pas professionnelles. J'ai le parfait emploi et le parfait patron. Je ne cherche pas une nouvelle place.

- Merci, Candice-Blanche. Affaires personnelles ? Alors ce voyage tombe bien à propos….

- Oui… merci Terrence

- C'est par hasard…

- Le hasard fait bien des choses ; « le hasard vaut mieux que le moment choisi »…Bonne nuit Terrence

- Bonne nuit Candice-Blanche

Elle raccrocha et elle appela sa mère. Celle-ci sentit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau.

- Candice-Blanche ? Comment tu vas ?

- Maman ! Oh mon Dieu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maman…les recherches qu'Annabelle est entrain de faire pour moi

- Sur ta soi-disant vie antérieure ?

- Oui…

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, c'est incroyable.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je t'ai parlé de la journée de charité pour les enfants démunis organisée par la mère de Terrence…

- Oui, comment c'était ?

- Superbe ! Tante Mira est venue avec ses amies les autres ambassadrices et elles ont octroyés des bourses a plusieurs enfants défavorisés

- C'est bien…

- Et l'actrice qui devait jouer Cendrillon s'est trouve mal après une réaction allergique aux fruits de mer, alors j'ai du joué Cendrillon…

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne connais pas le rôle…

- Il y avait des pancartes avec ce que je devais dire et les chansons, je les connaissais…

- Qui était le prince ?

- Terrence ….

- Quoi… ?

- L'acteur a eu un empêchement…

- Et tu l'as finalement embrassé alors ? Ou vous n'aviez pas voulu faire ça devant les enfants

- Il m'a embrassé à la fin pour la pièce, comme le scénario le disait…

- Et… ?

- C'était fantastique ! Maman !

- Je suis contente pour toi…

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis excitée…

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Annabelle écrivait son article sur l'ordinateur de la villa et elle en a profité pour faire des recherches quand elle s'est rendue compte de la puissance de leur ordinateur. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle a trouvé…

- Quoi donc… ?

- Il y avait une Candice Neige André et un Terrence Grandchester qui sont allés à l'école à Londres au début du 20ème siècle…

- Au début du 20ème siècle ? Dans quelle école ?

- Le Collège Royal de St. Paul…

- Wow… tu as une preuve matérielle alors…Candice Neige ?

- Et je m'appelle Candice-Blanche… bizarre hein… ?

- Quand tu es née le nom Candice-Blanche semblait très approprié, il est venu dans ma tête spontanément…

- Je vais aller à Londres voir cette école, maman…

- Quand ça ?

- Et bien nous avons un voyage d'affaires à Londres la semaine prochaine…c'est parfait. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir cette école…

- Ok. Ton histoire devient concrète on dirait

- Oui et j'ai hâte de pouvoir le dire finalement à Terrence…je l'aime tellement maman. Je me demande comment j'arrive à me retenir…

- Moi aussi, dit sa mère en riant, je vais te laisser dormir…

- Bonne nuit maman…

- Bonne nuit bébé…

Elle raccrocha et elle alla encore regarder le document en question. Candice Neige André…

_« …Et je m'appelle Candice Neige André !!! » Entendit-elle dans sa tête…_

- « Candice Neige André » dit Candy à haute voix, j'ai maintenant une preuve matérielle que tu as existé… je vais aller voir ton école et peut être en découvrir un peu plus sur toi…Mais pour le moment, je vais dormir.

Elle se mit au lit en pensant à toute la journée, à la découverte, et surtout au baiser….

Elle allait aller en Angleterre dans cette école à la découverte de « Candice Neige André ». Elle espérait que le résultat allait lui permettre de finalement avouer ses sentiments à Terrence en lui racontant cette histoire invraisemblable…et elle priait qu'il ne prenne pas ses jambes à son cou. Mais si toute cette histoire était vraie, qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas pu être avec son âme sœur dans une vie antérieure, Terrence et elle allaient finir ensemble. Elle pouvait sentir que Terrence était attiré par elle.

Le lundi, au bureau une surprise l'attendait.

- Candice Blanche, dit Terrence, je dois faire un crochet à Bruxelles avant d'aller à Londres j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Bruxelles ? Bien sur que non ! J'ai ma petite sœur là-bas et plusieurs amis…et je connais la ville…

- C'est parfait alors, nous n'aurons pas besoin de guide…On va arriver le jeudi matin et nous avons des rendez-vous le même jour et le jour d'après. Mais l'avion doit repartir car mon père en a besoin alors il reviendra nous chercher le lundi matin…

- Ok…je vais faire une réservation à l'hôtel Hilton de Bruxelles, la suite royale…car la villa de la compagnie est occupée pas d'autres cadres de la branche de Tokyo….

- Je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, tu es la parfaite assistante…

Candy sourit et elle fit les réservations d'hôtel et elle demanda aussi à l'hôtel de lui procurer des téléphones GSM pour qu'ils puissent utiliser pendant leur séjour. Son voyage à Londres était retardé, mais elle allait profiter pour voir sa petite sœur et la convaincre d'aller voir leurs parents pour annoncer la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Cette dernière n'avait encore rien dit et elle continuait à supplier Candy de ne rien dire.

_« Candice Neige André, ne bouge pas, j'arrive. Un peu plus tard, mais je vais venir » dit Candy dans sa tête._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

****

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_« Du bon temps à Bruxelles »_**

Candy était donc dans le jet privé de la compagnie Grandchester avec Terry. Ils allaient à Bruxelles d'abord. Elle parlait au téléphone avec Annabelle.

- Candy ! Tu es partie ! Dit Annabelle

- Je sais, mais on va rester en contact et tu peux m'envoyer les informations par courriel, dit Candy… et je vais à Bruxelles en Belgique d'abord…

- D'accord, ça me donne un peu plus de temps, tu vas quand à Londres ?

- Le lundi matin…

- Parfait, fais un bon voyage avec ton âme sœur… je me demande comment tu arrives à te retenir… je lui aurai déjà sauté dessus moi à ta place !

- Annabelle !

- Fais un bon voyage !

- Merci Annabelle.

Candy raccrocha et elle se mit à parler avec Terry. Ils étaient entrain d'écouter de la musique. La chanson qui passait était celle de Michael Jackson ; « Liberian girl ». Le début de la chanson avait des paroles en swahili qui voulait dire « Je t'aime ».

- C'est une jolie chanson, dit Terry

- Oui mais Michael Jackson aurait du faire des recherches plus approfondies ; C'est du swahili au début et aux dernières nouvelles on ne parle pas le swahili au Liberia…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… et le Liberia, c'est la terre des anciens esclaves. Le pays fut fondé par les rares esclaves qui décidèrent de retourner en Afrique après l'affranchissement et comme ils venaient du pays des blancs, ils dominèrent la population locale…

- L'Afrique m'a toujours fascinée non seulement pour son climat chaud, mais pour sa culture, ses langues, ses dialectes…

- Il y en a des milliers de dialectes ; chaque village a son dialecte et chaque région à sa langue…

- Wow…

- Mais chaque pays a une langue officielle selon le pays colonisateur…

- D'accord…le français, l'anglais…Le portugais…à propos, que veulent dire les paroles du début de la chanson de Michael Jackson ?

- « Inakupenda piya inakutaka piya mpenzi we »; Je t'aime aussi, je te veux aussi mon amour…

- Très romantique. Il croyait peut être que toutes les langues africaines se ressemblent

- Ou il pensait qu'il n'y a qu'une langue africaine. Beaucoup d'américains croient que l'Afrique est un grand pays et que Nelson Mandela en est le président…

- En effet j'ai souvent entendu cette réflexion et je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles…

- Je me souviens lorsque les Etats-Unis ont bombardé la Libye, des journalistes demandaient aux passants s'ils s'avaient où se trouvaient la Libye. Il fallait entendre les réponses ! Au Canada, en Amérique du Sud…

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Ils continuaient à parler.

- Je me souviens une fois, dit Terry, je parlais avec une dame en lui disant que j'allais en Côte d'Ivoire et elle me dit, « Oh en France ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

- La Côte d'Ivoire est en France ? Dit Candy en riant

- Elle pensait probablement à la Côte d'Azur…, dit Terry en riant aussi

Ils continuèrent à parler. Ils mangèrent et ils regardèrent un film et ils révisèrent leurs dossiers aussi. Après environ 7 heures de vol, le jet privé atterri finalement à l'aéroport internationale de Zaventem. Les formalités ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps et ils se retrouvèrent en route pour l'hôtel Hilton qui se trouvait sur le boulevard de Waterloo en plein milieu de Bruxelles.

- Ça va ? Demanda Candy à Terrence, le décalage horaire ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Pour un voyageur comme moi ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…, dit Terry, je vais bien.

- D'accord. On a le temps de se reposer un peu avant notre premier rendez-vous…, dit Candy

- Et bien ça va me permettre de fermer les yeux pour quelques minutes

- Et moi je vais appeler ma petite sœur…

Il alla dans une des chambres se changer et de reposer et Candy alla dans une autre chambre pour appeler sa petite sœur. Il était 7 du matin, heure locale… Elle composa le numéro….

- Allo ? Dit une voix ensommeillée…

- Ronnie ?

- Maman ?

- Non….

- Candy ? Pourquoi diable m'appelles-tu si tôt le matin ?

- Ton petit bonhomme te tient fatiguée…

- Candy…ça va ?

- Je suis à Bruxelles

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, en mission de travail…

- Oh…

- Je voulais te surprendre…

- C'est réussi….où es-tu ?

- A la suite royale du Hilton….

- Wow !

- Avec mon patron…

- J'ai hâte de le voir…

- Nous avons des réunions tout à l'heure, mais tu peux venir vers 14 h ? Comme ça on va manger ensemble ?

- Bien sur soeurette, je serai là avec Emmanuel s'il a le temps

- Bien, j'aimerai le voir aussi…

- Tu sais qu'il y a le mariage de Steve samedi, tu seras là ?

- Oui, mais… je ne sais pas…

- Oh tu dois venir, sinon Steve sera fâché contre toi…

- Je n'ai pas tellement prévue une robe pour un mariage…

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas t'acheter une robe ?

- Je serai occupée à travailler…

- D'accord, je m'en charge, ne t'en fais pas je vais t'en acheter une pour samedi…

- Mais mon patron…

- Ton patron est assez grand pour rester seul ou bien amènes le avec toi…

- Pourquoi pas, s'il n'a rien à faire… ? Bon je te vois tout à l'heure ok ?

- Aurevoir, ma puce !

Candy raccrocha et elle sourit. Elle avait hâte de voir sa sœur, elle lui manquait tellement. Elle appela Steve Mampuya, son ami qui devait se marier.

- Allo ?

- Steve ?

- Oui… qui est à l'appareil ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne reconnais pas ma voix… !

- Candice-Blanche ? Oh mon Dieu !

- Félicitations pour ton mariage !

- Merci, j'aurai tellement voulu que tu sois là…

- Et bien ton vœu est exaucé…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis à Bruxelles….

- Whoaaaa !!!!! Superbe ! Tu es où ? Chez Ronnie ?

- Non, je suis à l'hôtel Hilton, avec mon patron

- L'hôtel Hilton ? Il faut que je te voie… mais nous sommes tellement occupés…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais vous voir tous à l'appartement. Les parents sont là ?

- Oui… tout le monde est là et ils seront tous contents de te voir…

- Et ta fiancée ?

- Elle va bien, je l'aime beaucoup…elle s'appelle Sandrine Etienne…

- Sandrine Etienne ?

- Je sais, c'est marrant non ? Steve c'est Etienne en anglais !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils parlèrent pendant un petit bout de temps et ensuite elle raccrocha pour se reposer aussi. Elle demanda à la réception de les réveiller dans deux heures. Elle dormit un peu et elle se réveilla lorsque la réception les appela. Elle se leva prit une douche et elle s'habilla pour la réunion. Elle sortit de sa chambre et elle trouva Terry entrain d'arranger les dossiers.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je suis prêt

- Moi aussi… mais je voulais te parler…

- Oui…

- Je t'ai dit que ma petite sœur est ici ?

- Oui…

- Elle va venir tout à l'heure pour manger avec moi…

- Oh… pas de problème…

- Et le samedi, il y a un mariage d'un de nos amis d'enfance…et je vais y aller. Si tu n'as rien à faire, tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

Il la regarda. Passer du temps avec elle à un mariage, il sera son invité. Que demander de plus ? C'était un délice pour lui de passer du temps avec elle en travaillant, alors pendant une fête…

- Oui bien sur…dit-il en souriant

- Ça sera très intéressant car c'est un mariage mixte alors, tu auras l'occasion de voir comment se passe les mariages dans d'autres cultures…

- C'est très gentil à toi de m'inviter…

- Et ce soir, je vais aller voir la famille du marié, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu….

- Tu es libre le soir, Candice-Blanche…

- Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu t'ennuies

- Ton travail est de m'assister au boulot, pas dans ma vie personnelle, je vais me débrouiller…

- D'accord, dit-elle, si tu changes d'avis, tu peux venir avec moi…

- D'accord, dit-il en souriant.

Ils allèrent à leur rendez-vous, qui était en ville et ils travaillèrent jusque 2 heures de l'après midi. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et ils trouvèrent Veronica, la sœur de Candy entrain de les attendre à la réception de l'hôtel. Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina et elle courut vers sa sœur en criant et riant de joie. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras longuement. Terrence les regardait en souriant, la sœur lui ressemblaient elle avait les même cheveux les même yeux verts, mais elle n'avait pas de taches de son. Les deux sœurs se séparèrent finalement et Candy présenta sa sœur à Terry.

- Terrence, je te présente ma sœur Veronica, que nous appelons Ronnie, Ronnie voici mon patron Terrence Grandchester…

- Enchanté, dit Terry en souriant

- Moi de même, dit Ronnie en riant…

- J'ai commandé à dîner dans la suite, tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui, bien sur…dit Ronnie

Ils marchèrent tous les trois jusqu'à l'ascenseur et les deux sœurs n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Une fois dans la suite, Terry alla se changer pour le déjeuner et Ronnie suivie sa sœur dans sa chambre. Candy se déshabillait pour mettre quelque chose de plus relax. Elle mit une jolie robe à fleurs.

- Candy, il est beau comme tout ton patron… !

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il est ton mec parfait…

- Mon mec parfait ... ?

- Oui… tu ne te souviens pas ? Chaque fois que tu décrivais le parfait homme pour toi, quand on était plus jeune, tu disais toujours ; «beau, grand, fort, long cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus profond… »

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! Il répond à tous tes critères !

- Je ne me rappelle pas…

- Ça m'étonne que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ! Tu disais toujours la même chose, tu ne changeais jamais… nous on changeais mais toi non, tu étais la seule constante ; beau grand fort, longs cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus profond…

- Ça peut être n'importe qui…

- Mais c'est ton patron dans l'autre salle…

Candy ne répondit pas. Ronnie avait raison, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, à chaque fois qu'elle décrivait son partenaire idéal, elle disait ; « beau grand fort, longs cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus profonds… ». Mais…Terrence avait été dans sa tête avant son temps, même avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Allons déjeuner, dit Candy pour changer de sujet, j'espère que tes envies ne vont pas te rendre malade…

- J'espère aussi… allons-y…

Elles se rendirent dans la salle de séjour où la table était mise et il y avait des serveurs pour les servir. Ils se mirent a table et les deux sœurs parlaient en essayant d'inclure Terry dans la conversation. Il se sentait un peu à l'écart. Mais Candy faisait de son mieux pour l'inclure dans la conversation. Ronnie resta jusqu'en début de soirée puis elle devait retourner chez elle.

- Je vais t'acheter une robe demain, dit Ronnie pour le mariage de samedi…

- D'accord dit Candy, n'oublie pas les accessoires

- Pour qui tu me prends ?

- Je te taquine…

- Tu vas voir les Mampuya ?

- Oui, Steve voulait que j'aille les voir…

- Ok, alors. Amuses-toi bien. Aurevoir Terrence…

- Aurevoir dit Terry

- Aurevoir ma puce, appelles-moi tout à l'heure

- Aurevoir, chérie, dit Candy…

Elle accompagna à la porte.

- A ta place, j'aurai déjà sauté dessus, chuchota-t-elle à Candy…

- Veronica…

- Oui, tu es la reine de la prudence… c'est pour ça que je suis enceinte…

- Ça va aller…

Elle ferma la porte et retourna vers Terry. Elle alla s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je dois aller voir mes amis…

- Je vais me reposer, je suis un peu fatigué dit-il

- D'accord. Quand tu te réveilles, appelles-moi d'accord ? Tu as le numéro de mon GSM ici…

Ils se regardèrent intensément et ensuite Candy alla dans sa chambre s'habiller pour aller voir ses amis.

- Tu es très belle…

- Aurevoir Terrence. Appelles-moi dès que tu te réveilles…

- D'accord.

Candy sortit et elle prit un taxi pour se rendre sur l'avenue Brugmann à l'appartement de ses amis. Ils furent tous très contents de la voir et ravis qu'elle sera là pour le mariage. Elle parla avec eux et ils regardèrent des films africains ensemble. Candy ne faisait que regarder son téléphone pour voir s'il fonctionnait convenablement.

- Pourquoi regardes-tu ton téléphone tout le temps ? Demanda Steve, le futur marié

- J'attends un coup de fil de mon patron…

- Ton patron ? Je croyais que c'était un petit garçon de 4 ans…

- Steve !

- Il est assez grand pour rester seul….

- Je voulais qu'il me rejoigne ici…

- Pas de problèmes, appelles-le au lieu s'attendre qu'il t'appelles…

- Tu as raison…

Au moment où elle voulait composer le numéro, le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

- Candice-Blanche ?

- Terrence, tu vas bien ?

- Oui…

- Tu veux venir me rejoindre ?

- Chez tes amis ?

- Pour commencer…oui…

- Pour commencer ?

- Oui, Terrence. Nous sommes à Bruxelles…je vais te montrer Bruxelles la nuit et le jour…

- D'accord, donnes-moi l'adresse…

- 44 Avenue Brugmann…appartement 3

- C'est noté… à tout à l'heure…

Elle raccrocha et elle avait un sourire content.

- Tu es amoureuse de ton patron ? Demanda Sandrine la fiancée de Steve

- J'aime travailler avec lui, dit Candy

- Travailler avec lui ? Dit Steve, Candice-Blanche, tu es mordue…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu aimes travailler avec lui…

- Et alors… ?

- Travailler c'est quelque chose qu'on fait pour vivre, quelque chose d'imposé, très peu de gens aiment ce qu'ils font comme travail et le sourire que tu as, ce n'est pas seulement pour le travail….

La sœur de Steve, Bijou arriva au salon et elle entra dans la conversation.

- Est-ce qu'il sait au moins qu'il va réussir là où tous les autres ont échoués ? dit-elle

- Il ne sait pas qu'il a séduit la fille la plus difficile du monde…, dit Steven en riant…

- La plus difficile au monde ? Dit Candy surprise…

- Oui, au monde…Avec tous les mecs de différentes races et de différents pays, avec toutes les ambassades, on peur dire « au monde »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Les parents arrivèrent et ils regardèrent les films africains et Terrence arriva et Candy alla l'accueillir pour le présenter à la famille. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble en famille. Candy et Terry restèrent un peu et ensuite ils décidèrent de partir. Steven les accompagna en bas

- Je vous vois tous les deux samedis ? Dit Steven

- Oui, dit Candy, mais Terrence…

- Je serai là, dit Terry

- Merci, dit Steven…Candice-Blanche, amuses-toi bien…

Puis il se tourna vers Terry et il dit.

- Vous savez, Candice-Blanche est une fille épatante, c'est la seule fille que je connaisse, qui ne fait aucune discrimination pour les races… la fille de l'Ambassadeur de Grande Bretagne, ses compatriotes jouaient les snobs et elle était simple comme bonjour…

- Je sais, dit Terry en souriant, elle est aussi une assistante épatante…

- Le taxi est là, dit Candy, Terrence, on y va. Steve à samedi !

- Aurevoir, Candy, Terrence…

- Aurevoir dirent, Candy et Terry en même temps…

Ils entrèrent dans le taxi et Candy donna une adresse au chauffeur.

- Tu es prêt à te promener un peu avec moi dans Bruxelles ?

- Oui, bien sur…

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant…

Ils se rendirent dans une boite de nuit appelé la « Gaity ». Ils prirent un verre et ils dansèrent aussi et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup.

- Tu venais ici souvent ? Demanda-t-il

- Pas souvent, mais de temps en temps…C'est une bonne boite…

Candy rencontra quelques connaissances qui étaient surpris de la voir à Bruxelles. Elle leur dit qu'elle était là en voyage d'affaires. Il y avait une série de slows qui commençait et Terry voulait danser avec elle. Candy suivit Terry sur la piste lumineuse et il la prit dans ses bras et ils se mirent à danser les slows. Candy eut l'impression d'avoir été transporté au septième ciel. Danser avec Terry était un délice dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie et ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Après environ une demi-heure de slow, la musique ordinaire repris. Ils dansèrent jusqu'au petites heures du matin et ils retournèrent à l'hôtel. Leur rendez-vous d'affaires et de travail, étaient pour l'après-midi.

- Merci pour cette belle soirée, Candice-Blanche

- De rien… et merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner au mariage

- Tes amis sont charmants…comme cadeau de mariage, je vais leur offrir un voyage de noces, dans la destination de leur choix tous payés, hôtel et frais de séjour…

Candy ouvrit la bouche, tellement elle était surprise. Elle même avait contribué à les aider pour la fête du mariage, car les ambassades africaines avaient des difficultés financières.

- C'est très généreux de ta part Terrence…, dit-elle émue, merci

- De rien, à demain, dit-il en souriant

Il alla dans sa chambre et il pensa à Candy. Il dû faire appel à tous son sang froid pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour…

Candy alla dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Encore un peu et elle pourra dire la vérité à Terrence sur ses recherches…Sinon, elle l'aurait déjà accompagné dans sa chambre…

La journée du lendemain se passa dans le travail jusqu'au soir. Ils dînèrent avec leurs partenaires dans le restaurant de l'hôtel qui avait un buffet à volonté, tout en continuant à parler affaires. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, épuisés.

- Demain, nous allons faire du tourisme le matin avant d'aller au mariage, d'accord ? Demanda Candy

- La cérémonie est à quelle heure ? Demanda Terry

- A 16 heures et ensuite la soirée dansante commence à 20 heures…Ça nous donne donc le temps de nous promener un peu dans Bruxelles…Tu as un peu de force pour sortir ce soir ?

- Pour aller où ?

- Il y a une boite classique qui joue de la musique douce…

- C'est relaxant…on peut y aller pour écouter de la musique et danser

- Ça s'appelle « le bal » et il n'y a que de la musique classique

- Je me change et on y va.

Candy se changea. Elle mit une robe noire, longue et simple ; elle était décolletée dans le dos et devant aussi. Elle laissa ses cheveux sur ses épaules et mit une simple chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Elle était très belle. Terry ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux d'elle.

- On y va ? Dit-elle

- On y va ! Dit-il en souriant

Ils se rendirent au « Bal » qui se trouvait sur le boulevard du Triomphe. La boite était très chic et il y avait un orchestre qui jouait de la musique classique. La boite n'était ouverte que le vendredi et le samedi soir. On donna une table pour deux à Candy et Terry et on leur servit de la boisson avec des sandwiches et des cacahuètes. La lumière n'était pas très forte juste assez pour danser sous la musique classique. Ils passèrent une belle soirée à danser calmement sans se fatiguer. Candy était avec Terry et ça devenait pour elle de plus en plus difficile de lui résister. Les autres femmes la regardaient avec envie ; elle en avait de la chance d'avoir un si bel homme rien que pour elle. Candy était aux anges.

Terry lui avait la fille de ses rêves, la fille qu'il dessinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, dans ses bras. Il en avait rencontré, d'autres femmes blondes avec des taches de rousseurs, mais Candy avait été celle qu'il voulait, celle avec qui il voulait vivre pour le restant de ses jours, il l'avait senti depuis le moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Elle était dans ses bras et il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir. Quand il alla aux toilettes, il vit des femmes qui lui faisaient des clins d'œil, mais il ne les voyait pas, il n'avait qu'une femme en tête ; Candy.

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel après une très belle soirée et ils allèrent au lit dans leur chambre respective en se regardant avec amour, mais sans rien dire. Ils avaient juste un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, une robe et des accessoires furent livrés pour Candy de la part de sa sœur. C'était une très belle robe rose sans manches avec un châle en organza. Les chaussures étaient assorties ainsi que le sac a main. Candy appela sa sœur pour la remercier.

- Elle est superbe ! Ronnie, merci !

- De rien, soeurette à tout à l'heure…

- Je vais faire du tourisme…

- Tourisme ? Oh avec ton patron...

- Oui…

- Amuses-toi bien…

- Merci…

Terry était prêt à sortir. Candy aussi. Ils sortirent à pied et ils se rendirent à la Grande Place, le coin touristique de Bruxelles. Il y avait un musée et beaucoup, beaucoup de touristes. Dans les petits magasins, les propriétaires leurs parlaient en anglais, tellement ils étaient habitués a n'avoir que des touristes. Ils passèrent bien sur, devant le fameux « Manneken Pis ».

- Le « Manneken Pis » ? Dit Terry, je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de venir voir ce fameux petit pisseur….Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à ce petit garçon de pisser en publique ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il est réel, mais il y en a qui disent qu'il s'est égaré alors qu'il était avec son père et que ce dernier l'a trouvé en train de faire ce qu'il fait… d'autres disent qu'il était en train d'éteindre un feu qui commençait dans la ville…

- Un feu qui commençait ? Et bien il a eu une bonne idée pour sauver la ville…c'est bien un petit garçon…

- Mais bien sur…

- Il y en a qui croit que c'est un nain…

- Un nain ?

- Oui, mais à le voir, maintenant, je suis sure que c'est un enfant…

Candy le regarda et elle vit qu'il plaisantait et elle éclata de rire avec lui. Ils allèrent au musée. Ils prirent des photos. En sortant du musée, ils avaient un petit creux et ils achetèrent des gaufres au sucre, bien chaude. C'était délicieux.

- Tu as déjà mangé des gaufres, Terrence ?

- Des gaufres bien chaudes comme celles-ci ? Non, c'est excellent…

- N'est-ce pas ? Les gaufres belges sont les meilleures…

Ils allèrent aussi à Heysel pour voir l'Atomium qui était une reproduction géante d'un atome. C'était très impressionnant. Mais comme ils étaient entrain de faire de travaux de rénovations, ils ne pouvaient prendre des photos que de loin.

- Un atome géant ? Wow ! Dit Terry….

- Chaque ville à son monument, mais la plus part des gens ne se souviennent que du Manneken Pis comme monument mémorable de Bruxelles, pas de l'Atomium….

- Et bien le Manneken Pis est beaucoup plus facile à se souvenir étant donné qu'il nous montre la partie du corps que tout le monde cache… et en plus il pisse par-dessus le marché ! Il est beaucoup plus intéressant…

- Terrence ! Et bien l'acte indécent du Manneken Pis l'a rendu mémorable…

- Ça prouve que le monde a l'esprit mal pensant…

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Ils allèrent aussi visiter la Basilique de Koekelberg dont la toiture était faite en cuivre. Le cuivre qui venait de la république démocratique du Congo, l'ancienne colonie belge.

- Très impressionnant dit Terry…

- Oui, le colonialisme a fait profité les belges des ressources du Congo…, dit Candy tristement

- Nous les britanniques nous ne sommes pas meilleurs, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé en Afrique du Sud… ?

- Et bien espérons que la nouvelle génération sera plus intelligente que l'ancienne…

- J'espère bien… quand je pense à l'esclavagisme…

Ils continuèrent à parler, tout en continuant leur visite. En sortant, ils décidèrent d'acheter des frites pour manger.

- Des frites sans rien ? Dit Terry

- Des frites belges Terrence, dit Candy

- Et alors ?

- Tu sais au moins que c'est les belges qui ont inventé les frites ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Alors pourquoi les américains appellent ça les « French fries » ?

- Les américains, tu sais…et lors du conflits avec les français pour la guerre en Irak, ils ont décidé d'appeler les frites, « Freedom fries » au lieu de « French fries ». Robin Williams a même fait la blague lors des oscars, qu'on a changé le nom des frites, mais les frites sont belges….

- Et bien nous les britanniques ont simplifié les choses, on a appelé ça « chips »

- Oui, quand tu demandes des « chips » en Amérique tu as des « crisps »

- Je sais, j'ai eu des problèmes avec ça quand j'étais petit et que je venais voir ma mère…

- Les frites belges sont les meilleures, avec de la mayonnaise…

- Je te fais confiance…

Ils achetèrent des frites et ils mangèrent.

- Tu as raison, c'est très bon, dit Terry en souriant

- J'ai mangé des frites, mais jamais aussi bonne qu'ici en Belgique…

- En effet…dit-il en souriant, je suis content d'avoir fait du tourisme avec toi. J'en ai appris des choses…

Candy le regardait en souriant.

- On va prendre le bus pour retourner à l'hôtel ?

- On a le temps ? On peut prendre un taxi…

- Oui, oui, on a le temps…allez viens !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus. Il y avait quelques personnes à l'arrêt et Terry prit une photo de Candy. Il donna l'appareil à un monsieur qui attendait le bus pour qu'il puisse les prendre tous les deux. Il tint Candy par les épaules et ils sourirent tous les deux. Le bus arriva et le monsieur remis l'appareil à Terry et ils montèrent dans le bus. La course en bus coûtait 1,50 euros. Le chauffeur leur donnaient alors un ticket qui avait la taille d'une carte de crédit, pour qu'il puisse le valider en le pointant dans l'appareil à l'intérieur du bus. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au milieu du bus. Le bus fit un stop et parmi les passagers qui montèrent, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et très jolie et mince, qui connaissait le chauffeur qui était un jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle voulut lui donner de l'argent pour sa course…

- Non, non laisse, dit-il si on contrôle, je vais dire que tu es avec moi….

- D'accord chou, dit la fille en souriant

Elle continuait à parler au chauffeur. Candy et Terry et les autres passagers avaient assisté à la scène.

- Il y en a qui ont de la chance, dit Terry

- Pour 1,50 euros… c'est pas comme si c'est un billet d'avion…

- Tu aimerais connaître un pilote pour avoir des billets gratuits ?

- Qui te dis que je n'en connais pas ?

- Oh…, dit Terry, et tu demandes souvent des faveurs ?

- Terrence, mon père est ambassadeur, si je n'ai pas d'argent, ce qui n'arrivera jamais avec moi, il suffit que je dise à l'agence de mettre mon billet sur le compte de mon père à l'Ambassade…je n'ai pas besoin d'être gentille avec mon ami pilote pour obtenir un billet que je peux me permettre…

- Tu me rassures et tu m'épates toujours, dit-il en souriant

Le bus s'arrêta et des contrôleurs entrèrent, ils contrôlèrent ceux qui descendaient, surveillaient ceux qui montaient et vérifièrent les tickets de ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur du bus. Ils demandèrent le ticket de la fille qui était avec le chauffeur.

- Je suis avec le chauffeur… Fabien, dis leur…, dit la fille

Le chauffeur ne regardait même pas la fille.

- Je ne sais pas qui elle est, dit-il sans la regarder…

La fille et tout le monde étaient surpris !

- Quoi ? Dit la fille, mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas payer ! Je voulais payer ma course ! Fabien… !

- Vous allez devoir nous suivre Mademoiselle, dit le contrôleur…

- Non… Fabien !

- Melle …, dit le contrôleur, suivez-nous dehors…

- Fabien, dit la fille une dernière fois, espèce de salaud !! D'ailleurs c'est fini entre nous ! C'est fini ! Tu m'entends ? Ne m'appelles plus !

Le chauffeur ne broncha pas. Le contrôleur entraîna la pauvre fille dehors et les passagers éclatèrent de rire.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui aura à se faire pardonner ce soir, dit Terry…

- Pour 1,50 euros… il aurait pu lui donner un ticket si il voulait qu'elle voyage gratuitement, dit Candy

- C'est probablement compté…

- Mais il aurait pu payer…et dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas… c'est cruel…

- Et bien son boulot comptait plus que sa petite amie… la pauvre fille doit savoir comment le Christ s'est senti quand Pierre la renié…

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur et les autres passagers se marrèrent pendant un temps. Ils descendirent du bus à leur arrêt et marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel. Une fois dans leur suite Terrence lui dit.

- Ça c'était une bonne journée pleine d'action… dit Terry

- Oui

- Merci Candice-Blanche. Je viens toujours à Bruxelles en coup de vent. Je n'ai jamais l'occasion de me promener tranquillement et de visiter la ville ou fréquenter les boites de nuit….

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. J'ai eu l'impression d'être une adolescente à nouveau…, dit-elle en souriant

- Allons nous préparer, dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre…

Ils se lavèrent et se changèrent pour aller au mariage. Terry fut prêt en portant un smoking et il était très très séduisant. Candy sortie avec un tailleur d'abord. Elle allait mettre la robe de soirée plus tard. Son tailleur de Chanel était bleu pale avec un chapeau. Candy avait loué une voiture pour la journée, avec un chauffeur, comme ça serait plus facile pour eux. La voiture était le dernier modèle de Mercedes. L'église St. Michel se trouvait, pas très loin sur l'avenue Molière. Les invités étaient déjà là, et on indiqua une place pour Candy et Terry par un ami de la famille qui était chargé d'accueillir les invités. Ils s'assirent près de la sœur de Candy Veronica et son petit ami, Emmanuel. Les autres invités arrivèrent et à 16 heures pile, le marié entra pour attendre la mariée à l'autel. Il y avait une chorale africaine qui se mit à chanter pour accueillir la mariée. Les filles et les garçons d'honneur entrèrent en suivant le rythme dansant de la musique ; elles portaient toutes des robes identiques de couleur bordeaux. Les robes étaient moulantes avec de fines bretelles. Les garçons étaient en smoking. La mariée arriva au bras de son père, devant elle, il y avait un petit garçon qui portait le coussin en forme de cœur avec les alliances et derrière la mariée il y avait deux petites filles qui tenaient le voile. Les femmes africaines se mirent à crier à l'entrée de la mariée.

Terry n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de cérémonie africaine. Il trouva cela très intéressant et il se surpris même entrain de bouger au rythme de la musique religieuse. Il y avait les tambours et les invités tapaient des mains au rythme de la musique et ils bougeaient en dansant sur place. La cérémonie se passa bien et une heure après, on criait de joie pour les nouveaux mariés. En sortant, on lança du riz sur les mariés. Ils prirent des photos devant l'église, ensuite ils allèrent au jardin botanique pour prendre les photos avec les mariés. Candy et Terry retournèrent à l'hôtel pour se changer et se reposer avant la soirée dansante.

- Whooa ! Dit Terry, la cérémonie était très intéressante, je commençais même à bouger au rythme des chansons. Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre des chansons religieuses aussi rythmiques…

- Les africains suivent la bible, du moins le Psaume 150, qui dit de louer Dieu avec les cymbales sonores, les instruments à cordes et le chalumeau, les tambours et les danses…

- Le tambour… c'était très beau…ça donnait envie de danser. Je tapais les mains et je bougeais sur place

- Je t'ai vu, c'est très entraînant…, dit-elle en souriant, tu verras à la soirée dansante, il y aura toutes sortes de danses…

- Je veux les essayer toutes avec toi…

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Ils continuèrent à parler et Candy lui racontait les coutumes africaines et se qui allaient se passer pendant la soirée.

- Ne mange pas, dit Candy on va manger là-bas…tu verras c'est fascinant…

- D'accord dit-il…

Ils se changèrent à l'heure venue pour la soirée dansante. Candy dans sa robe rose en satin était resplendissante. Terry la regardait avec tant d'admiration.

- Tu es très belle dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Candy se dit qu'elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à jouer l'indifférente quand tout son corps et toute sa tête lui disait de se jeter sur Terry.

- Merci…tu es très beau aussi dans ton costume

- Merci…dit-il en prenant son bras

Il se rendirent dans la salle où devait avoir lieu la soirée dansante. La salle était très grande et il y avait beaucoup d'invités. Candy pu s'asseoir avec Terry à une table pas très loin de la table d'honneur des mariés. Sa sœur et son petit ami était déjà là.

- Ronnie, dit Candy et Emmanuel…je te présente Terrence Grandchester, mon patron…je ne vous ai pas présenté a la cérémonie, je m'excuse

- Enchanté, dit Emmanuel en souriant

- Enchanté, dit Terry, Ronnie

- Bonsoir Terrence…, dit Ronnie

La salle était pleine de gens de toutes les nationalités et on entendait plusieurs langues qui se parlaient. Candy connaissait beaucoup de gens, alors il y avait toujours quelqu'un à leur table qui venait les saluer et parler pour un moment. Les mariées arrivèrent sous la musique rythmée et les cris des invités et des amis et membres de la famille qui venaient danser autour du couple avec des morceaux de tissus et le bougea aux pieds du couple, ensuite les mariés dansèrent devant leur table et ensuite ils allèrent s'asseoir lorsque la musique s'arrêta et tout le monde se mit à applaudir.

- La musique était belle, dit Terry, ça a une signification quelconque ?

- Et bien c'est une chanson religieuse sur le mariage…

- Religieuse ? Tu es sure ?

- Oui….

- Je n'aurai jamais cru… wow…

Les mariés ouvrirent la piste, tout le monde applaudit et ils allèrent donner de l'argent aux mariés…Candy se joignit aux autres et elle donna aussi de l'argent au jeune couple. Après cela, on invita les gens à manger. Candy se leva avec Terry pour aller au buffet.

- Tu veux goûter à la nourriture africaine ? Demanda Candy

- Un peu, pourquoi pas, je suis curieux. Ce n'est pas trop épicé ?

- Non pas tellement ; ils préfèrent mettre le piment à part pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas en manger, comme toi…

- Je peux manger épicé…

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas encore goûté le piment africain et prends en très peu…

- D'accord, je te fais confiance…

Ils se servirent et Terry décida de ne manger que de la cuisine africaine. Il prit du riz mélangé avec de la viande et de la sauce tomate qu'on appelait « le riz de bulayi », des légumes qui ressemblaient a des épinards haches appelé « feuilles de manioc », du poissons sec et salé appelé « makayabo », de la viande a la sauce tomate, de la viande en brochettes, du poisson grillé, du poulet grillé a la braise et dans l'huile ; son assiette était pleine, alors Candy remplit son assiette avec autre chose pour qu'ils puissent manger ensemble. Elle prit des bananes plantain grillées dans l'huile, du poulet a la pâte d'arachides, du riz blanc, des légumes appelé « biteku teku », du poisson fumé, du poisson préparé dans des feuilles de bananier, elle prit aussi des chenilles à la sauce. Elle prit des beignets et des arachides dans une autre assiette pour le dessert. Terry put déguster à son aise les différents plats. Il y avait des légumes préparé avec de la pâte d'arachide appelé « mfumbwa ». Il goûta aussi à la semoule et au piment. Ronnie avait aussi rempli son assiette et elle mangeait avec appétit. Son bébé lui donnait des envies de nourriture africaine ! Alors elle était aux anges !

- Et alors ? Demanda Candy à Terry

- C'est délicieux, dit-il, mais tu as raison, ce piment est très fort.

- N'en mange pas trop, tu vas te perforer l'estomac…

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-il en prenant une gorge de son verre d'eau.

Candy sourit elle était heureuse d'être avec Terry. Elle lui expliqua chaque plat et Terry se fit un plaisir d'y goûter et de déguster.

- Je vais te dire une chose, dit Terry, si je vois un restaurant africain à New York où à Londres, je vais y aller pour manger.

- Oh il y en a Londres, mais je ne pense pas que ce sont les quartiers que tu fréquentes…

- Pour manger une aussi bonne cuisine, je vais les fréquenter c'est où ?

- Et bien c'est le métro « Seven Sisters » le quartier c'est Tottenham…

- Tottenham… et bien il y un début à tout…

- A New York, si je veux manger de la nourriture africaine, je la fais moi-même ou j'appelle une de mes amies pour m'aider à en préparer…

- La prochaine fois que tu en fais, appelles-moi s'il te plait

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant.

La musique qui jouait était très rythmée, comme toutes les musique africaines et elle donnait envie de danser. Candy et Terry avaient fini de manger.

- Tu veux essayer de danser… ?

- Comment ?

- Il n'y a pas de manière spécifique tu sais, tu suis le rythme et tout va bien….

La chanson qui passait c'était une appelé « Premier gaou » par un groupe ivoirien ; Magic System. La piste de danse se remplissait toujours quand cette chanson jouait, tout le monde aimait cette chanson. Candy entraîna Terry sur la piste et elle réussit à le lui faire suivre le rythme de la musique. Il y avait ensuite une série de musique religieuse à laquelle beaucoup de gens dansaient.

- C'est quoi cette musique Dit Terry, j'entends « Yesu », c'est Jésus n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est la musique religieuse…

- Et bien si quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne comprends pas ce qui se dit…

- C'est de la musique du monde pour toi …pas de Dieu…

- Ils prennent vraiment le Psaume 150 à la lettre…

- Tu veux venir louer Dieu avec des danses ?

- D'accord…

Ils allèrent sur la piste et ils dansèrent avec les autres au rythme de la musique religieuse africaine. Vint le moment des discours en l'honneur des mariés. La mère du marié passa devant pour parler de son fils de sa famille et elle invita Candy à se joindre a eux.

- Voila, ça c'est une amie de la famille, je peux dire qu'elle fait partie de la famille. Elle est toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle, elle nous aide toujours et elle est venue de New York pour assister au mariage de son « frère » Steve. Elle s'appelle Candice-Blanche Grey, elle est la fille de l'Ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne. Ses parents sont en Thaïlande…

Tout le monde applaudit et Candy en profita pour faire un discours.

- Je suis très heureuse d'être ici avec vous aujourd'hui et assister au mariage de Steve, mon « frère » et mon meilleur ami. Steve je te souhaite à Sandrine et à toi, une très belle vie. Je sais que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur, sinon pourquoi elle s'appellerait « Sandrine Etienne » comme toi ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Steve, c'est l'équivalent de « Etienne » en anglais… Garde la bien et je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage, car la vie n'est pas facile. Et un mariage mixte, c'est merveilleux. Dieu nous a tous mis sur cette terre et il a dit, « aimez vous les uns les autres, comme je vous ai aimé ». Que Dieu bénisse votre union et vos deux familles. Merci à tous les invités d'être venus assister à ce beau mariage. Au nom de la famille Grey, tous nos vœux de bonheur aux nouveaux mariés !

Tout le monde applaudit. La mère de Steve serra Candy dans ses bras en souriant.

- Tu es ma « fille » Candice-Blanche. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous…

- De rien « maman », dit Candy en souriant

Elle alla s'asseoir prêt de Terry qui était impressionné par les liens et l'amitié qu'elle avait pour ses amis.

- Et bien on t'aime bien dans cette famille, dit Terry

- Les africains sont très solidaires entre eux et avec leurs amis, dit Candy

- Tu es pratiquement de la famille…

Candy sourit et sa sœur la regarda en souriant. Terry parlait avec Emmanuel qui lui expliquait aussi les rituels africains pendant les cérémonies de mariage.

- Alors, bientôt on viendra à ton mariage avec Ronnie dit Terry

- Oui, bientôt dit Emmanuel en riant

Il y avait toutes sorte de musique, même de la pachanga.

- Et bien ça je peux danser sans problème, dit Terry, tu viens Candice-Blanche ?

- Avec plaisir patron…, dit Candy en souriant

Ils allèrent sur la piste pour danser sur le rythme de la musique pachanga. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Il y eut 5 ou 6 chansons ensuite c'était du hip hop, alors Candy et Terry restèrent sur la piste et continuèrent à danser. Ils retournèrent à leurs places, épuisés et ils se reposèrent un peu. Il y avait maintenant une autre sorte de musique africaine. Terry était fasciné de voir comment on dansait la danse et comment on changeait de mouvement à chaque cri et à différent stade. C'était comme si tout le monde avait appris la même chorégraphie.

- Wow… c'est fascinant. Ils vont tous à la même école de danse ou quoi ? Demanda Terry

- Non, ils écoutent la chanson et les cris et ils savent quoi faire à chaque cri…, dit Emmanuel en riant, tu viens Ronnie ?

- Oui… dit-elle en se levant pour le suivre

Ils allèrent sur la piste et ils suivirent le rythme des autres danseurs sans problèmes. Ensuite une autre sorte de musique traditionnelle commença et tout le monde se mit en cercle et ils se mirent à danser en bougeant les hanches.

- C'est une autre danse ? Dit Terry

- Oui, dit Candy, le « mutuashi »

- Il faut seulement bouger les hanches ?

- Sans bouger le haut de son corps, ce qui n'est pas évident.

- Comme les hawaïennes ?

- Les hawaïennes le font plutôt sur le coté, ça c'est tout le tour en cercle…

Il vit aussi que ceux qui dansaient avait une pagne pliée et attacher au ventre.

- Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Demanda Terry

- Pour voir comment le ventre bouge…

- Oh… bien sur… c'est fascinant, dit Terry

- On dit que les femmes font la même chose dans la chambre…, dit Candy

- Dans la chambre ?

- Oui… pendant…

- Oh…vraiment ?dit Terry en regardant Emmanuel

Emmanuel sourit en regardant Ronnie qui éclata de rire. Cette dernière se leva et elle prit Candy par la main et elles allèrent danser sur la piste. Ronnie était devenue une experte…

- Tu dois me montrer comment faire ça au lit. dit Candy en riant…

- D'accord, je te garantie que ton patron ne voudra plus se passer de toi…, dit sa sœur.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et dansèrent avec les autres en cercle. Elles retournèrent à leur table et elles trouvèrent les mecs en grande conversation. Candy prit Terry et l'entraîna sur la piste pour danser une musique rythme appelé la rumba africaine.

- Comment on fait ? Demanda Terry

- Suis mes pas et le rythme, dit Candy, c'est simple…suis le rythme. Une fois que tu as le rythme, tu iras bien tu verras. Observe les autres et essaye de faire comme eux…

- Ok…c'est marrant leur façon de danser, ils font les même pas…

- C'est parce que tout le monde apprend la même danse…,dit Candy

Ils dansèrent tant bien que mal et ils s'amusèrent en riant. Terry regardait Candy, si belle si souriante. Il se sentait bien. Candy dansait avec son patron, Terrence, son âme sœur. Elle l'avait connu dans une vie antérieure, elle en était sure. Mais pour le moment, ils s'amusaient et ils étaient heureux. Vers la fin de la fête, quand tous les invités étaient partis, Candy aida à ranger la salle et Terry alla donner son cadeau aux jeunes mariés. Ils étaient très touchés par sa générosité.

- Merci beaucoup Terrence, dit Steve, c'est très généreux de ta part

- Et j'ai aussi mis un petit montant pour vous aider à démarrer …dit Terrence

- Merci, dit Sandrine en l'embrassant sur la joue…

Terry alla ensuite aider à ranger la salle. Quand la salle fut rangée Candy et Terry retournèrent à l'hôtel après avoir dit au revoir à la famille.

- Merci beaucoup encore, dit Steve

- Félicitations encore, dit Candy et bonne nuit ou bon matin, il est 5 heures du matin…

- Aurevoir, Candice-Blanche….

Dans la voiture, pendant que le chauffeur les conduisait, Candy s'endormit et Terry la prit instinctivement dans ses bras. Il se sentait si bien avec elle dans ses bras. Une fois à l'hôtel, elle se réveilla et ils montèrent dans leur suite royale.

- Bonne nuit ou bon matin, dit-elle en souriant avant d'aller dans sa chambre

- Bon matin, dit Terry en souriant

Candy se changea et se jeta au lit et elle s'endormit comme une souche.

Terry était au lit entrain de penser à Candy, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux pour ne rêver que d'elle.

Ils se réveillèrent vers 15 heures, fatigués, épuisés. La sœur de Candy les invita chez elle le soir. Comme ils partaient le lendemain matin, ils acceptèrent.

- J'ai aimé le mariage, dit Terrence, c'était très intéressant de voir comment se passe le mariage dans les autres cultures…et les danses… wow !

- L'Afrique est un continent fascinant. Si seulement les grandes puissances cessaient de soutenir tous ces dictateurs…

- Le monde n'est pas juste… on s'apprête pour aller chez ta sœur

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Je t'ai pratiquement mobilisé …

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire… j'allais m'ennuyer seul entrain d'attendre que le jet de la compagnie vienne me chercher….heureusement que tu étais là…

- Tant mieux et merci encore pour le cadeau de mes amis. C'était très généreux.

- De rien…, dit-il en souriant

- Allons chez ma sœur, maintenant…

Ils avaient toujours le chauffeur et la voiture qui les conduisit chez la sœur de Candy, qui habitait avec son petit copain, Emmanuel, sur l'avenue de l'Italie. Sa sœur les accueillit chaleureusement. Ils étaient au salon entrain de causer de tout et de rien.

- Est-ce que vous avez des cassettes ou des DVD sur la musique africaine ? Demanda Terry

- Mais bien sur, dit Emmanuel en souriant

- J'aimerai bien en regarder…

- Oh, la musique pendant le mariage t'a séduite ? Dit Candy

- Oui…, dit Terry en souriant

- Et bien la meilleure musique africaine, c'est celle du Congo démocratique, l'ancien Zaïre, dit Ronnie, on disait même à l'époque ; « Le Zaïre chante, l'Afrique danse ». Tu trouveras que les autres africains, connaissent tous la musique congolaise, mais les congolais ne connaissent pas toute la musique africaine…

- Je peux comprendre pourquoi…, dit Terry en souriant

On lui mit une cassette de musique congolaise et il se mit à regarder avec Emmanuel qui lui expliquait ce que voulait dire les chansons. Candy et sa sœur les laissèrent pour aller dans la chambre. Ronnie voulait lui parler. Elle se mit sur le lit…

- Candy, allez regarde comment il faut faire….

- Faire quoi ?

- Danser tiens !

- Oh Ronnie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le moment…

- Je sais, tu es toujours vierge… mais quand viendra le moment avec ton patron…

Candy devint rouge comme une pivoine. Ronnie éclata de rire en la voyant rougir.

- Oh mon Dieu, la reine des vierges est offusquée ! Tu veux ton patron et tu as envie de lui sauter dessus…

- Ronnie…

- Il est beau à croquer à propos. Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. Et il faut dire que il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui tombent sur leur homme idéal…

- Et bien certains auteurs chrétiens te diront que l'homme idéal est, la plus part du temps le diable en déguisement…

- Ne sois pas cynique Candy ! Tu es tellement bonne et pure que le diable n'osera jamais t'approcher, tu vas le rendre bon ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire

- Ronnie ! Dit Candy en riant

- Regarde moi…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça…

- Je sais, nous les blanches n'en n'avons, soit disant pas besoin. Les hommes africains sont volages, alors les africaines font de leur mieux pour battre la concurrence…mais pour nous, ça mettrait un peu du beurre dans les épinards…tu n'a rien à perdre allez…

Candy regarda sa sœur sur le lit entrain de bouger pour lui montrer comment danser…

- Je sais déjà comment faire Ronnie. Nous avons tous eu des amies africaines tu te souviens ?

- Alors pourquoi joues-tu les prudes ? Candy tu as même honte devant moi ! Dit-elle en riant

- Je suis ta grande sœur, et c'est toi qui veux m'apprendre les trucs ?

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, grande sœur, je crois que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine…tu l'as déjà embrassé ?

- Qui ?

- Ton patron, tiens !

- Pas tout a fait…

- Pas tout a fait ? Que veux-tu dire ? Ou tu l'as embrassé ou tu ne l'as pas embrassé

- Voila, je vais t'expliquer…

Elle lui raconta comment ils s'étaient retrouvés entrain de jouer Cendrillon et le Prince pour le spectacle de charité de la mère de Terry…

- Oh le scénario vous a fait embrasser…pour moi c'est toujours le destin…, Dit Ronnie

- Le destin ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, que les deux acteurs se soient retrouvé indisposé ce jour là pour que puissiez prendre la relève….

- Tu crois… ? Depuis ce jour là, je ne fais que rêver de ce baiser…

Elles continuaient à parler et Candy essaya de convaincre sa sœur d'aller voir leurs parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Tu ne vas pas le leur dire au téléphone quand même… !

- Mais ne n'ai pas envie de faire toutes ces heures de vols rien que pour leur dire que je suis enceinte…, fit Ronnie

- Tu peux leur demander de venir…

- De venir assister à mon échec ? Je vis en concubinage et je suis enceinte…non, il vaut mieux aller là-bas affronter les deux familles a la fois, ça nous éviteras les répétitions… mais pour le moment… ma tête n'est pas encore prête…allons dresser la table maintenant pour manger.

Elles allèrent dans la cuisine réchauffer la nourriture pour le dîner. Il y avait du poulet rôti et des frites et de la salade. Il y avait aussi de la nourriture africaine. Du riz, des feuilles de manioc, du poulet a la pâte d'arachides et des petites délicatesses africaines, des espèces de bestioles qu'on trouvait dans les palmiers, c'était grille et ça sentait très bon. Terry bien sur ne mangea que de la nourriture africaine et il goûta aux petites bestioles et il trouva ça très bon.

- Tu es courageux Terrence, dit Candy

- C'est très bon, dit Terry…

- D'accord, dit Candy, je vais devoir trouver un restaurant africain à New York pour ton lunch de temps en temps

- Ou, tu peux préparer pour lui, dit Ronnie et l'inviter à dîner chez toi…

Candy rougit légèrement et Terry trouva l'idée très bonne.

- Tu sais faire la nourriture africaine, Candice-Blanche , m'as-tu dis?

- Oui, dit Candy en regardant sa sœur avec des yeux un peu sévère…

- Et bien elle parle toutes ces langues, elle sait aussi faire les plats de tous ces différents pays… elle voulait toujours tout apprendre, la langue, les coutumes, la cuisine, dit Ronnie

- Et bien il va falloir que je vienne dîner chez toi à chaque fois que tu feras un plat spécial…, dit Terry

Candy se contenta de sourire. Elle voulait préparer tous les jours pour Terrence… Ils changèrent de conversation et ils se mirent à parler du mariage, de la musique etc. Après le dîner ils regardèrent des films africains en français et vers 1 heures du matin, Candy et Terry se levèrent pour partir.

- Aurevoir chérie, dit Ronnie en la serrant dans ses bras, tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi… je vais t'appeler des que j'arrive à Londres

- D'accord…, dit Ronnie

- Emmanuel, dit Candy en le serrant aussi dans les bras, prends bien soin d'elle…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Bonne chance Candice-Blanche…, dit Emmanuel en souriant

- Aurevoir Terrence, dit Ronnie en l'embrassant sur la joue

- Aurevoir Ronnie, dit Terrence

- Terrence, dit Emmanuel en lui tendant la main

- Emmanuel, dit Terrence en lui serrant la main

- Faites un bon voyage ! Dirent Ronnie et Emmanuel

- Merci, répondirent Candy et Terry

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel. Le chauffeur était dans un bistrot entrain de causer. Candy lui avait envoyé un message avant de sortir et il était devant l'immeuble entrain de les attendre.

- Et bien je vais faire mes bagages, dit Candy…tu as besoin d'aide pour ta valise ?

Terry avait envie de dire oui… il voulait qu'elle fasse sa valise, il voulait qu'elle soit sa femme… Mais si elle venait dans sa chambre, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir. Alors…

- Non, ça ira, je n'ai pas grand-chose…, dit Terry en souriant

- D'accord, dit Candy, à demain matin alors. J'ai demandé à la réception de nous réveiller…

- Parfait. Bonne nuit Candice-Blanche et merci pour cette belle soirée…

- De rien Terrence, merci d'être venu avec moi et bonne nuit…

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre faire leurs bagages et dormir. Ils avaient tous les deux envie d'être dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, mais…ils voulaient tous les deux résoudre le mystère des mémoires et des déjà vu…Et leurs rêves étaient remplies d'images de rires et de bons souvenirs…d'une vie antérieure et commune.

Le lendemain, ils étaient près tôt le matin et ils se rendirent à l'aéroport Zaventem pour prendre le jet privé des entreprises Grandchester. Pendant qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'attente, Candy fut abordé par un couple…

- Candice-Bianca ? Dit le monsieur, oui c'est bien toi !

Candy leva la tête et regarda et elle vit des amis d'enfance !

- Frederico ! Lina ! Dit-elle en se levant pour les embrasser…

Ils souriaient et ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Frederico

- Je vais à Londres…, dit Candy

- Tu rentres chez toi ? Demanda Lina

- Non, chez moi c'est à New York, dit Candy en riant, j'y vais en voyage d'affaires, avec mon patron que voici … Terrence, je te présente des amis d'enfance de la diplomatie, Frederico et Lina. Il était le fils de l'ambassadeur d'Argentine et elle était la fille de l'ambassadeur de Colombie…

- Enchantés dirent Frederico et Lina

- Enchanté, dit Terry, le fils de l'ambassadeur d'Argentine, celui qui t'a appris à danser le tango ? Demanda Terrence

- Tu as une bonne mémoire, dit Candy en souriant, oui, c'est lui qui m'a appris à danser le tango…

_« Je me souviens de toi avant que je te connaisse » dit Terry dans sa tête._

Et il dit à haute voix.

- Et bien vous avez fais du bon travail, elle danse très bien…dit-il

- Oui, dit Lina même moi j'en étais jalouse…

Candy et Frederico eurent un petit rire en se regardant. Terry vit leurs regards et il eut un pincement au cœur.

- Bon, on doit aller prendre notre avion, dit Frederico, nous allons en Espagne pour quelques jours de vacances…

- Bon voyage, dit Candy en souriant

- Toi aussi, dit Frederico

- Aurevoir, dit Terry

- Bye, dit Lina

Ils s'en allèrent en se tenant par la main et Candy les regarda partir. Il y avait eu un moment bizarre. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais on vint le chercher par une hôtesse pour leur dire que leur avion était prêt et qu'il pouvait monter a bord. Ils se levèrent donc en silence et ils embarquèrent dans le jet privé. L'atmosphère était tendue. Ils prirent places et attachèrent leurs ceintures en silence pendant que l'avion s'apprêtait à décoller. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être dans les airs. Candy ferma les yeux pendant un moment. La conversation avec Terrence devra attendre un peu. Terrence la regarda, tout avait été parfait pendant leur séjour et il fallait qu'ils rencontre ce Frederico...il avait senti leur lien et l'hostilité de Lina….Et il se sentait mal.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapitre 14_**

**_« J'aime Londres… »_**

Candy se réveilla en l'air et elle brancha son laptop pour vérifier ses messages. Annabelle avait fait imprimer tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur Candice Neige André et Terrence Grandchester du collège royal de St. Paul. Elle avait envoyé toutes ces informations à Candy avait toutes les informations sur son laptop. Elle lut les informations et elle devint toute excitée. Elle était sur des charbons ardents. Terrence avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal depuis qu'elle avait lu ses messages.

- Candice-Blanche ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, Terrence je vais bien

- Mais tu as l'air tellement contente…

- Oh… euh j'aime beaucoup Londres…

- Ok… dit-il pas très convaincu, cette affaire personnelle….

- Est ce qui me rend aussi excitée…

- D'accord, dit Terry

Il continuait à la regarder. Elle était tellement belle, et il voulait la prendre des ses bras et l'embrasser et lui dire combien il l'aimait, mais…Il voulait profiter de son séjour à Londres pour aller fouiller le grenier du château de son père à la recherche des tous ses dessins…Il voulait aussi lui parler de Frederico… Mais Candy s'endormit encore et il ne voulait pas la déranger.

Pendant qu'elle somnolait, Candy était entrain de rêver ;

_Candy sortit toute heureuse, entrain de chantonner et de rêver. Elle ne voyait personne elle ne pensait qu'à Terry…Elle passa devant ses amis, sans les voir. _

- _Eh Mademoiselle ! Cria Alistair vous avez fait tomber un billet de 10$ !_

- _Ah oui ? Dit Candy en se retournant_

Elle sursauta et elle se réveilla brusquement. Elle était tellement heureuse dans ce flash, presque autant que cette fois-ci… Elle regarda Terrence qui était entrain d'écrire quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

- Ça va Candice-Blanche ? Dit-il en la voyant réveillée

- Ça va Terrence…

- Nous allons arriver bientôt…

- Tant mieux…

- C'est vrai que c'est aussi ton pays d'origine…

- Je n'y habite pas assez souvent. J'ai passé la majorité de ma vie dans d'autres pays du monde…

- Tu as beaucoup d'amis ?

- J'ai des amis partout Terrence…

- Frederico n'était qu'un ami ? Demanda-t-il enfin…

- Si tu as bonne mémoire, je t'ai dit que c'était mon petit copain…

- Et Lina ?

- Lina est venue après… elle était amoureuse de lui… moi je m'amusais…

- Et lui… ?

- Lui semblait être amoureux de moi…

- On dirait qu'il l'est toujours. Je l'ai vu dans son regard…

- Tu regardais son regard ? Dit-elle surprise

- Il faut dire que c'était difficile de ne pas vous voir quand vous vous regardiez…

Il avait vu leur échange de regard et il était jaloux !

_« Sublime ! » Se dit-elle dans sa tête._

- C'était rien du tout, je t'assure, il est marié à Lina et il est heureux…

- D'accord. Et ton ami William ? Tu n'en parles plus tellement…

Il était aussi jaloux de la complicité qu'elle avait avec William.

- Oh j'espère le voir à Londres… il voyage beaucoup ; plus que moi parfois…

- Il n'a jamais essayé de t'épouser ?

- Si, il m'a demandé en mariage de millier de fois….

- Et tu disais non ?

- Je l'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui…

- Tu l'embrassais…

- Je flirte toujours avec lui, c'est rien de sérieux et il le sait

- Mais tu ne trouves pas que tu lui donnes de l'espoir en l'embrassant de temps en temps…. ?

Terrence était jaloux et Candy était contente. Il était jaloux de William depuis la première fois où ils étaient allés à la réception….

- Peut être… dit-elle

- Tu devrais peut être ne plus le faire…

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle embrasse d'autres hommes. Il voulait être le seul…

- Ne plus embrasser William ?

- Oui…

- Ça te dérange… ? dit-elle avec une petite voix

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il profite de toi….

- C'est peut être moi qui profite de lui, de sa gentillesse…

- Je peux être aussi très gentil tu sais…Très gentil…tu pourrais profiter de moi…

- Mais tu es mon patron et ça ne serait pas approprié, d'embrasser son patron…

- Beaucoup de gens le font pourtant…

- Et ensuite ils ont des problèmes à travailler ensemble…et je n'aimerai pas gâcher un si bon poste…

- Candice-Blanche, nous travaillons si bien ensemble. Je n'aimerai pas non plus gâcher tout ça…

- Mais si je commence a t'embrasser et que je commence a espérer plus que ce tu peux me donner…

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux te donner…

Il se leva et il s'approcha d'elle et il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Mais pour le moment, j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser, dit-il doucement

- Terrence…, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

- Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise…

- J'ai des affaires personnelles à régler à Londres…

- Tu m'as dit ça…

- Une des ses affaires, c'est de rencontrer William et de mettre les choses au point avec lui…

- Oh…

- Mais quand j'aurai fini de tout régler…je te promets de reprendre cette conversation…

- Une promesse est une dette…

- Je sais…, dit-elle très doucement

Elle n'en pouvait plus de la proximité de Terrence, elle pouvait sentir l'attirance et la chimie entre eux. Il se pencha et il prit possession de ses lèvres en un baiser très doux d'abord comme celui de la pièce et qui devenait de plus en plus gourmand. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et elle répondit à son baiser. Tout ce qu'ils avaient éprouvé pendant le bref premier baiser avait été multiplié par 100. Il voulait commencer à la caresser, mais…

Elle embrassa Terry et elle se dit q'elle était folle de succomber ainsi a la tentation. Mais ils en mourraient d'envie tous les deux depuis leur première rencontre et le baiser de la pièce n'avait fait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu…Elle était presque a bout de ses recherches et elle avait le pressentiment qu'après Londres, elle allait être libre d'être avec lui, même si elle allait devoir lui raconter une histoire à dormir debout…

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin après une éternité car ils n'avaient aucune envie que le baiser se termine, elle resta dans ses bras et elle n'avait aucune envie de les quitter, elle se sentait bien et lui aussi.

- Candice-Blanche, je…

- Shuut ! Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, après, je te le promets on parlera quand j'aurai fini d'arranger mes affaires…

- Mais…

- Non, s'il te plait…après.

- D'accord, mais je peux te garder dans mes bras encore un peu ?

- Bien sur dit-elle doucement.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le pilote annonce qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atterrir et qu'ils devaient attacher leur ceinture. Ils attachèrent donc leur ceinture en se regardant. Ils se tenaient la main. Les atterrissages étaient toujours très émotionnels ; il peut se passer beaucoup de choses…

En sortant de l'avion, ils étaient redevenus le patron et l'assistante. Le baiser et ce qui allait s'en suivre, avaient été mis en attente. Ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Terrence qui se trouvait dans le quartier de Kensington, pas très loin de Hyde Park. Le château ou la villa de son père se trouvait à Hampstead, ce qui était un peu plus loin. Terrence aimait être dans son appartement ou il était un plus libre que dans le château de son père. L'appartement était très très grand et il avait plusieurs chambres. Le salon était très grand avec une très très large télévision a écran plat, suspendue au mur. Il y avait le personnel, un majordome, un cuisinier, une femme de chambre venus pour le séjour de Terrence et de son assistante.

- C'est beau, ton appartement, dit Candy

- Merci…tu peux choisir ta chambre…

- D'accord, dit-elle en suivant le majordome qui portait ses bagages

Elle regarda les différentes chambres et elle en choisie une avec du mobilier style Louis XIV en bois peint en blanc, la chambre avait une salle de bain adjacente. Elle se déshabilla, prit une douche et se changea. Elle alla au salon pour trouver Terry au téléphone avec son père. Elle s'assit au salon et elle alluma la télévision pour regarder les nouvelles. Elle attendait que Terrence termine sa conversation pour lui parler. Il termina et il se tourna vers elle.

- Nous ne commençons les réunions que demain matin. Ta soirée est libre…

- Je sais, je vais aller voir William…

- Oh…

- Je reviendrai probablement tard…

- Je vais te donner une clé de l'appartement…

- Merci…

Il était un peu jaloux, mais le fait qu'elle allait le voir pour en finir avec lui, le rendait un peu heureux. Elle vit qu'il était un peu triste. Elle voulu le rassurer.

- Je vais en finir avec lui…et ça sera une partie de mes affaires de réglée

- C'est quoi l'autre partie ?

- L'autre partie est un peu plus compliquée…mais je crois que je vais pouvoir tout arranger

- Et ensuite on pourra finir notre conversation ?

- Je te le promets.

- Tu m'intrigues….

- Oh, tu n'as encore rien entendu…, dit-elle en souriant, bon, à tout à l'heure ou à demain

- Bye Candice-Blanche

Elle sortit de l'appartement et elle alla voir William à sa villa. Elle prit un taxi pour s'y rendre. Elle devait parler à William, elle ne sortait pas officiellement avec lui, mais elle sentait le besoin de lui dire qu'elle voulait tenter sa chance avec son patron. La villa était majestueuse avec le plafond qui semblait être au deuxième étage. Un majordome lui ouvrit la porte et elle entra. Elle trouva William dans un des salons entrain de lire. Il sourit en la voyant.

- Candy !

- Bonsoir William ! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

- Comme c'est bon de te voir ! Ça fait longtemps…depuis que tu as un nouveau patron…

- En effet

- Tu as un faible pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Et tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression de le connaître…

- Oui…

- J'ai senti quelque chose entre vous ce jour là à la réception et lorsque je t'ai déposé au travail

- Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer…mais on dirait que je sentais qu'il y avait ou qu'il y aura quelque chose entre vous. Votre chimie était palpable…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Je suis amoureuse de lui, William…

- Je pouvais le sentir…

- Et je veux être avec lui…

- Tu es libre Candy, nous ne sommes pas ensemble…

- Je sais, mais je sentais que je devais te l'annoncer en personne…au fond de moi, je te considérai comme mon petit ami…et je te donnais de l'espoir…

- Merci, Candy c'est gentil à toi de me dire. Mais je me suis fait à l'idée que tu ne seras jamais ma femme…surtout après t'avoir vu avec lui…je savais que je t'avais perdu pour toujours…

- Je suis entrain de faire une petite enquête, tu sais où se trouve le collège royal de St. Paul ?

- Non, mais on peut le trouver aux renseignements ou sur l'internet…

Il appela les renseignements et il put obtenir une adresse et comment s'y rendre en métro.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda Albert

- Non, ça ira. Je vais y aller demain après ma réunion de travail…

- Il te fait travailler comme une esclave ton patron….

- Mais non, j'aime ça…

- Tu le défends toujours… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, je commence à voir…tu as raison…

- Maintenant allons dîner, le cuisinier nous a préparé un plat spécial

Elle passa le reste de la soirée avec lui et elle retourna à l'appartement de Terrence après avoir refusé l'hospitalité de William.

- Tu ne veux pas le faire marcher un peu ?

- Non, je n'ai plus le temps pour ce genre de jeu… et je l'ai assez torturé en le faisant croire que nous étions un couple un peu…libéral

- Tu l'as embrassé. ?

- Il m'a embrassé…

- Et… ?

- Le monde s'est arrêté de tourner…

- Wow ! Tu es vraiment mordue !

- Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour quelqu'un d'autre…

- Il en a de la chance et j'espère qu'il sait la chance qu'il a d'avoir réussi là où tous les autres ont échoués…

- Arrêtes! Dit Candy en riant

Elle prit un taxi et elle retourna à Kensington à l'appartement de Terrence. Elle utilisa la clé et elle trouva Terrence au salon entrain de regarder la télévision.

- Bonsoir…, dit-elle

- Salut, dit-il en souriant

- Pas encore au lit ?

- Décalage horaire…

- Justement, il faut dormir avec les autres pour que ça parte…

- Je sais, je t'attendais…

- Et si j'avais passé la nuit ?

- Je t'aurais attendu toute la nuit au salon alors…

- Je suis là, patron. Je vais bien et tu peux aller dormir

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui, il me souhaite bonne chance.

- Je vais patiemment attendre que tu règles tes autres affaires alors…

- Tu as la force de patienter ? Dit-elle en souriant

- Rien que le fait de savoir que nous allons parler, me donnes des ailes…

Elle sourit et elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Je ne sais même pas, je ne voyais pas l'écran…

- C'est les vieilles émissions comiques de Benny Hill…

- Oh vraiment ? Ça me faisait rire quand j'étais petit

- Moi aussi…

- Je vais essayer d'aller dormir pour m'habituer au décalage horaire. Il ne faudrait pas que je m'endorme pendant la réunion demain…

- Tu as raison, allons dormir…

Ils se levèrent pour aller se coucher et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective.

- Bonne nuit Terrence, à demain…

- Tu vas appeler tes parents ?

- Oui… bien sur sinon ma mère va alerter la police internationale parce que je ne l'ai pas appelé comme d'habitude…

- C'est bien ça. J'ai une petite sœur qui disparaît pendant des mois…

- Ah oui ? Elle va où ?

- Dans les coins du monde les plus reculés pour aider…

- C'est pour la bonne cause alors ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle Cassandra…c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle me manque…

- J'ai aussi envie de voir mes frères et sœurs. Tu as vu ma sœur en Belgique ; elle a décidé de vivre en concubinage avec son petit copain et de tomber enceinte…

- Oh…

Terry pensa à Dinah et sa grossesse. Il avait aussi des choses à régler avec Candy…

- Et bien les petites sœurs, on ne peut toujours pas les contrôler…

- A qui le dis-tu ? Bonne nuit, dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre…

- Bonne nuit Candice-Blanche…

Candy entra dans sa chambre et elle appela sa sœur d'abord.

- Veronica ?

- Candy…

- Tu as parlé aux parents… ?

- Euh pas tout à fait…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien Emmanuel et moi, voulons y aller sur place…ce genre de nouvelles c'est mieux de le dire en personne…

- Ok, tu es courageuse…

- Mon ventre va de l'avant, pas de l'arrière et je dois prendre mes responsabilités…merci de n'avoir rien dit aux parents

- De rien Ronnie. Bonne chance.

- Tu es toujours à Londres ?

- Oui ?

- Pour le boulot ?

- Oui…

- Avec ton patron ?

- Oui…

- Où ?…Dans son appartement ?

- Oui…

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour te retenir…il te veut et tu le veux mais, aucun de vous ne fait rien…

- Je veux que tout soit parfait…Comment va ton ventre… ?

- Il me donne des envies de nourriture africaine….

- Et bien il est à moitié africain…

- Heureusement Emmanuel est là, il prépare des feuilles de manioc pour moi et de l'oseille…

- Tu m'en donnes envie rien qu'en parlant…

- Vraiment ? Tu es toujours vierge non ? Pas de danger de bébé avec toi…

- Ronnie !

Elles éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Ensuite Candy appela sa mère qui voulait savoir de quoi Veronica voulait leur parler.

- Maman, tu me connais mieux que ça… tu le sauras bien assez tôt…

- D'accord. Tu es à Londres ?

- Oui. J'ai vu William…

- Oh…

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais essayer d'être avec Terrence…

- Tu es sure de ce que tu fais ?

- Et certaine, maman. C'est l'homme qu'il me faut…

- Ok, tant mieux alors…

Elle finit de parler avec sa mère et elle se mit au lit.

_Candy était à la gare entrain de chercher Terry. Elle le chercha et elle ne le vit pas. Elle le confondit même avec un autre homme bizarre, quand on la prit par la main et on la fit courir jusqu'à l'extérieur. L'homme enleva son déguisement et elle vit que c'était … Terry ! Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir ! Et lui aussi…_

Candy et Terry était entrain de sourire dans leur sommeil. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient le même but, ils voulaient être ensemble mais ils devaient d'abord régler certaines affaires….


	15. Chapter 15

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 15_**

**_« La visite au Collège St. Paul »_**

Candy se réveilla le matin dans l'appartement de Terrence à Londres, dans sa chambre. Elle alla prendre une douche et elle s'habilla pour la journée de travail. Elle alla au salon et elle trouva Terrence à table dans la salle à manger et une bonne entrain de le servir.

- Candice-Blanche, bonjour… dit Terry en souriant, tu as bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Terrence, j'ai très bien dormi, merci…dit Candy en souriant

- Tu es prête pour la journée de travail ?

- Toujours, patron…

Ils terminèrent le petit déjeuner et ils se rendirent au bureau de la compagnie de Londres. Là-bas, ils travaillèrent pendant des heures. Christopher, le frère de Terry était là aussi et il était impressionné par le travail de Candy. Il parla à son frère quand ils étaient seuls dans le bureau et que Candy était sortie pour téléphoner.

- Terrence dit-il pendant la pause, Candice-Blanche ne mérite pas la place d'assistante que tu lui donne, tu devrais augmenter son grade…elle devrait être un cadre au moins…

- Je le sais, et tout ça, ça viendra, dit Terry

- Tu la veux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Chris…

- Je vois comment tu la regardes…mais attention au harcèlement…

- Je veux l'épouser, Chris…

- Oh…et bien tu es finalement tombé amoureux, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Mais ne le dis à personne encore…

- Je vais garder ton secret. Bon je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous galant…à tout à l'heure…

- Bye Chris…

Christopher sortit du bureau et Candy entra. Ils avaient fini avec le travail de la journée.

- Candice-Blanche tu veux aller manger quelque part ?

- Euh…c'est que je voulais aller quelque part…

- Mais tu dois manger non ?

- D'accord. Je vais y aller après le déjeuner. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent du bureau et ils décidèrent de manger dans un « Burger King » qui n'était pas trop loin du bureau. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais à Londres, on avait toujours l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde partout.

- Chris me dit que je devrai te donner une promotion…

- Oh…

- Et il a raison, tu es trop compétente pour être une simple assistante…

- C'est très gentil de dire ça, mais le moment est un peu bizarre non ?

- Bizarre comment ?

- Tu m'as embrassé hier et maintenant tu parles de promotion…

- Candice-Blanche, l'un n'a rien a avoir avec l'autre…je ne me servirai jamais d'une relation contre une promotion

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'est ce que tu as fait, j'ai seulement dit que le moment était un peu bizarre….tu n'es pas stupide et je le sais…

Le cellulaire de Candy se mit à sonner.

- Excuse-moi Terrence, dit Candy en répondant, allo ?

- Candy ?

- Annabelle ?

- Candy ! Comme je suis heureuse de t'avoir finalement ! Je t'appelle depuis des heures

- J'étais en réunion, Annabelle…

- Oh Candy… tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé !

- Tu as plus de preuves ?

- Et comment ! Cette fois-ci, il n'y a aucun doute. Tu as vécu au début du 20ème siècle. Ton nom était Candice Neige André, et tu étais amoureuse d'un Terrence Grandchester…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ton histoire que tu racontes, s'arrête lorsque Candy est adopté par la famille André… ça aussi c'était vrai, tout ce que tu as raconté… !

- Annabelle, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis…

- Je sais, je viens de lire tout ce que j'ai trouvé et Candy, c'est incroyable ! Tu as bien choisi ton moment pour aller à Londres ! J'aurai tant voulu que tu voies ça…

- Moi aussi, tu peux m'envoyer ce que tu as trouvé par courrier rapide, comme DHL ou UPS ?

- Oui, bien sur, je vais faire des copies et je t'envoie les originaux… Candy ne t'averti, tu seras sidérées et très très surprise…

- Annabelle, tu m'intrigues…Où as-tu trouvé toutes ces informations… ?

- Et bien quand je me suis rendu compte que nous avions les noms, les vrais noms, j'ai commencé a chercher en Amérique aussi, et mes recherches m'ont conduite à Chicago…

- Chicago ?

- Oui, si tu avais su que tu étais dans la ville où tout s'était déroulé, du moins une partie. Je suis arrivée jusqu'à Lakewood près du lac Michigan dans une vieille ferme…

- Oh Annabelle, c'est incroyable…, dit Candy attends je vais te donner l'adresse de l'appartement…

Elle lui donna l'adresse de l'appartement de Terrence.

- Je t'envoie le colis tout de suite…, dit Annabelle

- Merci infiniment Annabelle…

- Oh je veux les droits pour écrire le livre…

- C'est dans la poche… Merci encore. Je vais aller voir le Collège Royal de St. Paul dès que je finis de manger ici… Je t'appelle dès que je reçois le colis. Tu es un ange ! Bye !

Elle raccrocha et Terrence la regardait intensément. C'était quoi toute cette histoire ?

- Le Collège Royal de St. Paul ? Dit Terrence, je sais où il se trouve, je peux t'y accompagner…

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

- Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête…

Candy le regarda en souriant. Il était tellement gentil et compatissant. Ils continuèrent à manger.

- Hier soir, ma sœur a pris la décision d'aller annoncer à mes parents qu'ils allaient être grands parents d'un bébé a moitié africain…

- Oh …

- Son petit copain, est le fils de l'Ambassadeur du Congo, tu sais non ?

- Oui…Emmanuel et bien elle est resté dans la diplomatie…

- Oui, les parents d'Emmanuel sont en Thaïlande aussi… et il y a aussi la différence de culture… les congolais donnent une dote lorsque leurs fils se marient… mais seulement lorsque la fille est enceinte, on ne dote pas, …dans certaines régions

- Pourquoi ?

- On attend la naissance du bébé, je ne sais pas, c'est une espèce de superstition, ça porte malheur…

- Mais ils peuvent se marier quand même…

- Oui, mais la dot viendra après dans leur cas…

- Et c'est combien la dote ?

- Et bien ça dépends des régions. Il y a des régions qui demandent des choses impossible, d'autres, un simple montant symbolique…et je crois que mon père risque de demander un dollar seulement…dit Candy en riant

- Et bien c'est symbolique. Je comprends que ton père ne veuille pas avoir l'impression de vendre sa fille

- Il sera déjà ravi qu'elle soit enceinte sans être mariée… pauvre Veronica, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place…Et les parents d'Emmanuel… enfin, ils sont amis ils trouveront une solution ensemble…

- Pour une fille d'Ambassadeur, tu es plutôt simple et cool…pas snob du tout…

- Je sais, et parfois je riais en voyant les autres filles riches se comporter comme des idiotes. J'étais à l'école en Belgique et nous avions une journée spéciale professionnelle. Alors nous mangions à l'école et il fallait aussi faire la vaisselle. Alors il y a deux filles snob très imbues d'elles-mêmes, Christine et Krystel ; une d'entre elle demande une de mes amies Isabelle… C'était Christine qui parlait et elle lui dit ; « Isabelle tu peux bien apporter le sac de Krystel s'il te plait ? » Alors Isabelle qui demande ; « Il est de quelle couleur ? » et Christine qui lui dit ; « Tu ne peux pas te tromper, c'est un Louis Vuitton… » Et Isabelle qui répond innocemment « Je ne t'ai pas demandé c'est un quoi, je t'ai demandé quelle couleur c'était » alors Christine qui dit ; « …dans le brun jaunâtre » !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Il aimait sa simplicité, sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Et il devait lui dire pourquoi ils s'étaient rencontrés la deuxième fois à cause de sa sœur et que c'était pour la tenir éloigné de Daniel Reed…

- Je suis prête à partir, dit Candy, on y va ?

- D'accord…allons-y

Ils se levèrent et ils allèrent jeter le contenu de leur plateau et ils sortirent du restaurant. Ils allèrent dans le parking chercher la voiture de Terrence, une Jaguar noire et ils se rendirent au collège royal de St. Paul. Ils roulèrent pendant longtemps et quand finalement ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du collège, ils eurent tous les deux une drôle d'impression. Ils sortirent de la voiture et ils entrèrent dans la cour du collège en marchant doucement. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la direction. Une secrétaire, une jeune postulante les accueillit en souriant.

- Bonjour, dit-elle est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour, dit Candy, je m'appelle Candice-Blanche Grey et lui c'est Terrence Grandchester…

- Bonjour, dit la postulante

- Bonjour, dit Terrence

- Voila, dit Candy je viens de découvrir tout récemment que mon arrière-grand-mère a été dans cette école avec l'arrière grand-père de Terrence…

- Qu…. ? Voulait dire Terrence

Mais Candy lui fit signe de se taire.

- Alors je voulais visiter si c'est possible voir les archives de l'école. Je voudrais écrire un livre sur mon arrière-grand-mère et avoir autant de renseignement possible sur sa jeunesse…

- Ok, je vais voir la mère supérieure et je reviens. Prenez place, je vous en prie…Je reviens dans un moment

La postulante sortie du bureau et elle alla dans le bureau de la mère supérieure et elle ferma la porte.

Candy resta avec Terrence, qui la regardait curieusement.

- Terrence, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer…, dit-elle

- Je t'écoute, dit-il

- Ça va te sembler invraisemblable…tu vas peut être me prendre pour une folle…et bien je peux te le dire maintenant…voila, les affaires que je dois régler, c'est au sujet d'une….vie antérieure…

- Vie antérieure ? dit Terrence

- Oui, je crois que j'ai vécu au début du 20ème siècle et qu'une partie de ma vie je l'ai passé dans cette école…avec un dénommé Terrence Graham Grandchester…

- Quoi ?! Dit Terry surpris

- Depuis que je t'ai vu sur ce bateau, j'ai eu une impression de déjà vu… c'est peut être ridicule… mais je vais te dire tout. L'histoire que je raconte de la petite orpheline Candy, n'est pas une histoire, c'est une mémoire de ma vie antérieure…C'est pour ça que je suis allée à la maison Pony quand nous étions à Chicago. C'est comme ça que j'ai appelé l'arbre « Père », c'est comme ça que mes dessins étaient si précis et exacts…Mon amie Annabelle faisait les recherches pour moi, je lui ai donné les noms que j'entendais dans ma tête et quand elle était chez toi à Connecticut entrain d'écrire son article ; elle se rendit compte que votre ordinateur était puissant et elle tapa, les noms « Candice Neige André » et « Terrence Grandchester » et elle trouva qu'ils avaient été tous les deux élèves dans cette école…

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir à Londres…

- Oui…je suis ici et je me sens déjà très familière avec les lieux…

Il la regarda, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait aussi une impression de déjà vu comme lui depuis leur première rencontre. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit !

- Candice-Blanche… je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais j'ai aussi eu une impression de déjà vu en te voyant sur ce bateau pour la première fois…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Alors ce collège te semble aussi familier ?

- Oui, depuis la seconde ou je t'ai entendu dire « Le Collège Royal de St. Paul » tout à l'heure…

- Oh…ça ne te semble pas fou ?

- Pas plus fou que d'avoir l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours…

- Alors tu vas m'aider à chercher cette école pour des preuves de nos…

- …vies antérieures…

La porte du bureau de la mère supérieure s'ouvrit et la postulante sortit pour leur demander d'entrer dans le bureau.

- Merci, dit Terry et Candy en même temps…

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de la mère supérieure. C'était une femme d'un certain age qui leur souriait.

- Bonjour, prenez place, je vous en prie, dit-elle

- Merci, dirent Candy et Terry en s'asseyant

- Vous dites que votre arrière-grand-mère aurait été à l'école ici ? Vers quelle année ?

- Vers 1913, dit Candy sans savoir pourquoi…

- 1913 ? Vous vous connaissez le nom de la mère supérieure de l'époque ?

- La Mère Grey, dit Terry sans savoir pourquoi non plus

Candy et lui se regardèrent.

- La Mère Grey, oui… ça va m'aider à vous diriger dans la bonne section des archives… dit la mère supérieure, vous pouvez aller dans la bibliothèque l'aile A pour les archives de 1913…

Une autre religieuse entra dans le bureau.

- La sœur Joséphine va vous y conduire… faites toutes les recherches que vous voulez à votre guise, dit la mère supérieure

Terry sortit son portefeuille et il fit un chèque pour l'école qu'il donna à la mère supérieure.

- Merci beaucoup mon enfant, que Dieu vous bénisse, dit la religieuse

Ils sortirent du bureau et ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et ils durent sortir dehors dans la cour où tout semblait si familier pour eux… Ils allèrent dans l'aile A de la bibliothèque pour commencer leur recherche. La sœur Joséphine leur expliqua comment regarder les fichiers et elle les laissa.

- Et bien, dit Candy, on y va à la recherche de Candice Neige André …

- Et Terrence Graham Grandchester, dit Terry

Ils cherchèrent pendant un moment tout était enregistré. Ils trouvèrent les documents et les travaux de Candice Neige André et de Terrence Graham Grandchester pour l'année scolaire 1912-1913, mais pour l'année 1913-1914, il n'y avait presque rien.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y rien pour l'année scolaire 1913-1914 ? Dit Candy

- Peut être qu'ils ont dû quitter l'école, dit Terry

- Probablement…

- Voila leur numéro de chambre…, dit Terry, mais c'est le même numéro !

- Comment ?

- Une chambre du dortoir des filles et l'autre le dortoir des garçons…

- Ils avaient même la même chambre, c'est marrant…

_« Je me suis trompé de dortoir… » Entendit Candy dans sa tête_

Terry la regarda.

- Tu as entendu ça… ? demanda Terry

- « Je me suis trompé de dortoir… » ? Oui…Terrence tu es conscient que nous sommes entrain de vivre une aventure fantastique ?

- Candice-Blanche, avec toi, tout a un sens, même ce qui n'a pas de sens pour personne…

Elle sourit.

- Imprimons ce que nous avons trouvé, dit Terrence

- Je vais chercher la sœur Joséphine pour qu'elle nous montre les chambres

Terry imprima les informations et Candy revint avec la Sœur Joséphine pour aller visiter les chambres. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Candice Neige André d'abord…C'était une suite et Candy eut l'impression de la voir en 1913 et Terrence aussi. L'impression était grisante. Ils allèrent ensuite au dortoir des garçons pour voir la chambre de Terrence Graham Grandchester, et ils eurent tous les deux la même impression de déjà vu qui les fit chanceler un peu.

- Merci Sœur Joséphine, dit Terrence

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire un tour dans la cour ? demanda Candy

- Bien sur prenez le temps que vous voulez…

- Merci ma sœur, dit Candy

Ils allèrent dans la cour et Candy se dirigea instinctivement vers un arbre près d'une petite colline.

_« La colline retrouvée » entendit Candy dans sa tête_

Terry était avec elle et ils furent submergés de plein d'images et de la musique aussi.

- Ils ont passés beaucoup de temps ici, dit Candy

- Je peux le sentir aussi… c'est inouï…, dit Terry, pendant tout ce temps, j'avais ces images et ne n'avais aucune idée que tu avais les mêmes

- Moi non plus jusqu'à ce qu'Annabelle fasse le rapprochement entre toi et mon autre passé…

- Comment ?

- Je lui disais que je me sentais bien avec toi et que j'avais des images avec toi dedans et tu m'appelais toujours après que j'ai eu un de mes flashs…

- Oh… tu avais aussi les flashs … Mon Dieu Candice-Blanche, toi au moins tu as pris ça au sérieux, moi je pensais que je perdais la tête…

- Non, c'est Annabelle qui m'a mise la puce à l'oreille avec l'histoire de l'orphelinat de la maison Pony. Elle parlait d'un épisode du feuilleton « Charmed » où la nouvelle sœur pensait avoir inventé ou entendu une histoire dans son enfance, mais ce n'était pas une histoire, c'était une mémoire d'une vie antérieure …

- Un épisode de « Charmed » ?

- Oui, je l'ai traité de folle tout d'abord, ensuite je continuais à avoir des flashs et je lui ai dit de faire son enquête en espérant ne rien trouvé non plus…je n'avais rien à perdre…

- Mon Dieu…

- Et le coup de fil de tout à l'heure, elle a trouvé quelque chose de majeure qui ne la fait même plus douter, c'est ce qu'elle a envoyé par courrier rapide….je hâte de voir ce qu'elle nous réserve comme surprise…

- Moi aussi…

- Retournons à l'appartement pour nous reposer, il commence à faire tard…

- D'accord rentrons.

Ils allèrent dirent aurevoir aux religieuses qui les remercièrent encore pour le gros chèque et ils s'en allèrent. Pendant le trajet dans la voiture, ils parlèrent de leurs mémoires de leurs vies antérieures.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu connais la mélodie qui était dans ma tête, dit Terry

- La musique, oui…tout ça est invraisemblable…Candice Neige André, Candy…je m'appelle Candice-Blanche, ma famille m'appelle « Candy » et ma mère dit que ce nom lui est venu spontanément quand je suis née…

- Terrence Graham Grandchester…je m'appelle Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester…tout ça est très bizarre…

- Nous nous sommes connus au début du 20ème siècle et nous sommes tombés amoureux…

- Mais apparemment quelque chose nous a séparés…parce que si nous sommes leur réincarnation, c'est que tout ne s'est pas passé comme il le fallait…

- Espérons qu'Annabelle a toutes les explications dans son colis…

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et ils allèrent se rafraîchir et se changer pour le dîner. Ils mangèrent dans la gaieté. Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de leurs rêves et tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, senti et entendu. Candy se mit à écrire tout ce qu'ils avaient vu pour essayer de reconstituer l'histoire. Il était très tard, quand ils décidèrent d'aller dormir.

- Demain nous devons aller en Ecosse, dit Terry, je vais conduire

- Oh, j'espère que le colis d'Annabelle arrivera avant notre départ…

- Je l'espère aussi…

- Bon, il est presque 3 heures du matin, avec le décalage horaire, et les émotions du jour…je suis heureuse que tu ne m'aies pas prise pour une folle. J'ai jeté tout ça sur toi un peu à l'improviste. Je pensais que j'irai seule à St. Paul…

- Si je te prends pour une folle, je dois me prendre aussi pour un fou et je sais que toi et moi sommes sains…et que nous avons quelque chose en commun qui est très très spéciale…et je comprends pourquoi tu voulais d'abord comprendre ce qui t'arrivais avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec moi…je voulais aussi comprendre ce qui m'arrivait mais je voulais aussi me rapprocher de toi…

- Demain, le colis d'Annabelle va venir et nous aurons les réponses à toutes nos questions. Bonne nuit, Terrence

- Bonne nuit Candice-Blanche

Ils allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour essayer de dormir, mais ils étaient tous les deux sur des charbons ardents, incapables de fermer l'œil de la nuit.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Chapitre 16_**

**_« Le passé rencontre le présent… »_**

Candy se réveilla et elle s'apprêta et elle était toujours sur des charbons ardents. Elle devait aller en Ecosse avec Terrence en voiture. Elle le trouva a table déjà en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour dit-elle en souriant

- Bien dormi ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas bien dormi

- Je vais essayer d'avaler quelque chose rien que parce qu'il faut manger, dit Candy en souriant

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Ils se mirent à parler des nouvelles du jour. Ils s'apprêtèrent pour partir lorsque la bonne leur apporta un colis qui venait d'Amérique de la part d'Annabelle. C'était un grand carton. Candy prit le carton et elle l'ouvrit. Il y avait une espèce d'urne fermée. Il y avait aussi plusieurs journaux intimes et plusieurs lettres.

- Oh, dit Candy voila, la réponse à toutes nos questions…

- J'ai presque envie d'annuler la journée de travail d'aujourd'hui pour découvrir ce que nous réservent Candy et Terry.

- Je peux lire le journal et les lettres dans la voiture, dit Candy, allons-y Terrence

- D'accord, mais je vais prendre le chauffeur a présent, je ne pourrai pas me concentrer sur la route, dit Terry

Il fit donc des arrangements pour être conduits en Ecosse en Rolls Royce par un des chauffeurs de la compagnie. Ils allèrent dans la voiture avec le colis et Candy regardait les journaux intimes, ils étaient numérotées…Candy commença avec le moins récent.

- Tu veux que je lise à haute voix, pour gagner du temps ? Dit Candy, comme ça tu n'as pas besoin de lire à ton tour

- D'accord…dit Terry

- Terrence, l'écriture, c'est la mienne…dit Candy

- Et bien techniquement, c'est toi qui as écrit…

- Oui…enfin je vais commencer…

Candy se mit à lire le journal intime de Candice Neige André. Il commençait à la maison Pony lorsqu'elle était petite comme dans l'histoire qu'elle racontait, c'était presque mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait écrit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Ecosse, ils étaient à la partie où elle allait en Angleterre après la mort d'Anthony et elle rencontra un jeune homme qui se moquait de ses taches de son. Candice-Blanche avait l'impression de vivre tout ce qu'elle lisait. Et à partir du moment où Terry entrait en scène, Terrence se mis aussi à vivre la scène.

Ils durent s'arrêter pour commencer leur journée de travail.

- C'est une sensation incroyable, dit Terrence, tu crois qu'on va pouvoir travailler ?

- Il le faut…dit Candy émue

Ils allèrent donc dans leurs réunions, ils devaient acquérir une compagnie qui avait des difficultés financières et la transférer dans une des pays du tiers monde pour la faire vivre à nouveau. Une compagnie en faillite dans un pays développé, peut encore survivre 10 ans dans l'état de faillite dans les pays du tiers monde. Les Grandchester avaient un château en Ecosse, près d'Edinburgh. La sensation était on ne peut plus familière pour Candy.

- J'ai demandé au personnel de nous préparer un buffet pour le déjeuner dit Terry

- Ok, dit Candy, je ne penses pas être en mesure de manger, mais allons-y

Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger et ils se servirent. Mais Candy aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Ils terminèrent leurs dîner et ils se rendirent dans un salon où il y avait une cheminée pour continuer leur lecture. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Candy continua sa lecture. Le collège St. Paul, les vacances en Ecosse... ils comprirent pourquoi ils se sentaient bien dans ce château. Le baiser, les gifles…

- Elle l'a giflé ? Dit Candice-Blanche surprise

- Et bien à cette époque, certaines jeunes filles pensaient qu'on tombait enceinte avec un baiser…

- Vraiment ? Et bien c'est une bonne chose que c'est faux, sinon, je serai tombée enceinte des centaines de fois !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Ils continuèrent leur lecture. Le retour au collège, le piège, la séparation, le retour en Amérique, les retrouvailles de trop courte durée. La première de « Roméo et Juliette », la séparation dans les escaliers de l'hôpital…Candy pleurait en lisant la scène. Elle dut s'arrêter pour respirer un peu.

- Candice-Blanche ? Dit Terry en se rapprochant d'elle, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle le regarda et se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras forts. Elle pleurait.

- Oh Terrence ! C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont séparés, pour le devoir et les obligations ! Quelles raisons idiotes ! Elle était trop bonne. Renoncer à l'homme qu'elle aimait pour une autre femme…

- C'est l'histoire que nous avons entendu au théâtre, tu te souviens ? Lorsque je t'ai amené voir « Roméo et Juliette » ?

- Oui, nous sommes devenus tristes tout à coup… l'histoire nous concernait…Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra dormir sans avoir fini de lire ces journaux intimes…je vais continuer.

Elle resta dans les bras de Terry et elle continua la lecture à haute voix. L'après séparation, la maladie de Candy, la descente dans l'alcool de Terry, le retour au devoir…

_Cher Terry,_

_Je suis de retour à la maison Pony. Et tu ne vas pas le croire, M. Albert est vraiment le grand Oncle William ! Il a retrouvé la mémoire et il nous a tous surpris. Il devrait être un acteur, car pendant tout ce temps à Londres, il se faisait passer pour un vagabond._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour chez Susanna, tu dois t'en occuper, elle t'aime tellement et elle t'a sauvé la vie. Mais je dois t'avouer que je déteste cette situation. J'aurai tant voulu faire ma vie avec toi. Avoir tes enfants et t'attendre tous les soirs après une longue journée de travail. J'aurai pris un travail à mi-temps pour mieux m'occuper de la maison et des enfants. J'ai même cru pendant un moment que tu serais venu me chercher pour me dire que tu buvais parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi. Mais je me suis trompée. Tu es retourné chez Susanna. C'est ce que tu devais faire d'ailleurs, je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps._

A partir de ce moment, les lettres de Terry commençaient, alors Terrence se mit à les lire à haute voix aussi.

_Ma chère Candy,_

_Me voici de retour à mon devoir. Tu ne le sauras peut être jamais, mais c'est toi qui m'a donné le courage de retourner chez Susanna. Je suis venu à Chicago et je me saoulais dans les bars et je n'avais pas le courage de t'affronter ivre. J'ai rencontré Albert qui m'a fait voir combien tu étais forte et que tu continuais à vivre, malgré tout ce que la vie avait lancé sur ton chemin. Je t'ai vu de loin à la Joyeuse Clinique avec les enfants et j'ai décidé de partir sans te parler. Tu as toujours été la plus forte d'entre nous deux. Ce que tu as fais ; renoncer à notre vie ensemble pour que je puisse m'occuper de Susanna… Tu es un ange, Candy et désormais, c'est comme ça que je penserai à toi. Je suis prêt à commettre un blasphème, mais pour moi tu seras toujours mon ange, qui m'a permis de me réconcilier avec ma mère, j'ai même eu des nouvelles de mon père et il m'a dit comment tu l'avais convaincu de me laisser poursuivre mon rêve. Me séparer de toi était une douleur inexplicable. Mais savoir que tu es heureuse me donne le courage de continuer à vivre. Je vais m'occuper de Susanna, mais sache que je ne l'aimerai jamais. Tu es la seule femme que j'aime. La seule avec qui j'aurai voulu vivre. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont…_

_Ton amour, _

_Terry_

Terrence s'arrêta et il regarda Candice-Blanche.

- Tu te rends compte ? Elle pensait qu'il viendrait la chercher, il est venu mais il ne lui a pas parlé…dit Terrence

- Ils avaient quel age encore, 17, 18 ans ?

- Les adolescents à l'époque étaient matures très vite…

- Oui, prendre la décision de se séparer pour le bien d'une autre femme…je ne vois pas beaucoup d'adolescents de notre époque se sacrifier ainsi…

- Leur sacrifice semble un peu extrême, lorsqu'on regarde ça avec les yeux de notre époque… mais je comprends leur raisonnement du moment…

- Terrence, ils ont renoncé à leur vie ensemble, pour qu'il s'occupe d'une autre femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Etait-elle heureuse d'avoir l'homme qu'elle aimait avec elle par pitié, devoir et obligation ? Lui était malheureux, il s'est même mit à boire et Candy toujours brave, même lorsqu'elle était entrain de mourir à l'intérieur d'elle même sans son Terry…Les adolescents d'aujourd'hui pensent à eux en premier lieu, pas aux autres…

- Et la jambe de Susanna n'a pas repoussé…elle était probablement malheureuse et heureuse avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas mais qu'elle aimait à la folie…

- Mon Dieu, que de cœurs brisés ! Je continue….

_Cher Terry,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, je sais bien que tu ne liras jamais ces lignes. Mais c'est ma façon à moi d'être avec toi, de te parler. Je suis toujours à la Maison Pony entrain de m'occuper des enfants. Melle Pony a été malade et j'ai du m'en occuper. Je suis l'infirmière attitrée de la maison Pony. J'adore m'occuper des enfants. Je me revois à cet age si insouciante, je ne voulais pas me faire adopter, je voulais rester à la maison Pony pour toujours. Parfois je regrette d'avoir été adoptée par les Legrand. Je ne voulais pas être adoptée et j'ai changé d'avis après avoir vu mon prince et j'ai mal lu le logo des Legrand…Mais je ne serai jamais allée a Londres et je ne t'aurai pas rencontré…Même si parfois, je pense que ma vie aurait été plus calme, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, mais je n'aurai pas éprouvé tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi et ça vaut la peine rien que pour ça._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as au moins le loisir d'être heureux sur scène et être qui tu voulais. Je me souviens du discours que tu m'as fait en Ecosse, celui où tu as monté tant de passion à vouloir devenir acteur. Je me souviens comment je t'ai repoussé lorsque tu m'as prise dans tes bras. Aujourd'hui je le regrette. Je regrette de ne pas avoir profité plus de ta présence. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir embrassé plus…À New York, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous attendrir à cause de l'affaire Susanna. Je voulais tellement que tu m'embrasses, que tu me serres dans tes bras et que tu ne me laisses plus jamais repartir…Mais les dieux étaient contre nous…_

_Ma chère Candy,_

_Je sais que tu veux que je sois fort, mais parfois je sens mes forces m'abandonner. C'est toi que j'aurai voulu voir tous les jours. Je croyais qu'avec le temps j'irai mieux, mais non, je t'aime toujours autant si pas plus._

_Tu te souviens comment j'avais décrit le théâtre en Ecosse ? Comment je t'ai dit que je pouvais être n'importe qui et je t'ai même prise dans mes bras et tu m'as repoussé ? Tu étais si prude et si innocente et en même temps, tu ne te laissais jamais faire, tu étais une forte tête. J'aimais cela en toi. Etre au théâtre me fait oublier la réalité pendant quelques heures. Mais dès que je retourne chez moi, la réalité brutale revient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir supporter tout ceci. Serai-je vraiment récompenser un jour pour mon acte noble ? Ou le fait que je passe mon temps a me plaindre ; j'ai déjà ma récompense… ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour avoir droit a une punition pareille, mais quoi qu'il en soit je le prie tous les jours et je lui demande pardon pour quoi que ce soi que j'ai fais pour mériter mon châtiment. Je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir embrassé lorsque tu es venue à New York pour la première, ma chérie. Le baiser d'Ecosse devra être le seul que nous ayons échangé…_

_A la prochaine,_

_Ton Terry_

Candice-Blanche et Terrence se regardèrent.

- C'est fou comme ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, dit Candy

- Ils parlaient de la même chose à la même période sans avoir lu ce que l'autre écrivait…

- Ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils s'écrivaient…Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre

- C'était un crime de les séparer…

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, pour rectifier l'erreur de leur séparation…

Ils continuèrent leur lecture.

_Cher Terry._

_La guerre est finalement terminée, mais elle a apporté une épidémie de grippe espagnole. Beaucoup de gens sont morts ; c'est comme ci l'horreur de la guerre ne veut pas finir…J'espère que tu vas bien et que la grippe ne t'a pas touché._

_Je ne sais pas si je t'ai parlé de Tom, mon frère de la maison Pony. Il a été adopté par un fermier de la région. Un jour son père a mal interprété notre amitié et il croyait que Tom et moi étions amoureux. Nous l'avons détrompé…Tom a été très malade pendant l'épidémie de la grippe il a failli mourir. Son père était à son chevet du matin au soir et moi aussi. Il s'est heureusement remis de sa maladie. Son père a décidé de ne plus le presser de se marier (son père lui amenait pratiquement toutes les petites filles de la région !). Tom fut très reconnaissant que je me sois occupe de lui et nous sommes devenus proches…comme des amis. Nous nous sommes fait une drôle de promesse ; si dans 5 ans, nous sommes tous les deux toujours célibataires, nous allons nous marier, pour ne pas vieillir seul…Bizarre, non ?_

_Enfin on verra dans 5 ans… Je ne sais pas si Tom se mariera avant les 5 ans, mais moi je sais que je ne trouverai personne, car la personne que je veux, n'est pas disponible. Alors si Tom est libre dans 5 ans, je vais l'épouser s'il n'oublie pas notre promesse…_

_Ma chère Candy,_

_L'épidémie de la grippe espagnole fait des ravages. Susanna a été touchée et elle a miraculeusement survécue. N'est-elle pas forte pour son corps aussi frêle ? Je suis peut être mauvais, mais j'aurai voulu qu'elle meure. Je sais Candy que tu ne seras pas d'accord avec ce que j'écris… J'aurai voulu mourir avec cette grippe. Mais on dirait que l'univers s'acharne à ignorer mes désirs et mes souhaits… Pourquoi suis-je étonné ? L'univers t'a arrachée de mes bras, très très cruellement et je ne m'en remettrais jamais._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Si tu as des prétendants, si tu as une vie amoureuse. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse ma chérie, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu ris, car tu es beaucoup plus jolie lorsque tu ris que lorsque tu pleures._

_Ton amour, _

_Terry_

_Cher Terry,_

_Annie et Archie sont mariés et ils ont maintenant un petit garçon, nommé Alistair. Il est beau comme tout. C'est bon de voir que nos amis vivent leur rêve. Toi et moi, avions été privés du notre, celui d'être ensemble pour toujours. Patricia est toujours en Floride et elle enseigne. Elle se remet tout doucement de la mort d'Alistair._

_Nous avons un nouveau pensionnaire, un petit garçon appelé Malcom. Il a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture et il n'a que 8 mois. Il est adorable, si innocent et insouciant. Comme je l'étais aussi à un moment donné avant que la vie et ses épreuves cruelles, viennent chambouler mon existence._

_Je t'ai vu dans le journal, tu es un excellent acteur. J'aurai tant voulu te voir sur scène encore, mais te voir serait trop difficile pour moi. Comprends-moi mon chéri, si je te vois, je ne pourrais pas me retenir, je viendrai vers toi et je ne te lâcherai plus…_

_Je pensais qu'au fil des ans, j'allais me guérir de toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps, je t'aimerais encore lorsque l'amour sera mort…_

_Ma chère Candy,_

_Etre sur scène est la seule chose que la vie m'a donné dont je suis reconnaissant. Mais vivre sans toi, c'est intenable. Je regarde le public tous les soirs, pour voir si une fois, par miracle, tu serais parmi les spectateurs… Mais tu n'es jamais là et c'est peut être mieux ainsi, car si un jour par miracle tu es là ; je vais interrompre la pièce pour aller te chercher dans le public pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir._

_Etre avec une personne par devoir est un supplice que je ne souhaiterai pas à mon pire ennemi. Si au moins je n'avais pas tous ces sentiments pour toi, ça serait plus facile… mais je t'aime Candy comme je ne pensais pas que j'aimerai quelqu'un un jour. Un amour comme le notre c'est rare, ça doit venir d'en haut…Je suis sure que tu m'aimes toujours Candy, je peux le sentir…On s'aimera encore, lorsque l'amour sera mort…_

_Ton amour à jamais,_

_Terry_

Candice-Blanche, pleurait dans les bras de Terrence.

- Comme c'est beau dit-elle, _« On s'aimera encore, lorsque l'amour sera mort… »_

- Et a travers le temps…c'est tellement inouïe cette histoire…nous sommes la réincarnation de Candy et Terry…

- Et nous avons une chance d'être ensemble à cette époque… tu n'as pas de femme obsédée avec toi qui t'a sauvé la vie et a perdu sa jambe… ?

- J'ai quelques femmes obsédées par moi… et toi aussi tu as des mecs obsédés par toi…

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur et Candy continuait à lire.

_Cher Terry,_

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Melle Pony a été très malade et nous étions très occupés à la Maison Pony. Elle va mieux mais sa santé est restée très fragile. Alors elle ne travaille pas, elle reste assise toute la journée et elle se repose._

_Le temps a passé et les cinq ans sont écoulés… Tom est venu me voir pour notre promesse. Je croyais qu'il avait oublié. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux, mais peut être sommes-nous amoureux comme des amis sont amoureux, tu sais ? Il faut aimer quelqu'un pour être son ami, non ? Ou peut être le sommes nous comme des frères et sœurs, quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons nous marier. Il sait que je suis amoureuse de toi, je ne lui cache rien, même toutes les fois ou je t'écris… Il ne me prend pas pour une folle, même s'il sait que tu ne liras jamais ces lignes. Il dit que c'est ma façon à moi de vivre avec les conséquences de nos actions…C'est mon meilleur ami et je l'aime beaucoup et nous nous comprenons. Son père est bien sur aux anges, il dit que nous avons perdu du temps pour rien, qu'il savait que nous étions amoureux depuis des années même si nous ne voulions pas l'admettre… Tom et moi le laissons croire, pourquoi gâcher sa joie ? Je vais être la femme d'un fermier, la femme de Tom, mon frère et mon meilleur ami… « Quand on n'a pas ce que l'on veut, on se contente de ce que l'on a… » Ce que je veux, c'est toi Terry et ce que j'ai c'est Tom…_

- Oh, dit Candice, elle a épousé Tom, son meilleur ami…

- Et bien, c'est mieux d'épouser quelqu'un qu'on aime comme un frère…Le pauvre Terry était coincé avec Susanna par devoir et obligations

- Tu sais en Afrique dans le temps, la plupart des mariages étaient arrangés par les parents. Les enfants obéissaient parce c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient été éduqués.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et ces mariages étaient le plus solides, il n'y avait pas de divorce. Si l'homme veut une autre femme, il en épouse une avec la bénédiction de sa femme…

- Pas possible ! J'aurai peut être dû me réincarner en africains ! Mais comment il épouse une autre femme ?

- Ils font ce qu'on appelle le mariage coutumier… ils ne vont pas à la mairie. Et la deuxième femme sait, qu'elle est la deuxième et elle respecte la première…

- Et la rivalité ? Elles ne se détestent pas ?

- Certaines se détestent et passent leur temps à se faire des coups bas, mais d'autres, choisissent de s'entendre. Je connais une qui était tellement bonne avec sa rivale, que celle-ci s'en alla pour ne plus la faire souffrir…

- Vraiment ? Et bien la bonté marche bien pour certaines personnes…

- Susanna aurait du laisser Terry partir, surtout après que Candy lui ai sauvé la vie…

- Et bien elle n'était pas aussi bonne que Candy de toute évidence…

Ils continuèrent leur lecture. C'était le tour de Terrence.

_Chère Candy,_

_Ça fait des années que je ne t'écris plus. La vie sans toi est insipide. J'ai rencontré Annie et Archie dans une réception mondaine ici à New York et Archie s'est fait un plaisir de me dire que tu avais épousé Tom… Ce fut comme si on enfonçait plusieurs stylets dans mon cœur simultanément. J'étais avec Susanna et je me suis senti mal. Tout le monde a pu lire la peine sur mon visage, et ton amie Annie, ta sœur ; m'a amené sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air et me consoler. Elle était très gentille et elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de Tom mais que vous vous étiez fait une promesse de vous marier l'un avec l'autre si vous ne trouviez personne… Je fus un peu rassuré et très reconnaissant à Annie pour m'avoir éclairé sur ton mariage. Au moins tu es avec Tom, ton frère et ton meilleur ami. J'espère que tu es heureuse en tant que femme de fermier. J'ai le cœur brisé parce que tu as épousé un autre que moi, mais je ne peux pas être égoïste ; je t'ai dit d'être heureuse et c'est ce que tu as fait tant bien que mal. Alors je suis content même si mon cœur saigne abondamment…dans mon cœur, tu es ma femme, Candy et c'est comme ça que je te vois dans mes rêves, mais lorsque je me réveille la cruelle réalité revient me ramener sur terre. Cette réalité que je vendrai mon âme au diable pour qu'elle soit différente. Parfois j'ai envie de dormir et de ne jamais me réveiller, car quand je dors, je suis avec toi et la vie est belle. Le temps ne semble pas vouloir apaiser mes blessures à moi, elles font toujours très mal comme depuis le jour de notre cruelle séparation._

_Sois heureuse, mon amour et fais beaucoup d'enfants, car je sais que tu les aimes et que tu aurais voulu en faire des tas avec moi…_

_Je t'aime_

_Ton Terry, le cœur en cendre_

Terrence était un peu ému après avoir lu cette lettre, il avait vécu l'état d'âme de Terry au moment où il écrivait cette lettre.

- Terrence, dit Candice-Blanche, ça va ?

- Oui… je suis un peu…

- Secoué, dit-elle en en se rapprochant de lui

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne quitterait plus jamais ses bras. Il venait de ressentir la douleur la plus profonde du cœur de Terry, apprendre que Candy s'était mariée, l'avait bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'ait réalisé. Candice-Blanche essaya de le rassurer.

- Terrence, dit-elle doucement, je suis là…cette fois-ci je suis là et on ne laissera rien nous déranger ou nous séparer…nous avons une autre chance pour rectifier cette erreur…

Il ne répondit pas et il la serra très fort contre lui et il ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps et ensuite Candice-Blanche continua la lecture du journal de Candy.

_Mon Cher Terry,_

_Annie est venue me voir pour me raconter votre rencontre à la réception à New York et comme tu as été blessé d'apprendre que je m'étais mariée avec Tom. Je te demande pardon, mon amour pour la peine et la douleur que la nouvelle de mon mariage t'ont causé. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit toi que j'épouse, mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et nous devons vivre avec les conséquences de nos décisions. Tom est très gentil et je suis heureuse, je ne vis peut être pas la passion amoureuse dont tout le monde rêve, mais je vais bien et je vais avoir un bébé…Tom veut que ce soit un garçon pour lui succéder et pour l'appeler comme lui, Thomas Jr. Tom me traite comme une reine, il ne veut pas que je touche à quoi que ce soit, alors je ne fais que manger et dormir. Même si c'est difficile pour moi de ne rien faire, je fais un effort pour le bébé…_

_J'espère au moins que tu continue à t'évader en faisant du théâtre. Ce que tu as fait est très noble mais je sais ce que ça t'a coûté ; moi. J'étais peut être la seule bonne chose pour toi, après le théâtre._

_Courage mon amour, ne perds pas espoir, car l'espoir fait vivre._

_Candy mon amour,_

_J'ai rencontré Karen qui m'a dit que tu avais un petit garçon et une petite fille. Toutes mes félicitations, ma chérie, ses enfants sont chanceux de t'avoir pour mère, car tu es parfaite. Tu avais tes sautes d'humeur mais tu étais adorable et irrésistible. Comme tu n'as jamais eu de parents, je suis sur que tu feras en sorte que ses enfants ne manquent de rien. Je rêve souvent de nous deux avec nos enfants dans un foyer heureux, une enfance normale avec deux parents qui s'aiment, quelque chose que j'ai eu brièvement, mais que toi tu n'as jamais eu. Mais tu as quand même eu une enfance heureuse à la Maison Pony, tu n'as jamais été très difficile, tu prends ce que la vie te donne et tu fais de ton mieux. Quand la vie de donne des oranges et tu fais de l'orangeade. Mais moi, j'essaye, Candy, j'essaye mon amour, mais c'est tellement difficile. Ce fardeau que la vie m'a imposé, parfois me donne envie de mourir. Ceux qui me connaissent trouvent que j'ai un mauvais caractère, je suis toujours grincheux, sauf quand j'écris ces lignes pour toi, mon amour. Des lignes que tu ne liras jamais…mais je suis sur que inconsciemment tu les reçois et tu sais de quoi je parle, comme j'imagine que tu me réponds dans ma tête…_

_Elève tes enfants comme il faut, Melle taches, et j'espère que la fille a des taches de son comme toi, elle doit être adorable…_

_Ton amour perdu,_

_Terry_

_Mon cher Terry,_

_J'ai rencontré Karen par hasard à Chicago et je suis sure qu'elle t'a parlé de mes deux enfants. Le garçon est l'aîné et il s'appelle Thomas junior comme je te l'avais dit. La fille s'appelle Marie Candice et elle a des taches de son comme moi. J'adore mon rôle de mère avoir des enfants c'est merveilleux. Je suis heureuse, Terry, j'ai un mari et des enfants._

_Karen m'a dit que tu étais devenu un ours mal léché. Terry chéri, je t'en prie, la vie est trop courte pour la passer de mauvaise humeur. Je t'en prie, arrête de bouder et prend la vie comme elle va. J'ai même envie d'aller te voir pour te parler, mais je sais que si je te vois, je ne pourrais plus jamais te laisser partir. Alors j'écris ces lignes et je te répète ce message dans ma tête et j'espère que le vent te portera mes paroles ; Terry, je t'en prie redeviens souriant, la vie est beaucoup trop courte pour la passer de mauvaise humeur. Fais le pour moi._

_Moi, j'ai Tom, mon mari et mon meilleur ami pour me soutenir et m'encourager et je l'aime beaucoup. Je sais que tu n'aimeras certainement jamais Susanna, mais tu dois faire le meilleur d'une très mauvaise situation. Trouve un moyen pour vivre sans être un grincheux. Je sais que je ne devrais plus penser à toi, mais ça serait comme si on me demandais de ne plus respirer. Parfois je me demande pourquoi est-ce que l'univers nous a permis de tomber amoureux, de faire des projets seulement pour nous séparer cruellement. La vie n'a jamais été juste, mais si elle l'était, personne n'aurait besoin de se battre…_

_Terry, courage, je t'en prie. Fais-le pour moi._

_Ma chère Candy,_

_Je t'écris ces lignes pour te dire merci. Grâce à toi, j'ai repris courage et goût à la vie. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais on dirait que j'ai reçu un message de ta part me disant de ne plus être grincheux. Alors, je vais prendre la vie du bon coté et je vais même parler un peu plus à Susanna. Elle sait que je ne l'aime pas, mais elle est tellement amoureuse de moi, qu'elle s'en fiche. Je l'ai vraiment très mal traité et elle ne se décourage pas, elle continue à me parler. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement de m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais c'est plus fort que moi. En me sauvant, elle m'a tué car elle m'a empêché d'être avec toi pour toujours. Je suis donc un homme mort, sans toi. Mais j'ai décidé de sourire à nouveau et prendre la vie du bon coté. J'ai une bonne carrière et je fais un métier que j'aime, alors je me considère comme chanceux, professionnellement._

_J'espère que tu vas bien avec ta belle petite famille. Tu vis au moins une partie de ton rêve tu as une famille à toi avec des enfants à toi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ton Terry_

Ensuite, c'est comme s'ils avaient fait une pause tous les deux de plusieurs années.

- C'est incroyable comme ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils arrêtaient d'écrire en même temps et ils recommençaient à écrire en même temps aussi…, dit Candice-Blanche

- Ils étaient plus proches que jamais en étant séparés

- Je vais continuer à lire, dit Candice-Blanche

_Mon Cher Terry,_

_Tu sais pourquoi je t'écris cette fois-ci ; le cœur en cendre… J'étais venue à New York avec Annie et Marie Candice pour acheter sa robe de mariée dans une boutique française, que Annie connaissait. Marie Candice va se marier avec un beau jeune homme de bonne famille qui n'est autre que le fils d'Annie et Archie ; Alistair. Nous avons trouvé la plus belle robe de mariée et tous les accessoires. Marie Candice était folle de joie. Nous sommes allées dîner dans une restaurant de la ville et ensuite, nous sommes allées à la gare pour prendre le train et rentrer à Chicago. Nous avions la première classe, qui était évidemment très luxueuse. Je me suis levée pour regarder par la fenêtre, les gens qui passaient et mon regard a croisé une autre regard bleu-vert, le tien. Le train a démarré pour partir et tes yeux semblaient aussi surpris que moi de te croiser par hasard. Des larmes mes vinrent aux yeux. J'avais envie de courir et sauter hors du train et courir vers toi et te serrer dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Tu étais plus grand, plus fort, plus vieux mais, tu étais toujours aussi séduisant si pas plus et tes yeux, ton regard a tout dit. Tu m'aimes toujours, Terry comme je t'aime toujours et toutes ces années n'ont rien changé. Oh mon amour comme c'était bon et merveilleux de te voir, mais en même temps très très douloureux. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi rien que pour t'avoir dans mes bras rien que pour une seconde. Mon cœur se réjouit et saigne en même temps…Nous nous sommes dit adieu au moins cette fois-ci avec nos regards, si déchirant, si douloureux… Je suis sortie de la cabine pour ne pas que ma fille voie mes larmes. Annie m'a suivie inquiète, elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui ai dit que je venais de te voir elle m'a serrée dans ses bras et elle m'a consolée…_

_Tom a vu que j'étais troublé et il ne m'a rien demandé et il m'a laissé seule avec mon chagrin et ensuite il est venu et je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé et il m'a prise dans ses bras et il m'a consolé. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un homme comme lui avec moi, à qui je ne peux rien cacher. J'espère que tu vas bien après notre rencontre, je sais que ça va te faire mal aussi, mais aussi douloureux que c'était, ce fut un délice et une joie indescriptible de te voir, mon amour, et surtout de voir ces yeux si plein d'amour. J'ai rêvé de toi, j'ai rêvé que j'étais vraiment descendu du train et que j'avais couru vers toi et que j'avais finalement eu ce deuxième baiser tant souhaité et tant attendu….C'était merveilleux. On dit que l'amour donne des ailes et de l'inspiration…_

Tes yeux, grand ouverts quand je partais

Ne pouvaient cacher ce qu'ils devaient dire

Perdus dans la foule

C'est trop tard pour notre amour

Quand tu souris, ton cœur montre ton cœur

Perdu dans une corps déchiré  
Se sentant seul, avec des gens autour

C'est vrai, l'amour est dur à trouver

Tu crois que personne ne te comprend

Je te l'expliquerai, si je le pouvais

Etait-ce un rêve?

Quelque chose me dit que cette fois-ci c'est real

Ce que je ressens

Tes yeux bleus comme le ciel de l'été

Croisèrent les miens quand j'ai regardé vers toi

Perdus dans un labyrinthe magique

C'est trop tard pour notre amour  
Tu ne peux pas cacher ce regard

Grand ouverts et si surpris

Cherchant quelqu'un

Le vrai amour fait tellement mal

Quand tu souris, ton cœur montre ton cœur

Je sens le mien entrain de se briser

Tu ne vois pas ce que je ressens

Mon amour est vrai

Quand tu souris, ton cœur montre ton cœur

J'aimerai savoir que j'en fais partie

Quand tes yeux brillent, je sais que tu es à moi

Pour l'éternité

_Ma chère Candy, ma chérie, mon amour,_

_Les mots ne peuvent exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant encore pour un bref instant comme la première fois que je t'ai vu en Amérique. Tu es ma muse, mon inspiration et voici que notre rencontre fortuite a produit ; _

_A la recherché de ma destinée_

_Il y a un autre endroit, une autre époque_

_Touchant plusieurs cœurs en chemin_

_Espérant ne jamais avoir à dire_

_Ce n'était qu'une illusion_

_Suis tes émotions partout_

_C'est vraiment de la magie dans l'air?_

_Ne laisse pas tes sentiments te décourager_

_Ouvre tes yeux et regarde autour de toi_

_Ce n'était qu'une illusion_

_Etait-ce possible que ce n'était qu'une illusion ?_

_Dans toute cette confusion_

_Etait-ce possible que ce n'était qu'une illusion ?_

_Etait-ce une image dans ma tête ?_

_Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je vais trouver_

_Seulement dans mes rêves je suis avec toi_

_Rien que pour un moment ensuite tu disparais_

_Ce n'était qu'une illusion_

_Etait-ce possible que ce n'était qu'une illusion ?_

_Qui me remit dans cette confusion ?_

_Non, ce n'était pas une illusion_

_Tu étais vraiment là_

_Et tes yeux émeraude étaient_

_Entrain de me regarder avec_

_Tant d'amour et de tristesse en même temps_

_Je prends aussi la tristesse_

_Aussi longtemps qu'il y a de l'amour_

_Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux si clairement_

_Ton amour est tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

_Je voulais courir vers toi_

_Et te prendre dans mes bras_

_Et ne plus jamais te laisser partir_

_Mais les rêves, c'est tout ce qui nous reste_

_Les rêves, sont ma réalité, notre réalité_

_Je vais t'aimer dans la réalité et dans mes rêves'_

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_J'aurai tant aimé que tu puisses lire ce poème. Je suis allé dans ma chambre sans dîner ce soir la après t'avoir vu et je ne suis plus sorti de ma chambre jusqu'au matin. Mais les rêves furent merveilleux…J'ai aimé la douleur de te voir de loin et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, car cette douleur était une douleur heureuse et mon cœur avait peut être mal, mais il était aussi très très heureux, comme il ne l'a jamais été depuis bien longtemps._

_Ton amour, _

_Terry_

- Wow, dit Candice-Blanche, je sais qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais …je suis sidérée de voir à quel point…

- Moi aussi, dit Terrence, ils s'écrivent des poèmes en même temps qui viennent du fond du cœur…

- Comme c'est beau, oh mon Dieu ! Tout cet amour en vain !

- Non, ce n'était pas en vain, ils ont eu de la chance d'avoir éprouvé ces sentiments, beaucoup meurent sans avoir connu l'amour, le vrai…Je trouve qu'ils étaient chanceux…

- Peut être, mais quand même… toute cette passion…Continuons notre lecture…Il se passa encore plusieurs années, ils sont maintenant vieux… C'est Terry qui a commencé…vas-y

_Ma chère Candy,_

_Tant d'années ont passées, je suis maintenant un vieil homme, mais mon cœur est toujours le même, amoureux de toi. Ma santé n'est plus bonne elle est même pire que celle de Susanna. Elle est plus solide qu'on ne le croyait, ou était-ce le fait que je sois resté avec elle qui lui a donné toute cette force… Mais moi je sens mes forces m'abandonner, c'est peut être la dernière lettre que je t'écris. Alors c'est une lettre d'adieu… Ma chérie, mon amour, Melle Tarzan, Melle Taches de son, Ma Candy adorée, je t'ai aimé dès l'instant ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi sur ce bateau. Tu étais si douce, si gentille, si belle et moi j'étais un petit morveux qui essayait de cacher ses larmes en me moquant de tes taches de son. Tu n'es plus jamais sorti de ma tête et il ne s'est pas passé un instant sans que je ne pense à toi. Je remercier le destin de nous avoir permis de nous rencontrer, même s'il nous a séparé cruellement plus tard. J'ai rempli mon devoir, j'ai renoncé à l'amour de ma vie…Mais mon cœur n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer._

_Adieu, ma pupelée, si le paradis existe, je te verrais là-haut…_

_Ton Terry_

_Mon cher Terry,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si mal ces derniers temps. Mon cœur est entrain de saigner et de faire mal à chaque instant et je ne pense qu'à toi. J'espère que tu te portes bien, Terry. J'ai un drôle de pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai même envie d'aller appeler Karen pour lui demander si tu te portes bien. Je suis entrain de penser à tout ces derniers temps, à notre rencontre sur le bateau, quand je voulais te remonter le moral et que tu as ri. Mais je t'ai remonté le moral car tu riais au lieu de pleurer. Au collège St. Paul, aux vacances en Ecosse et à nos trop brèves retrouvailles… Terry est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai peur… Trop c'est trop, je vais aller appeler Karen, car je n'en peux plus._

- Il n'y a plus de lettre de Terry, dit Terrence

- Je vais continuer à lire le journal de Candy, dit Candice-Blanche tristement

_Mon Cher Terry,_

_Je viens d'appeler Karen et je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, tu n'es plus de ce monde ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est une sensation atroce que de savoir son autre moitié au paradis… Je veux t'y rejoindre, oh Terry pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Je pleure sur toi, je pleure sur notre amour et sur notre vie déchirée par les circonstances. J'espère que tu es en paix et je n'ai plus le goût de vivre. Je suis aussi vieille, je suis grand-mère et ma vie n'a brusquement plus aucun sens sans toi sur cette terre. …Oh Terry, je t'aime tellement … Reposes en paix, mon amour…._

- Mon Dieu, dit Candice-Blanche en pleurant, oh mon Dieu !

Terrence la serra dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.

- Ensuite, dit Candice Blanche, c'est la lettre de l'avocat et les dernières volontés de Terry…

_A qui de droit,_

_Moi, Terrence Graham Grandchester, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare vouloir avoir mon corps incinéré et mes cendres rependues au bord tu lac en Ecosse, près Edinburgh pas trop loin du château de mon père. C'est un des endroits où j'ai été le plus heureux, c'est à cet endroit que je voudrais reposer pour toujours._

_Terrence Graham Grandchester_

- Wow, dit Terrence, ici en Ecosse ? Ce n'est pas par hasard que nous sommes ici.

- Il y a une autre entrée de Candy, la dernière je crois …dit Candice-Blanche

_Mon Chéri Terry,_

_Je viens de recevoir toutes tes lettres et je les ai lu sans arrêter de pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à croire combien nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je t'écrivais dans mon journal. J'ai aussi la lettre où tu demandes que tes cendres soient rependues en Ecosse au bord de notre lac, ou nous nous sommes embrassé… C'est aussi là que je veux reposer, près de toi dans l'au-delà. Mon amour, nous serons bientôt ensemble pour l'éternité…_

- Voici la lettre de ses dernières volontés, dit Candice-Blanche

_A qui de droit,_

_Je soussignée, Candice Neige André Steve, saine de corps et d'esprit, déclare vouloir que mon corps soit incinéré après ma mort et que mes cendres soient répandues sur le lac en Ecosse près d'Edinburgh. C'est en Ecosse que j'ai passé le plus bel été de ma vie, je voudrais m'y reposer pour l'éternité._

_Bien à vous, _

_Candice Neige André Steve_

- Il y a une urne dans le carton, tu crois que ce sont les cendres de Candy ? Dit Candice-Blanche….

- Je le crois, oui… peut être que ses enfants n'ont pas pu trouver le temps de venir ici en Ecosse… ?

- Mais nous y sommes. Peut-être que c'est nous qui devions le faire…tu sais où se trouve le lac ?

- Oui… allons-y

- Il n'est pas trop tard ?

- Finissons en avec cette histoire, Candy doit être réunie avec Terry sur le lac…, dit Terrence

- D'accord, allons-y…

Ils prirent des vestes et les revêtirent et ils se rendirent avec l'urne dans les bras jusqu'au bord du lac. Ils virent l'endroit tous les deux comme à l'époque des vacances en Ecosse. Ils allèrent au bord du lac et Candice-Blanche ouvrit l'urne et ils répandirent les cendres sur le lac. Ils restèrent silencieux et ils se sentirent en paix tout à coup. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- C'est ici qu'ils ont dansé, dit Candice-Blanche

- Si on dansait ? Ça sera pour avoir résolu le mystère de notre vie antérieure

- D'accord…

Ils se mirent à danser doucement en revivant le moment où l'autre Candy et l'autre Terry avaient dansé…Ils s'arrêtèrent et Terrence mit ses lèvres sur celles de Candice. Elle noua les bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser avec fougue. Si leurs prédécesseurs s'étaient giflé, ces deux là n'avaient aucune envie de se gifler, loin de là, ils étaient assoiffés l'un de l'autre…

Le vent soufflait et les cendres de Candy se dispersaient sur le lac pour aller rejoindre celles de Terry. Ils étaient enfin ensemble et leurs âmes dans l'infini...Et maintenant dans Candice et Terrence.

Candice et Terrence étaient entrain de se réunir et se rapprocher de plus en plus. Résoudre cette histoire, comprendre finalement pourquoi ils avaient tous les deux des impressions de déjà vu, les avaient libérés, ils pouvaient maintenant être ensemble et s'aimer totalement, comme Candy et Terry n'avaient pas pu le faire.

_Salut, je hâte d'être seul avec toi quelque part tranquille_

_Comme ça on peut tomber amoureux complètement_

_Je sais, qu'avant que la nuit ne soit finie_

_Je parlerai amour avec toi_

_Des paroles du fond de mon coeur  
Parce que la dernière fois que je suis senti comme ça_

_Je tombais amoureux (se)_

_Je tombais et je sentais que je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureux_

_Oui, la dernière fois que je me suis senti ainsi_

_C'était il y a longtemps, avant que je sache_

_Ce que j'éprouve maintenant avec toi_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

****

**_Chapitre 17_**

**_« Je savais que je t'aimais avant de te rencontrer »_**

Candy et Terry retournèrent au château, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils se sentaient à présent libres de se déclarer leur amour. C'était comme si on leur avait enlevé un poids sur les épaules. Leurs âmes avaient finalement réussi à être ensemble. Ils entrèrent au château et Terry prit Candy par la main et ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers du château qui menaient dans la chambre. Et ils consommèrent leur amour.

_Fille aux taches de son, tu es si jolie_

_Tu es debout la, et je suis conscient_

_Combien je t'aime_

_Tu es plus que maintenant_

_Tu es pour toujours_

_Je peux voir en toi,_

_Mon rêve devenir réalité_

_Ne ne me quitte pas_

_Tu me fais sentir comme_

_Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_

_Et quand je te tiens_

_Je veux seulement te dire, je t'aime_

_Fille aux taches de son,_

_La joie que tu m'amènes  
Tous les jours et nuits_

_Je te tiens fort_

_J'ai attendu ton amour_

_Parfois je me demandais si tu viendrais sur mon chemin_

_Maintenant que je t'ai finalement trouvé_

_C'est ici que mon cœur va rester_

_Je ne briserai jamais ton cœur_

_On ne se séparera jamais_

_Car tout ce que je veux faire,_

_C'est partager toute ma vie avec toi_

_Tu me fais sentir comme_

_Je peux tout faire_

_Je viens de réaliser_

_Qu'il n'y a rien d'autre_

_A part t'aimer_

_Fille aux taches de son, tu es si jolie_

_Je peux voir en toi, mon rêve devenir réalité_

_Je ne quitte plus jamais_

_Fille aux taches de son_

Terry fut le premier à parler.

- Candice-Blanche, tu étais vierge…dit-il encore surpris

- Oui…,dit-elle contre son torse

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu étais vierge… !

- Chéri, je savais que j'étais vierge, je l'ai toujours su, dit-elle en riant

- Mais je ne le savais pas… si je l'avais su, j'aurai été plus doux, j'aurai attendu notre mariage…

- Tu as été merveilleux, mon amour. Mariage ?

- Oui, Candice-Blanche, veux-tu m'épouser ? Je t'aime et je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je te veux avec moi pour toujours…

- Oh Terrence, oui, oui, je veux être ta femme ! dit-elle en riant et se serrant contre lui

Il riait aussi et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, pendant longtemps.

- Je n'ai pas de bague à te donner pour le moment, mais nous irons en choisir une, ensemble…, dit-il

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon chéri…

- Je suis tellement content de t'avoir enfin dans mon lit

- De m'avoir dans ton lit ? C'est ce à quoi tu pensais la première fois que tu m'as vu ?

- Non, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu une impression de déjà vu sur le bateau…

- C'est sur le bateau que nous nous sommes rencontrées dans notre vie antérieure…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé de tes taches de son… je me demandais d'où ça venait…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu revivais la rencontre de Terrence Graham Grandchester avec l'amour de sa vie…Candice Neige André

- Cette histoire est invraisemblable…

- Annabelle veut écrire un livre la dessus…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est elle qui m'a suggéré que c'était peut être une mémoire de vie antérieure…

- Comment est-elle arrivée à cette conclusion encore ?

- Et bien je lui ai dit que l'histoire que je racontais je l'inventais et elle m'a parlé d'un épisode de « Charmed » avec la nouvelle sœur qui croyait qu'elle racontait un conte de fée, mais c'était une mémoire…

- Ah oui, un épisode de « Charmed »…

- Oui, tu connais non ? Avec les trois sorcières…

- Vaguement, je devrais peut être regarder plus la télé…

- Ensuite j'ai commencé à avoir des flashs ou j'en avais depuis toujours mais je n'y faisais pas attention…

- J'avais aussi des flashs…et je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête, je pensais même que notre rencontre était un flash…

- Quoi ?

- Oui… comme tu avais disparu dans le brouillard, je pensais avoir imaginé la femme parfaite…c'est quand tu es entrée dans mon bureau avec ton ridicule accoutrement que j'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais pas imaginé

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

- Tu penses que je suis parfaite ?

- Tu es parfaite pour moi, Candice-Blanche, tu es celle que j'attendais depuis toujours…tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais vierge….

- Et bien tu ne m'as jamais posé la question il faut dire…tu as assumé que je ne l'étais pas…

- Et bien le premier soir à la réception, avec Daniel Reed…

- Ce vaurien m'a volé un baiser ! J'ai failli le gifler mais je ne voulais pas finir à la première page des journaux à sensation…

- Ensuite, il y avait William…qui a passé la nuit et tu as dit que vous faites tout ce que font les couples…

Candy le regarda avec surprise. Il avait fait attention à tous les détails de sa vie privée !

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'observais… Et bien pour moi, les couples normaux ne font que s'embrasser, comme tu as pu le constater, si j'ai passé la nuit dans les bras de William, c'était complètement platonique…tu me prenais pour quel genre de fille donc ?

- Il faut dire que de là où j'étais, tu embrassais Daniel Reed et William…

- J'ai embrassé mes petits copains ; c'est tout ce que je faisais…

- Maintenant je le sais… tu ne t'es donné qu'à moi… oh ma chérie, je suis tellement heureux !

- Ma petite sœur m'appelait « La reine vierge »…mais je m'en fichais, j'attendais le parfait homme et je ne voulais avoir qu'un amant, celui qui m'épousera et je le sentirai quand je le verrai, car je le voyais dans mes rêves depuis que j'étais petite…

- Tu es celle que je voyais dans mes rêves depuis mon enfance aussi…

- J'ai cru que tu allais me prendre pour une folle si je te disais qu'on se connaissait dans une vie antérieure…je devais connaître la vérité avant de te dire quoi que ce soit sur mes sentiments…avant que je me donne à toi complètement.

- Tu ne savais pas que je vivais la même chose…

- Je le soupçonnais… tu m'appelais toujours après un de mes flashs….et quand on a joué Cendrillon… la première danse de Cendrillon, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était pour nous, pour notre première rencontre…

- Tu veux danser?

- Avec plaisir…

La musique continuait à jouer et la chanson qui jouait, c'était « I knew I loved you » par Savage Garden. Ils sortirent du lit et ils se mirent à danser.

_Peut-être que c'est de l'intuition_

_Mais on ne questionne pas certaines choses_

_Comme dans tes yeux  
Je vois mon futur en un instant_

_Et le voila parti_

_Je pense avoir trouvé mon meilleur ami  
Je sais que ça va sembler un peu fou  
Mais je crois que  
Je savais que je t'aimais, avant de te rencontrer_

Je savais que je t'aimais avant de te rencontrer  
I have been waiting all my life

_J'attendais pendant toute ma vie_

_Il n'y a pas de rime ou de raison  
Seulement ce sentiment que nous sommes complets  
Et dans tes yeux  
Je vois les pieces manquantes  
Que je cherchais  
Je crois avoir trouvé mon chemin  
Je sais que ça va sembler un peu fou  
But I believe  
Mais je crois que_

_Je savais que t'aimais avant de te rencontrer_

_Je pense t'avoir rêver dans la vie  
Je savais que t'aimais avant de te rencontrer  
J'attendais pendant toute ma vie  
Mille anges dancent autour de toi  
Je suis complet, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé  
Je savais que je t'aimais avant de te rencontrer  
Je pense t'avoir rever dans la vie  
Je savais que je t'aimais avant de te rencontrer  
I have been waiting all my life  
Je t'attendais pendant toute ma vie_

Ils se regardaient avec amour et ils se mirent à s'embrasser tout en continuant à danser. Quand la chanson se termina, ils allèrent dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre pour se laver. Elle avait l'air ancienne mais tout était renouvelé ; les carreaux étaient bleu foncé et la baignoire, qui était plutôt un jacuzzi enfoncé dans le carrelage était aussi bleu foncé. Il y avait aussi une douche individuelle. Candy prit une douche pendant que Terry se fit couler un bain. Il la suivit dans la douche où Candy était entrain de se laver.

- Je croyais que tu te faisais couler un bain ? Dit-elle en souriant

- Oui, mais je prends toujours une douche avant de paresser dans le bain. Comme ça je n'ai pas l'impression de me laver dans mes saletés

- C'est ce que je fais aussi…incroyable !

- Et bien tu es mon âme sœur, ça veut dire notre âme a été scindée en deux ; c'est la même âme qui habite deux corps…

- Alors tu es moi et je suis toi ?

- Oui…

- Je peux t'appeler « Candy » et tu peux m'appeler « Terrence » ?

- Oui…

- Candy, tu peux me frotter le dos ? Dit-elle

- Mais bien sur Terrence, dit-il en prenant l'éponge de ses mains…

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ils se lavèrent dans la douche comme il faut et ils allèrent paresser dans le bain mousseux, chaud et parfumé. Il était assis derrière elle et il prit une éponge et il se mit à lui frotter le dos, doucement.

_The wind, so peaceful and serene,  
caressed by the soft moonlight,  
gave magical feelings to the night._

_The soft blue glow,  
the lovers' words that then did flow,  
their lips closer and closer  
until, locked in the throes  
of a passionate embrace,  
he decided to express his feelings,  
to keep her safe._

_He whispered softly,  
his words like music to her ears,  
"I Love You,"  
and her response the same,  
heard like the gentle breeze,  
"And I, love you, forever."_

_That was the night they promised  
to be together through everything,  
each to care for the other when old and grey  
A lovers' pact  
the most likely to last._

_- Krista J. Mikula –_

Après une nuit pleine d'amour et de passion. Ils étaient maintenant en route vers Londres où ils avaient un dîner d'affaires à l'appartement. Le personnel s'occupait de tout, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire c'est s'habiller et être là. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de finalement s'endormir dans la voiture, dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Kensington où se trouvait l'appartement de Terrence. Le chauffeur avait vu le baiser et il avait senti qu'ils étaient maintenant plus proches que jamais. Une fois dans l'appartement, Candy et Terry voulaient prendre une douche ensemble pour se préparer pour leurs invités.

- Nous avons des invités Terrence dit-elle on devrait se doucher en 5 minutes…

- Nous avons plein de temps, dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain avec elle.

Ils brossèrent leurs dents ensemble en riant. La salle de bain de la chambre de Terry était la plus grande, la plus belle et la plus luxueuse. Il y avait un grand miroir au mur avec deux lavabos. Les murs étaient recouverts de carreaux dorés. Les lavabos étaient en email d'un jaune doré aussi, la baignoire et la douche aussi. Terry avait une barbe de deux jours qu'il voulait raser…

- Une barbe de deux jours, c'est très attirant M. Grandchester…dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

_If asked why I love her I would say  
It's the sway in her hips,  
the thickness in her thighs.  
It's the lust in her lips,  
the love in her eyes.  
It's the softness of her skin,  
the silk in her hair.  
It's the twist in her walk;  
it's the sweetness in her talk.  
It's the way she loves me  
that makes me love her each day.  
That is what I would say._

_- Justin Hutchins –_

- Melle Grey?

- Oui, Monsieur Grandchester?

- Vous pouvez me séduire quand vous voulez, où vous voulez….

- Vraiment ? Ça ne serait pas approprié Monsieur. Je suis après tout toujours votre assistante…nous ne devons pas répéter ce moment de faiblesse. Je peux vous accuser d'harcèlement sexuel…

- Pas si je fais de vous ma femme et ma partenaire pour la vie…je ne voudrais pas perdre une assistante aussi parfaite au bureau…qu'au lit…dit-il en souriant

- Si je comprends bien, vous me donner une promotion ? De femme professionnelle au bureau, à femme professionnelle à vie à la maison ?

- Vous aurez aussi une promotion au bureau, car je ne peux pas me passer de vous pour une minute…

- Je serai quoi, votre partenaire au lieu de votre assistante ?

- Partenaire…dans tous les sens du mot…

- Humm, je dois réfléchir a votre proposition, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter d'être partenaire à vie professionnellement et à la maison aussi… ça me fait un double travail…

- Votre salaire va aussi augmenter considérablement…

- Mon salaire ? Vraiment ? Plus de d'argent pour plus de travail au bureau et la maison ?

- Vous cajoler, baisers, amour physique, paroles d'amour, ma présence à vos cotés pour toujours… je ne vous laisserai plus jamais partir, quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous le promets…

- Ça me semble comme un très bon contrat en or dit-elle en souriant…marché conclu !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant d'entrer dans la douche pour se laver mutuellement en riant et jouant comme des enfants. Ils prirent leur temps…Ils sortirent de la chambre, au moment où leurs invités sonnaient à la porte, interrompant un baiser fougueux qu'ils étaient entrain d'échanger.

- Les invités sont là, dit-elle en riant, on y va M. Grandchester…

- D'accord Melle Grey…

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée juste à temps pour accueillir leurs invités d'affaires. Ils redevinrent le patron et l'assistance pendant le déjeuner. C'était des hommes d'affaires asiatiques et européens en voyage en Angleterre. Ils parlèrent affaires autour de la table et ils conclurent des marchés. Et quelques heures plus tard, les invités s'en allèrent.

- Enfin ! Dit Terry, j'ai cru qu'ils ne s'en iraient jamais !

- C'était un peu difficile de se concentrer quand tout ce qu'on avait en tête c'est être seuls dans la chambre…

- J'ai du faire un ultime effort pour être professionnel…

- Il faudra que l'on se contrôle sinon on ne pourra plus travailler ensemble…

- On verra ça plus tard, dit Terry en s'approchant d'elle, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de ma dose de Candy….

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient sur le lit entrain de se reposer dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Terry se souvint tout à coup de ses dessins. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il était à Londres, c'était aussi pour aller fouiller le grenier du château de son père à la recherche de ses vieux dessins. Il avait bien sur ceux que sa mère lui avait envoyé qui étaient sur son laptop, mais il voulait les dessins concrets, pour que Candy puisse voir l'évolution et la progression de ses dessins au fil des années.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-il…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mais je dois aller au château de mon père pour la chercher…

- Au château de ton père ?

- Oui, dans mes vieilles affaires au grenier…

- Tu veux me donner quelque chose de ton grenier ?

- C'est spécial, tu verras, tu seras heureuse…

- D'accord, je te fais confiance dit-elle en souriant, j'ai soif, je vais aller chercher un verre de jus d'orange. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Pour moi aussi…

Elle se leva du lit et prit la chemise de Terry qui était très large, et l'enfila. Ça ressemblait a une grande robe avec son petit gabarie. Elle alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre de jus d'orange. Elle en remplit un pour Terry aussi et le lui apporta dans la chambre.

- Merci chérie, dit-il en souriant

- Oh je voulais prendre le journal pour lire, mais il se trouve au salon, je vais le chercher, je reviens tout de suite…

- D'accord mon cœur…dit-il en souriant

Candy sortit pour aller chercher le journal au salon, quand elle entendit du bruit à la porte et des voix. Elle alla voir ce qui se passait et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Dinah et Daniel Reed entrer dans l'appartement entrain de discuter. Candy était debout avec son journal, dans la chemise de Terry, entrain de les regarder. Dinah et Daniel la virent…

- La voila, dit Dinah, je t'avais dit qu'elle était la maîtresse de mon frère !

- Candy… dit Daniel stupéfait… oh mon Dieu Candy ! Que fais-tu ici ? C'est vrai que tu es la maîtresse de Grandchester ?

Candy ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Que faisait Dinah avec Daniel ?

- Quoi ? Dit Dinah à Candy, on a perdu sa langue ? Tu croyais que mon frère t'aimait ? Il t'a engagé pour te tenir loin de Daniel, pour moi !

- Quoi ?! Dit Candy surprise

- Oui, il t'a engagée à ma demande pour te séduire et que Daniel ne soit plus attiré par toi…

- Et tu es tombé dans le panneau ! Dit Daniel Tu l'as fait, tu as couché avec lui ?

- Mais bien sur, regarde comment elle est habillée, avec la chemise de mon frère… qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'elle essayait ça pour le plaisir ? Dit Dinah

- Candy… dit Daniel désolé…oh Candy….

Terry était dans la chambre et il se demandait pourquoi Candy prenait tant de temps à revenir avec le journal. Il entendit des voix qui ne semblait pas être celles des domestiques. Il se leva du lit et il mit son pantalon et il se rendit au salon. Le spectacle qu'il trouva, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas qu'il arrive. C'était la débandade…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Dit Terry, Dinah, Reed ! Que diable faites-vous ici ?

- Terry, je suis venu montrer à Daniel que sa bien aimée était maintenant ta maîtresse, pour qu'il cesse de rêvasser d'elle et se concentre sur moi et mon bébé…

- Bébé ? dit Candy surprise

- Oui, je suis enceinte et le père de mon bébé c'est Daniel… il ne voulait plus de moi car il t'a vu dans nos bureau. Alors j'ai demandé à Terrence de m'aider à me débarrasser de toi…en te séduisant, mais comme il y avait la crainte de harcèlement sexuel, je lui ai demandé de t'épouser, s'il le fallait !

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point !

- Dinah, tais-toi… Candice-Blanche…, dit Terrence

- Grandchester, espèce de salaud ! Dit Daniel en colère, elle était vierge ! Vierge ! Je voulais l'épouser ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, rien que pour que j'épouse ta sœur ! Salaud !

- Tais-toi Reed, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… ! Dit Terry

- Oh que si je le sais dit Daniel en sortant une farde, Candy, il a fait une enquête sur toi pour mieux te séduire ; si tu ne me crois pas regarde ce dossier sur toi, sur tous tes faits et gestes, tes intérêts, ce que tu aimes ce qui te passionne…

Candy prit la farde comme une automate et elle se mit à feuilleter le dossier. Et Terry se demandait d'où diable venait ce dossier !?

- Une enquête sur Candy ? Je n'ai jamais demandé une enquête sur Candy ! Dit Terry outré, Candice-Blanche, tu dois me croire, je ne sais pas d'où vient ce dossier !!!

Candy ne disait rien, son visage était livide…le dossier comprenait des détails sur sa vie, auxquelles elle ne faisait même pas attention ! Des photos, des comptes rendus sur sa vie….

- Mais il t'est pourtant adressé, Terrence, dit-elle doucement…

- Je ne sais pas comment…dit Terry

- Arrête de mentir ! Dit Daniel en colère, ce n'est pas suffisant que tu aies pris sa virginité, maintenant tu veux insulter son intelligence !

- La ferme Reed ! Dit Terry entre ses dents, Candice-Blanche…

- Est-ce que tu m'as engagée pour me tenir loin de Daniel ? Demanda Candy d'un ton neutre

- Oui… mais, laisse-moi t'expliquer…dit Terry

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy, tout ça n'était que des mensonges ? Tu as fait faire une enquête sur moi ?

- Non… Candice-Blanche…

- Tout ça c'était pour ta sœur….je me suis donnée à toi… je me suis confié à toi….et toi tu me séduisais pour que Daniel ne s'intéresse plus à moi et épouse ta sœur enceinte ?

- Ça sonne très mal quand tu le dis comme ça, dit Terry, mais mon père a déjà la santé fragile, Dinah est sa préférée, s'il apprenait qu'elle était enceinte sans être mariée…

- Alors tu voulais t'assurer que Daniel me trouve répugnante…

- Non….je voulais t'épouser…

- Arrête ! Dit Candy en colère, tout ça n'était que des mensonges ! Tu étais prêt à m'épouser, pour que ta sœur ait Daniel ?

- Non, Candice-Blanche… je…

- Tout est dans le dossier, ce que j'aime, combien de sucre je mets dans mon café…, dit Candy en larmes, j'ai été la plus grande des idiotes !

- Ne dis pas ça, dit Terry en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras…

- Ne me touche surtout pas ! Dit-elle en colère ! Tu es un monstre !

- Candice-Blanche, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Laisse-la Grandchester… elle ne veut plus de toi, dit Daniel en s'approchant d'elle, Candy, ma chérie, je me fiche si tu as couché avec lui, je te veux, je t'aime plus que tout au monde…

- Toi non plus, ne me touches pas ! Dit Candy en colère, combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne veux pas de toi ?!! Quelle partie de « non » ne comprends-tu pas ? Prends tes responsabilités avec Dinah ! Tu vas être père, tu dois cesser de te comporter comme un enfant gâté à qui on refuse un jouet !!! Grandis ! Daniel !!!

- Mais Candy…, dit Daniel

- Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dit-elle en colère

Puis se tournant vers Dinah.

- C'est pour Daniel que vous étiez antipathique avec moi ? Pour ce bon a rien de fils à papa ? Parce qu'il vous a mis enceinte et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre ses responsabilités, à cause de moi ? Daniel Reed ?!!!

Elle se demandait comment Terry et sa sœur avaient pu penser une minute qu'elle était avec Daniel, mais aussi comment ils avaient pu penser qu'il serait un bon mari pour Dinah…

- Si votre père connaissait vraiment qui est Daniel Reed, c'est le fait qu'il sort avec vous qui va lui donner une crise cardiaque ! Dit Candy en colère, oh encore une chose, Monsieur Grandchester, je démissionne !!!

- Candice-Blanche…, dit Terry d'un ton suppliant

Mais Candy se dirigea vers les chambres pour s'habiller. Terry la laissa partir. Elle était trop en colère pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se tourna vers Dinah en colère.

- Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de l'affaire, Dinah, pourquoi es-tu venu tout gâcher pour moi ?! Dit Terry

- Tu traînais trop et Daniel continuait à parler d'elle comme si elle était une sainte…

- Alors tu as voulu lui monter que sa sainte avait couché avec moi ? Dinah… ! Fit Terry

- Tu devais coucher avec elle ! Dit Daniel en colère

Terry n'en pouvait plus, il donna un coup de point à Daniel et un autre. Dinah se mit à crier d'arrêter… Candy qui s'était habillé en quelques minutes, avait pris son sac à main et sa valise. Elle avait appelé un taxi. Elle passa au salon et elle vit la bagarre et elle ne réagit même pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Dinah la vit partir, mais elle continuait à crier à Daniel et Terry d'arrêter. Les domestiques arrivèrent alertés par les bruits et réussirent a les séparer.

- Sors de chez moi Reed et que je ne te vois plus ici sans invitation ! Tu vas épouser ma sœur et faire d'elle une femme honnête avant la naissance de son bébé et avant que mon père n'apprenne la nouvelle…., ou pas, je m'en fou maintenant ! Cria Terry en colère

Daniel avait la bouche en sang sorti de l'appartement.

- Dinah, je n'ai pas très envie de te voir en ce moment, vas avec ton vaurien !

- Terry, je suis désolée…

- Je dois parler à Candice-Blanche…

- Elle est partie…

- QUOI ??!!!

- Oui, pendant la bagarre, elle avait sa valise…

- Oh non ! Dit Terry, ça fait combien de temps ?

- 15 minutes à peu près…

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit !? Ah oui, tu es jalouse… tu l'as entendu dire à ton vaurien qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui et qu'il prenne ses responsabilités avec toi… !!??

- Oui, dit Dinah en baissant la tête

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fais ça !? Pourquoi l'as-tu blessée de la sorte ? Tu devais savoir que je l'aimais vraiment… !! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de dossier ?!!

- Je l'ai trouvé au château, c'était pour toi…

- Et tu l'as ouvert… !?

- J'ai vu l'adresse d'un détective privé…

- Dinah, laisse-moi seul maintenant !!! Dit Terry découragé…

Dinah sortit sans rien dire de plus. Terry resta triste. Il devait trouver Candy, mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il venait de l'avoir, il ne voulait pas la perdre déjà. Dehors, il pleuvait fort…Terry alla dans sa chambre, il y avait pas si longtemps, il était heureux avec Candy. Il était complètement abattu. Elle était tellement en colère et blessée qu'elle n'avait même pas voulu écouter ses explications. Le fait que Dinah l'ait dénigré de la sorte l'avait humiliée… elle venait de se donner à lui et ils avaient passé de très très bon moments ensemble et maintenant elle croyait que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, étaient des mensonges. Il devait la retrouver pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, qu'ils avaient peut être commencé à travailler ensemble à cause de Dinah, mais que tout le reste, c'était sincère….Il était amoureux d'elle depuis… depuis leur rencontre au début du 20ième siècle... L'univers leur donnait une autre chance et il n'allait pas la laisser passer sans se battre jusqu'au bout. Il se coucha sur le lit et il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser a elle…

_I didn't hear you leave,_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_I don't want to move a thing,_

_It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am,_

_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_

_I won't go, I won't sleep,_

_I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave, I can't hide,_

_I cannot be, until you're resting here with me_

_I don't want to call my friends,_

_They might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed,_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

_Oh I am what I am,_

_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_

_I won't go, I won't sleep,_

_I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave, I can't hide,_

_I cannot be, until you're resting here with me _

Candy était entrain de pleurer toutes le larmes de son corps dans son taxi. Elle avait été blessée au plus profond d'elle même. Terrence lui avait menti… elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que pour la première fois qu'elle cédait à la tentations du plaisir de la chaire, c'était avec un homme qu'elle croyait connaître depuis la nuit des temps, un homme auquel elle rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance…Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point. Tout n'était qu'une illusion ! Tout sur la vie antérieure n'était qu'un rêve idiot ! Tout cela n'était pas réel! Ce n'était que ce qu'elle voulait dans sa tête, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Vie antérieure ? Quelle folie ! Tout ça n'arrive que dans les films et c'était l'imagination de réalisateur! Elle n'avait pas connu Terrence dans une vie antérieure ! Comment avait-elle pu laisser Annabelle l'entraîner dans cette aventure absurde ! Les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues pendant que son taxi l'amenait à sa destination…

_If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay_

_Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a lifetime's argument  
That nothing comes from lying and nothing ever could  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are_

_On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star, like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are, how fragile we are_

_**Note de l'auteur**_

_**Ce chapitre a été censuré pour ce site. Si vous voulez la version intégrale, envoyez-moi un message privé.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Chapitre 18_**

**_« Mon cœur saigne »_**

Le ciel était blanc, ou était-ce les nuages ? Du haut de son avion, Candy regardait par la fenêtre sans rien voir. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et elle ne faisait que pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment Terrence avait-il pu lui mentir comme ça ? Tout était un coup monté, il l'avait séduite pour la tenir loin de Daniel Reed, pour sa sœur ! Et elle lui avait donné sa virginité ! Elle avait des écouteurs aux oreilles et elle écoutait de la musique. La chanson qu'elle entendait c'était « It's raining on prom night » par Cindy Bullens. La dernière partie de la chanson, s'appliquait à l'état d'âme de Candy.

_Yes it's raining on prom night  
Oh my darling what can I do?  
I miss you  
It's raining rain from the sky and it's raining real tears from my eyes  
Over you  
Oh dear god make him feel the same way I do right now  
Make him want to see me again  
Oh what can I do  
It's raining rain from the sky, it's raining tears from my eyes over you  
Raining, oh tears from my eyes over you raining oh raining on prom night  
Raining, oh tears from my eyes over you raining oh raining on prom night_  
Raining, oh tears from my eyes over you raining oh raining on prom night

Elle avait encore plusieurs heures devant elle et les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues. Elle avait été blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Pour la première fois, elle s'était offerte à un homme, complètement. Elle était prête à rester avec lui pour le reste de ses jours, prête à être sa femme pour toujours. Mais même ça, c'était pour sa sœur ! Commet avait-il pu être aussi cruel ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Son esprit était troublé et dans sa tête, tout, même les preuves de vies antérieures étaient maintenant des mensonges.

A Londres, dans son appartement de Kensington, Terry était déprimé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était de mauvaise humeur et très grincheux. Son frère Christopher, vint le voir le lendemain. Il avait dû se rendre aux rendez-vous à la place de Terrence. Il était avec Dinah qui s'inquiétait pour son frère.

- Frerot ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'étais pas au rendez-vous, ce matin ?

Terry le regardait sans le voir. Il n'était pas lavé ou rasé. Il était complètement déprimé. Il a passé son temps à appeler les numéros de cellulaire de Candy, et il avait laissé tellement de message qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur les boites vocales de ses numéros. Elle n'avait retourné aucun de ses messages.

- Terry, dit Dinah, ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dit Terry grincheux

- Terry, dit Chris tu dois te reprendre…

- Je lui ai laissé une tonne de messages…elle ne m'a pas rappelé, fit Terry

- Tu as fais un beau gâchis, tu sais ça Terrence ? Dit Christopher

- Christopher, ce n'est pas le moment…dit Terry

- Tu sais, je me suis renseigné sur ton assistante. Tu sais qu'il y avait un groupe de jeunes gens riches de bonnes familles, des diplomates du monde entier, qui avaient tous parié de réussir à la conquérir en l'épousant ? Elle était vierge, Terrence et toi tu as réussi là où tout le monde a échoué, tu as réussi à coucher avec elle…

- J'ai fait l'amour avec elle, dit Terry, c'est différent…

- Ce qui est encore pire, car maintenant elle ne veut plus te voir…dit Chris…

- Je ne sais pas ou la joindre…

- Ton esprit doit être troublé, dit Christopher, tu ne penses pas comme il faut. C'est la fille de l'Ambassadeur Grey… qui se trouve être en poste à Bangkok en Thaïlande. Elle doit être allé voir ses parents…

- En Thaïlande ! Oui ! Dit Terry. Tu as le numéro de téléphone de l'Ambassade de Grande Bretagne en Thaïlande ?

- Est-ce que je ressemble aux renseignements des Ambassades ? Dit Christopher, de toutes les façons, les numéros de téléphone des ambassades sont confidentiels à cause du terrorisme de ces dernières années…Et les adresses aussi…

- Tu dois m'aider, dit Terry tu ne connais personnes aux affaires étrangères qui pourrait t'aider à voir les coordonnées des ambassades ?

- Non, dit Christopher…

- Moi, je connais quelqu'un, dit Dinah…

- Dinah ? Dit Terry

- Oh Terry, je m'excuse de t'avoir causé tant de mal. Je ne savais pas que tu étais vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle… pardonnes-moi s'il te plait…

- Dinah, tu as dit que tu connaissais quelqu'un aux affaires étrangères ? Dit Terry

- Oui… un diplomate avec qui je sortais, pendant un temps…

- Avant que tu ne t'entiches de ton vaurien de Daniel Reed ? Dit Christopher d'un ton moqueur…

- Oui. Je vais l'appeler et voir s'il peut m'aider…dit Dinah, Terrence…

Terry regarda sa petite sœur, elle était la cause, mais il aurait pu s'y prendre différemment avec Candy. Il ouvrit ses bras et Dinah courut s'y réfugier en pleurant. Elle n'aimait pas avoir blessé son frère et la femme qu'il aimait pour Daniel qui l'avait humiliée en voulant toujours de Candy malgré tout.

- Oh Terry ! Pardonnes-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que je voyais en Daniel !

- Je te pardonne Dinah

- Je t'aime, Terry…

- Je t'aime aussi, Dinah…

- Je vais t'aider à la trouver. Je vais appeler mon ami…, dit Dinah, je reviens…

Dinah sortit de la salle pour aller dans une des chambres de la maison pour téléphoner. Christopher regardait la scène en souriant ; ils n'avaient pas la même mère, mais ils étaient tous très proches.

- De toutes les filles du monde, il fallait que tu tombes sur celle qui voyage le plus ! La Thaïlande, c'est à l'autre bout du monde…, dit Chris en souriant

- Aucune route n'est trop longue, si c'est pour trouver la femme que j'aime…, dit Terry

- Tu vas aller en Thaïlande….

- Tu peux t'occuper des affaires en attendant ?

- Bien sur…

- Je dois aller au château, chercher quelque chose au grenier….

- Quoi ?

- Quelque chose pour Candice-Blanche…

- Tu veux lui offrir quelque chose du grenier ? Ça ne sera pas un peu poussiéreux ?

- C'est quelque chose qui devrait la convaincre que je l'aime depuis toujours…

- Tu ne fais aucun sens…

- Je vais me laver et m'habiller et tu viens avec moi pour m'aider à chercher…

Dinah revint avec les numéros de téléphone et les adresses de l'Ambassade de Grande-Bretagne en Thaïlande et de la résidence de l'Ambassadeur…

- Merci Dinah…dit Terry en l'embrassant sur la joue

- Dis-lui que je suis désolée…, dit-elle doucement

- Tu le lui diras toi-même, quand je vais la ramener ici…, dit Terry

Il alla s'apprêter, il prit une douche rapide et il s'habilla pour aller au château avec son frère et sa sœur pour chercher le cadeau de Candy dans le grenier.

_We belong, we belong to the light  
Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone_

_Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind_

_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say_

_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say_

_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

La résidence de la Grande-Bretagne était très grande et très luxueuse. L'Ambassadeur Laurent Grey, avait reçu un coup de fil de l'agence de voyage, Maxi Tours, que leur fille avait prit un billet d'avion pour la Thaïlande.

- Chérie, je crois que Candy a un problème, dit-il à sa femme

- Pourquoi ? Elle t'a appelé ? Demanda sa femme, elle ne m'a pas appelé depuis deux jours…

- Je suis sure qu'elle va bien Georgie…

- Mais elle m'appelait tous les soirs…

- Elle est une grande fille, elle était peut être très occupée, mais tu la verras tout à l'heure

- Je vais aller la chercher à l'aéroport…

- Ça te changera les idées. Avec la nouvelle de Ronnie et d'Emmanuel hier soir…

- Oui… je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle nous ait mis devant le fait accompli…

- Et nos collègues du Congo ne pensaient pas que leur fils épouserait notre fille… Ronnie…

- Au moins ils ont le bon sens de vouloir se marier…, dit Georgie

- Ils doivent le faire avant la naissance du bébé, on verra après pour les coutumes africaines et la dot…

- Tu vas demander quoi ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, quelque chose de symbolique…Bon Chérie, je dois aller au bureau.

- Je vais à l'aéroport chercher Candy.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres.

- Passe une bonne journée, mon amour, dit-elle tendrement, je t'aime

- Je t'aime. Je reviens tout à l'heure pour voir Candy…

Il s'en alla à l'Ambassade et Georgie s'apprêta pour aller à l'aéroport international de Bangkok. Il faisait chaud, alors elle portait une robe fleurie, très simple mais très élégante avec un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil. Son sac de Prada était blanc assortis aux chaussures qu'elle portait. En tant qu'Ambassadrice, elle avait droit au traitement d'honneur et elle alla dans la zone des VIP pour attendre sa petite fille.

L'avion atterrit finalement sur le sol de Bangkok. Candy essaya de sécher ses larmes. Elle pensa à sa famille, et ça la consola un peu. Elle sortit de l'avion et elle mit des lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux. Les formalités semblaient prendre beaucoup de temps. Elle vit des agents qui l'approchèrent.

- Melle Grey ? Dirent-il en anglais

- Oui ? Dit Candy

- Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait, et donnez-nous votre passeport…

- D'accord

Candy leur donna son passeport. Et ils amenèrent dans la salle d'attente ou elle vit sa mère. Elle courut se jeter à son cou en pleurant. Georgie serra sa petite fille dans ses bras pendant longtemps en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

- Maman ! Oh maman ! Dit Candy en pleurant

- Shuuut ! Bébé… tout ira bien. Maman est là…dit Georgie tendrement

Candy se calma dans les bras de sa mère. On leur apporta le passeport de Candy et le chauffeur se chargea des bagages. Elle n'avait rien à déclarer, alors elles sortirent de l'aéroport et entrèrent dans la voiture de l'Ambassade qui était une Mercedes bleue. Candy mit sa tête sur l'épaule de mère, qui la prit dans ses bras et elle s'endormit. Elle dormit pendant tout le trajet. Une fois à la résidence. Candy monta dans sa chambre. Les bonnes avaient arrangé la chambre de mademoiselle Candy. Candy se mit sur son lit et elle dormit comme une souche. Son père était toujours au bureau. Georgie l'appela sur sa ligne directe au bureau.

- Laurent ?

- Oui, chérie ? Elle est arrivée ?

- Oui, mais elle dort maintenant

- Oh…

- Oui, je crois qu'elle a passé son temps à pleurer dans l'avion. Elle est épuisée…

- D'accord, je ne veux pas la déranger. Je la verrai ce soir alors…tu viens déjeuner avec moi ?

- Oui, mon cœur, j'arrive.

- A tout de suite…

Elle raccrocha. Une des bonnes vint lui donner des messages.

- Madame l'ambassadrice, il y a un monsieur qui appelait d'Angleterre pour Melle Candy…

- Ah oui ? Il a donné son nom ?

- Oui, Terrence Grandchester… dit la bonne

- Oh…, dit Georgie. Et bien Melle Candy dort. S'il l'appelle encore prenez un message jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dise si elle veut lui parler ou pas… je crois qu'il est la cause de sa présence ici…

- Bien madame.

Georgie se rendit à l'ambassade chercher son mari pour le déjeuner. Les employés n'avaient jamais vu un couple aussi amoureux. On dirait qu'ils venaient de se marier ! Elle entra dans son bureau et il se leva pour l'embrasser. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle n'a rien dit. Elle ne faisait que pleurer…

- Mon Dieu ! Elle qui est toujours si pleine de vie et de rire. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la faire pleurer de la sorte ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu entrain de pleurer pour si longtemps.

- Ou aussi triste…

- Allons déjeuner chérie, dit Laurent

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant français à Bangkok, où toute la diplomatie se rencontrait. Siobhan Farrell, qui était premier secrétaire à l'Ambassade Australienne, était là aussi. Elle avait toujours eu son œil sur Laurent. Elle était à une table avec d'autres collègues et elle bouda en le voyant avec sa femme.

- Elle ne peut pas rester à la résidence à jouer les ambassadrices, celle-la ? Dit Siobhan

- Apparemment elle ne veut pas laisser son ambassadeur seul…, dit une de ses amies

- Arrêtez les filles, dit une autre, vous savez très bien qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour sa femme…ils ont de grands enfants ensemble, ça fait donc des années qu'ils sont mariés, mais on dirait des nouveaux mariés…

- J'aimerai avoir un homme qui me traite comme au premier jour, tous les jours et aussi fidèle… dit Siobhan le ton rêveur, et j'ai essayé avec l'Ambassadeur Grey, il n'a pas bronché…

Laurent et Georgie déjeunèrent ensemble sans cesser de parler de leurs filles ; une avec le cœur brisé et une autre enceinte…

- Et bien nos filles qui n'habitent plus avec nous, sont venues pour nous secouer un peu, dit Georgie

- Oui, dit Laurent, on s'ennuyait sans aucune histoire qui se passait…

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Quelque soit le problème de leurs enfants, leurs parents étaient là pour les aider, les épauler, les soutenir….

Pendant ce temps-la à la résidence, Ronnie qui était chez son fiancé, retourna chez ses parents.

- Melle Ronnie, dit la bonne, bonjour…

- Bonjour, ça va ? Demanda Ronnie

- Oui…

- Ma mère est là ?

- Euh non, elle est allée déjeuner avec votre père…

- Oh…

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. Je reviens de la résidence du Congo et j'ai pu manger toutes mes envies africaines…, dit Ronnie en souriant

- Tant mieux mademoiselle…

- Mes frères et sœurs sont là ?

- Non, les petits ne sont pas encore revenus du camp d'été pour la journée mais votre grande sœur se repose dans sa chambre…

- Quoi ???!!! Ma grande sœur ? Candy ? Candy est ici ?

- Oui, mademoiselle

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Ronnie en courant pour monter les escaliers 4 par 4…

- Mademoiselle ! Dit la bonne en criant, attention, vous allez avoir un bébé !

Mais Ronnie continua sa route et courut jusque dans la chambre de Candy qui se trouvait près de la sienne. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement.

- Candy ?!!! Dit-elle toute essoufflée

Candy était sur son lit les yeux ouverts, et elle regarda sa sœur surprise.

- Ronnie ? Dit-elle en se levant

Elle courut se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur.

- Candy… que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue voir les parents…

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton patron… ?

- Rien….

- Candy… il s'est passé quelque chose avec Terrence…

Candy baissa la tête, gênée. Elle regardait le tapis. Sa sœur la regarda.

- Oh mon Dieu ! La reine vierge n'est plus !! Dit Ronnie en souriant

- Ronnie….

- Tu l'as finalement fait ? Avec ton patron…

- Oui…

- Et alors… ?

- C'était une grossière erreur…

- Ce n'était pas bon ?

- Non, c'était merveilleux…

- Alors, une grossière erreur merveilleuse ?

- Non…oui… ! Je veux dire, l'erreur était de lui faire confiance, il me mentait

- Il te mentait ?

- Oui, il m'a séduite pour sa sœur…

- Tu ne fais aucun sens, Candy…

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé lors de l'arrivée de Dinah et Daniel.

- Oh mon Dieu, ma pauvre Candy… mais qu'a-t-il dit quand tu l'as confronté ?

- Il voulait s'expliquer mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter….

- Tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter ? Tu venais de lui donner la chose la plus précieuse que tu avais ; ta virginité et tu n'as même pas le bon sens de l'écouter et essayer de sauver quelque chose ?

- Sauver quoi ?

- Candy, je t'ai vu pendant toute ma vie repousser tous les mecs du monde. Terrence est le seul avec qui tu as fais l'amour, il devait être très spécial pour toi. Tu ne peux pas le jeter sans écouter ses explications…

- Je suis toujours très blessée…

- Parce que vous vous êtes rencontrés pour qu'il puisse garder son œil sur toi pour te tenir loin du mec de sa sœur…

- Non, on s'est rencontrés la première fois sur le bateau à la nouvelle année…

- A la nouvelle année ? A minuit ?

- Oui…

- Et bien, c'est l'homme qui t'est destiné…tu étais avec lui à minuit…

- Ne dis pas de sottises…

- Alors, l'affaire de sa sœur vous a en quelque sorte, permis de vous rapprocher…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- S'il ne t'avait pas engagé à la demande de sa sœur, vous ne vous sériez jamais découvert mutuellement….

- Mais…

- Candy écoutes-moi. Je sais tu es en colère en ce moment, mais une fois que tu seras calmée, parles-lui…Terrence est l'homme de tes rêves, littéralement, il réponds non seulement à tous tes critères d'adolescence et il t'a donné une merveilleuse nuit d'amour. Pas beaucoup de gens sont compatibles à ce point là…Il t'aime, il n'y a qu'à voir comment il te regarde avec des yeux si plein d'amour…

- Merci Ronnie…

- Je te laisse te reposer, je vais m'allonger dans ma chambre

- Non, reste avec moi…,dit Candy

- D'accord, dit Ronnie

Ronnie enleva ses chaussures et elle se coucha à coté de sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras. Candy pleurait doucement. Ronnie la consola et elles s'endormirent toutes les deux.

Georgie revint à la résidence et elle trouva ses deux filles entrain de dormir. Elle sourit intérieurement. Les deux sœurs s'étaient consolées. Elle alla se reposer et vaquer à ses occupations.

A Londres, Terrence était dans le grenier de son père entrain de chercher ses vieilles choses d'école. Mais il ne trouvait rien. Il y avait plein de poussière et son frère et lui étaient plein de poussière. Terry faisait des pauses pour téléphoner en Thaïlande. Il y avait trop de carton.

- Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches ? Dit Christopher tout poussiéreux

- Et bien je cherche mes dessins, mes vieux dessins…

- Tes vieux dessins ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? C'est Cassie qui les a… !

- Cassie ?

- Oui, c'était elle qui aimait tes dessins non ? Elle les a prit du grenier depuis belle lurette. Elle ne voulait pas que les souris ou les termites dévorent tes chefs d'œuvres…Tes dessins sont dans sa chambre…

- Vraiment ? Merci Christopher dit Terry en sortant du grenier en courant

Christopher le suivit ils allèrent dans la chambre de leur petite sœur qui était toujours à l'autre bout du monde dans un trou perdu. Ils regardèrent dans l'armoire et ils trouvèrent un carton couvert au dessus. Ils le prirent et l'ouvrirent. Tout y était, les dessins d'il y a toutes ses années…Il était prêt à aller voir Candy en Thaïlande.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Chris, tu la dessinais avant de la connaître… Je me demandais pourquoi elle me semblait aussi familière, tes dessins de l'époque ! Comment as-tu fait pour tout gâcher sans lui dire la vérité ?

- J'allais le faire, après avoir trouve les dessins

- Pour la convaincre qu'elle était littéralement la femme de tes rêves…et Dinah est venu tout gâcher…

- Voila, dit-il je vais aller chercher la femme que j'aime…

- Bonne chance frérot…

- Merci, j'en aurai besoin…Je vais aller faire mes réservations. Dis à papa que je prends quelques jours de congé

- Tu mérites des vacances, dit Christopher, prends-les ! Je m'occupe de tout…J'espère qu'elle t'aime assez pour ne pas t'accuser d'harcèlement sexuel…

- Je sais qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime…et si elle m'accuse d'harcèlement sexuel, c'est la colère…

- L'amour excuse tout, l'amour pardonne tout… va la chercher Terrence et ne reviens pas tant que tu ne l'aies pas convaincu…bonne chance

Terry alla dire aurevoir à son père et sa belle mère et il retourna dans son appartement pour faire ses valises. Il avait appelé l'aéroport pour faire le voyage en Thaïlande avec le jet privé de la compagnie. Il avait du pain sur la planche…

_Je t'attends depuis la nuit des temps  
Je savais que tu viendrais  
Depuis toujours, depuis que j'ai 10 ans  
Je savais que je t'aimerais  
Dans mes rêves d'innocence  
Tu venais pour m'emporter  
Nous marchions sur des plages immenses  
C'était toujours l'été_

_Sur mon plus beau cahier  
Je viens de dessiner  
Tes yeux et ta bouche  
Tu souris gentiment  
À chaque retouche  
Tu es plus belle, plus grande  
Tu es plus rassurante_

Candy rêvait de Terry, ou était-ce une mémoire de l'autre Candy et de l'autre Terrence ? En tout cas, elle voyait toutes les fois où ils se chamaillaient et se réconciliaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en colère longtemps. Elle rêva aussi de la scène le l'escalier de l'hôpital, la scène la plus dure et la plus douloureuse. La douleur était très forte comme lorsqu'elle avait appris que Terrence l'avait trahi…Mais Ronnie avait raison, il était l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis toujours

_Je t'attends depuis la nuit des temps  
Je savais que tu viendrais  
Depuis toujours, depuis que j'ai 10 ans  
Je savais que je t'aimerais  
Dans mes rêves d'innocence  
Tu venais pour m'emporter  
Nous marchions sur des plages immenses  
C'était toujours l'été_

_Je ne sais rien de toi  
J'ai le coeur qui bat  
Comme dans mes nuits de veille  
Et les matins de Noël  
Et je m'émerveille  
Je te vois et je t'appelle  
Et j'attends que tu viennes_

_Je ne sais rien de toi_

_Mais je sais tout de toi_

_Et je te connais depuis toujours_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Chapitre 19_**

**_« Moments de paix à Bangkok »_**

Le soleil venait de se coucher et Candy se réveilla dans les bras de sa sœur. Celle-ci était aussi était réveillée. Elle se leva pour aller se soulager et Candy se leva pour se dégourdir un peu. Ronnie revint dans la chambre.

- Ronnie, on ne parlait que de moi, et toi et ton problème ? Comment les parents ont-ils réagi ?

- Oh, ils étaient surpris, déçus… nous devons avoir une réunion avec la famille d'Emmanuel demain soir…

- Bonne chance…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le bébé et moi allons nous débrouiller. Pense à ton problème avec l'homme que tu aimes…

- Je l'aime tellement, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux…

- Alors ne le laisse pas partir sans te battre. Il t'aime aussi…Mais pour le moment tu es entrain de souffrir. Ça va passer et ensuite tu pourras aller le voir…

Elles entendirent du bruit dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit leurs petits frères et sœurs entrèrent essoufflés. Il y avait des jumelles d'environ 16 ans Kimberly et Ambre, un jeune garçon de 14 ans, Léo et le petit dernier qui avait 11 ans, James.

- Candy !!! Crièrent-ils tous en la voyant

- Salut ! Dit Candy en souriant

Ils coururent se réfugier dans ses bras un par un. En riant et en criant de joie.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Candy

- Bien et toi ? Demanda Kimberly

- Je vais bien…

- Tu as l'air triste, dit James

- Oh… James, dit Candy, viens ici bébé…

Elle le serra encore dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi dit Candy, ne vous ne faites pas pour moi. J'avais envie d'être avec ma famille c'est tout…Vous me manquiez…

Ils sourirent et ils la serrèrent encore dans leurs bras avant qu'une des bonnes ne vienne appeler dire à Candy que son père était de retour.

- Papa, dit Candy, je vais aller le voir en bas

- La voiture vient juste d'arriver…, dit la bonne

- Merci, dit Candy en courant en bas dans les escaliers

Elle arriva a la porte d'entrée juste au moment ou le majordome ouvrait la porte pour l'Ambassadeur Grey, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Son père l'avait vu et il la serra contre lui fort.

- Papa ! Dit Candy oh papa !

- Ma petite grande fille dit son père, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Serres-moi dans tes bras, dit-elle

- D'accord, dit-il

Il la serra longuement et ensuite il l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Et ils marchèrent ensemble vers la chambre à coucher du maître.

- Tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda son père

- Non, je veux seulement être en famille.

Sa mère arriva et elle embrassa son mari.

- Bonsoir, chéri dit-elle en souriant

- Bonsoir mon amour dit en le regardant avec amour

Candy regarda ses parents. Ils étaient amoureux comme au premier jour. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avec l'homme de ses rêves, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulut avoir avec Terrence…

- Candy, dit Georgie, c'est pas que nous ne sommes pas contents que tu sois là, mais tu es entrain de fuir quelque chose…

- Maman…

- Tu as besoin de temps pour te recueillir et tu es la bienvenue ici bien sur…, continua sa mère

- Mais il va falloir que tu affrontes ton problème tôt ou tard…dit son père.

- Je sais, dit Candy, mais pour le moment, je peux juste continuer à jouir de votre présence ?

- Mais bien sur, bébé dit Georgie

Candy s'approcha de ses parents et ils se serrèrent dans les bras, tous les trois ensemble.

Le téléphone sonna dans un des nombreux salons de la résidence où se trouvait Ronnie entrain de lire, en attendant Emmanuel. Elle y répondit.

- Allo ? Dit-elle

- Oui, allo, dit une voix au bout du fil ? Je peux parler avec Candice-Blanche ?

- Terrence ? Dit Ronnie

- Oui…

- C'est Ronnie…

- Oh Ronnie, tu es à Bangkok aussi ?

- Oui, on dirait que ma sœur et moi avons décidé en même temps de venir voir nos parents avec nos problèmes…

- Elle t'a dit ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui…

- Absolument tout… ?

- Oui…

- Tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Oui, je suis fâchée ! Comment as-tu pu la traiter de la sorte ? Elle est amoureuse de toi et elle s'est donnée à toi ! Tu as une idée combien ont essayé et échoué ? Y comprit son cher William qu'elle chérissait tant !

- Je sais, dit-il, elle est mon âme sœur…

- Tu aurais dû lui dire la vérité avant que ta sœur ne vienne se réjouir à son visage…

- J'allais le faire et je me préparais ; je devais aller chercher une chose pour elle pour le lui donner en cadeau…Ronnie s'il te plait, passe-la moi…

- Elle est avec les parents entrain de se faire consoler, tu ne voudrais pas interrompre ça ?

- Non bien sur

- Elle ne veut pas te parler de toute façon…

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je viens à Bangkok

- Tu quoi… ?

- Je suis dans l'avion…je vais arriver dans quelques heures

- Oh….Et bien en personne tu parviendras peut être à la convaincre

- Tu es pour une réconciliation ?

- Terrence, j'ai vu ma sœur rejeter les hommes de toutes les couleurs, littéralement ! C'est la première fois qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse et je l'ai vu avec toi. Elle t'aime… tu es celui qu'il lui faut. Tu dois te faire pardonner, mais c'est toi qu'elle veut…Tu réponds à les critères de l'homme de ses rêves, l'homme parfait pour elle…

- Les critères de l'homme de ses rêves? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Quand nous étions petites, à chaque fois qu'on jouait avec nos amies et qu'on devait décrire le garçon de nos rêves ; Candy avait toujours la même réponse, « grand, long cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus profond… »

- Ça peut être n'importe qui…

- Oui, mais nous au fur et a mesure on changeait quand on voyait un acteur ou un chanteur mignon, on les décrivait comme eux, mais pas Candy. Elle était la seule qui ne changeait jamais, c'était toujours « grand, longs cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus profonds… » Et dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi… elle avait même oublié ce qu'elle disait, j'ai du le lui rappeler.

Terry pensa que Candy rêvait de lui aussi depuis qu'elle était petite et elle voulait être avec lui avant de le rencontrer comme lui l'aimait avant de la rencontrer. Encore une preuve qu'ils s'étaient connus dans une vie antérieure

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…, dit Terrence

- Je vais l'amadouer ne t'en fais pas. Viens, chercher la femme de tes rêves…

- Merci Ronnie. Bonne chance avec ton problème.

- Merci. Appelles-moi quand tu arrives à Bangkok à ton hôtel demande pour moi…

- D'accord. Merci encore

- De rien. Je veux que ma sœur soit heureuse et c'est toi qui la rends heureuse…

Elle raccrocha le téléphone. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour que Terry vienne à la résidence sans que Candy le sache. Leur frère Alain arriva et Ronnie le mit au courant de la situation avec Candy.

- Elle a eu le cœur brisé ? Par qui ? Demanda Alain

- Son patron…

- Le vieux monsieur de 70 ans ? Demanda Alain surpris

- Alain ! Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ! Elle a changé de patron, elle travaillait pour le grand patron directement…

- Oh… et il a quel age, celui là ?

- Il n'a pas 70 ans !

- Je m'excuse…, dit Alain en riant

- Tu es toujours aussi distrait !

- Elle ne veut plus le voir ?

- Elle est toujours amoureuse de lui…

Quand Candy arriva au salon. Elle courut dans les bras de son frère…

- Candy, dis-moi où il est le je vais le tabasser…, fit Alain

- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal, dit Candy

- Mais il t'a blessé, dit Alain

- C'est mon problème, je vais le régler avec lui…

Alain regarda Ronnie qui lui sourit. Elle avait raison. Candy était toujours très amoureuse de son patron.

- Assez parler de moi dit Candy, comment vas-tu Alain ?

- Je vais bien. On voulait, mes amis et moi, aller voir le Dalai Lama…

- Le Dalai Lama ? Dit Candy, superbe…

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien et ensuite le dîner était servi. Le dîner en famille était superbe. Ça faisait longtemps que toute la famille n'était pas réunie à table pour le dîner. Les parents étaient aux anges. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, lorsque les enfants étaient tous plus petits.

Candy dans son lit ne pensait qu'à Terry. Il lui manquait tellement, mais elle était toujours blessée de savoir qu'il l'avait engagée pour la tenir loin de Daniel Legrand. On frappa à sa porte et les jumelles entrèrent.

- Candy ? Dit Kimberly, on peut dormir avec toi ?

- Mais bien sur les filles, dit Candy en souriant, on peut se brosser les cheveux avant de dormir…

- D'accord, dirent les filles…

Candy se leva de son lit et elle alluma la lumière et elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse de la chambre.

- Je vais commencer à te brosser les cheveux, dit Ambre

- Alors les filles, comment va votre vie amoureuse ? Demanda Candy, vous avez eu beaucoup de boums ces derniers temps ?

- Oui, dit Kimberly, il y a le fils de l'attaché militaire américain, Brian, il est tellement mignon…

- Vraiment ? Et comment il te trouve ?

Elles continuèrent a parler en se brossant les cheveux, en riant et elles s'endormirent sur le grand lit en se tenant toutes les trois, avec Candy au milieu. Georgie et Laurent firent la ronde et vérifiaient si tout le monde dormait bien dans son lit. Ils sourirent en voyant les jumelles avec Candy sur le lit. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre.

- Elle a l'air si innocente, dit Laurent

- C'est parce que tu la vois toujours comme ta petite fille…, dit Georgie

- Elle sera toujours ma petite fille, ma première petite fille

- Je sais et un homme lui a brisé le cœur…

- Elle t'a parlé ?

- Non, pas encore, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va me dire quelque chose, à part si elle ne l'aime plus et pour qu'un homme lui brise le cœur, il fallait qu'elle en soit amoureuse…

- Candy finalement amoureuse ?

- Oui ta petite fille a grandi…

- Et bien, Ronnie va nous rendre grands parents… on n'est plus tout jeune

- Nous ne sommes pas des vieillards non plus, dit Georgie en riant

- Demain soir, c'est le dîner avec la famille d'Emmanuel…

- Ton collègue et toi devriez laisser les formalités à la porte et devenir des pères de famille. Deux familles désormais unies à jamais avec ce beau bébé qui va naître…

- Vous les femmes vous êtes sentimentales, dit Laurent

- Laurent, on ne peut plus rien faire. Nous sommes devant le fait accompli, on ne peut qu'accepter la situation…

- Tu as raison, chérie…on va dormir maintenant ?

- Tu veux dormir ? Dit Georgie en souriant

- Dormir fait partie de mes projets, dit-il en souriant

Terry arriva à l'hôtel Intercontinental de Bangkok, dans la suite royale et il décida de se reposer. Avec le décalage horaire, il décida de dormir en même temps que les autres. Mais il alla faire un tour dans les rues de Bangkok qui étaient très animées. Il se souvint du vieux film français, « Banco à Bangkok » et il se rappela comment il avait trouvé la Thaïlande fascinante. Il aurait aimé visiter Bangkok en d'autres circonstances plus gaies. Il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir rabroué deux jeunes filles de joie qui voulaient l'accompagner dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Il se mit au lit et se mit à penser à Candy, il pensait à elle à la longueur de la journée et pendant la nuit, il rêvait d'elle. Il pria que Ronnie puisse convaincre Candy de lui donner une autre chance. Il allait l'appeler demain matin pour qu'ils puissent s'arranger.

I fell asleep late last night  
And I dreamed the night  
and almost half the day away  
I just got up so that  
I can hear her say  
She's still in love  
and no one can take her love away  
Ooo love wakes me up everyday  
And I thought no one  
would ever make me feel this way  
It feels me up every time  
I hear her say  
She's still in love  
and no one will take her love away  
I want to be love  
There's nothing better than love  
What in the world  
could you ever be thinking of?  
It's better by far  
So let yourself reach for that star  
And go no matter how far  
To the one you love  
To love  
And I mean all these words I said  
And you don't have to guess  
what's going on inside me head  
Just try to know  
All the things that our heart says  
Listen to love and always  
get love to lead the way  
Whenever you love

You know for love  
I'd go anywhere  
I would go there  
For love to the end of nowhere  
And for your love  
(And for your love)  
I would, I would  
I would love  
To just spend all my time  
With a girl who makes me  
feel her love is mine  
Someone you see  
Who would only dream of me  
And she be in love  
just because she want to be  
She wants to be loved

Le lendemain. Les frères et sœurs de Candy partirent pour la journée à leurs activités de la journée. Georgie, devait sortir pour faire des achats pour le dîner du soir avec la famille d'Emmanuel. Elle alla voir Candy dans sa chambre.

- Bonjour chérie…

- Bonjour maman…

- Tu veux venir avec moi faire des achats ?

- Oui, bien sur, maman allons-y

- On va prendre d'abord le petit déjeuner…

- Ok….

Elle descendit avec sa mère et elles trouvèrent Ronnie a table entrain de manger des mangues vertes avec du sel. Candy fit la moue en la voyant.

- Ronnie…oh mon Dieu…

- Tu verras quand tu serras enceinte, Candy, dit-elle en riant

- Je te crois sur parole, dit Candy en riant

Georgie secoua la tête. Elle aurait tant voulu apprendre qu'elle allait être grand-mère dans d'autres circonstances…

- Tu viens avec nous, Ronnie ? dit Georgie

- Oui, maman comme ça, je pourrais choisir ce dont j'ai envie, dit Ronnie

- Parfait, on quitte après le petit déjeuner, dit Georgie

Candy et Georgie s'assirent pour manger. Une bonne vint dire à Ronnie qu'il y avait un coup de fil pour elle.

- Merci dit Ronnie, excusez-moi, maman, Candy

Ronnie alla répondre au téléphone dans un des salons et elle ferma la porte.

- Allo ?

- Ronnie ?

- Terrence. Tu es arrivé ?

- Oui, je suis à l'Intercontinental…

- Parfait. Je vais te donner le numéro d'Emmanuel. Il va venir te chercher pour que tu passes la journée avec lui et ensuite le soir tu viendras avec lui pour le dîner avec nos deux familles…

- D'accord. Mais tu es sure qu'elle ne va pas me jeter dehors ?

- J'en suis certaine, tu viendras avec Emmanuel, alors tu seras l'invité de nos invités…

- Merci Ronnie, dit Terry

- De rien. Maintenant je vais appeler Emmanuel pour lui dire d'aller te chercher à ton hôtel…à ce soir…bye.

- Bye Ronnie

Ronnie appela Emmanuel qui était ravi de l'entendre.

- Chérie ? Dit-il ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien, mais le matin les nausées

- Ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je mange mes mangues vertes avec du sel

- On voit bien que tu vas avoir un petit africain…ce sont les africaines qui mangent des mangues vertes avec du sel…

- Et bien si tu doutes de la paternité, ça devrait de convaincre…

- Pas nécessairement, tu es plus africaine que moi…

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Chéri, je dois sortir avec maman et Candy, mais j'ai un service à te demander…

- Vas-y…

- Et bien Terrence est ici pour parler à Candy. Il est à l'Inter, tu peux aller le chercher pour passer la journée avec toi et l'amener au dîner ce soir ?

- Tu veux que je le fasse entrer en douce en quelque sorte ; mettre Candy devant le fait accompli…

- Elle ne veut pas le voir pour le moment et s'il vient à la porte, elle ne le laissera pas entrer…

- Bien sur je vais l'aider, dit Emmanuel, il était sympa en Belgique et il est vraiment amoureux de ta soeur

- Merci, chéri…, dit Ronnie en souriant, à ce soir….Je t'aime

- Je t'aime. Bye.

Elle alla rejoindre Candy et Georgie qui avaient fini de manger.

- Tu as fini Ronnie ? Dit Candy, c'était qui ?

- Emmanuel tiens ! Qui d'autre ? Dit Ronnie

- Allons-y, dit Georgie

- Je prends une bouteille de limonade au frigo et je vous suis…dit Ronnie

- D'accord, dit Georgie

Ronnie prit sa bouteille de limonade et elle les suivit dans la voiture. Elles firent des achats et Ronnie passa son temps à acheter des fruits exotiques pour satisfaire ses envies. Elles passèrent du bon temps ensemble. Candy oublia ses problèmes temporairement. Le téléphone cellulaire de Georgie sonna. Elle y répondit.

- Allo ?

- Oui, tantine Georgie ?

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, c'est Freddy…

- Freddy…bonjour

- J'ai entendu dire que Candy était à Bangkok et je viens d'appeler la résidence et on m'a dit que vous êtes sortie faire des courses. Est-ce que Candy est avec toi ?

- Oui, dit Georgie, un instant

Elle donna le téléphone à Candy.

- Merci, maman, dit Candy, allo ? Freddy ?

- Candy chérie ! Comment tu vas ? Demanda Freddy

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Je vais bien. Comment ne peux-tu ne pas m'appeler ? C'est Emmanuel qui m'a dit que tu es arrivée hier…

- Le décalage horaire, je devais me reposer Freddy, dit Candy

- Je dois te voir…

- Et bien tu peux venir au dîner ce soir, la famille d'Emmanuel sera la et j'aurai besoin de compagnie

Ronnie l'entendait et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait invité Terry et Candy invitait un de ses anciens petits amis… Freddy Ngoi était le fils d'un diplomate congolais qu'ils avaient rencontré à Bucarest en Roumanie. Ils furent surpris des années plus tard de se retrouver encore dans le même pays en Thaïlande. Et bien la soirée allait s'annoncer excitante.

- D'accord, dit Freddy, je serai là ce soir. J'ai hâte de te voir

- Moi aussi, dit Candy à ce soir…

Elle raccrocha et elle regarda sa mère et Ronnie.

- Ça ne vous ennuie pas ? Demanda-t-elle

- Bien sur que non, dit Georgie, il est toujours le bienvenu chez nous…

Ronnie ne dit rien. Et bien Terry aura l'occasion d'être jaloux de l'attention que Freddy portera à Candy. Ils avaient été ensemble en Roumanie quand ils étaient adolescents. Et Freddy avait toujours porté Candy dans son cœur. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Il lui volait parfois quelques baisers. Et Candy disait toujours qu'il embrassait vachement bien… Maintenant avec l'affaire Terry, Candy n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser. Freddy allait lui remonter le moral surtout lorsqu'elle verra que Terry fait parti des invités au dîner. Freddy parviendra à la faire raisonner. Pendant qu'elles déjeunaient au restaurant avec sa mère et sa sœur. Elle appela Freddy.

- Salut, c'est Ronnie

- Oui, Veronica ?

- A propos du dîner ce soir…

- Oui…

- Et bien Candy a eu le cœur brisé par son patron et je l'ai aussi invité et elle ne sait pas qu'il sera là…

- Pourquoi as-tu invité celui qui lui a brisé le cœur ? En voila des façons !

- Parce que c'est l'homme qu'elle aime….Candy est finalement tombé amoureuse ! C'est lui qu'elle veut…

- Mais il lui a brisé le cœur…

- Mais il peut la convaincre de revenir vers lui…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Essaye de la raisonner, de lui demander de l'écouter…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ?

- Parce que tu as un faible pour elle depuis toujours et que tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse même si ce n'est pas avec toi…

- C'est vraiment lui l'élu…

- Elle n'est plus vierge….

- Oh mon Dieu !

Freddy resta silencieux. Il était un peu blessé d'apprendre qu'elle s'était donnée à son patron. Candice-Blanche s'était laissé aller, elle aimait donc son patron à la folie. Bien que ça le blessait un peu, Freddy décida d'aider son amie.

- D'accord, dit-il après un silence, je vais l'aider

- Merci Freddy, tu es le meilleur… à ce soir…dit Ronnie en souriant

Elle retourna auprès de Candy et sa mère et elles continuèrent leurs repas. Laurent vint le joindre et ils mangèrent en famille. Ils formaient une belle famille, ils étaient tous blonds et ils étaient tous beaux.

Terry, pendant ce temps là, était avec Emmanuel à la résidence de ses parents, qui était aussi très grande. Emmanuel dit à ses parents que Terry était un de ses amis, de passage à Bangkok et qu'il allait passer la journée et la soirée avec eux. Ses parents n'eurent aucun problème.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous prépare un plat occidental, Monsieur… ? Demanda la mère d'Emmanuel

- Terrence, appelez-moi, Terrence dit-il, non merci. Je vais manger ce que vous mangez

- D'accord, dit la mère d'Emmanuel

- Viens Terrence, dit Emmanuel, allons dans le salon ou il y a le satellite pour la télévision

- Satellite ?

- Oui, tu n'as aucune idée combien de pays nous pouvons capter…

- Intéressant, dit Terry en souriant, je te suis…

Il passa la journée avec Emmanuel à regarder la télévision, les différentes chaînes et à parler. Terrence ne parlait que de Candy bien sur. Ils mangèrent de la nourriture africaine que Terry trouva excellent. Il était impatient d'arriver à la résidence de l'ambassade britannique.

- Sois patient Terrence, dit Emmanuel

- C'est dur… je veux tellement la voir

- Mais elle sera surprise de te voir et elle va peut être te rejeter

- Je peux me débrouiller avec elle, tout ce que je veux c'est lui parler seul à seul. Je sais que je réussirais à la convaincre…

- D'accord, mais sois patient. Ses parents seront peut être froids quand ils sauront que tu es la cause de la tristesse de leur fille

- Je sais. J'espère convaincre Candice-Blanche comme ça elle va les calmer…

- On doit y aller bientôt.

- Je voulais aller me changer à l'hôtel…

- Bien sur, je pendrai l'autre voiture et nous allons faire un crochet à l'hôtel pour que tu puisses de changer…

- Merci, Emmanuel. Si tu as besoin d'un poste en Belgique, nous avons une succursale…

- Je vais te donner mon CV et je veux que tu m'engages pour mes capacités

- Bien sur, je n'engage que les gens compétents… c'est pour ça que j'ai engagé Candice-Blanche ; elle était la parfaite assistante

- Tout revient à Candy, dit Emmanuel, tu ne peux pas passer une minute sans parler d'elle…

- Je l'aime…

- Oh je le sens et je le vois, crois-moi ! C'est Candy qu'il faut convaincre…

- Souhaites-moi bonne chance, dit Terrence en souriant

Emmanuel alla s'habiller pour accompagner Terrence à son hôtel pour qu'il puisse se changer et prendre aussi le cadeau de Candy. Terrence fut prêt en quelques minutes et il rejoignit Emmanuel dans la voiture et ils se rendirent à la résidence de l'ambassade britannique. Ils arrivèrent à la résidence britannique. La grille était fermée et il y avait des agents de sécurité à la porte. Terry se dit dans sa tête que s'il était venu seul, il n'aurait pas passé la grille. Ronnie savait ce qu'elle faisait en l'envoyant passer le temps avec Emmanuel et venir avec lui en tant qu'invité.

- Ronnie savait ce qu'elle faisait n'est-ce pas ? Dit Terrence

- Tu n'aurais pas passé la grille si tu étais venu seul et avec toute la panique sur le terrorisme…

- Je vois, dit Terrence.

Ils entrèrent dans la parcelle qui était spacieuse avec une belle pelouse. Le chauffeur les fit descendre devant l'entrée principale de la villa. Ils entrèrent et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon d'honneur et on leur servit à boire par les bonnes. Les parents d'Emmanuel étaient déjà là.

Candy était dans la chambre de sa sœur entrain de l'aider avec sa robe. Elle devait trouver un robe plus large à cause de son ventre grandissant, la plus part de ses robes, ne lui allaient plus.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'entre plus dans rien. Mon ventre ne se voit pas !

- Et bien ta taille est plus large, dit Candy, attends je vais chercher un robe ample…

Candy sortit et elle alla dans sa chambre chercher une robe. Elle revint quelques instant après avec une robe mauve qui ne serrait pas à la taille.

- Voila, dit-elle, celle-ci va t'aller…

- Merci grande soeur…, dit Ronnie en souriant

Elle enfila la robe qui lui alla à merveille. Et Candy lui arrangea les cheveux. Georgie vint voir si elles étaient prêtes à descendre car les invités étaient déjà là.

- On descend les filles ? Dit Georgie, votre père est aux escaliers entrain de nous attendre

- Allons-y dit Candy.

Elle était très belle dans sa robe couleur turquoise moulante. Georgie portait une robe rouge très belle aussi. Elles rejoignirent Laurent aux escaliers et ils descendirent tous ensemble. Alain était déjà au salon avec les invités. Les plus jeunes étaient dans un des salons à l'étage entrain de regarder des films. La soirée s'annonçait bien.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Chapitre 20_**

**_« Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait »_**

Lorsque Candy et sa famille arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier, ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Le majordome alla ouvrir la porte et Freddy Ngoi entra. Candy sourit et elle courut se jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui longtemps. Il sentait qu'elle était triste. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et une bise atterrit au coin des lèvres. Candy sentit un peu sa langue. Ça avait toujours été comme ça ; Candy en avait parlé avec ses amies, et elles avaient toutes senties la même chose quand la bise de Freddy Ngoi tombait sur le coin des lèvres, on sentait sa langue… Candy sourit à ce souvenir.

- Comment vas-tu ma poupée ? Demanda Freddy

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, dit Candy

- Oh, je suis là, tout ira bien….dit Freddy tendrement

Il marcha avec elle vers le salon s'honneur ou se trouvait la famille d'Emmanuel. En entrant dans le salon, au bras de Freddy, si Candy fut surprise de voir Terry parmi les invités, elle ne le montra pas. Elle salua tout le monde en leur faisant la bise et elle tendit la main à Terry, et elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Freddy loin de Terry qui la regardait et qui était un peu jaloux. C'était qui ce mec ? Il demanda à Emmanuel.

- C'est qui celui là ? Dit Terry

- Freddy Ngoi, un des ses anciens petits copains…

- Petit copain…

- Ils ne sont qu'amis maintenant, ne t'en fais pas

- Mais ça fait mal de la voir au bras d'un autre…

- Courage mon vieux tu pourras lui parler tout à l'heure…

Candy ne regardait même pas Terry. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là et elle soupçonnait sa sœur de l'avoir invité. Elle regarda Ronnie qui l'évitait du regard. Freddy vu son agitation.

- Ça va Candy ?

- Oui… mais…

- Quoi…

- Mon patron, enfin, mon ancien patron, il est ici…

- Et ça t'ennuie ?

- Je ne veux pas le voir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'énerve ! Dit Candy en faisant la moue

- Candy… tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- Je ne l'aime pas !

- Ok… dit Freddy

Mais il dut se taire car Laurent et le père d'Emmanuel se mirent à parler de la situation et combien ils étaient déçus de voir que leurs enfants les avaient forcé la main de la sorte. Terry écoutait d'une oreille, il ne faisait que regarder Candy. Celle-ci ne regardait même pas de son coté. Il avait envie de courir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Mais il devait être patient.

Candy faisait un ultime effort pour ne pas regarder là où Terry était assis. Freddy voyait son jeu. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Candy dans cet état. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de ce mec et elle se torturait pour rien. Il allait l'aider.

Pendant ce temps-là, le père de Candy continuait à parler.

- Ronnie, Emmanuel nous sommes vraiment très déçus par votre comportement. Tout ce qu'on vous demandait, c'est de finir vos études et vous auriez pu vous marier après.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous étiez pressés, dit le père d'Emmanuel, vous aviez tout votre temps

- Mais on voulait être ensemble, dit Ronnie, on s'aime…

- Veronica, dit Georgie, nous n'en disconvenons pas que vous vous aimiez, mais… vous auriez pu attendre avant de faire un bébé …

- Comme, terminer vos études et vous marier…,dit la mère d'Emmanuel

- Ma fille n'aura pas d'enfant illégitime, dit Laurent

- Il ne l'est pas, dit Ronnie doucement

- Comment ? demanda le père d'Emmanuel, mais…que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que notre bébé ne sera pas illégitime….dit Ronnie

Tout le monde était surpris par la réponse de Veronica. Emmanuel lui prit la main pour l'encourager. Les autres attendaient qu'elle s'explique.

- Papa, dit Ronnie, je ne t'ai pas te fais la honte en tombant enceinte…

- Explique-nous Veronica, dit Georgie

- Je ne t'ai pas fais la honte Papa, car je suis mariée…

- QUOI ????!!!! Dirent tous les parents en même temps

Candy sortit de sa rêverie et se demandait se qui se passait.

- Vous avez entendu, dit Emmanuel, nous sommes mariés…

- Depuis quand ? Dit Candy

- Depuis l'année passée…, dit Ronnie

- Ronnie, dit Alain en riant, ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu prends le bouquet !

- Veronica, dit sa mère, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Et bien, dit Emmanuel, nous étions amoureux et nous voulions vivre ensemble et Ronnie ne voulait pas vivre en concubinage alors…

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de l'épouser ? Dit le père d'Emmanuel

- Et bien moi je trouve que c'est mieux que de vivre dans le péché, dit la mère d'Emmanuel

- C'est pour ça que tu es enceinte ? Dit Georgie

- Georgie, elle est enceinte parce qu'elle a eu des rapports avec son… son mari ! dit Laurent

- Oui, maman, dit Alain, c'est un peu tard pour la leçon d'éducation sexuelle !

Candy et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Je veux dire c'est pour ça que tu ne prenais plus de précaution, dit Georgie

- Et bien maman c'était un accident, les précautions ne marchent pas toujours…, dit Ronnie

Candy n'arrivait pas à croire que Ronnie se donnait ainsi en spectacle ! Mais il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours aimé les grandes surprises.

- Ta sœur est imprévisible, dit Freddy en riant

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Dit Candy en riant

Terry regardait la sœur de Candy et il était amusé par le spectacle de Ronnie. Georgie et Laurent n'avaient pas envie de rire, ni les parents d'Emmanuel.

- Veronica, Emmanuel, dit Laurent, vous nous avez mis devant le fait accompli…

- Et maintenant nous n'avons pas le choix que d'accepter votre situation, dit Georgie

- Emmanuel, dit son père, tu sais que selon nos coutumes, nous devons doter dans la famille de ta future femme, qui est déjà ta femme, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire tant qu'elle est enceinte

- Nous allons attendre que le bébé naisse pour venir doter…, dit la mère d'Emmanuel

- Et bien nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Georgie, Veronica, tu es impossible !

- Félicitations pour ton mariage, dit Laurent et merci beaucoup de nous avoir invité et tenu au courant.

- Maman, papa, je m'excuse…je ne pensais pas que je tomberai enceinte. Nous continuons nos cours et Emmanuel cherche du travail…

Terry choisi ce moment pour intervenir et aider le jeune couple.

- Je vais l'engager dans une de nos succursales de Belgique, dit Terry à la grande surprise de Candy et de tout le monde

- Vraiment ? Dit Ronnie

- Oui, j'ai vu son CV et je suis très impressionné, dit Terry

- Merci Terrence, dit Ronnie en souriant

- De rien, dit Terry en souriant

Candy était aussi très surprise d'entendre Terry intervenir pour aider sa sœur et son mari. Il était tellement bon et compatissant. Elle le regarda et il se tourna vers Candy en même temps. Georgie se tourna vers Terry.

- Qui êtes-vous encore Monsieur ? Demanda Georgie

- Terrence Grandchester, madame l'Ambassadrice, des Entreprises Grandchester, dit Terry

- Grandchester ? Dit Laurent surpris, le patron de Candy ?

- Oui Excellence, dit Terry

- Oh…, dit Georgie en regardant Candy

- Candy…, dit Laurent, tu aurais pu nous présenter….

- Je m'excuse papa, je suis une mauvaise ancienne assistante, il faut dire que je ne travaille plus pour lui… Maman, Papa, voici Terrence Grandchester, Monsieur Grandchester, voici mes parents, Son Excellence Monsieur l'Ambassadeur Laurent Grey et son épouse…, fit Candy ironiquement

Terry la regarda avec un air moqueur. Georgie et Laurent étaient trop préoccupés par l'affaire Ronnie pour faire attention au problème de Candy. Les bonnes arrivèrent avec leur plateau plein de verre de différente boisson. La discussion sur Ronnie et Emmanuel continua un peu et s'arrêta. Les invités maintenant parlaient entre eux et ils se promenaient dans la résidence. Ronnie s'approcha de Terry et elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Oh Terrence, merci, merci pour tout…, dit-elle

- De rien, dit Terry en souriant

- Tu es merveilleux, dit Ronnie

Candy parlait avec Freddy, mais elle regardait Terry du coin de l'œil.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder, dit Freddy, va lui parler…

- Non…

- Candy, tu ne vas rien résoudre en boudant

- Je n'ai aucune envie de résoudre quoi que ce soit…

Georgie s'approcha de sa fille.

- Candice-Blanche, je peux te parler ? Dit Georgie

Candy se dit que sa mère l'appelait par ses deux prénoms ; elle était très sérieuse. Elle suivit sa mère dans un coin.

- Oui maman ?

- Candice-Blanche. Ton père et moi t'avions toujours appris à affronter tes problèmes. Tu vas aller voir ton patron, et lui parler. Si tu vas le renvoyer, fais le maintenant, si tu le veux, reprends le, mais tu vas arrêter de l'éviter et de bouder…

- Mais maman…

- Ronnie et son histoire m'ont déjà énervée. Je t'en prie règle ton problème pour que tu puisses reprendre le cours de ta vie…d'accord ? Il est venu de très loin pour te voir, sois gentille !

- Oui, maman, dit Candy, tu as raison…

Candy se dirigea vers une table ou se trouvaient des amuse-gueules

- Candice-Blanche…, entendit-elle

C'était la voix de Terrence. Elle avait le dos tourné.

- S'il te plait, dit-il d'un ton suppliant

- Que fais-tu ici Terrence ?

- Je suis venu te voir…

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir…

- Tu peux me donner quelques minutes, quand même…

- Le travail que tu as donné à Emmanuel c'est aussi sur la demande de ta sœur ?

- Candice-Blanche…

- Car nous savons toi et moi que tu ne fais rien pour rien…

Elle s'éloigna et elle retourna auprès de Freddy. Le dîner était servi et tout le monde se mit à table. L'atmosphère commençait à se détendre. Et tout le monde mangea dans la gaîté. Candy était assise à coté de Freddy et ils passaient leur temps à chuchoter et à rire. Terry avait le cœur serré. Freddy regarda Terry et il eut pitié de lui. Il était venu de si loin.

- Candy… tu vas lui parler ? Demanda-t-il

- Freddy…

- Tu sais que tu le veux et je dois t'avouer, que même si je suis un peu jaloux, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état pour un mec…parles-lui tu te sentiras mieux…

- Merci Freddy, dit Candy doucement.

Le dîner continua et après le dîner, c'était le thé et le café au salon. Candy sortit dans le jardin de la résidence où se trouvaient sept petites fontaines. Le jardin était éclairé et les fontaines brillaient de milles feux différents. Il y avait des bancs près de la plus grande fontaine au milieu du jardin. Candy alla s'y asseoir pour prendre l'air. Il faisait un peu frais et il y avait une petite brise qui soufflait.

Terry était entrain de parler avec Ronnie. Cette dernière regarda par la fenêtre et elle vit Candy dehors.

- Terrence, dit Ronnie, voila ta chance, elle est sortie prendre l'air, vas-y !

- J'y vais. Merci Ronnie…

- Non, merci à toi pour ton aide

- De rien, dit Terry en souriant

Terry alla au salon où il était assis plus tôt, pour chercher son attaché caisse et il se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la résidence et il sortit dehors. Il vit sa bien aimée assise au clair de lune, comme elle était belle.

_In the moonlight_

_When the shadows play_

_When the thought of what could happen_

_Takes your breath away_

_Sighs and whispers_

_Quiet laughter in the air_

_Unspoken invitations everywhere_

_In the moonlight_

_All the words you say_

_Make it relatively easy_

_To be swept away_

_In the half-light_

_Can we trust the way we feel_

_Can we be sure that anything is real?_

_Stars keep secrets as they wander indiscreetly_

_While the echoes of a song go drifting by_

_We must be careful not to lose our way completely_

_Or the magic that we seek here_

_We can't be sure will be here_

_In the morning_

_With the moon away_

_And if in each other's arms_

_Is where we're meant to stay_

_In the love light_

_When our eyes have grown accustomed to the daylight_

_We'll see what waits for us to share_

_For all the things we've dreamed of in the moonlight_

_Will be there_

La lumière artificielle du jardin et la lumière naturelle de la lune lui donnait une impression d'être un très beau portrait peint part un peintre célèbre. Il se dit dans sa tête qu'il allait garder cette image dans sa tête et la reproduire ; elle était hors de prix. Il s'approcha et il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Salut, dit-il

- Salut, répondit-elle

- Je peux te parler ?

- Si je dis « non » tu vas repartir en Angleterre ?

- Non. Je ne quitterai pas la Thaïlande sans t'avoir parlé…

- Et bien tu as fait toutes ces heures en avion. La moindre des choses serait que je t'écoute…Tu m'as tout de même suivie à l'autre bout du monde…

- Merci, Candice-Blanche…

Elle le regardait. Elle avait tellement envie de se jeter dans ses bras… Il la regardait avec tant d'amour, il pria qu'elle ne l'envoie pas promener.

- Le jeune homme avec qui tu es, c'est qui ?

- Freddy ? C'est un ami…

- Un autre de tes anciens petits copains ?

- C'est une scène de jalousie que tu veux me faire ?

- Bien sur que non, mais je suis curieux…

- Je suis sure que tu es déjà au courant que c'est un ancien petit ami…Parle Terrence, je t'écoute. Laisse Freddy tranquille

- D'accord. Candice-Blanche, je suis venu pour te présenter mes excuses, pour ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité…

- …que ta sœur t'avait demandé de m'engager et de me séduire…

- Oui…

- C'est rien, je suis sure que ça arrive tous les jours…dit-elle ironiquement

- Ma petite sœur a des caprices et j'ai parfois du mal à lui dire non…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça pour elle…devina-t-elle

Terry se dit que c'était le moment de vérité, plus de mensonges.

- Non… quand on était plus jeune, quand elle aimait bien un garçon, elle me demandait de séduire sa copine pour qu'il devienne libre…

- Alors c'était un jeu pour toi et ta sœur. Ça vous amuse n'est-ce pas, de jouer ainsi avec la vie des gens ?

- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…

- Quoi, que tu me mettes dans ton lit ?

- Non… Je t'ai vu sur ce bateau le jour de l'an. Tu as disparu si vite que je pensais t'avoir imaginé…Te voir dans mon bureau avec ton ridicule accoutrement, voir que tu existais… je me suis maudit d'avoir accepté d'aider Dinah. Parce que, quoi que je te dise a partir de ce moment la, quand la vérité sortirait, ça allait sembler faux…

- Ça tu peux le dire…

- J'aurai voulu ne pas avoir eu cet accord avec Dinah. Te voir dans mon bureau était un miracle, tu étais réelle !

- Attends un peu, je pense à quelque chose. Le département pour lequel je travaillais et qui a été absorbé du jour au lendemain…ça faisait aussi parti de ton plan n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Monsieur Pitt…

- Etait vieux et ravi d'avoir un parachute en or pour sa retraite…

- Tout ça pour m'engager dans ton département ?

- Et toi tu n'avais aucune envie d'être engagée n'est-ce pas ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ton accoutrement, tu savais que tu allais te faire rabrouer en te présentant ainsi pour une entrevue avec le grand patron…

- Mais je ne savais pas que le grand patron m'aurait engagé contre vents et marrée même si je parlais pas un mot d'anglais !

- Tu ne voulais pas être engagée…

- Je ne voulais pas travailler pour un jeune et beau patron que tout le monde disait être un Don Juan…Je voulais me chercher un autre vieux patron pour être tranquille

- Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose, refuser le poste…

- Oui, mais c'était toi, l'homme du bateau…J'ai aimé notre entrevue et je voulais travailler avec toi…

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi sur le bateau, au début du 20ème siècle…

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à tout ça…

- Tu n'y crois plus ?

- Non, je ne crois plus à rien. C'était de la folie ! J'ai vu sur le rapport de ton détective privé que mes intérêts incluaient la réincarnation…

- Et après… ?

- Ça veut dire que tu savais que c'était un sujet que j'aimais…

- Tu crois que j'ai fait semblant de m'y intéresser ?

- Tu as peut être planté tous les indices. Après tout c'est sur l'ordinateur de chez toi, qu'Annabelle a trouvé le plus d'informations…

Terry était surpris de voir à quel point elle avait perdu son enthousiasme et sa croyance en leur vie antérieure commune. Il soupira.

- D'accord…. Je ne savais pas d'où venait le dossier sur toi …, dit Terry

- Et maintenant tu le sais ?

- Oui, je suis resté et je l'ai lu…

Il prit son attaché caisse et il l'ouvrit il prit la farde avec le dossier sur elle et il la lui donna.

- Tiens, dit-il

- Encore ? Tu veux me retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Dit-elle surprise

- Ouvre, lis et tu vas voir. Fais-moi confiance, Candice-Blanche. Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour te blesser…

Elle le regarda et il avait l'air sincère. Elle prit la farde et elle l'ouvrit. Il y avait une lettre écrite à la main, qu'elle n'avait pas vu la première fois. C'était une écriture féminine

_Mon frère chéri,_

_Salut ! Si tu es entrain de lire ceci, c'est que mon plan a réussi. Je voulais te faire une surprise. J'espère que tu es content. Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es en possession de ce dossier. Je m'explique. Les dessins que tu me faisais depuis toujours avec la fille de tes rêves ; ils devenaient de plus en plus beau au cours des années. Tu n'utilisais personne comme modèle, mais elle devait être dans ta tête pour une raison. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais chercher pour toi la fille qui ressemble le plus a ton dessin pour que tu puisses au moins l'amener dîner une fois. Tu pourras vivre ton rêve au lieu de rêver sans rien faire. Je sais que les chances de trouver cette fille sont minces, elle n'existe peut être pas, seulement dans ta tête. Mais si cette fille existe, mon détective sera en mesure de te dire combien de sucre elle prend dans son café, il est excellent. Je sais que c'est une chance sur un million. Mais c'est une chance que j'ai prise et si tu es entrain de lire ceci ça veut dire que ça a marché et j'espère qu'elle répond à tous tes critères._

_Je t'aime,_

_Cassandra_

Candy ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire la lettre. Elle regarda Terry.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi une lettre de ta sœur qui t'envoie une femme a à faire avec moi…dit-elle un peu vexée

- C'est la lettre qui accompagnait le dossier…

- Quel dossier ?

- Le tien…c'est toi la femme qu'elle m'envoyait…

- Quoi ??? Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est la surprise qu'elle voulait me faire. Quand je t'ai vu sur le bateau, je t'ai décrite à ma mère au téléphone. C'est elle qui m'a dit que je t'ai imaginé…

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça, pourquoi ? Demanda Candy qui ne comprenait toujours rien

- Parce qu'elle m'a dit que je décrivais la fille de mes dessins d'enfance, la fille de mes rêves que je dessinais depuis que j'avais 3 ans…

- Cette fille c'était moi ? Tu me dessinais… ?

- Oui…sur tous mes dessins, je me dessinais entrain de jouer avec une fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés, les yeux vert et des taches de son sur le nez…

- Quoi ???!!!

- Tu vas me dire que ça peut répondre à n'importe quelle fille, mais c'était toi, j'en suis sur

- Mais…

- Je suis allée au château de mon père et j'ai cherché au grenier pendant des heures pour retrouver mes dessins…

- Et tu les as trouvé ?

- Oui, Chris m'a dit après des heures, quand je lui ai finalement dit ce que je cherchais, que Cassie les avait pris et elle les avait gardé dans sa chambre. Je suis allé fouiller dans son armoire et j'ai retrouvé tous mes dessins…

Il prit une grande enveloppe de son attaché caisse qu'il donna à Candy. Elle prit l'enveloppe elle l'ouvrit et elle en sortit plein de dessins. Depuis qu'il était tout petit et progressivement Candy n'en revenait pas ; dans chaque dessin, Terry s'était dessiné avec…elle ! Oui, c'était bien elle avec deux couettes comme elle les portait petite, les cheveux tombant sur les épaules, en demi queue…Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux

- Candice-Blanche, tu es dans ma tête depuis la nuit des temps, je te connaissais avant que je te rencontre…l'enquête qu'Annabelle et toi aviez faite, t'a prouvé que toi et moi, avions vécu au début du siècle… Tu dois le croire. Nous n'avons pas eu de chance la première fois à cause de l'affaire Susanna Marlowe, mais maintenant il n'y a pas de Susanna, il n'y a que nous deux qui sommes maître de notre destin. La seule chose que je t'ai caché c'est le pourquoi ton département a été absorbé et la raison pour laquelle tu es venu dans mon bureau pour l'entrevue. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une assistante et j'ai eu la meilleure du monde… Tout ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où je t'ai vu dans mon bureau, était sincère. Tu es la femme de mes rêves, je rêve de toi depuis que je suis tout petit…c'est pour ça que je te dessinais…Quand je t'ai vu sur le bateau, je n'en revenais pas. Tu as vu comment j'ai bafouillé comme un gamin de 16 ans… c'est parce que à ce moment là j'avais 16 ans…j'avais déjà vécu ce moment, peut être un peu différemment…

- Tu t'es moqué des mes taches de son…, dit-elle doucement

Il la regarda en souriant.

- Candice-Blanche, je m'excuse pour Dinah, je m'excuse de la façon dont tu as découvert une partie pour laquelle nous travaillons ensemble…

- Une partie ?

- Oui, car je t'ai engagé pour tes compétences…et aussi parce que je voulais passer tous mes jours près de toi…si je t'avais rencontré hors du bureau dans une réception, tu peux être sure que je t'aurai fait une cour assidue…je ne t'aurai plus jamais laisser partir. Tu réponds à tous mes critères…comme je réponds aux tiens…

- Comment ça ?

- Ronnie m'a dit à propos de la description du parfait homme pour toi…

- Oh… j'avais même oublié ça…

- Tu vois ? Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, notre vie antérieure le prouve, notre harmonie au travail, notre harmonie au lit… je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec une femme physiquement, et nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Cassie a fait faire une enquête en cherchant la femme qui ressemblait le plus à mes dessins et l'enquête nous a mené à toi. Tu es le cadeau que Cassie m'a donné. Si on ne se connaissait pas, je me serai arrangé pour te rencontrer, t'appeler pour sortir avec toi… Je t'aime Candice-Blanche Grey et je vais passer le reste de ma vie à te le prouver…Donnes-nous une autre chance, je t'en prie...

Candy le regardait, rien que le fait qu'il soit venu à l'autre bout du monde pour se faire pardonner, lui avait déjà réchauffé le cœur. Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Terrence, je te pardonne, dit-elle en larmes, je t'aime…

Terry sourit et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément pendant longtemps.

_Especially for you  
I want to let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart  
I thought of you  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same_

_Especially for you  
I want to tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far  
And now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you_

_And now we're back together, together  
I want to show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
Especially for you_

_Especially for you  
I want to tell you, you mean all the world to me  
How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
You changed my life  
You showed me the way  
And now that I'm next to you_

_I've waited long enough to find you  
I want to put all the hurt behind you  
And I want to bring out all the love inside you, oh and_

_You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you_

Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble. Terry prit quelque chose de la poche une boite. Il se leva et il se mit sur un genou.

- Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'assume que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Alors, me voici encore une fois ; Candice-Blanche, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui ! Oui Terrence je veux t'épouser !!!! dit-elle en riant

Il sourit et il mit la bague à son annulaire, il se leva et il l'embrassa encore.

Ronnie regardait par la fenêtre du salon et elle vit sa sœur avec l'homme qu'elle aimait entrain de s'embrasser. Freddy arriva et il regarda aussi par la fenêtre.

- Ils se sont réconciliés, dit-il

- Oui, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas rester fâchée longtemps…

- Je suis heureux pour elle

- Tu l'es vraiment ?

- Oui, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et apparemment il l'a rend heureuse…

- Tu es un chic type Freddy…

- Merci…

Georgie arriva et regarda aussi par la fenêtre et elle fut soulagée.

- Au moins un problème qui s'est résolu tout seul, dit Georgie

Ronnie savait que sa mère était toujours vexée par ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Maman…je m'excuse…dit-elle

Georgie la serra dans ses bras.

- Ça va bébé, tout va bien. Au moins tu as eu le bon sens d'être mariée avant de tomber enceinte…mes leçons n'étaient pas en vain. Tu m'écoutais…

- Merci maman, dit Ronnie en souriant

Georgie continua son chemin. Ronnie était soulagée et Freddy la serra dans ses bras.

Candy et Terry continuait à parler, dans le jardin.

- Comment va Dinah ? Demanda Candy

- Elle est désolée de t'avoir blessé pour son vaurien, qui l'a humilié en voulant toujours de toi malgré le fait que je t'avais déshonoré à ses yeux…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée…

- Désolée ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ma sœur a un mauvais goût en homme…

- Mais ton père…

- Elle va se débrouiller… C'est elle qui m'a trouvé le numéro de téléphone de l'ambassade et de la résidence…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle avait un petit copain diplomate qui lui a fait une faveur…Car tu sais avec le terrorisme, tous ces numéros sont devenus confidentiels…

- Comment as-tu pu croire une minute que j'étais avec Daniel Reed ?

- Et bien tu l'embrassais le premier soir…

- D'accord, mais après ça ; tu n'as pas vu que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec un mec pareil ? Oh je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu me sauvais toujours quand il venait m'inviter au bureau…

- Et ce n'était pas seulement pour Dinah, je ne voulais pas que ce vaurien te touche, pour moi. J'étais jaloux…

- Oh Terrence…Tu me prenais pour quel genre de fille ? Tu étais étonné parce que j'étais vierge…

- Je me fiche de ce que tu étais, je m'attendais au pire…tous ces mecs derrière toi…

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si je l'étais ou pas…tu as assumé…

- Tu aurais pu me le dire… Les hommes n'ont pas l'habitude de demander ça aux filles à part à l'école…Je suis content d'avoir été ton premier… A propos, vous avez une très belle résidence avec un très beau jardin…

- C'est à ma mère qu'il faut faire le compliment…

- Oui, la rencontre avec tes parents…

- Et bien Ronnie a volé la scène avec sa surprise…

- En effet, le spectacle était hors de prix…

- Ils ne l'avaient dit à personne…

- Et bien, au moins elle est légale et les parents même s'ils ont l'air un peu déçus, ils sont soulagés de savoir que leur petit enfant est légitime

- Ouais…

- Il est tard, je dois retourner à l'hôtel…

- Je vais t'accompagner, je vais prendre la voiture.

- D'accord, dit-il en souriant.

- Je vais mettre tous ces dessins dans des cadres. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dessinais avant de m'avoir rencontré…Tu as mes taches de son à la perfection exactement comment elles sont sur mon nez…

- Tu rêvais bien de moi aussi non ?

- Oui…Tu es l'homme de mes rêves littéralement et je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je t'ai aimé avant de te rencontrer…

Il se pencha et il l'embrassa a nouveau. Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et elle répondit. Ces quelques jours sans lui avait été l'enfer. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'elle lui avait pardonné.

Candy et Terry entrèrent et ils trouvèrent que tout le monde était parti. Ronnie était partie avec son mari. Ils rencontrèrent ses parents bras dessus, bras dessous qui s'apprêtaient à monter pour aller se coucher.

- Maman, papa ? Dit Candy vous allez vous coucher ?

- Oui, dit Georgie

- Je vais accompagner Terrence à son hôtel…, dit Candy

- Oh, dit Georgie, d'accord…

- Tu peux prendre la Mercedes, dit Laurent, la clé est dans l'armoire

- Merci papa, dit Candy en souriant

- Bonne nuit, dit Georgie, tu as la clé de la maison ?

- Oui…,dit Candy

- Bonne nuit Mme l'Ambassadrice, Excellence…, dit Terry

- Bonne nuit, Terrence dirent les parents en même temps

- Je voudrais aussi m'entretenir avec vous…, dit Terry

- Pas de problème, dit Laurent, faites des arrangements avec Candy, et on pourra se rencontrer pour parler…

- Merci Excellence…, fit Terry

Ils montèrent les escaliers, bras dessus, bras dessous jusque dans leur chambre.

- Tu crois qu'elle va passer la nuit avec lui ? Dit Laurent

- Et bien c'est une grande fille, nous ne sommes pas avec elle à New York…dit Georgie, mais je crois qu'elle va revenir par respect pour nous, même si c'est tard. Ils viennent de se réconcilier…

- La réconciliation…, dit Laurent en souriant, mais la pensée que ma petite fille… entrain de …

- N'y pense même pas…On devrait se chamailler pour avoir le plaisir de se réconcilier…, dit Georgie en souriant

- Réconciliation ou pas mon amour, c'est toujours merveilleux avec toi…

- Je t'aime mon chéri, dit-elle en souriant

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser….

Candy et Terry regardèrent ses parents partir.

- Ils ont l'air aussi amoureux que nous, dit Terry

- Ils ont toujours été comme ça, dit Candy je ne les ai jamais vu fâchés…

- C'est une bonne atmosphère que tu avais en grandissant…

- La meilleure, dit Candy

- Je suis surpris que tu sois seule à New York

- Mon père est prêt à me donner un poste à l'Ambassade si je le veux, il a toujours voulu que je reste près de lui pour qu'il puisse me protéger…Mais je suis une grande fille et je dois apprendre à vivre seule. Tomber sur Daniel Reed m'a fait réfléchir, je voulais retourner chez mes parents, mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas laisser un imbécile me faire fuir ma ville préférée…Je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire, viens chéri …

Elle lui montra la résidence. Il y avait plusieurs salons. Il y avait le salon principal, où ils avaient reçu la famille d'Emmanuel Betu tout à l'heure. Il y avait un autre salon avec du mobilier thaïlandais et la tapisserie et le tout oriental. Il y avait un salon avec des meubles Louis XIV. Il y avait un salon très très moderne avec du mobilier très très sophistiqué, une chaîne haute fidélité. Il y avait un autre salon avec une télévision et une vidéothèque. Il y avait un salon à l'étage avec le satellite, c'était le salon de famille. Il y avait une très grande salle à manger avec une très grande table qui pouvait accommoder au moins une trentaine de personnes. Il avait déjà vu le jardin et les 7 fontaines. Il y avait aussi un gazebo, une véranda et une piscine ave un appartement à deux chambres. Il y avait au moins 3 garages avec les voitures. Il y avait une petite cuisine au rez-de-chaussée et une très grande au sous sol, avec une salle à manger et d'autres chambres et le quartier des domestique. Elle lui montra aussi sa chambre à coucher, qui était décorée en rose bonbon.

- C'est très beau ici, ça fait très petite fille…, dit Terry en souriant

- Et ici, je suis la petite fille de mes parents et je ne vais pas souiller ma chambre…

- Je ne te demanderai pas de le faire ici, ça serait un manque de respect total pour tes parents, à part si nous sommes mariés…

- Allons te raccompagner, il est tard…, dit Candy en souriant

Elle mit l'enveloppe avec ses dessins sur son bureau et ils sortirent de la chambre, descendirent pour aller chercher la voiture dans le garage. Elle prit la voiture personnelle de son père et elle conduisit Terry à l'hôtel. Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel Intercontinental de Bangkok.

- Tu veux venir voir ma chambre ? Demanda-t-il

- Juste pour une minute, dit-elle

Un valet s'approcha pour prendre la voiture et la garer. Candy et Terry se rendirent à la chambre de Terry après avoir prit la clé à la réception. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble.

- Pas de 13ème étage, dit Terry

- C'est un hôtel américain, la superstition ne s'arrête pas seulement en Amérique…

- Les américains sont constants dans leur croyance.

Ils entrèrent dans la suite de Terry.

- La suite royale, dit Candy en souriant, tu as vraiment besoin de toute cette place ?

En effet la chambre faisait 250 mètres carrés, il y avait 2 grands lits, un salon, une salle à manger, un garde manger, un bureau à part, un placard grand comme la chambre, une zone pour s'habiller, un salle de bain spacieuse avec une douche séparée et un jacuzzi. Et pour finir, une vue panoramique et elle est connectée à une autre chambre Deluxe.

- Je n'en sais rien, tu sais nous les riches, on aime le meilleur même si parfois ça n'a aucun sens…

- Sans blague ! Dit Candy en riant

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci…

- Tu veux rester un peu avec moi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis montée seulement pour admirer la vue panoramique de la suite royale ?

Terry sourit et il prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, elle enleva sa veste et elle se mit à déboutonner sa chemise… Il se mit à défaire sa robe…Ils consommèrent leur amour. Ils avaient besoin de l'un et l'autre. Leurs âmes qui s'étaient perdues au début du siècle étaient enfin réunies pour ne plus jamais se séparer. Candy et Terry étaient ensemble et rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance.

Candy retourna à la résidence des ses parents presque à l'aube. Elle serait restée avec Terry, mais elle s'est dit que ça allait sembler bizarre qu'elle passe toute la nuit hors de la maison de ses parents, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée…


	21. Chapter 21

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Chapitre 21_**

**_« Quelques jours à Bangkok »_**

Candy se réveilla pour trouver sa mère à son chevet. Elle lui sourit. Elle portait un tailleur rose de Chanel avec un chemisier blanc en soie. Ses chaussures étaient roses ainsi que son sac à main.

- Maman… dit-elle, bonjour !

- Bonjour bébé, ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire à nouveau

- Je suis si heureuse…

- Tu es rentrée très tard…Vos adieux se sont prolongés…

Candy rougit et baissa la tête.

- C'était mon premier, maman…

- Je sais, chérie. Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer ou tu en avais assez d'être la dernière vierge de ta génération...

- Je ne le ferai jamais ça pour une raison aussi stupide…il ne le savait pas…il était surpris…

- Tu ne le lui as pas dit ?

- Non…il n'a pas demandé, il a assumé…

- Oh Candy ! Dit Georgie en riant

- Il m'a demandé en mariage, encore…

Elle montra son annulaire à sa mère qui l'admira en souriant.

- Encore ? Dit Georgie

- Oui, la première fois c'était en Ecosse après notre première fois…

- Oh…

- Après notre dispute…

Elle raconta a sa mère ce qui s'était passé avec Dinah.

- Oh ma pauvre Candy, tu as dû te sentir trahie…

- Tu n'as aucune idée…

- A propos, tes recherches sur vos vies antérieures…

- Oh maman, tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'on a trouvé…

Elle lui parla du colis qu'Annabelle lui avait envoyé, du journal de l'autre Candy, des lettres de l'autre Terry…

- C'était comme si on était entrain de revivre tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, c'était incroyable. Et ce qu'il y a de plus incroyable encore…

Elle se leva pour aller prendre l'enveloppe sur son bureau et elle le donna à sa mère. Georgie l'ouvrit…

- Mais c'est toi… dit-elle, oh comme c'est beau ! D'où ça vient ?

- C'est Terrence qui a dessiné…

- Terrence ? Quand ? Récemment ? Car certains dessins semblent très vieux…

- Depuis qu'il était petit… tu peux voir l'évolution des dessins…

- En effet…Oh mon Dieu ! Il te dessinait depuis qu'il était petit ? Il te voyait aussi dans ses rêves comme toi ?

- Oui…

- Alors vos âmes, cette fois-ci, peuvent finalement être ensemble…dit Georgie, c'est invraisemblable votre histoire et tellement romantique…Tu devrais écrire un livre…

- Annabelle va s'en charger…

- Superbe ! A propos d'Annabelle, elle a appelé pour nous demander où tu étais, car tu ne l'as pas appelé depuis des jours, elle s'inquiétait

- Oh…surtout qu'elle attendait que je lui dise ce qui s'est passé après que nous ayons reçu son colis…

- Tu peux l'appeler, dit Georgie

- Merci, maman. Tu vas quelque part ?

- Réunion des ambassadrices…dit Georgie, je te vois tout à l'heure

- Tu es très élégante dans ton Chanel maman, dit Candy en souriant

- Merci, bébé, à tout à l'heure…

- Je vais aller voir Terrence . Est-ce que papa et toi pouvez le recevoir ce soir pour parler ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu ne nous annonces pas que tu t'es aussi mariée en secret, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Invite le à dîner ce soir…

- D'accord maman. Je n'ai pas de bombe à vous lancer à part que je connaissais Terrence dans une vie antérieure…

- Et que notre « reine vierge » n'est plus….

Candy rougit et baissa la tête, un peu gênée.

- Tu vas le dire à papa ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère

- Je ne lui cache rien, tu le sais…

- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déçu…

- Tu es sa petite fille, ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

- Merci maman !

Georgie sortit pour aller à sa réunion et Candy prit le téléphone pour appeler Terry à l'hôtel.

- Allo, chéri ? Dit-elle

- Mon amour…dit-il, tu as bien dormi ?

- J'aurai voulu être dans tes bras…

- On peut se marier tout de suite, pour que ça arrive…

- Tu es pressé de faire de moi ta femme…

- Oui. Et j'ai l'impression que nous le devons à Candy et Terry aussi de nous marier pour clôturer leur histoire définitivement…

- Moi aussi…car eux aussi, croyaient, qu'ils avaient le reste de leur vie devant eux…

- Je dois parler à tes parents…

- Ils t'invitent à dîner ce soir…

- D'accord, c'est parfait. Comme je viens dîner, je ne voudrais pas tellement me faire voir chez toi…

- Je viens à l'hôtel pour passer la journée avec toi. Je veux le traitement de reine de la suite royale…

- D'accord ma chérie. Je t'attends…

- Je passe sous la douche et j'arrive.

- A tout à l'heure, je t'aime

- Je t'aime…

Elle raccrocha et elle appela sa sœur.

- Alors, Mme Betu ?

- Candy…

- Tu aurais pu me le dire

- Et gâcher la surprise ?Je n'aurai manqué l'expression de vos visages pour rien au monde…

- Tu n'es pas possible Veronica !!!

- Et toi, ça va avec Terrence ?

- Oui…

- Tant mieux…

- Veronica, tu viens dîner ce soir avec ton mari, c'est mon tour…

- Terrence vient se présenter officiellement aux parents… ?

- Oui…

- D'accord nous serons là. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais à l'Intercontinentale recevoir le traitement de reine dans la suite royale

- Amuses-toi bien, dit Ronnie en riant

- J'y compte…à ce soir…

Elle alla prendre une douche et elle s'habilla. Elle prit un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel Intercontinental. Elle se rendit dans la suite royale et elle trouva que Terry avait commandé à manger. La table de la salle à manger était pleine. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras…

- Tu tombes à pic pour manger…

- La table est pleine

- Tu voulais un traitement de reine…, dit Terry en souriant, rien n'est trop beau pour toi, mon amour

Candy sourit et elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ils se mirent à table pour manger en parlant gaiement.

- A propos, Melle Grey, au sujet de votre démission…dit Terry

- Ma démission ?

- Vous avez bien dit « Je démissionne » à Londres, non ?

- Oh ça…dit-elle en souriant, oui…

- Il y a moyen que je vous fasse changer d'avis ?

- Je vais être votre femme, Monsieur Grandchester, vous voulez me voir à la longueur de la journée ?

- Mlle Grey, future Madame Grandchester, je ne me lasserai jamais de vous voir…

- Etes-vous entrain de me demander de revenir travailler avec vous ?

- Vous êtes la meilleure assistante que j'ai jamais eu, je ne peux pas me passer de vous

- Mais si j'attends famille ? Il faudra bien que je sois remplacée…

- Temporairement, je peux vivre avec ça, en attendant impatiemment votre retour

- Et mon grade…

- Va monter comme je vous l'ai promis…ainsi que votre salaire…

- Comment résister à une offre pareille ? J'accepte…

- Vous venez de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète

- Je sais, dit-elle en riant

Le cellulaire GSM de Terrence se mit à sonner et il répondit. C'était Chris avec le compte rendu de la dernière réunion.

- Chérie, dit-il à Candy je reviens…Je dois prendre cet appel

- Vas-y chéri …

Il alla se mettre devant son laptop pour parler avec son frère. Le téléphone de la chambre se mit à sonner, Candy regarda Terry qui semblait toujours occupé à parler à son frère. Et bien elle était à nouveau son assistante alors elle répondit au téléphone.

- Allo ? Dit Candy

- Qui est à l'appareil ? Dit la voix d'une femme

- C'est Candice-Blanche

- L'assistante ? Que faites-vous dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? Vous travaillez ?

- Non, je suis entrain de manger en fait…

- Manger…

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Melle Mann ?

- Je voudrais parler à Terrence…

- A quel sujet ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas…

- Oh que si ça me regarde, car voyez-vous, je ne suis pas seulement son assistante, je suis sa fiancée…

- Fiancée ? Dit Susanna, mais…je ne comprends pas. Il m'a promis le mariage à moi aussi

Candy éclata de rire. Susanna n'allait pas l'avoir, pas cette fois-ci, pas dans cette vie !

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle, ça c'était avant ou après qu'il vous évitait comme la peste… ?

- Où est-ce que j'ai eu le numéro de l'hôtel ?

- Vous êtes une bonne actrice, Melle Mann, mais bien trop calme pour être sincère. On peut trouver tout sur l'internet… tout le monde peut l'avoir. Melle Mann. Terrence n'est plus libre, il est mon fiancé, alors je vous conseille de perdre son numéro de téléphone et de ne plus l'appeler…

- Espèce de petite traînée, je savais que vous étiez après lui !

- Aurevoir Melle Mann, ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous.

Candy raccrocha et elle éclata de rire. Terry la regarda sans comprendre.

- Susanna ?

- Elle dit que tu lui as promis le mariage …

- Oh… et tu ne l'as pas cru ?

- Même pas pour une seconde ! Susanna ne viendra pas nous nuire dans cette vie…

- Je suis content que tu aies autant confiance en moi

- Je ne devrais pas ?

- Oh que si… j'ai failli te perdre à cause d'une promesse idiote que j'ai faite à ma petite sœur, je ne veux plus prendre de risque

- Il faut admettre que tes sœurs…une voulait que tu me séduises pour que son copain soit libéré de moi, et l'autre voulait que tu sortes avec moi parce que je ressemblais aux dessins que tu faisais depuis ta plus tendre enfance…Tes sœurs ne veulent pas que tu sois seul…On dirait que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer, si ça n'avait pas été Dinah, ça aurait été Cassie…

- Dinah sait combien je t'aime, maintenant et Cassie le saura dès qu'elle réapparaît…

- Où est-elle encore ?

- En Australie chez les aborigènes…

- Dans le désert où il n'y a pas un voisin au kilomètre à la ronde…

- J'espère qu'elle va repaître à temps pour le mariage, dit Terry

- Moi aussi ; j'aimerai beaucoup la voir

- Elle sera surprise de te voir en tout cas, surprise de voir que la fille des dessins est réelle…

- Je n'ai pas encore appelé Annabelle pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé…

- Vraiment ? Il faut dire que tu n'as guère eu le temps, entre la consommation de notre amour et la déclaration de ma sœur, ton départ…

- Oui, mais c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes où nous en sommes, j'aurai dû l'appeler…

- Appelles-la maintenant…

- Ok…

- Je vais continuer à manger…

Candy composa le numéro de son amie. Il y avait 12 heures de différence, comme il était midi à Bangkok, il était minuit à New York…

- Allo ? Dit Annabelle

- Annabelle ?

- Candice-Blanche ! Espèce de méchante fille ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

- Je sais, ma puce. Excuse-moi. Mais les choses étaient un peu folles après la réception de ton colis…

- Raconte…

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'elle avait reçu son colis. Elle était dans la chambre et Terrence dans la salle manger. Il l'avait laissé seule, car il savait qu'elle voulait parler de leur nuit d'amour.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Annabelle, tu l'as finalement fait ! La reine vierge n'est plus !

- Tu parles comme ma sœur et ma mère…

- Au moins toi tu l'as fait avec celui qui va t'épouser…

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit qu'on allait se marier…

- Candice-Blanche, si vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cette vie, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas pu être ensemble dans votre vie antérieure. Vous allez vous marier ; j'y mettrais ma main au feu…

- Il m'a demandé en mariage juste après…

- Superbe…

- Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté la suite…

Elle lui raconta la suite, comment Dinah est arrivée avec Daniel Reed…et comment elle s'est retrouvée en Thaïlande chez ses parents et comment Terrence l'avait suivie pour se faire pardonner.

- Il t'a suivi à l'autre bout du monde ? Dit Annabelle

- Oui…

- Et…

- Je suis dans sa chambre d'hôtel…

- Tu m'as fait peur là pour une seconde. Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez réconciliés. Je peux écrire mon livre ?

- Je vais en parler à Terrence, mais je crois qu'il sera d'accord… ah oui, j'oubliais une chose…

Elle lui raconta comment la sœur de Terry avait fait une enquête sur elle et des dessins…

- Il te dessinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

- Oui…

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais !

- J'ai tous les dessins je vais le scanner pour toi…

- Merci…

- Il va parler à mes parents ce soir

- Bonne chance… appelles-moi pour me dire ce qu'il pense au sujet du livre

- D'accord, bonne nuit Annabelle. Dit à Tricia que je vais l'appeler demain

- D'accord, bye Candice-Blanche…

Candy raccrocha et elle alla rejoindre Terrence dans la salle à manger.

- Elle t'a pardonné ?

- Bien sur, elle a hâte de commencer le livre

- Si elle est tellement excitée, je te parie qu'elle a déjà commencé à écrire…

- Moi aussi, dit Candy en riant

- Dis-lui qu'elle peut écrire son histoire, mais si elle peut changer la partie avec Dinah et Daniel et la faire mon amie d'enfance ou ma cousine…

- Par de problème…

Ils terminèrent de manger, et ils se reposèrent au lit en se faisant du bien. Des masseurs vinrent dans la chambre pour leur faire un bon massage. Candy eu des soins de visage et ses cheveux lavés et une mise en pli. Ensuite ils regardèrent des films avant de se rendre à la résidence de l'Ambassade de la Grande Bretagne pour le dîner. Candy monta se changer en laissant Terry au salon avec ses parents. Emmanuel était aussi là. Ses petits frères et sœurs s'habillèrent aussi pour ce dîner de famille.

- Candy, dit une de ses sœurs jumelles, tu vas te marier ?

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant

- Où ?

- A New York probablement…

- Sublime ! On va aller à New York ! Dit l'autre jumelle

- Félicitations, dirent les jumelles

Elle la serrèrent dans leurs bras a tour de rôle.

- Nous descendons pour voir ton beau mec …

Candy éclata de rire. Elle était dans la chambre avec Ronnie.

- Tu es sur un nuage…

- Merci d'avoir aider Terrence Ronnie…

- De rien…

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté la meilleure…

- Quoi… ?

- Sur Terrence et moi

- Raconte

- Tu ne vas pas croire ce que j'ai découvert…

Elle raconta à Ronnie tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvé et découvert depuis sa rencontre avec Terry et tout ce qui avait suivi

- Tu veux me dire que tu as connu Terrence dans une vie antérieure ?

- C'est pour ça que je décrivais toujours l'homme de mes rêves de la même façon…

Elle alla chercher les dessins et les montra à sa sœur qui ouvrit les grands yeux.

- Il te dessinait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

- Oui…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Candy ! C'est merveilleux ton histoire ! Votre amour était tellement fort qu'il a traversé les barrières du temps pour essayer de vous retrouver encore et vous avez réussi…mon Dieu !

- Epatant n'est-ce pas ?

- Wow ! Je suis abasourdie !

- Descendons, sinon Terrence va croire que je l'ai abandonné…

- Allons-y…

Elles descendirent pour se rendre au salon où se trouvait tout le monde. Terrence sourit en la voyant et elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui. Terrence prit la parole.

- Excellence, Mme l'Ambassadrice, je voulais vous voir ce soir pour vous dire que j'ai demandé à Candice-Blanche de m'épouser et elle a accepté.

- Félicitations, dirent Georgie et Laurent en même temps

- Merci, dirent les jeunes fiancés

- Où aura lieu la cérémonie, demanda Ronnie

- Et bien, dit Candy, vous êtes ici, et les parents de Terrence sont en Angleterre et nous vivons à New York…alors nous allons nous marier à New York…

- Parfait, dit Georgie, voyager nous fera du bien…

- Du bien chérie, dit Laurent, tu as vraiment besoin de voyager pour te sentir bien ?

- Tu voyages depuis la nuit des temps, maman, dit Ronnie en riant

- Je sais, mais ça fait toujours du bien, dit-elle en riant

- Pas de problème. Je suis content que vous soyez fiancés, dit Laurent, si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous voulions inviter nos proches pour une petite réception demain soir…

- Du tout, du tout…. dit Candy en riant, Terrence ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde…, dit Terrence

Une bonne entra pour leur annoncer que la table était prête.

- Madame est servie, dit-elle

- Merci, Miarka, dit Georgie, passons à table…

Ils passèrent a table et ils mangèrent dans la joie générale. Après le dîner ils prirent le thé au salon. Ils mirent un film sur DVD et ils firent des commentaires ensemble. Au moment de partir, Emmanuel et Ronnie se proposèrent pour accompagner Terrence à son hôtel. Candy voulait partir avec eux, mais elle resta. Par contre elle s'attarda à dire aurevoir à Terrence. Ronnie s'impatientait.

- Ça suffit ! Dit-elle on doit partir…

Candy faisait la sourde oreille et continuait à embrasser Terrence.

- Bonne nuit mon amour, dit Terrence

- Bonne nuit mon chéri, dit Candy

- Candy ! Dit Ronnie

- Vas-y sinon Ronnie va faire une fausse couche, dit Candy en riant

- D'accord, je t'appelle des que j'arrive…

- Ok…

Il entra finalement dans la voiture pour partir. Candy monta dans sa chambre et Georgie était contente qu'elle soit restée. Terrence appela des qu'il arriva dans sa chambre. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures.

Le lendemain était un samedi, ils passèrent la journée ensemble, à la résidence cette fois-ci. Terrence était arrivé avec le chauffeur de l'ambassade qui était allé le chercher. Il avait amené son costume et on lui avait donné la chambre d'ami pour la journée. Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner ensemble en famille. Les sœurs jumelles de Candy étaient aux petits soins pour lui. Après le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent se reposer au bord de la piscine. Le soleil était entrain de brûler et Candy était entrain de se mettre une lotion de bronzage.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour le dos Candice-Blanche ? Dit Terry

- Oui, s'il te plait Terrence…

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et il prit la bouteille de ses mains. Candy qui était allongée sur une longue chaise, se retourna et se coucha sur ventre. Terry mit de l'huile sur sa main et il se mit à lui frotter le dos après s'être assis au bord de la chaise. Les jumelles regardaient la scène en souriant. Elles allèrent dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu.

- Terrence, dit Candy, tu sais que nous sommes chez mes parents ?

- Oui…

- Et qu'il n'est pas question que nous fassions quoi que ce soit ici, à part nous embrasser ?

- Oui…et alors ?

- Alors, arrête de me caresser comme ça, tu me donnes des idées, comme briser les règles que je me suis infligée…

- Mais ma chérie, dit-il doucement, je ne fais que te frotter le dos avec ta lotion de bronzage…

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Il y avait une grande table près de la piscine et le déjeuner fut servit. Les parents de Candy vinrent se joindre aux jeunes et ils mangèrent dehors en bavardant gaiement. Après le dîner les parents allèrent faire la sieste. Les jeunes sortirent pour aller voir leurs amis. Ronnie appela Candy qui était toujours dehors au bord de la piscine.

- Candy ? Comment tu vas ?

- Bien…et toi ?

- Je vais bien. Tu ne fais pas la sieste ?

- Je ne veux pas laisser Terrence seul

- Amène-le avec toi, tiens !

- Ronnie !

- Ah oui, j'oubliais ; tu ne veux pas être tenté dans la maison des parents…tu sais que tu n'es pas amusante ? C'est ce qui donne du piquant…et bien tu peux aller te reposer dans la maison de la piscine ; c'est sur la propriété mais pas dans la grande maison, et personne n'y va jamais, crois-moi…

- Je te vois ce soir Ronnie, dit Candy en souriant.

Terry la regarda.

- Ronnie ?

- Oui…

- Que dit-elle ?

- Que la maison de la piscine est libre…

- J'aime beaucoup ta sœur, dit Terrence en souriant.

Ils allèrent se reposer dans la maison de la piscine. C'était encore mieux l'après-midi ! Ils se levèrent des heures plus tard pour aller s'apprêter pour la réception de leurs fiançailles. Les invités arrivèrent, il y avait de la musique et des serveurs. Les jeunes avaient pu inviter leurs amis. Ronnie arriva avec toute sa belle famille. Freddy aussi amena toute sa famille. Il était heureux pour Candy. Cette dernière le présenta à Terrence.

- Freddy, voici l'amour de ma vie…, dit Candy en souriant

- Je sais, dit Freddy en souriant. Vous avez beaucoup de chance…vous savez combien avaient parié de réussir à conquérir Candy ?

- J'ai une petite idée…, dit Terrence en souriant, je suis ravi d'avoir gagné…

- Et il ne faisait même pas parti de la compétition, dit Candy en riant

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. La soirée se passa bien sans problème. Tout le monde félicita les jeunes fiancés et leur souhaita bonne chance. Terrence retourna à son hôtel à l'aube.

Le lendemain soir, Georgie invita tout le monde au restaurant pour célébrer le fait que Candy soit tombée finalement amoureuse.

- Maman, dit Candy, ce n'est pas la peine…

- Je ne plaisantais pas, dit Georgie, nous allons tous au restaurant, à l'Intercontinental…

- A l'Inter… ?

- Tu pourras retarder tes adieux avec ton fiancé, ne t'en fais pas

- Maman !

Georgie éclata de rire et elle sortit de la chambre. Ils allèrent tous à l'Inter en famille et ils s'amusèrent en parlant des aventures dans différents pays, et comment Candy rabrouait tous les mecs du monde entier.

- Tu en as de la chance Terrence, dit Ronnie

- Mais il n'était même pas dans la course, dit Candy

- Je ne faisais que travailler avec elle, dit Terry

- Un avantage que les autres n'avaient pas, dit Laurent, tu la voyais tous les jours et tu la côtoyais…

Le dîner se termina et ils retournèrent chez eux. Candy s'attarda dans la suite de Terrence à faire ses adieux.

- Très intéressant ce dîner, dit Terrence

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu étais une…grande embrasseuse…

- Une grande embrasseuse ?

- Oui…

- C'est une façon bizarre de me dire que je suis une traînée en embrassades ?

- Chérie tu étais vierge…je suis celui est allé là où aucun autre homme n'est allé et n'ira…je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde

- Oui, tu as gagné sans savoir que tu étais dans une course féroce

- Je t'aime Candice-Blanche Grey…

- Je t'aime Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester…

Candy et Terry passèrent encore quelques jours en Thaïlande, puis ils devaient retourner en Amérique. Le jet de la compagnie Grandchester était venu les chercher. Toute la famille de Candy les accompagna à l'aéroport. Ronnie et Emmanuel venaient avec eux ; le jet allait passer par Bruxelles pour les déposer.

- Aurevoir, dit Georgie, Candy on se voit à ton mariage, je viendrai une semaine avant pour t'aider…

- D'accord Maman, dit Candy…

- Veronica dit Georgie, prends soin de toi et de ton petit bébé…

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Ronnie, merci Maman, papa…

- Papa, dit Candy

- Aurevoir, ma petite fille grande fille, dit Laurent

Tout le monde s'embrassa et se serra dans les bras et ils se séparent. Candy et Ronnie ne purent retenir une larme de tristesse. Terrence et Emmanuel les serrèrent dans les bras. Ils avaient plusieurs heures de vols devant eux et ils étaient contents de pouvoir les faire ensemble. Ils déposèrent Ronnie et Emmanuel à Bruxelles.

- Aurevoir, Candy, dit Ronnie en la serrant contre elle, on se voit à New York pour ton mariage, dès que tu nous envoies l'invitation…

- D'accord, ma puce, aurevoir, prends soin de ton ventre, dit Candy, aurevoir Emmanuel

- Aurevoir, Candy, Terrence, dit Emmanuel et merci encore pour le boulot

- De rien, dit Terry, aurevoir et bonne chance à tous les deux

- Aurevoir Terrence, merci pour tout

- Merci à toi, Ronnie, dit Terrence en la serrant dans ses bras…

Le jet reparti pour Londres chercher le colis de « Candy et Terry ». Chris le leur apporta dans l'avion.

- Voila ton colis, Terrence, dit Chris, je me demande pourquoi il est si important pour toi

- Je te le dirai, appelles-moi dans 3 jours pour que je récupère…. le décalage horaire

- D'accord, dit Chris, Candice-Blanche, félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

- Merci dit Candy en riant.

- Je vous laisse, alors

- Tu vas recevoir l'invitation pour le mariage bientôt, dit Terrence

- D'accord…Aurevoir

Le jet décolla après avoir fait le plein. Ils retournaient vers New York, dans la ville où ils avaient appris à se connaître et où ils aimaient être ensemble en travaillant. Maintenant ils y allaient comme des fiancés qui devaient préparer leur mariage. Ils devaient faire ce que Candy et Terry n'étaient par parvenu à faire, se marier, fonder une famille et vivre heureux pour le restant de leurs jours.

_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be  
And I dedicate my life to you always  
A love like yours is grand  
It must have been sent from up above  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun  
Chasing all the rain away  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_Come with me my sweet  
Let's go make a family  
And they will bring us joy, for always_

_Oh boy I love your soul  
I can't find enough ways to let you know  
But you can be sure of course, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun  
Chasing all the rain away  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_Oh you're like the sun chasing all of the rain away  
Oh boy I love you so  
And you can be sure i'm yours for always  
When you come around you bring brighter days  
Come with me my sweet  
For me and you forever will be  
A love like yours is rare_

_I will love you so, for always_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

_**Chapitre**** 22**_

_**"Les ****préparatifs****du**** marriage"**_

Le soleil brillait et entrait pas la fenêtre de la chambre de Candy. Elle entendit une respiration régulière sous elle. Terrence. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Il était tellement beau. Ils étaient arrivés la veille et ils étaient allés à l'appartement de Candy où ils avaient passé la nuit. Elle bougea très doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, mais il resserra son étreinte.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il

- Je dois me lever, chéri… il est midi passé…

- On ne travaille pas…

- Je sais patron, mais on doit manger, non ?

- Ouais…tu n'as pas de femme de ménage ?

- Si, je vais lui dire de préparer quelque chose pour deux et lui dire que j'ai de la compagnie…

- D'accord, dit-il en la lâchant un peu à contre cœur

- Je reviens, dit-elle en souriant

Candy se leva et elle alla dans la salle de bain de sa chambre pour se brosser les dents. Elle était noire et dorée avec une baignoire et une douche séparée. Ensuite elle mit un peignoir et elle alla voir Juana, la femme de ménage. Elle avait la quarantaine et elle aimait materner Candy.

- Juana, bonjour…

- Mademoiselle…bonjour. Bienvenue chez vous

- Merci…Juana, j'ai …un invité…mon fiancé. Préparez quelque chose pour deux…

Juana savait que sa patronne n'avait pratiquement jamais de compagnie masculine, à part ce William avec qui elle ne faisait rien…Elle lui sourit.

- Fiancé ? Mademoiselle Candice-Bianca ? Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci, dit Candy en souriant en montrant sa main avec la bague

- Mademoiselle doit beaucoup l'aimer pour finalement…

- Juana…

- Je m'excuse, mais ça fait des mois que je suis avec vous et c'est la première fois que vous avez de la compagnie dans votre chambre…

- Et il n'y aura personne d'autre, je peux te l'assurer…

- Je vais préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux tout de suite, vous voulez du huevos rancheros ?

- Oui, merci, Juana, ce serait parfait

Candy retourna dans la chambre et elle trouva Terry dans la salle de bain entrain de prendre une douche. Elle enleva le peignoir et elle entra dans la douche avec lui, juste a temps pour lui frotter le dos…et se frotter contre lui.

Ils étaient à table entrain de manger le petit déjeuner ; huevos rancheros que Juana avait si bien préparé, c'était très bon.

- Cette Juana est une vraie perle, c'est excellent…, dit Terry en se s'essuyant la bouche, nous allons la garder après le mariage…

- Tu entends ça Juana ? Monsieur Terrence veut te garder après le mariage

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, dit Juana en souriant

Elle sortit de la salle à manger pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

- Je vais engager quelqu'un pour m'aider avec les préparatifs du mariage…, dit Candy

- Tu as carte blanche, tu sais ça…

- Merci chéri. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai confortable d'avoir un mariage trop trop cher…

- Chéri, dit Terry, si tu dépenses, 1 million de dollar pour notre mariage, je trouve que ça en vaut la peine…

- Mon cœur, 1 million c'est ce que les célébrités font pour se faire remarquer et ensuite ils divorcent 1 an après et encore….

- D'accord, chérie, dit Terry tu fais ce que tu veux…le prix n'a pas d'importance….l'important c'est que nous soyons mariés…

- Pour Candy et Terry… une cérémonie en privé aurait suffit, mais nos familles ne nous pardonneront jamais !

- Alors autant faire un grand mariage à leur guise…

- Tu as raison, laissons-les se soucier des préparatifs … Moi je vais travailler avec mon fiancée…

Terry éclata de rire. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et ils se rendirent dans le grand salon. Candy avait un grand piano au coin de son salon et elle alla s'asseoir. Terry la suivit et ils se mirent à jouer ce qu'ils appelaient tous les deux ; « la mélodie de leur rêve » pendant un temps. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Candy avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Comme c'est beau et mélancolique, dit Candy

- Tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu connaisses cette musique…

- « Terry » la jouait sur son harmonica à « Candy », dit-elle

Le téléphone sonna et Candy alla répondre.

- Salut Candice-Blanche…dit Annabelle

- Annabelle, comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien…

- Tu as un air bizarre…tu as quelque chose a me dire ?

- Et bien voila, Candice-Blanche…mon livre est prêt…

- Quel livre ?

- Le livre que j'écrivais sur vous deux et vos vies antérieures…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien j'ai commencé à l'écrire depuis notre première conversation sur le sujet…

- Annabelle, tu es incorrigible !

- Et bien il ne reste plus que la partie sur votre mariage, sinon je l'aurai déjà publié…Mais j'ai écris un article pour annoncer votre mariage…

- D'accord, Annabelle, merci…

- J'aurai besoin des détails de ce qui s'est passé en Thaïlande…

- Appelles-moi ce soir et je vais tout te dire en détails

- Tu es la meilleure, Candice-Blanche…

Candy raccrocha et Terrence la regardait.

- Son livre est prêt ? Dit Terry

- Il lui manque la fin et le mariage mais il est presque prêt

- Tout le monde va savoir ce qui s'est passé…

- Oui…

- Et bien les journaux spéculent toujours sur ma vie amoureuse, pourquoi pas ?

- Elle va écrire un article sur nous, ça sera certainement dans People…ils viendront certainement nous prendre en photo…

En effet, plus tard dans la journée, un photographe arriva pour prendre quelques photos du jeune couple. Quelques jours plus tard, un article paraissait dans la revue « People » et Candy et Terry étaient en couverture.

Une jeune femme à Chicago était entrain de lire l'article en question quelques jours plus tard ;

_Deux âmes sœurs se retrouvent à travers le temps. _

_L'histoire que je vais vous raconter va vous sembler folle et invraisemblable. C'est l'histoire de ma meilleure amie appelée Candice-Blanche Grey. Elle est la fille de l'Ambassadeur de Grande-Bretagne en Thaïlande et elle vit ici a New York et il est le patron des Entreprises Grandchester,une des plus grandes multinationales du monde, Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester.. Ils se rencontrèrent brièvement en croisière a minuit, le jour de l'an, ils changèrent leurs vœux parlèrent un peu et ils pensaient ne jamais se revoir. Mais le destin avait son mot à dire. Tout commença quand Candice-Blanche fut transférée pour travailler pour le grand patron des Entreprises Grandchester, Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester, un des célibataires le plus en vue du monde. Je vais écrire un livre sur leur histoire en détails, ceci est seulement un avant goût de mon livre que je vais publier dans quelques semaines qui sera intitulé « Quelque part dans le temps »…Terrence engagea Candice-Blanche parce qu'elle parlait plusieurs langues, un des avantages de la vie diplomatique. Le patron avait trouvé la parfaite assistante et il était très heureux. Mais c'était aussi son âme sœur, comme leurs rêves à tous les deux, allaient leur montrer…_

La jeune femme continua à lire l'article et elle eut, une drôle d'impression. Son mari arriva pour prendre le petit déjeuner et il la trouva en pleine lecture.

- Maria ? Ça va ?

- Oui, Malcom… je suis entrain de lire cet article qui m'intrigue un peu…

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien ça m'a fait penser a une histoire qu'on racontait quand j'étais petite, au sujet de mon arrière grand-mère…

- Quelle histoire ?

- Et bien que quand elle était adolescente, elle était amoureuse de ce jeune acteur, mais une tragédie les a séparé et ils ne se sont pas mariés…

- Quel dommage. Mais quel est le rapport avec ton article ?

- Terrence Grandchester le patron des Entreprises Grandchester, va se marier avec une femme appelée Candice-Blanche Grey…

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça t'intéresse…

- Mon arrière grand-mère s'appelait, Candice Neige André Steve et le jeune acteur qu'elle voulait épouser s'appelait, Terrence Graham Grandchester…

- Quelle coïncidence…

- Je dois aller la voir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… je n'en sais rien, mais je sens que je dois aller la voir…

- Chérie, elle habite à New York, je crois…et tu crois qu'elle voudra te voir… ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois le faire…je vais essayer d'appeler pour avoir une audience avec elle…

Maria appela les Entreprises Grandchester pour obtenir un rendez-vous, mais on lui dit que, Melle Grey n'était pas disponible mais qu'elle pouvait laisser un message qu'on allait le lui remettre. Maria laissa le message sans grande conviction…

- Tu crois qu'elle va te rappeler ? Dit Malcom son mari

- Si elle reçoit mon message, je suis sure qu'elle va me rappeler…

- Tu sembles bien sur de toi. C'est une célébrité…

- Et bien si elle ne me rappelle pas… si Mahomet ne va pas à la montagne, la montagne va à Mahomet…

Quelques jours plus tard, Candy était au bureau entrain de regarder ses messages. Elle en avait des tonnes. Après l'article d'Annabelle dans le magasine People, toutes les autres revues voulaient une part de l'action.

Terrence arriva pour l'amener déjeuner.

- Tu es prête chérie ?

- Oui, je regardais mes messages…

- Tu ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde…

- Mais je voudrais, dit-elle, je peux donner une conférence de presse avec tout le monde, comme ça chacun peu écrire son article…

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, comme ça ils vont cesser de m'appeler pour une entrevue…

- D'accord, chérie. Comme tu veux. Tu veux que je sois là ?

- Mais bien sur, mon amour dit-elle en souriant, sinon c'est toi qu'on va harceler après…

- Tu as raison…maintenant allons déjeuner.

Candy organisa la conférence de presse chez elle trois jours après. Elle avait organisé une petite réception pour la presse et Juana fut ravie de voir les serveurs loués pour la soirée venir l'aider.

Maria était à New York pour essayer de voir Candy. Comme tous les messages qu'elle avait laissés n'avaient abouti à rien. Elle décida d'aller à la source. Elle savait que Candice-Blanche Grey habitait sur la 5ème Avenue, au 985. Elle s'y rendit donc et elle vit tous les journalistes qui attendaient en bas pour monter à l'appartement de Candy. Maria se dit qu'elle pouvait en profiter, personne n'allait faire attention a elle ou se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas une journaliste. Les journalistes furent autorisés à monter. Maria se précipita pour aider un photographe avec son matériel et elle put entrer dans l'ascenseur avec les autres. Elle entra dans l'appartement de Candy avec les autres journalistes. L'appartement était très beau, on les conduisit au salon qui était très vaste, et ou il y avait en fait deux salons séparés par des portes. Le premier salon se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée et il y avait une toilette pour les visiteurs juste à coté. Le piano se trouvait dans le premier salon. Maria prit place avec les autres journalistes. Elle mangea des amuse-gueules et elle but du jus de fruits. Elle regarda Candy et Terry ensemble et elle était figée sur place. Elle avait hâte que tout le monde s'en aille pour pouvoir enfin parler à Candy.

La conférence de presse commença. Les journalistes prenaient des photos et posaient des questions. Candy et Terry y répondirent comme il le fallait.

- Monsieur Grandchester…dit une journaliste

- Appelez-moi Terrence…, dit Terry

- Et moi Candy…

- Terrence, répéta la journaliste, cette fois-ci c'est vrai ? Vous êtes vraiment amoureux ?

- Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, c'est mon âme sœur…, dit Terrence

- On peut le voir, dit une autre, quand avez-vous compris que c'était celle que vous attendiez… ?

- La première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, dit Terrence en la regardant tendrement…

- Vraiment ? dit le journaliste

- Vraiment, dit Terry, j'ai su à la seconde où je l'ai vu que c'était mon âme sœur…

- Et vous Candy ?

- C'était la même chose pour moi…

Les questions continuaient pendant un moment et ensuite, Terry y mit fin. Ils se mirent à boire et à manger. Pendant une heure et ils s'en allèrent certainement pour écrire leur article. Maria resta la dernière et Candy se rendit compte qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Excusez-moi, dit Candy, vous ne partez pas avec les autres… ?

- Euh non, dit Maria, je voulais vous parler en privé…

- Ok…, dit Candy à quel sujet ?

Maria se dit que Candy était très gentille et qu'elle pouvait lui parler sans problème. Terry arriva pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Ça va Chérie ? demanda-t-il

- Euh, la dame ici veut me parler…, dit Candy

- Ah oui ? Dit Terry à quel sujet ?

- Je m'appelle Maria Bent et je viens de Chicago…

- Oui… ? Dit Candy

- Et bien, j'ai lu l'article sur vos fiançailles dans le magazine « People » et je voulais vous parler…Votre histoire m'a fait penser a une histoire que j'entendais quand j'étais petite, au sujet de mon arrière grand-mère….

- Votre arrière-grand-mère ? Dit Candy

- Oui, on racontait que lorsqu'elle était adolescente, au début du 20ème siècle qu'elle était amoureuse d'un jeune acteur mais qu'ils avaient du se séparer pour toujours…

- Et qu'est-ce que cette histoire a avoir avec Candice-Blanche ? Demanda Terrence

- Et bien dit Maria, mon arrière-grand-mère s'appelait Candice Neige André Steve et le jeune homme dont elle était amoureuse s'appelait Terrence Graham Grandchester…

Candy et Terry se regardèrent. Ils avaient devant eux la descendante de la Candy du début du siècle !

- Alors quand j'ai vu vos noms et vos photos dans le magasine, je me suis dit que c'était trop beau pour que ce soit une coïncidence…dit Maria, je sais que ça va vous sembler un peu drôle, mais je crois que vous êtes la réincarnation de mon arrière grand mère et de son amour…comme le disait la revue que vous aviez eu l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours…

- C'est tout ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Candy

- Et bien j'ai apporté des photos de mon arrière grand mère et de son amoureux…

En disant cela, elle sortit une enveloppe de son sac a main qu'elle donna a Candy qui la prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait une très vieille photo de Candice Neige André en uniforme d'infirmière, avec des enfants, il y avait une photo de Terrence Graham Grandchester…Candy et Terry étaient surpris, c'était comme s'ils se regardaient dans un miroir.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Candy, tu vois ça, chéri ?

- Oui, je n'arrive pas a le croire…, dit Terry

- J'ai eu envie de vous parler depuis que j'ai lu l'article, j'ai laissé des messages…je voulais vous voir…dit Maria

- Merci, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux, Maria Candice, c'est votre nom…

- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Maria surprise

- Je le sais, c'est tout, dit Candy

Maria se leva et elle serra Candy contre elle. Elle sentait un lien et une connections avec elle. Candy regarda la chaîne que Maria portait qui avait une croix en pendentif. La croix de Candy.

- Cette croix c'était à votre arrière grand-mère ? Je m'en souviens, on me l'a donné à l'orphelinat…

Maria la regarda surprise.

- Effectivement… oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive !

Elle serra Candy dans ses bras encore. Maria lui dit comment elle entendait les histoires dans sa famille. Elle était mariée elle avait des jumelles une blonde et une brune qu'elle avait appelé Candy et Annie, elles avaient 8 ans et elle avait un petit garçon qu'elle avait appelé Steve, il avait 6 ans. Elle leur montra des photos. Ils étaient adorables. Candy eut une vision de Candy et Annie, petite fille à l'orphelinat…

- Je vous invite au mariage avec votre famille, Maria, qui est aussi en quelque sorte ma famille… je n'ai pas de petites filles à fleurs et un petit garçon pour porter les bagues

- Comme c'est gentil de votre part, mais ce n'est pas la peine…

- Mais si, vous devez être là…si je suis la réincarnation de votre arrière grand mère, ça veut dire que cette fois-ci je vais épouser mon âme sœur, ce que je n'ai pas pu faire la première fois…

Elle lui raconta en gros comment tout a commencé et qu'Annabelle allait tout mettre en détails dans son livre.

- Vous êtes d'accord de faire aussi parti du livre ? Je peux garder les photos ?

- Bien sur, dit Maria en souriant, c'est merveilleux !

- Vous avez une chambre d'hôtel ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, je vais y aller et je retourne à Chicago le matin. Merci encore pour votre gentillesse…

- De rien, dit Candy en souriant, merci a vous d'être venu. Une descendante directe de Candy Neige André Steve, c'est merveilleux… !

Elle la serra dans ses bras et Maria s'en alla. Candy et Terry étaient encore surpris.

- Je sais que je devrai être habitué, mais c'est fascinant à chaque fois…dit Terry

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je viens de voir mon arrière petite fille….

- C'est vraiment inouï…

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas que nous sommes ensemble seulement, peut être à cause de nos vies antérieures ?

- Pas le moins du monde ; nous aurions du être ensemble, la première fois, cette fois-ci, nous serons ensemble, contre vents et marées. Je t'aime, dit Terry en prenant ses lèvres…

Susanna Mann était dans sa loge entrain de lire l'article sur Candy et Terry. Elle n'avait pas envie de le lire, mais c'est les commentaires des ses collègues qui l'ont rendu curieuse.

- Susie, dit l'une d'elle d'un ton moqueur, ton lover épouse sa secrétaire ! Apparemment tu n'as pas pu les empêcher de se mettre ensemble comme la dernière fois…

- La dernière fois ? Demanda Susanna sans comprendre

- Mais oui, dit sa collègue, l'histoire qu'on raconte au théâtre sur l'actrice qui a sauvé le jeune acteur qui fut obligé de rompre avec la femme qu'il aimait…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire a un rapport avec Terrence…

- Et bien tu ne le sais, pas ? L'acteur en question s'appelait, « Terrence Graham Grandchester » et l'actrice qui lui a sauvé la vie, s'appelait Susanna Marlowe…

- Quoi ? Dit Susanna, mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Tout le monde le sait, Susanna et c'est dans l'article… la fiancée s'appelait Candice Neige André….

- Non, c'est un coup monté… dit Susanna

- Non, tout est vrai, dit sa collègue, la vie est répétitive…

Susanna ne dit rien et elle se mit à lire l'article en question. La Susanna du début du siècle avait réussi à séparer l'homme qu'elle aimait avec sa fiancée du moment. Mais on dirait que cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas eu cette chance. Candice-Blanche Grey n'avait aucune intention de lui laisser Terrence, même si elle, Susanna lui aurait sauvé la vie et perdu sa jambe comme l'autre Susanna… Cette fois-ci, les deux âmes n'allaient rien laisser les séparer. Elle continua à lire l'histoire et elle se sentit drôlement triste. Elle était tellement amoureuse de Terrence, mais lui en aimait une autre, apparemment depuis le début du 20ème siècle, depuis la nuit des temps…

Elle retourna chez elle et elle appela sa mère pour lui demander si elle avait un ancêtre qui s'appelait Susanna Marlowe. Sa mère lui dit que Susanna Marlowe était son arrière grande tante et qu'elle avait perdu sa jambe en sauvant l'homme qu'elle aimait… Susanna était surprise, elle n'avait jamais entendu sa mère raconter cette histoire qui était tellement célèbre au théâtre.

- Est-ce que tu m'as appelé « Susanna » à cause d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère

- Et bien chérie, j'aimais beaucoup ce nom, c'est une coïncidence…

- Vraiment ? Je suis devenue actrice comme elle… maman !

- D'accord, oui ! Je t'ai appelé Susanna comme elle… j'avais pitié d'elle. Elle a aimé un homme toute sa vie qui ne l'aimait pas du tout…

- Tu ne sais donc pas que les noms viennent avec les malheurs de ses prédécesseurs ? Susanna Marlowe était malheureuse en amour et elle a perdu sa jambe… je suis tombée amoureuse qui était amoureux d'une autre femme, comme elle ! Merci pour le nom, maman !

- Susanna, chérie, je suis désolée

- Toute cette histoire va voir le jour dans un livre bientôt. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle mon malheur !

Susanna raccrocha le téléphone au nez de sa mère, en colère. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa jambe, elle n'avait pas eu Terrence, mais elle pouvait sentir la détresse que l'autre Susanna a ressentie et elle se mit à pleurer… Elle pouvait essayer d'avoir Terrence, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Quelque part dans le temps**_

_**Chapitre 23 **_

_**« D'une vie à l'autre, d'une époque à l'autre… pour toujours »**_

Les familles des futurs mariés arrivèrent quelques jours avant la cérémonie. Les frères et sœurs de Candy habitaient tous dans son appartement. Candy était aux anges d'avoir toute sa famille avec elle. Ses parents, Ronnie et son mari, avaient pris une chambre d'hôtel en ville.

Candy et Terry continuaient à travailler ensemble, malgré les protestations de leurs familles. Ronnie était allée les voir au bureau.

- Vous devez prendre quelques jours de congé, dit Ronnie

- Pourquoi ? Dit Candy, on paye des gens pour tout faire à notre place…

- Pourquoi se priver de la présence de l'un et l'autre ? Dit Terrence

- Mais…, dit Ronnie

- Ronnie, calme toi tout ira bien. Tout ce que Terrence et moi avons à faire, c'est nous présenter le matin du mariage…je n'ai pas besoin du stress des préparatifs…

- Ok, dit sa sœur en tenant son ventre grandissant, comme vous voulez, Je dois aller manger quelque chose de piquant… à tout à l'heure…

- A tout à l'heure, dit Candy en souriant

- Bye, dit Terry

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau de Terrence, il lui demanda ;

- Tu n'es vraiment pas stressée ?

- Un peu, dit Candy, c'est le dernier stade de cette histoire, Candy et Terry doivent se marier aussi…

- Et bien nous sommes ensemble, ce qui est déjà une très grande chose

- Leur amour, notre amour, était tellement fort, qu'il a bravé les barrières du temps pour que nous soyons réunis…

- Leur première séparation était un crime, dit Terrence…

- Cette fois-ci, contre vents et marrées, nous allons nous marier…A propos que disent les membres du bord ?

- Et bien, ils sont contents de savoir que nous allons nous marier…

- Ils ont eu peur que je t'accuse d'harcèlement sexuel ? Même si tu étais vraiment un mufle, je ne l'aurai pas fais. Je trouve ça ridicule… personne ne peut forcer qui que ce soit à faire ce qu'il veut. Harcèlement ou pas, si tu y consens, tu es responsable… Mais si je me fais renvoyer pour avoir refusé les avances de mon patron…ça c'est une autre histoire…

- Demain, on sera ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Candy le serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Elle priait que demain se passe sans encombres…

La veille du mariage, Ronnie et les amies de Candy lui firent une soirée entre filles. Elles étaient venues à plusieurs ; il y avait quelques collègues du bureau, les amies de Candy, Dora, Fifi, Francesca. Cette dernière s'entendait mieux avec Candy et surtout apprendre qu'elle se mariait à son tour l'avait rassurée.

- Francesca, dit Candy, merci d'être venue, ça va ?

- Je vais bien Candice-Blanche et merci pour ton support après la mort de mon père… et je m'excuse pour mon hostilité à cause de Michel

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Candy, tu étais inquiète pour l'homme que tu aimais. J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur…

- J'ai lu l'article d'Annabelle, c'est vrai que vous avez trouvé des preuves de votre vie antérieure ensemble ?

- Oui. Etre avec lui, c'est la chose la plus naturelle du monde…et la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu une impression de l'avoir déjà vu et d'avoir éprouvé quelque chose pour lui. C'était très très bizarre…

- Et tellement romantique, dit Francesca, j'ai hâte de lire le livre…

Fifi s'approcha d'elles.

- Candice-Blanche, ton histoire est invraisemblable…, dit-elle

- N'est-ce pas ? Dit Candy, j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur

- Tu l'as reconnu tout de suite ?

- Mon cœur oui…ma tête…a pris un peu plus de temps pour comprendre d'où venaient toutes ses images…

- Et tu l'as finalement fait…dit Fifi en souriant et tu épouses le seul homme qui a réussi là où tous les autres ont échoué…

- Quoi, j'étais la dernière vierge de ma génération ou quoi ? Demanda Candy

- Euh… OUI !!! Crièrent ses amies qui écoutaient en même temps

Tout le monde éclata de rire !

- Tu es vraiment heureuse, Candy ? Demanda Fifi

- Fifi, j'épouse l'homme que j'aime, mon âme sœur, l'homme que j'ai aimé avant que je le rencontre, depuis le début du 20ème siècle …

- Et les filles ! Dit Annabelle, vous venez ? Candy, c'est ta fête…

Les filles allèrent au salon et elles s'amusèrent à ouvrir les cadeaux. Annabelle avait payé pour un stripteaseur qui arriva habillé en policier… Les filles s'amusèrent bien.

Terrence de son coté ; son frère l'amena dans un bar pour enterrer sa vie de garçon, avec leurs amis. Ils burent, s'amusèrent gaiement.

La cérémonie du mariage entre Candice-Blanche Grey et Terrence Grandchester devait se passer dans la villa de Connecticut. Le jardin avait été décoré avec des fleurs blanches partout. C'était des roses blanches appelées « Tendres Candy » importées spécialement de Lakewood.

Candy et sa famille arrivèrent à Connecticut très tôt le matin du mariage. Terry avait envoyé un message à sa sœur Cassandra qui avait fait tout son possible pour être là. Il était debout avec sa famille pour accueillir la famille de Candy.

- Excellence, Mme l'Ambassadrice, dit le père de Terry au père de Candy, soyez les bienvenus dans mon humble demeure…

- Merci, dirent les parents de Candy en souriant

Tout le monde se salua et Terrence s'approcha de Candy avec sa petite sœur Cassandra.

- Chérie, dit-il voici Cassandra, Cassie, voici…

- La fille de tes rêves ! Dit Cassandra, oh mon Dieu, Terry, tu avais même les taches de rousseur à la perfection ! Je n'arrive pas à croire combien elle ressemble à tes dessins ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon cadeau !

Elle serra Candy dans ses bras, en riant, toute heureuse. Les autres se demandaient se qui se passait.

- Ton cadeau ? Dit la mère de Terry, Candice-Blanche est le cadeau que tu as donné à Terrence ?

Terry leur expliqua que ce qui s'était passé à Londres. Les parents de Terry n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Et bien ils avaient tous hâte de lire le livre d'Annabelle… Dinah s'approcha de Candy.

- Candice-Blanche, je voudrais m'excuser pour Londres, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé et d'avoir blessé Terrence…

- Ce n'est rien Dinah, tu pensais agir pour ton bien…, dit Candy

- Mais je n'avais pas le droit de t'annoncer la nouvelle de la sorte, j'aurai du laisser Terrence te le dire autrement…

- N'en parlons plus, dit Candy en le serrant dans ses bras…

- Daniel va venir, après m'avoir supplier de lui pardonner, dit Dinah, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

- Pas le moins du monde, dit Candy en souriant

- Allons nous apprêter dans la chambre maintenant, dit Ronnie en prenant Candy par la main…

Les amies de Candy arrivèrent peu de temps après et elles allèrent s'apprêter dans la chambre. Il y avait une coiffeuse, une esthéticienne, la couturière pour la robe. Maria arriva avec sa famille et ses jumelles purent mettre la robe blanche pour les petites filles aux fleurs. Le petit garçon avait déjà son costume, tout ce qu'il fallait faire c'est lui donne le coussin en forme de cœur avec les bagues. Thomas arriva et il fut surprit de voir Maria et sa famille…

- Maria ? Dit-il je ne savais pas que tu étais invitée au mariage de mon patron…Comment les connais-tu ?

- Et bien je suis venue les voir après que l'article de People Magasine soit sorti…

- Je reviens d'un voyage d'affaires au Japon, alors explique-moi…

Maria lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Candy et Terry, et comment ils ressemblaient tous les deux aux vieilles photos de Candy et Terry.

- Wow… quand j'ai rencontré Candy, j'ai eu une impression de la connaître, c'est pour ça…dit Thomas, c'est inouïe…

- Ça tu peux le dire…

- Candy serait la réincarnation de notre arrière grand mère ? Whoa ! Et moi qui étais attiré par elle !

- Et bien elle épouse ton patron, alors tu peux l'oublier…

- Ça tu peux le dire. J'avais senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux à Chicago…Mais toi, ma sœur tu étais plus observatrice que moi…

- Toi tu ne fais rien de mieux que tomber amoureux de la réincarnation de notre arrière grand-mère…

- Ok, dit Thomas en riant, ça suffit !

Maria éclata de rire avec son mari.

Dans la chambre de la mariée, Candy était entrain de s'apprêter avec ses amies, entrain de parler, de rire. Candy était debout entrain de mettre sa robe et elle se sentit un peu étourdie.

- J'ai le vertige, dit Candy…

- Tu n'as pas mangé, dit Annabelle…

- Ou tu es enceinte…, dit Ronnie

- Enceinte… ? Dit Candy surprise

- Candice-Blanche, tu n'as pas 15 ans, même les gamines de 15 ans savent qu'il faut…, commença Ronnie

Candy ne répondit pas. Ronnie regarda sa sœur. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Candy, tu as pris des précautions avant de…

- Non, chuchota Candy, c'était plutôt spontané…

- Candy, tu n'es pas possible… ! A quand remonte ton dernier cycle ?

- Et bien… Oh mon Dieu ! Mais avec le voyage en Thaïlande, c'est peut être perturbé…ou…

- Et bien, dit Ronnie, c'est une bonne chose que tu te maries dans 10 minutes….

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Et maintenant la tradition dit Ronnie, quelque chose de nouveau ; je te donne ce bracelet en en diamant…

- Merci Ronnie, dit Candy en souriant

- Quelque chose de vieux, dit Maria, je voudrais te donner ce crucifix qui a appartenu à mon arrière grand-mère, alors techniquement, c'est à toi…

Candy avait des larmes aux yeux…Le crucifix de Candice Neige André.

- Merci infiniment Maria…c'est très généreux de ta part

- Quelque chose d'emprunté, dit Tricia, je te prête ce collier de perle, il appartenait à mon arrière arrière grande mère Martha…

- Merci Tricia…

Tricia mit le collier de perle autour de poignet de Candy, comme elle avait déjà le crucifix autour du cou.

- Quelque chose de bleu, dit Annabelle, et bien soulève ta robe… j'ai une belle jarretière pour toi de couleur bleu….

Elle souleva sa robe et Annabelle lui enfila la jarretière sur sa jambe.

- Merci à tous, dit Candy en pleurant

- Chérie, dit Georgie, tu va gâcher ton maquillage, viens que je t'arrange…

Georgie arrangea, le maquillage de sa fille, en essayant de retenir ses propres larmes. Elles finirent de s'apprêter et elles descendirent pour se rendre dans le jardin qui avait été décoré pour la cérémonie avec des fleurs blanches. Les invités étaient assis entrain d'attendre. Il y avait un orchestre, à coté de l'autel, qui devait jouer le « Canon » de Pachelbel et la marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn. Terrence était debout à l'autel entrain d'attendre sa bien-aimée. Le « Canon » de Pachelbel commença. Les petites filles aux fleurs se mirent à marcher et à jeter les fleurs sur le tapis blanc qui menait à l'autel. Le petit garçon avec les bagues était derrière. Les demoiselles d'honneur arrivèrent dans leurs belles robes rose pale en souriant. La mariée arriva au bras de son père. Elle portait une robe en satin blanc, avec de fines bretelles. Le buste était un peu serré et mettait sa poitrine en évidence. La jupe n'était pas évasée mais droite. Terrence portait un beau costume noir avec une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. L'ambassadeur donna la main de sa fille à Terrence et il alla s'asseoir. La cérémonie commença… et on arriva au moment des vœux.

- Vous avez préparé vos propres vœux ? Demanda le prêtre

- Oui, dirent les deux futurs époux

- Allez-y alors. Commencez Terrence…

Candice-Blanche et Terrence se regardèrent. Ils étaient sur le point de se marier et ils se virent comme au début du siècle. Pour Candy et Terry, et pour eux, ils allaient s'unir pour la vie. Terry parla du fond du cœur ;

_Je me souviens d'un moment magique_

_C'était une nuit fraîche dans le brouillard_

_Mes yeux étaient mouillés de tristesse_

_Je me suis retourné et tu étais la_

_Une vision de rêve, l'essence_

_De tous ce qui est beau et rare_

_J'ai appris a t'aimer et a te connaître_

_Tu étais celle que j'attendais_

_Je voulais être avec toi pour toujours_

_Mais le monde et ses choses inutiles_

_Nous sépara, les cœurs brisés_

_Tous les rêves qui étaient a moi_

_Furent oubliés par une embuscade sur la route_

_Dans les jours sombres ou je vivais sans toi_

_Je regardais le ciel gris_

_Avec aucun espoir d'être inspiré_

_Personne sur qui pleurer, personne pour qui vivre, personne à aimer_

_Le temps passa, une vie entière passa_

_Vint le moment de la renaissance_

_Une autre nuit fraîche dans le brouillard_

_Je me suis retourne et tu étais a nouveau la_

_Une vision de rêve, l'essence_

_De tous ce qui est beau et rare_

_Cette fois-ci je serai avec toi_

_Je ne prendrai jamais pour acquise_

_Je t'ai aimé la première fois_

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer_

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours_

Candice-Blanche avait des larmes aux yeux en entendant ces voeux. Elle dut prendre quelques instants pour se ressaisir, tellement elle était émotionnée. Georgie lui donna un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux et pleurait avec sa fille ainsi que toutes les femmes dans l'assemblée.

- Ça va Candice-Blanche ? Demanda le prêtre

- Oui, dit-elle doucement

- On peut continuer, ou vous voulez quelques minutes ?

- On peut continuer, dit-elle doucement

- Allez-y dit le prêtre, c'est votre tour

Candice-Blanche regarda Terrence dans les yeux et elle dit ;

_Il me semble t'avoir aimé plusieurs fois_

_D'une vie à l'autre, d'une époque à l'autre, pour toujours_

_Je t'ai vu dans le brouillard en larmes_

_Je voulais chasser tes peurs_

_Mon cœur était déjà à toi_

_Nous avions l'intention de rester ensemble_

_Nous avions tout notre avenir devant nous_

_Mais a cause des mauvaises surprises de la vie_

_Les circonstances n'ont pas permis_

_Que nous soyons ensemble cette fois la_

_Nous vécûmes dans la douleur et la tristesse_

_Le cœur déchiré en mille morceaux_

_Et des rêves brisés et irréparables_

_Forcés de vivre avec ce que nous avions_

_Il me semble t'avoir aimé plusieurs fois_

_D'une vie à l'autre, d'une époque à l'autre, pour toujours_

_Quand j'entends les vieilles histoires et les vieilles douleurs_

_C'est des anciennes histoires, ensemble ou separés_

_Je regardais l'eau bouger_

_Je me suis retournée dans le brouillard_

_Avec des larmes aux yeux a cause de la brise_

_Tu m'es apparu comme dans un rêve_

_Milles feux scintillants dans l'obscurité du temps_

_Tu es devenu une image que je n'oublierai jamais_

_Au cœur de notre amour l'un pour l'autre_

_Rencontre timide, cette nuit de brouillard_

_Un ancien amour, mais renouvelé pour toujours_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie_

_L'amour du passé, du présent pour toujours_

_Les souvenirs du passé s'unissant enfin_

_J'unis ma vie a la tienne_

_Je t'aime de toutes les fibres de mon corps_

_Je t'aime a l'époque, je t'aime maintenant et je t'aimerai pour toujours_

_Il me semble t'avoir aimé plusieurs fois_

_D'une vie à l'autre, d'une époque à l'autre, pour toujours_

Terrence pleurait d'émotion en entendant ces voeux. Candy pleurait à chaudes larmes en les prononçant… Et toute l'assemblée fit comme eux. La cérémonie continua et à la fin, le prêtre dit ;

- Je vous déclare, mari et femme. Terrence, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…

Les deux jeunes mariés eurent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement. En prononçant ces vœux, c'était aussi comme si Candy et Terry les prononçaient en même temps qu'eux. Ils avaient réussi à se marier. Candy et Terry étaient réunis à travers eux. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient toute leur vie devant eux pour être ensemble et rien ni personne ne viendra les séparer. Terrence se pencha et il prit les lèvres de sa femme, doucement, tendrement et il sentit comme une décharge électrique le traversa… elle noua les bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser qui lui donna des frissons de la tête au pied et qui la faisaient trembler. Quatre êtres venaient de s'unir ; Candice-Blanche et Terrence, et Candy et Terry…

- Tu as senti ça ? Dit Terrence, quand ils se séparèrent

- Oui, dit-elle, c'est épatant

- Je pouvais sentir présence ici avec nous…

- En nous…

- Nous avons réussi…

- Oui, nous avons réussi…ils sont ensemble, comme nous sommes ensemble…

- Je t'aime tellement Candice-Blanche

- Je t'aime Terrence Philippe Richard

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Tout le monde félicita les mariés dans la joie et les rires. La réception commença, et les jeunes mariés ouvrirent la piste de danse ensemble. C'était la valse qui les avait presque hypnotisé à danser ensemble au bal philharmonique…Ils eurent l'impression de flotter dans les airs et les beaux souvenirs de la vie antérieure les submergeaient tous les deux. Les autres invités ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Ils changèrent de partenaire pour les danses suivantes, Candy dansa avec son père, son beau père, son beau frère, son frère... Terry dansa avec sa mère, sa belle-mère, la mère de Candy, ses sœurs, ses belles sœurs… Annabelle s'approcha d'elle et son mari.

- Candy, j'ai une chanson spéciale pour vous…

- A oui ?

- Pour célébrer votre mariage, qui est en quelque sorte, le mariage de Candy et Terry aussi…

- D'accord, dit Candy, chéri ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème à danser avec ma femme sous une belle chanson, dit Terrence

Annabelle prit un micro et elle alla au milieu de la piste pour dires quelques mots.

- Mesdames et messieurs, chers invités et chers mariés. J'ai une chanson spéciale vous et je voudrais que vous dansiez sous cette chanson dont les paroles vont vous toucher…

Elle fit signe au disc-jockey. Et la chanson commença. Candy et Terry se levèrent et se rendirent au milieu de la piste pour danser. La chanson qui commença était « The last time I felt like this… »

_Hello, I don't even know your name, but I'm hoping all the same  
This is more than just a simple hello.  
Hello, do I smile and look away? No, I think I'll smile and stay  
To see where this might go._

_'Cause the last time I felt like this, I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again.  
Yes, the last time I felt like this, was long before I knew  
What I'm feeling now with you._

_Hello, I can't wait till we're alone, somewhere quiet on our own  
So that we can fall the rest of the way.  
I know that before the night is thru, I'll be talking love to you,  
Meaning every word I say._

_'Cause the last time I felt like this I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again.  
Yes, the last time I felt like this, was long before I knew  
What I'm feeling now with you._

_Oh, the last time I felt like this I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again.  
Yes, the last time I felt like this, was long before I knew  
What I'm feeling now with you._

Candy pleurait de joie en entendant cette chanson. Elle était tellement belle et bien à propos…Terrence était entrain de lutter pour ne pas verser des larmes.

- Mon Dieu, dit Candy quelle belle chanson…

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle a été écrite spécialement pour nous…

- Elle est merveilleuse…

- Je ne pensais pas être aussi émotif le jour de mon mariage…

- J'ai ta sensibilité chéri, laisse tes larmes couler

Il sourit. Elle prit son mouchoir et elle essuya ses larmes. Terrence embrassa sa femme et quand la chanson s'arrêta, tous les invités applaudirent. Comme la plupart connaissaient leur histoire, ils étaient tous émus. Georgie s'approcha de sa fille, en larmes.

- Oh Candy, comme c'était beau…, dit-elle

Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu aies trouvé ton âme sœur…, continua Georgie et je suis sure que tu seras aussi heureuse que ton père moi…

- Merci, maman

Candy était entrain de parler avec son amie Fifi qui était là avec, son fiancé et ex-petit copain, Franky et son fils…

- Comme je suis contente de vous voir ensemble ! Dit Candy

- Candy dit Bienvenu, toutes mes félicitations ! Vos vœux étaient magnifiques…Fifi m'a raconté votre histoire, et vos vœux racontaient votre histoire invraisemblable…

- Et Annabelle a écrit un livre, dit Candy

- J'ai hâte de le lire, dit Fifi

- Moi aussi, dit Candy en riant et bonne chance vous deux !

- Fifi me donne une autre chance…

Un petit garçon arriva avec un verre de jus…

- Papa dit-il, je veux des sandwiches

- D'accord Junior, dit Franky

Candy se pencha pour le saluer en souriant.

- Salut toi ! Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien, dit Junior en souriant

- Ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui, merci

- On y va ? Dit Franky

- Oui, papa… tu viens Maman Fifi ?

- Je viens, dit Fifi en souriant, à tout à l'heure

Daniel Reed s'approcha d'elle.

- Candy…

- Daniel…

- Je voulais t'épouser…

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Daniel…

- Je t'aime à la folie…je vais épouser Dinah, comme ça je pourrai au moins te voir pendant les dîners de famille.

- Epouses-la pour prendre tes responsabilités, par pour me voir de temps en temps…excuse-moi, je dois rejoindre mon mari

Elle le laissa et alla rejoindre Terrence qui parlait avec des amis.

- Ça va chérie, chuchota-t-il en français… pour que ses amis ne comprennent pas

- Oui, dit-elle

- Ton obsédé ?

- Il dit être toujours amoureux de moi et qu'il épouse Dinah pour me voir dans les dîners de familles…

- Au moins il l'épouse… j'espère seulement que Dinah va finir par le jeter…

- Et bien on ne sais jamais, peut être que le fait d'avoir un enfant va pousser Daniel à devenir responsable…

- Que le ciel t'entende…

Ils continuèrent à parler en anglais avec leur amis, la soirée continua jusqu'au soir. Candy lança son bouquet avant de partir et Dinah l'attrapa en souriant.

Les mariés se rendirent Waldorf Astoria où ils avaient réservé une suite pour la nuit. Ils partaient en voyage de noces le lendemain. Ils étaient dans la suite entrain de s'arranger pour la nuit.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Quelque part dans le temps…_**

**_Chapitre 24_**

_**« ****Âmes sœurs**** réunies »**_

Candy et Terry étaient tous les deux dans la suite nuptiale du Waldorf Astoria de New York. Candy avait enlevé sa robe de mariée et enfilé un peignoir et elle se brossait les cheveux pour se débarrasser de laque et lui avait ôté son smoking et il était torse nu en sous-vêtements…

- Chérie, dit Terrence, tu n'as pas bien mangé …

- Tu m'observais ?

- Mais bien sur, ma chérie…

- Et bien j'avais envie de vomir la plupart du temps…

- Vomir ? Tu es malade ? On peut reporter le voyage…

- Non, non…

- Mais c'est quoi alors… ?

- Apparemment, je manquais d'expérience en tout…, dit-elle avec une petite voix….

Il la regarda surpris.

- Oh… tu vas avoir un bébé ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui…

Il courut la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau de mariage que tu aurais pu me faire ! Dit-il en riant

- Tu es vraiment content ?

- Je suis aux anges ! Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose allait me rendre encore plus heureux aujourd'hui…Je t'aime Candice-Blanche…

- Je t'aime Terrence, dit-elle en riant

Ils allèrent au lit consommer leur première nuit d'amour en tant que mari et femme. Pendant qu'ils se reposaient, Terrence lui dit.

- J'ai un cadeau de mariage pour toi…

- Un cadeau ?

- Oui…

Il se leva et il alla chercher le paquet dans la penderie et le donna à Candy. Elle ouvrit le cadeau, c'était un tableau. Candy regarda le tableau, émerveillée. C'était elle sur le tableau, à Bangkok, dans le jardin aux sept fontaines de la résidence de ses parents, sous le clair de lune.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Comme c'est beau Terrence !

- Je t'ai vu dans le jardin de tes parents et je me suis dit que j'allais reproduire ce tableau qui était si beau, que j'en avais le souffle coupé…

- Tu as fait ça de mémoire ? Tu as beaucoup de talent tu sais…merci mon amour, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

- De rien mon cœur, dit-il en souriant

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi….

Elle alla prendre son cadeau dans un sac et le donna à son mari.

- Merci chéri, dit-il en souriant

Il ouvrit le cadeau et il vit un harmonica….

- Oh…

- C'est celui que Candy avait donné à Terry au collège

- Je sais, dit-il ému, merci mon amour

Il la serra contre lui et ensuite il se mit à jouer. Ils revécurent tous les deux la scène de la cigarette…

Ils allèrent en voyage de noces aux Seychelles pour une semaine. Ils passèrent une lune de miel idyllique à la plage. Ils avaient loué une villa avec une plage privée, rien que pour eux. Ils étaient sur la plage.

- C'est magnifique ici, dit Candy

- C'est rien que pour nous…dit Terry

- Rien que pour nous ? Même la plage ?

- Même la plage…pourquoi ?

Il regarda sa femme qui souriait avec un air moqueur. Ils pourront se baigner en costume d'Adam et Eve et faire l'amour dans l'eau et sur le sable…

- Ça toujours été mon rêve…sur la plage, dans l'eau bleue, comme dans le film « Le lagon bleu »…, dit Candy

- Je me souviens de ce film, un peu trop érotique pour un film d'adolescents…

- J'adorais ce film adolescente…

- Ça m'étonnes que tu n'aies pas été curieuse d'être avec un garçon après ce film…

- Et bien, le film nous a aussi montré que si on n'est pas prêt, on peut se retrouver avec un bébé à 15 ans…

- Et toi étant la fille parfaite, tu as tiré une leçon…

- Oui, je ne le ferai pas adolescente et je le ferai seulement avec l'homme de mes rêves, littéralement, celui que je voyais dans mes rêves…et c'était toi…, dit-elle doucement

- Et tu étais la fille de mes rêves…

Ils s'embrassèrent et se déshabillèrent mutuellement et ils devinrent Emmeline et Richard, les héros du film « Le lagon bleu »….

Quand ils retournèrent à New York, ils achetèrent une maison en banlieue avec une piscine, et un grand jardin.

Le livre d'Annabelle « Quelque part dans le temps… », fut un best seller. Il resta numéro un pendant des semaines. Il fut traduit en plusieurs langues et vendu dans le monde entier. Annabelle était aux anges, elle devint millionnaire et Hollywood s'était pointé pour faire un film sur le livre. Elle appela Candy au bureau pour lui dire ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Un film ? Dit Candy, tu es sérieuse ?

- Mais bien sur que je suis sérieuse ! On va se faire encore plein de fric !

- Comme si on en avait encore besoin…

- L'abondance de biens ne nuit pas, Candice-Blanche…

- Je vais en parler à Terrence…

- Bien sur, dis-moi quoi, d'accord ?

Terrence et elle, continuèrent à travailler ensemble, le ventre de Candy grandissait. Elle entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé.

- Chérie, dit-il tu n'as pas besoin de frapper…

- Si, je suis ta subalterne…

- Comment va Junior… ?

- Il va bien dit-elle en touchant son ventre. Annabelle vient d'appeler, Hollywood voudrait faire un film sur le livre…

- Un film ? Wow !

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Bien sur, ils vont peut être nous donner des petits rôles…

- On ne sait jamais en effet…je retourne à mon bureau…

La sœur de Candy, Veronica, mit au monde une très belle petite fille qu'elle nomma Sankisha, ce qui veut dire « la joie ». Elle envoya des photos à Candy par email, tout en lui parlant au téléphone.

- Oh Ronnie, elle est si belle ! Dit Candy en souriant et ses cheveux frisés…

- On dirait qu'elle a fait une permanente dans le ventre… dit Ronnie en riant

- Sans blague ! Elle a prit nos beaux yeux verts aussi ! Elle est trop belle !

- Comment va ton ventre ?

- Il va bien. J'ai des envies impossible je t'assure ! J'ai hâte de voir mon bébé. Maman est là ?

- Oui, je te la passe…

- Candy ? Dit la voix de Georgie

- Grand-mère ? Toutes mes félicitations ! Fit Candy en riant

- Et oui, je suis grand-mère !! Dit Georgie en riant, elle est tellement belle, Sankisha…et maintenant on attend ton bébé…

- Bientôt, maman… Je vous laisse, j'ai envie d'une glace au chocolat…

- Bye Candy,

- Bye grand-mère…

Terrence venait d'arriver dans son bureau et il vit les photos tu bébé sur son moniteur.

- Notre nièce Sankisha, dit Candy en souriant

- Oh, elle est tellement belle… et ses cheveux frisés…dit Terrence, ça te donne envie de voir le notre ?

- Bien sur, dit-elle en souriant, j'ai aussi envie de dormir, chéri…Je veux de la glace au chocolat…

- J'en ai dans mon frigo…

- Tu as de la glace au chocolat dans ton frigo ?

- Mais bien sur, j'ai une femme enceinte… je dois tout prévoir…

- Terrence, tu es le meilleur ! Dit-elle en souriant en allant dans le bureau.

Elle alla dans le bureau et elle trouve des petits bols avec des cuillères. Elle se servit et se mit à manger avec appétit.

- Tu peux dormit sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas de réunion et si j'en ai, j'irai dans une autre salle…

- Tu es sur ?

- Je suis le patron, Candice-Blanche…

- D'accord…

Elle alla vers le canapé de Terry et elle voulait s'asseoir sur le canapé pour finir sa glace…

- Chérie, attends, dit Terry…

Il alla vers le canapé enleva les cousins, tira et un lit en sortit. Un lit, dans le bureau du PDG !

- Tu as un lit dans ton bureau ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

- Oui….

- Oh…

- Chéri, c'était au cas où je travaillais tard…pas pour autre chose… j'ai assez de sous pour me payer une chambre d'hôtel pour mes escapades luxurieuses. Je ne vais pas souillé mon lieu de travail…et même si c'était le cas ; sache que j'ai arrêté, le jour où je t'ai rencontré sur ce bateau…

- Tu as dis que tu n'étais pas sur si j'étais réelle…

- Oui, mais je t'avais vu en personne et je ne pensais qu'à toi….les autres femmes étaient devenues insignifiantes pour moi…

- Je t'aime Chéri, dit Candy en se couchant sur le divan lit, après avoir fini sa glace, merci pour la glace

- Je t'aime Candice-Blanche et de rien…

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux et elle s'endormit tout de suite. Terrence la regarda dormir. Elle avait commandé son dîner avant de s'endormir et il la regarda dormir sans se lasser.

Candy travailla jusqu'à 3 semaines avant sa date d'accouchement. Terrence était le patron, il prit congé avec sa femme et ne la quitta pas d'une semelle. Même quand elle faisait des caprices et qu'elle avait des sautes d'humeur, il était très patient.

- Oh Terrence, lui disait-elle comment fais-tu pour me supporter ?

- Je t'aime, tout simplement ma puce, et je sais que c'est le bébé qui te met dans cet état…

- Je te demande pardon, mon cœur, je t'aime tellement…dit-elle en le serrant contre elle…

Elle mit au monde un beau petit garçon, qui était le portrait de son père.

- Il est tellement beau, dit Candy

- Il est magnifique, dit Terrence ému

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler demanda la mère de Terry qui était là dans la chambre avec eux…

- Et bien, commença Candy nous avions un nom pour un garçon et pour une fille. Etant donné ce qui nous est arrivé…

- Nous allons appeler le petit « René »…dit Terrence, qui signifie « Etre né de nouveau »

- Comme nous avons du renaître pour être finalement ensemble…, dit Candy…

- « René » c'est un très joli nom…, dit la mère de Terrence

Georgie arriva pour voir son premier petit fils. Elle était aux anges.

- « René » dit-elle, très approprié, il est magnifique. Le portrait de son père…

- N'est-ce pas ? Dit Candy en souriant

- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu, dit Terrence ému. Et maman ne bougera pas le petit doigt, je vais m'occuper de toi…

Candy et Georgie éclatèrent de rire. Mais Terrence ne plaisantait pas, à part allaiter le petit, c'est lui qui faisait tout et il ne se fatiguait pas du tout.

Le film sur le livre « Quelque part dans le temps… », était entrain de se faire. Dans le rôle de Candy, le réalisateur avait trouvé une jeune actrice appelée Kirsten Storms. Pour le rôle de Terrence, il y avait un jeune acteur appelé, Jason Cook. Ils formaient un très beau couple ensemble.

Pour le rôle du père de Terry, Annabelle avait demandé une faveur au réalisateur, qui accepta. Elle appela Terrence un soir chez lui.

- Annabelle ? Dit-il, tu veux parler à Candice-Blanche ?

- Après. Je voulais te parler…

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Et bien, j'ai demandé une faveur au réalisateur…

- Quelle faveur ?

- De te donner le rôle de ton père dans le film…

- Quoi ?

- C'est un petit rôle, pas trop fatiguant…le père du passé et du présent…

- Oh….

- Je sais que tu aimes être acteur, tu as aimé jouer le rôle du prince ce jour-là…

Terrence resta silencieux pendant un moment.

- Je vais en parler avec Candice-Blanche et je vais t'appeler avec la réponse, merci Annabelle

- D'accord, je vais appeler Candy plus tard…

- Aurevoir Annabelle

- Bye Terrence.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et marcha avec le bébé endormit dans ses bras, dans leur chambre à coucher où se trouvait Candy entrain de se reposer.

- Terrence ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, il veut boire ?

- Non, il va bien, je vais le mettre dans son berceau…dit Terrence en joignant le geste à la parole

Le bébé avait sa chambre, mais Candy ne voulait pas qu'il y dorme là-bas tout seul, Terry non plus. Il alla se coucher sur le lit et il prit sa femme dans ses bras.

- Annabelle vient d'appeler pour me parler…dit Terrence

- Oh…à propos de quoi ?

- Et bien, elle me demande si je veux jouer le rôle de mon père dans le film…

- Oh…et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je voulais t'en parler d'abord…

- D'accord. Nous savons maintenant que tu as été un acteur avant…et tu serais devenus un acteur si ton père n'avait pas fait sa crise cardiaque…Alors, mon amour, moi je dis, si tu le veux vraiment, vas-y !

- Je le veux, dit Terrence

- Tu peux réaliser ton rêve…du moins une autre partie de ton rêve

- Oui, mon plus grand rêve c'était d'être avec toi pour toujours…

- Et bien je suis là, dit Candy en souriant avec notre bébé et d'autres suivront, tu peux devenir un acteur voila ta chance

- Le rôle est secondaire…il vont utiliser les même acteurs pour nous jouer en jeune adultes…

- Tu vas jouer le rôle de ton père…dit Candy comme c'est passionnant !

- D'accord, je vais le faire. J'ai toujours voulu être acteur au théâtre et au cinéma…mais je ne pensais pas que l'occasion se présenterait de si tôt

- Surtout pour un film sur nos vies…

- Merci, chérie dit Terry en l'embrassant

Les jeunes acteurs qui jouaient leur rôle dans le film, vinrent les voir et ils passèrent quelques jours avec eux pour se familiariser avec leur rôle.

- Je suis tellement honorée de jouer votre rôle, Mme Grandchester

- Appelez-moi Candy, s'il vous plait

- Et moi Terrence, dit Terry en souriant

- C'est un plaisir de vous avoir dans ma maison, dit Candy en souriant

- J'étais fascinée par votre histoire, dit Kirsten et j'étais folle de joie de pouvoir vous jouer sur le grand écran…

- Et moi alors ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mon histoire serait un livre et encore moins un film au cinéma ! Dit Candy

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et ils passèrent du bon temps ensemble à s'étudier et à se connaître, dans la joie et les rires ! Une autre amie d'enfance de Candy qui était actrice et qui s'appelait Kelly Rutherford, vint la voir aussi chez elle.

- Candy ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Kelly ! Dit Candy

- Je suis venue te voir, car j'ai pu obtenir un rôle dans ton film…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…je vais jouer le rôle de la mère de Terry…

- Oh…superbe…

- Je sais qu'on s'est perdu de vue depuis l'école, mais je voulais te voir pour te remercier

- Je n'ai rien à avoir avec ton travail, Kelly

- Mais toute cette histoire c'est grâce au livre sur ta vie…merci.

- Oh Kelly, dit Candy en riant

- Je peux voir ton petit bébé ?

- Oui, bien sur, il est ici…

- Et ton mari ?

- Et bien, tu vas tourner avec lui…

- Il est très beau ton mec…

- Kelly…

- Je ne vais pas y toucher, ne t'en fais…

- Oh je ne m'en fais pas. Tu ne pourrais pas y toucher même si tu le voulais…

- Tu es bien sure de toi…

- Notre amour n'a pas braver la ligne du temps pour nous faire souffrir…

- Tu en as de la chance, dit Kelly, je t'envie…

Kelly était triste, son dernier mariage n'avait duré que quelques mois….

- Tu trouveras ton âme sœur un jour…

- C'est gentil de dire ça…

Terrence arriva avec le petit dans les bras.

- Oh, nous avons de la visite René…une amie de maman… Kelly Rutherford ? Fit-il surpris

- Oui Terrence, dit Candy, Kelly et moi étions dans la même classe

- Oh…

- Et elle va jouer le rôle de ta mère…

- Vraiment ? C'est bien ça, et moi je vais jouer le rôle de mon père… tu es d'accord avec ça, chérie ?

- C'est du cinéma, Terrence, dit Candy en souriant, Kelly est une de mes amies…

Candy se dit que Kelly était sûrement contente de jouer avec Terry dans le film, mais qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle avait confiance en son mari et elle sait qu'il ne risquerait leur mariage pour rien au monde. Kelly passa quelques heures avec eux avant de partir.

Le film se fit pendant quelques mois et Terrence eut le loisir de jouer le rôle de son père. Il était tellement bon, qu'il eut d'autres propositions de travail. Candy l'encouragea à faire ce qu'il voulait et il accepta d'autres rôles. Il était tellement heureux de faire du cinéma.

- Et les affaires ? Dit Candy

- Les affaires seront toujours là… dit-il et je peux financer quelques films…même si c'est risqué…

- D'accord je peux continuer à travailler au bureau ?

- Mais bien sur, ma chérie. Tu connais tout et j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi…et tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux pour me demander quoi que ce soit. Une promotion, tombe bien à propos et tous nos associés te connaissent…

- Ils ne vont pas protester ?

- Pas si tu fais bien ton travail… Chris peut venir de temps en temps t'aider. Je t'ai tout appris, tu devrais savoir te débrouiller…

- Ne pas travailler avec toi, ça sera… drôle…Mais pour le moment, je suis toujours en congé de maternité alors je vais t'accompagner sur le set…

- Je serai ravi de te voir avec le petit…il y a encore une chose

- Quoi ?

- Susanna Mann va jouer le rôle de la mère Susanna Marlowe…

- Oh...et bien c'est un petit rôle...et j'ai confiance en toi.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- J'ai vu la façon dont tu l'évitais comme la peste… elle va sûrement essayer, mais je ne m'en fais pas…

- Tu sais que je t'aime à la folie ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Et Susanna Mann essaya en vain de mettre Terrence dans son lit…, il ne broncha même pas pendant une seconde !

Le film, comme le livre, fut un très gros succès et il gagna plusieurs prix cinématographiques. Les jeunes acteurs devinrent des vedettes du jour au lendemain et Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester devint un acteur réalisateur. Il avait réalisé son rêve peut être un peu plus tard, mais il était heureux de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, depuis sa rencontre sur le bateau avec la femme de ses rêves. Son prochain projet était un film basé sur le roman de Madge Swindell, « Ecoute ce que dit le vent ». Il joua le rôle principal de Gunther, qu'il joua à la perfection. Etre acteur, c'était dans son sang, il gagna plusieurs prix. Et ce fut le début d'une belle carrière d'acteur…

Candy travaillait dans la compagnie et elle était très compétente, son mari lui avait très bien appris les rennes. Elle allait avoir un autre bébé et elle était aux anges. Sa famille changea de pays ; ils furent envoyés au Sri Lanka. Candy et Terry y allèrent quand ils avaient du temps libre et Georgie était ravie d'avoir sa fille et sa famille quand ils venaient. Veronica vivaient heureuse avec Emmanuel et leur petite fille Sankisha. Elle allait aussi avoir un autre bébé. Annabelle, avec le succès de son livre, se mit à écrire d'autres best sellers et elle épousa Vincent. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir un bébé en route. Et étrangement, d'autres couples qui croyaient être réincarnés vinrent la voir pour qu'elle puisse enquêter sur leur vie antérieure… Tricia épousa son petit ami Sterling, qui devint un pilote d'une grosse compagnie d'aviation. Dinah, la sœur de Terrence, eut une petite fille avec Daniel Reed. Il fit un effort pour changer pour sa fille, mais il regardait toujours Candy du coin de l'œil pendant les dîners de famille. Cassandra l'autre sœur de Terrence partait toujours à l'aventure dans les coins perdus du monde. Elle revint un beau jour avec un mari, un bébé et un autre en cours, au grand choc de sa famille….

On dit que le ciel n'est qu'un très gros panier rempli de nos âmes. Ces âmes sont scindées en deux et envoyées sur la terre et elles doivent au courant de leur vie, se réunir pour être heureuses ensemble. Ça aurait été plus simple si on avait des signes visibles et qu'on reconnaissait notre âme sœur parce que nous avions le même signe. Mais la vie n'a jamais été aussi simple. Certains passent toutes leur vies à chercher leur âme sœur. Certains trouvent leur âme sœur, mais ils sont trop aveuglés pas les problèmes du monde pour les reconnaître. Certains trouvent leur âme sœur, mais les circonstances injustes de la vie les séparent à tout jamais. C'est ce qui était arrivé à nos deux amoureux, Candice Neige André et Terrence Graham Grandchester. Ils étaient jeunes amoureux, ils avaient des projets et ils voulaient passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble. Ils avaient traversés beaucoup d'épreuves pour être ensemble, seulement pour voir ce rêve s'envoler en fumée par le devoir et les obligations morales. Etaient-ils trop bons pour leur propre bonheur ? Oui. Mais c'était le début du vingtième siècle et les adolescent devenaient matures un peu plus vite, ils n'avaient pas toujours le temps de s'amuser et ces deux-là n'avaient personne pour les conseiller. Ils vécurent donc des vies séparées, le cœur brisé. Un siècle passa, et leurs âmes se rencontrèrent à nouveau et pour les aider, avec des souvenirs de la vie précédente pour que cette fois-ci tout se passe bien…Ils se reconnurent, ils s'unirent et cette union avaient été aussi en quelque sorte l'union de leur vie antérieure qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils ont su saisir la chance qui leur avait été donnée, de vivre ensemble cette fois-ci et ils ne laissèrent rien, ni personne les séparer. Peut être que beaucoup de gens ont une deuxième chance, mais ils ne le savent pas et ils la laissent encore passer. Mais ces deux là, ont eu les souvenirs pour leur montrer et les convaincre que la première fois ce n'est pas arrivé et ils avaient été malheureux, alors la deuxième fois, allait être la bonne, celle du bonheur absolu.

**_D'une vie à l'autre, d'une époque à l'autre… pour toujours_**

**_FIN_**


End file.
